der feind in mir
by Connatica
Summary: von Gena, hinter der eines Tages eine Horde Orks her ist, um sie zu töten und das in unserer welt...
1. ein wiedersehen

Der Feind in mir" ist in das Genre "Abendteuer/Romantik/Magie" einzuordnen.  
  
Worum geht's? Hauptperson ist Gena Ransberg, 23, Studentin. Nach einem Verkehrsunfall verläuft ihr Leben in ziemlich ungeordneten Bahnen. Was wohl an der Horde Orks liegt, die ihr hinterherjagt. Wieso? Das wüsste sie selbst nur zu gern. Und das ist nicht das einzige Verwirrende: eine dunkelverhüllte Gestalt taucht immer häufiger in ihren Träumen auf. Wer ist der Fremde, und warum verspürt sie diese seltsame Anziehungskraft in seiner Nähe? Was befindet sich am Ende der magischen Tunnel, durch welche sich die Monster Zutritt in unsere Welt verschaffen? Und: Was hat sie mit dem ganzen zu tun!?  
  
Kapitel  
  
Ein Wiedersehen  
  
V o r w o r t:  
  
Also, das alles hier setzt ein bisschen mehr auf Vorgeschichte, also  
  
nicht: ("Plötzlich stand mir Legolas gegenüber- warum? Ist ja nicht  
  
wichtig") und Entwicklung ("und ich verliebte mich unsterblich in ihn,  
  
kaum dass ich ihn sah")- das heißt aber nicht, dass sie besonders  
  
realistisch ist....(möchte mich hiermit gleich im Vorhinein für kleine  
  
Fehler in der Logik der Geschichte entschuldigen ()  
  
Gena klopfte sich den Staub aus den Kleidern und sah zufrieden zu dem sich windenden Mann am schmutzigen Kunstboden hinab. "So. Ich hoffe, du wirst in Zukunft deine dreckigen Finger bei dir lassen." Der Kerl keuchte irgendetwas das wohl "Verfluchte Hexe", heißen sollte, aber Gena hörte seine Verwünschungen längst nicht mehr. Sie hatte das schmuddelige Neonlicht- Lokal bereits wieder verlassen. Aber nicht, bevor sie dem kleinen Möchtegern- Casanova sein Handy abgenommen hatte.  
  
Bevor die Tür hinter ihr zuschlug, konnte sie noch einige Gäste begeistert applaudieren hören . Sie grinste schief.  
  
Hoffentlich hatte sie dem armen Kerl nichts gebrochen. Aber wenn doch, dann hoffentlich seine schmierigen Griffel, mit denen er sie so ungeniert betatscht hatte. Gena nahm das Handy und tippte die Nummer ihrer besten Freundin Kare. Kare lebte bereits seit sieben Monaten in einer kleinen Wohnung ganz in der Nähe. Zusammen mit ihrer neuesten Flamme, Christoph oder Christian.  
  
"Hi Kare ich bin's", Während sie sprach, bog sie um die nächste Straßenecke und hatte nun Kare's Wohnhaus, ein frisch renoviertes weißes Gebäude, in Sichtweite.  
  
"Gena? Du?! Sag mal, was fällt dir eigentlich ein ? ! Dich drei Monate lang nicht zu melden! Ich dachte schon , du wärst tot!" "Tot nicht, aber so ähnlich", scherzte Gena und verzog dabei sarkastisch das Gesicht. Sie hatte einen ziemlich schweren Autounfall gehabt. Das Auto war futsch, das Studium hatte sie nach der langen Pause noch nicht wieder aufgenommen. Sie wusste auch nicht, ob sie das je wieder tun würde.  
  
Oder konnte.  
  
Ihr Leben hatte sich ziemlich verändert, seit diesem Vorfall... "Kann ich zu dir kommen? Ich erzähl' dir alles, aber ich brauch erst Mal was Vernünftiges zu Essen und einen Platz für die Nacht. Denkst du dass...." "Sicher, das geht schon rund. Chris wird schon nichts dagegen haben. Wo bist du denn?" "Ich steh direkt vor eurer Haustür".  
  
* "Gena!" Kare fiel ihrer alten Freundin und Studiumskollegin erfreut um den Hals und trat einen Schritt zur Seite, um sie in die hübsche, völlig neu eingerichtete vier- Zimmer - Wohnung zu bitten. Gena hatte sich ziemlich verändert: Ihre glattes, braunes Haar war unglaublich lang geworden, es reichte ihr weit über den Rücken hinab und machte einen ungepflegten Eindruck. Genas dunkle Augen waren verquollen und ihre Haut blass und teigig.  
  
Ihre Kleider sahen aus (und rochen auch so), als hätte sie Monate darin gesteckt, ohne sie jemals ausgezogen zu haben. Sie durfte nicht viel geschlafen haben und sah alles andere als gesund aus.  
  
"Du siehst ja furchtbar aus!" bemerkte Kare besorgt und schloss die Tür hinter sich. "Was für eine Begrüßung", knurrte Gena ungewöhnlich aggressiv. Kares linke Augenbraue wanderte nach oben. Na ja, ihre Freundin hatte noch nie viel von Small- Talk gehalten, also wechselte sie vorsorglich das Thema: "Wo hast du die letzten Monate gesteckt? Ich hab mir furchtbare Sorgen um dich gemacht! Keiner aus deiner Familie konnte mir sagen, wo du bist! Bloß von einem Unfall war die Rede...was ist passiert?" Während sie sprach, hatte Gena ihren schmutzigen grauen Mantel abgelegt und ungebeten Platz auf der weißen Couch genommen.  
  
"Ein Autounfall. Irgend so ein Idiot ist mir in der Kreuzung voll reingekracht. Bin operiert worden und hatte Glück, dass ich nicht gelähmt war. Darf ich?" Sie zeigte auf die Obstschüssel und Kare nickte bestürzt. Gena wirkte cool und gelassen, aber sie spürte, dass eine Veränderung mit ihr vorgegangen war, nicht bloß äußerlich. Gena sah sich stirnrunzelnd um. Die Wohnung war in hellen Tönen gehalten. Die Vorhänge waren weiß und offensichtlich aus Seide, mit blassblauen Blumen darauf. Sie hatte gar nicht gewusst, dass Kare so etwas gefiel. "Hat dir dein Neuer dabei geholfen, die Wohnung einzurichten?"  
  
Ein unangenehmes Schweigen breitete sich zwischen ihnen aus. "Er ist mein Verlobter und wir wollen so bald wie möglich heiraten", machte Kare aufmerksam, doch Gena schenkte ihr bloß ein müdes Lächeln.  
  
Sie konnte nicht glauben, dass Kare tatsächlich mit dem Gedanken an Heirat, Heim und Familie spielte. Sie war doch erst 23! Doch sie war schlichtweg zu müde, um ihr ihre Unvernunft mitzuteilen. "Was ist los mit dir?" Kares Stimme wurde eine Spur leiser und eindringlicher und sie nahm neben Gena Platz. "Was soll mit mir los sein?" Gena hatte bereits einen Apfel verschlungen und griff nun gierig nach der Banane.  
  
Plötzlich schloss Kare Genas Hand in die ihre. Gena zuckte sacht zusammen. "Gena, du kannst mir alles sagen, das weißt du doch. Ich seh doch, dass was nicht stimmt." Genas seufzte resignierend.  
  
"Na gut. Wenn du es genau wissen willst: Nach diesem Unfall habe ich hellseherische Fähigkeiten entwickelt und beherrsche sämtliche Kampfsportarten. Außerdem verfolgt mich eine Horde wild gewordener Monster die sich Orks nennen und aussehen, als wären sie aus irgendeinem Fantasiefilm entsprungen. Sie nennen mich Grennrey und scheinen mich nicht sehr zu mögen. Und weißt du, warum die mir an den Kragen gehen wollen?" Sie aß die Hälfte ihrer Banane auf und genoss es, dabei zuzusehen wie Kares Gesichtsausdruck immer mehr an Fassung verlor. "Siehst du, ich eben auch nicht. Das macht mich ziemlich nervös. Das erste Mal haben sie mich im Krankenhaus aufgespürt. Ich musste fliehen. Darum weiß keiner wo ich bin. Und das ist auch besser so. Ich wollte keinen in die Sache mitrein ziehen. Seitdem hat sich mein Leben in eine einzige Flucht verwandelt, und ich meide schon seit Monaten so weit es mir möglich ist, belebte Straßen und Lokale. Diese Viecher haben Späher, Krähen. Ich habe lange gebraucht, bis ich kapiert habe, dass die Vögel mich beobachteten."  
  
Karas Kiefer war nach unten geklappt, ihre Augen groß. Sie konnte sich wohl nicht entscheiden, ob sie nun lachen oder sich Sorgen machen sollte.  
  
"Du bist Gena, nehme ich an", kam es plötzlich von der Küchentür. Das musste Kares Freund sein. "Gena, das ist Chris, Chris, Gena". Kares Stimme klang sonderbar flach. Gena fürchtete, zu weit gegangen zu sein. Schließlich hatten sie die meisten anderen "Freunde" bisher nicht einmal in ihre Wohnung einlassen, in ihrem Zustand. Misstrauisch sah sie zu Chris auf. Misstrauen und Zweifel waren in den letzten Monaten zu zwei ständigen Begleitern für Gena geworden. Es lag nicht an Chris. Sie vertraute kaum noch einem Menschen. Bloß dass Chris kein Mensch war. Er war ein Elb. Sein langes, dunkles Haar, das er im Nacken zu einem Pferdeschwanz gebunden hatte, sein schlanker Wuchs und seine sonderbar wissend dreinblickenden, blauen Augen. Gena wusste, dass es für Kare nicht ganz so offensichtlich war.  
  
Denn nur sie konnte die spitzen Ohren des Mannes sehen. Nicht umsonst war sie eine Seherin. Ein Blick auf Kare sagte ihr, dass diese keine Ahnung hatte. Wie die meisten Menschen. Vielsagende Blicke wurden zwischen Gena und dem Elb gewechselt, bevor er ihr schließlich zunickte. Er wusste, dass sie ihn erkannt hatte, ließ sich aber nichts anmerken.  
  
"Hallo", begrüßte Gena ihn mit kühler Stimme. Orks waren nicht die einzigen Geschöpfe gewesen, denen sie in den vergangenen Monaten begegnet war. Da waren auch noch einige Wesen wie Chris gewesen, dunkeläugige, in Schwarz gekleidete Elben mit einer unheimlich schlechten Aura.  
  
"Ich habe einen Teil eurer Unterhaltung mitbekommen", begann Chris. Oh, welche Überraschung. Sie hatte im Laufe der Zeit bereits selbst herausgefunden, dass Elben sicherlich gute Zuhörer, aber schlechte Weghörer waren. Manchmal hatte sie das Gefühl, diese Wesen waren sogar imstande, ihre Gedanken zu lesen.  
  
Gena musterte ihn eindringlich. Dieses Exemplar dort schien ganz in Ordnung zu sein, ihr Gefühl sagte ihr das, und sie vertraute inzwischen auf ihre Instinkte. Aber damit wäre er der erste vertrauenswürdige Elb, dem sie begegnete.  
  
"Wie haben sie dich genannt, diese....Orks?" Er kam auf Kare zu und sie schenkte ihm ein liebevolles Lächeln, das er warm erwiderte. Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein! Kare hatte sich tatsächlich in einen Unsterblichen verliebt! Gena schüttelte innerlich den Kopf. "Grennrey á Lórien. Sagt dir der Name etwa was?"  
  
Sie warf ihm ein schräges Lächeln zu, als sie sicher war, dass Kara nicht hersah. "Nein", sagte Chris tonlos. "Ja, natürlich, und das weißt du genau", sagten seine Augen. "Also, ich geh jetzt Mal und mach uns einen Tee. Oder willst du lieber Kaffee?" Kare stand auf und richtete den Saum ihrer hellblauen Bluse. Wie gewöhnlich sie in diesen Sachen aussah. Es gab eine Zeit, da hatte sie zerrissene Jeans, angemalte T- Shirts und zerschundene Lederjacken getragen. Nun kam ihr Aussehen dem jener Modelle für Damenbekleidung in Versandshauskatalogen immer näher. "Ein Kaffee wäre gut", lächelte Gena.  
  
Kare verzog nachdenklich das Gesicht. "Ich glaub, ich hab noch wo eine Packung herumstehen. Weißt du, seit Chris hier ist, haben wir uns auf Tee umgestellt. Er mag Kaffee nicht besonders."  
  
"Ach, tut er das?", knirschte Gena mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen, als Kare den Raum verlassen hatte und grinste aufgesetzt. Dann wurde sie übergangslos ernst und sah fest in Chris' Augen. "Was hast du hier verloren? Ist dir deine Welt zu klein geworden?" Sie musterte aufmerksam jede seiner Regungen. Dann sog sie scharf Luft zwischen den Zähnen ein. "Nein", stöhnte sie und verdrehte die Augen, "das gibt's doch nicht! Du hast dich also in sie verliebt! Hast du deine Unsterblichkeit schon für sie aufgegeben?"  
  
Auf Chris' gefassten Gesicht erschien ein missbilligender Ausdruck. "Du weißt, was geschieht, wenn sie erfährt, wer ich wirklich bin. Darum bitte ich dich,..." Gena winkte ab. "Glaubst du wirklich ich bin so herzlos? Ich habe mitbekommen, wie sie dich ansieht. Sie liebt dich. Aber wage es nicht, ihr weh zu tun. Du würdest es bereuen."  
  
Ihre Worte waren bitter ernst gemeint. Alleine, dass sich diese Wesen aus Mittelerde in ihre Welt einschlichen, war eine Zumutung. Wenn sie aber auch noch den Menschen ihr Herz brachen und sie ausnutzten, wurde sie wirklich wütend.  
  
"Wer hat dich hergeschickt? Galadriel? Gandalf? Oder der Herr Isengards? Oder gar Sauron?" Ihre Augen verengten sich misstrauisch. "Die Herrin des goldenen Waldes", antwortete Chris ruhig, "und die beiden letzten Herren sind schon seit längerem nicht mehr in der Lage, irgendwen irgendwohin zu schicken." Gena war nun ehrlich überrascht.  
  
Davon hatte sie nichts gewusst. "Isengard wurde zerstört, Saruman ist in Schande geflohen. Saurons Auge wird nie wieder über Mittelerde blicken. Der eine Ring wurde zerstört." In kurzen Worten erzählte Chris ihr die Neuigkeiten aus Mittelerde. Gena beschloss dem dunkelhaarigen Elben trotz allem zu trauen.  
  
Es blieb ihr wohl auch nichts anderes übrig, wollte sie mit Kare zurecht kommen. Diese kehrte eben gerade mit drei Tassen und einer Kanne heißem Kaffee aus der Küche zurück. Nachdem sie diesen getrunken und eine Menge geredet hatten , wobei aber nichts wirklich Bedeutendes gesagt worden war, musste Kare noch mal raus.  
  
Sie wollte noch einige Besorgungen fürs Frühstück machen. Gene vermutete, sie wollte sich davonschleichen, um sich in Ruhe zu entscheiden, ob sie ihre alte Freundin nun für verrückt und schizophren halten sollte oder nicht. Diesen Gedanken behielt sie aber vorsorglich für sich. * Chris und Gena warteten, auf der Couch sitzend, bis sie die Wohnung verlassen hatte, dann lachte Gena leise und ließ sich in die weichen Polster zurückfallen.  
  
"Sie ist eine richtig zahme Hausfrau geworden. Du hättest sie früher kennen müssen....wild und ausgeflippt. Und nun..."  
  
Sie nahm das letzte der belegten Brötchen, die Kara ihr hingestellt hatte, vom Teller und verputzte es restlos. "Es war ihre Entscheidung", konterte Chris misslaunig, "und was soll schlecht daran sein? Sie ist glücklich."  
  
"Ist sie das?" Gena hatte eigentlich vorgehabt, ein Bad zu nehmen, aber die Behauptung des Elben hatte ihren Widerspruchsgeist geweckt.  
  
Schnell fügte sie hinzu: "Sie mag jetzt glücklich sein. Aber was ist in zwanzig Jahren? Wirst du es dann noch immer gut finden, mit einer alternden Hausfrau zusammen zu leben?  
  
Selbst den Männern unseres Volkes fällt es schwer, sich an so einen Gedanken zu gewöhnen. Wenn sie alt ist, wirst du noch immer jung und frisch sein und deinen Bedürfnissen nachgehen wollen. Außer natürlich, du gäbest deine Unsterblichkeit auf." Ihre Augen funkelten abwartend und sie spürte, dass sie den Bogen langsam überspannte. Aber das war ihr vollkommen egal. Sie war todmüde und irgendwie wollte sie Streit. Etwas, das ihr in den letzten Wochen bereits aufgefallen war:  
  
Je erschöpfter und überanstrengter sie war, desto aggressiver und kampflustiger wurde sie. Dabei hatte sie sich stets für einen friedliebenden Menschen gehalten.  
  
Sie musste jetzt irgendeinem von diesen Eindringlingen in ihre Welt ihre Meinung reindrücken, koste es, was es wolle.  
  
Immerhin waren sie für das Chaos in ihrem bisher so geordnetem Leben zuständig. Chris merkte, dass die Müdigkeit aus ihr sprach, denn er schüttelte bloß den Kopf und stand auf: "Ich sehe, du bist erschöpft. Das Badezimmer ist dort drüben", er wies auf eine weißgestrichene Tür, "schlafen wirst du wohl auf dem Sofa müssen."  
  
*  
  
Gena nahm ein ausgiebiges Bad und wusch sich ihre Haare gleich dreimal. Es war ein unglaublich gutes Gefühl, nach so langer Zeit von Katzenwäschen und Haare-mit-den-Fingern-Durchkämmen, sich endlich wieder sauber zu fühlen. Nachdem sie ihr Haar getrocknet und sich ein langes Hemd von Kare, die während ihres Bades zurückgekommen war, angezogen hatte, machte sie es sich auf dem Sofa bequem. Innerhalb weniger Augenblicke war sie eingeschlafen. * ----Grünes Licht. Ein gemeines Grinsen machte sich auf den verwüsteten Gesichtern der Orks breit, denn sie waren diesmal sicher, dass nichts schief laufen würde.  
  
Lange genug hatten sie ihre Zeit damit verschwendet, diese dumme Sterbliche zu jagen. Viel zu viele von ihnen hatten dabei ihr Leben gelassen.  
  
Nun konnten sie blutige Rache dafür nehmen. Immer mehr dieser scheußlichen Kreaturen tauchten aus der Dunkelheit auf, bewaffnet mit schartigen Klingen, Morgensternen und primitiven Keulen, dazwischen größere Gestalten, Uruk- Haîs mit breiten Eisenschwertern und Muskeln, die sich wie Seile unter der bläulichen Haut spannten.  
  
Kehliges Knurren und das Gekrächze der Orks waren hörbar. Zwei Gruppen waren es, in jeder ein gutes Dutzend der scheußlichen Kreaturen, Orks und Uruk-Haîs etwa gleich an Zahl. Dann rannten sie los. Ihre Bewegungen glichen den geschmeidigen Schritten der Elben nicht im entferntesten, trotzdem liefen sie fast völlig lautlos.  
  
Eine schlanke, dunkle Gestalt blieb zurück. Ein dunkles Augenpaar verfolgte die Bewegungen des furcheinflößenden Mördertrupps. Gena, die als unsichtbare, zum Schweigen verurteilte Zuschauerin das Schauspiel verfolgte, fühlte eisige Schauer über ihren Rücken jagen. Eine solche Kälte...lebte dieses Wesen überhaupt noch?  
  
Dann sah sie ein weißes Gebäude, das gerade erst renoviert worden war. Die Monster waren schnell...---- *  
  
Mit einem heißerem Schrei erwachte Gena. Kalter Schweiß stand auf ihrer Stirn. Nein, bitte nicht! Sie spürte Tränen des Zorns in sich aufsteigen. Nicht jetzt, nicht hier! Das durfte einfach nicht sein! Leise betrat Chris den Raum.  
  
"Was ist?!" Er sah erschrocken aus. Gena schwang sich aus ihrem Nachtlager und wagte es kaum, in seine Augen zu sehen, als sie sagte:  
  
"Sie kommen."  
  
Chris verstand sofort, ging ins Zimmer zurück, um Kare aufzuwecken und kam vollständig angezogen nach kaum einer Minute wieder zurück. Er ging an Gena vorbei, die in ihre schmutzigen, abgetragenen Jeans geschlüpft war, steuerte auf eine hölzerne Truhe zu und schloss sie auf. Im nächsten Moment hielt er in jeder Hand je ein schmales Schwert und sah Gena fragend an. Diese nickte bloß und fing die armlange Klinge geschickt auf.  
  
Bisher hatte sie noch mit keiner solchen Waffe gekämpft, aber sie vertraute darauf, dass sie auch das meistern würde. Genauso wie sie vor wenigen Tagen einige der Orks mit ihren Kampfkünsten überrascht hatte, deren sie aus heiterem Himmel kundig war.  
  
"Es sind zwei Dutzend, eine Hälfte Uruk-Haîs, die andere Hälfte Orks. Wenn ihr euch beeilt, könnt ihr noch fliehen."  
  
Chris wog ihren Vorschlag gerade ab, als Kare, schlaftrunken und einen schlampig gepackten Koffer in den Händen, in das Wohnzimmer getorkelt kam. "Was..ist los?" Sie war mit einem Schlag hellwach als sie die Waffen in ihrenerblickte. "was zum Teufel ist hier los?!", schrie sie mit hysterischer Stimme und ließ den Koffer polternd zu Boden fallen.  
  
Gena setzte zu einer Erklärung an, da wurden klirrende Schritte unter ihnen hörbar. Erschrocken zuckte sie zusammen. Sie hatte nicht geahnt, dass ihnen so wenig Zeit blieb.  
  
"Bitte, Kare, ich werde dir alles erklären- später. Bitte, mach, was Chris dir sagt. Verschwindet. Beide! Sofort!"  
  
Die letzten Worte hatte sie bereits geschrieen, denn in diesem Moment krachte etwas mit voller Wucht gegen die Wohnungstür und sprengte diese aus der Fassung.  
  
Es war zu spät.  
  
Der Angriff hatte bereits begonnen. Drei Orks stürmten nacheinander in die Wohnung. Chris packte Kare unsanft am Arm, stieß sie in die Küche und schlug die Tür vor ihrem entsetzten Gesicht zu.  
  
Dann nahm er davor Aufstellung, enthauptete den ersten und tötete den zweiten Ork mit einem gezielten Stich ins Herz. Gena kämpfte ihre Angst mit Gewalt nieder. Beim Anblick des Orkblutes auf der weißen Wand erwachte plötzlich etwas in ihr.  
  
Sie hatte diese Kraft schon zuvor gespürt. Gena stürmte mit einem Schrei nach vor und erschlug den dritten Ork, bevor dieser auch nur die Zeit fand, seine Waffe zu erheben und ging ohne nachzudenken auf den nächsten Uruk-Haî los.  
  
Innerhalb weniger Sekunden lagen bereits sechs leblose Gestalten auf dem Boden, der helle Teppich hatte sich dunkelrot verfärbt.  
  
Draußen hörte man die markerschütternden Schreie der Nachbarn, die den fatalen Fehler begangen hatten, ihre Wohnungen zu verlassen. Der Kampf war blutig und gnadenlos. Gena und Chris bot sich der Vorteil, dass die Angreifer immer bloß in Zweiergruppen durch den engen Korridor passten. Trotzdem spürte Gena, wie ihre Kraft, angereichert durch die fremde Magie in ihr, zusehends nachließ.  
  
"Chris!", brüllte sie über die Schulter zurück, "macht, dass ihr rauskommt! Ich schaffe das auch allein!"  
  
Um ein Haar hätte sie einen Ork übersehen, der mit erhobener Keule auf sie zugerast kam. Im letzten Moment vollführte sie einen Streich und die Kreatur stürzte, das Schwert bis zum Haft in seiner Brust, zu Boden.  
  
Die nachfolgenden Krieger blieben zögerlich im Korridor stehen, als sie das inzwischen gute Dutzend toter Kameraden vor sich liegen sahen. Es blieben ihnen einige Sekunden, um Luft zu schnappen. Chris riss die Tür zur Küche auf, fasste die vor Entsetzen kreischende Kare am Arm und schob sie vor sich her zum Fenster, welches er kurzerhand einschlug. Ungeduldig half er ihr, nach draußen zu steigen.  
  
Als Gena sicher war, dass die beiden in Sicherheit waren, widmete sie sich wieder den Angreifern. Die Feuerleiter führte direkt auf den Bürgersteig. Sie bezweifelte, dass die Orks sich auf der belebten Hauptstraße zu zeigen wagten.  
  
In der Ferne wurde Sirenengeheul laut. Das nächste halbe Dutzend Gegner kostete ihr keine große Mühe, darauf folgte eine Gruppe von Uruk- Haîs, die ihr Schwierigkeiten bereiteten, die sie aber unter Aufwand all ihrer neuerworbenen Kraft bis auf den letzten erledigte.  
  
Schweratmend blickte sie über den Haufen toter Körper , Leichenteile und die blutbespritzte Einrichtung. Angeekelt verzog sie das Gesicht und stieg über die Kadaver hinweg zur Tür, drängte sich zwischen den entsetzten Nachbarn und Schaulustigen hindurch und stürmte die zwei Stockwerke nach unten auf die Straße.  
  
Was sie dort sah, ließ sie zur Salzsäule erstarren. Kare lag regungslos auf dem Boden. In ihrem Rücken stak ein Pfeil mit dunklem Gefieder. Chris kniete neben ihr auf dem Asphalt und sah nicht einmal auf, als Gena schweigend hinter ihn trat. Heiße Tränen liefen über Genas Gesicht und ein erstickter Schrei trat über ihre Lippen.  
  
Sie ließ das blutverschmierte Schwert klirrend zu Boden fallen und schlug die Hände vor den Mund.  
  
"Nein", keuchte sie, den Kopf schüttelnd. Das durfte nicht sein. Das war unmöglich. Mit größter Mühe riss sie ihre Augen von dem Körper ihrer toten Freundin los und sah zu Chris hin. Er war plötzlich geisterhaft still geworden. Zärtlich strich der Elb über den Kopf von Kare, sanft, fast ohne sie zu berühren. Genas Herz krampfte sich schmerzhaft zusammen und ein eisiger Schauer jagte über ihren Rücken.  
  
Er war ein Elb, und erlebte als solcher jedes Gefühl mit doppelter, wenn nicht dreifacher Intensität. Wenn selbst ihr Verstand in diesem Moment zu zerbrechen drohte, wie musste es dann ihm ergehen? Vorsichtig legte sie die Hand auf seine Schulter. Es war eine freundschaftliche Geste, die Trost hätte spenden sollen.  
  
Chris aber wich ihr aus und drehte sich langsam zu ihr um. Seine Augen waren dunkel vor Schmerz, sein Gesicht zu einer einzigen Grimasse aus Kummer und Schmerz verzogen.  
  
Er hatte die Hände zu Fäusten geballt und die Lippen zu einem blutleeren Strich zusammengepresst. "Geh", verlangte er mit bebender Stimme.  
  
"Chris, ich bitte dich, ..." -  
  
"GEH!" Dieses Mal klangen die Worte befehlend, peitschten wie Schläge durch die von Straßenlaternen erhellte Nacht. Eine Weile noch konnte sie seinem Blick standhalten, dann nickte sie, zog resignierend den Kopf ein und ging. Die ersten Polizeiwagen kamen an, das blaue Licht der Sirenen zuckte über den schwarzen, nassen Aspahalt. In einiger Entfernung blieb Gena im Schatten einer Wand stehen.  
  
Mit dumpfem Entsetzen stellte sie fest, dass neben Kare nun eine weitere leblose Gestalt lag. Sie hatte es gewusst. Zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben wünschte sie sich, sie würde dort auf der nassen Straße liegen. Sie, nicht dieses unschuldige Liebespaar. Sie. Grennrey á Lórien. Die Hexe, die allen, die sie liebte, bloß Unglück und Tod brachte.  
  
Innerlich zu Eis erstarrt verschwand sie in einer dunklen Seitengasse 


	2. mitttelerde

Kapitel  
  
Vorwort: Sorry, das mit den Absätzen klappt nicht. Ich habe zwar ursprünglich welche gemacht, aber die gingen in dem neuen Format irgendwie verloren. Ich kenn mich auf fanfiction noch nicht so aus, versuch aber mich zu bessern ;-) Und: das mit Badezimmer und Küche tut mir leid, ich hab zufällig eine alte, unüberarbeitete Version ins Netz gestellt.  
  
Mittelerde  
  
Noch nie zuvor hatte sie ein Weltentor aus solcher Nähe gesehen. Der Strom der daraus hervorspringenden Orks schwächte zusehends ab, es war ein kleines Wunder, dass der Trupp von einem guten Dutzend sie noch nicht entdeckt hatte. Das einzige, was Gena von ihnen trennte, waren zwei zerbeulte, alte Mülltonnen und einige Meter der Straße.  
  
Vor drei Tagen hatte sie nun ihre beste Freundin verloren, und auch für den Tod deren Geliebten, Chris, war sie alleine verantwortlich. Tage und Nächte war sie völlig orientierungslos durch Seitengassen und düstere Lokale geirrt, hatte versucht, ihren Kummer in etwas Alkohol zu ertränken, aber die Erinnerung hatte sie stets in Form von Albträumen eingeholt. Da war so viel Blut geflossen in jener Nacht.... Vor zwei Tagen hatte Gena beschlossen, nie wieder zu schlafen. Zu schrecklich waren die Horrorvisionen in ihren Träumen, zu real als dass sie sie hätte länger ertragen können. Zuerst hatte sie sich furchtbar gefühlt, übermüdet und hungrig. Aber vor wenigen Stunden war jegliches Mangelgefühl von ihr gewichen. Stattdessen fühlte sie ... Nichts. Zielstrebig war sie durch die Nacht gelaufen, bis sie hierher gekommen war. Vorsichtig spähte Gena über den Rand des blechernen Mülltonnendeckels. Es stank entsetzlich, aber nicht bloß wegen des Mülls.  
  
Die Orks rochen nach...Tod. Ja, das war wohl die richtige Bezeichnung. Sie kannte diesen Geruch. Dieser ekelhafte, süßliche Leichengeruch. In jener Nacht hatte sich dieser Geruch unwiderruflich in ihr Gehirn eingebrannt.  
  
Ihr Magen krampfte sich bei dem bloßen Gedanken an tote Körper zusammen. Wenn sie daran dachte, dass ihr vor weniger als einem halben Jahr beim Anblick von ein bisschen Blut schlecht geworden war...wie schwach, wie verletzlich sie doch immer gewesen war! Ihre Hand schloss sich fester um den Griff des Schwertes. Was sollte sie hier tun? Alleine das Dutzend Orks erschlagen? Sie traute sich das durchaus zu...aber es erschien ihr nicht der Grund ihres Hierseins zu sein. Ihr Blick wanderte wieder zu dem offenen Tor hin. Grün waberndes Licht bildete einen Tunnel in die andere Welt . Ein furchteinflößender aber zugleich faszinierender Anblick. Welche unglaublichen Mächte mochten diesen Zauber wohl gesponnen haben?  
  
Sollte sie etwa...? Aber was hatte sie in auf der anderen Seite verloren? Sie würde ein Eindringling sein, genauso wie die Kreaturen, die gerade aus dem Tunnel hervortraten. Außerdem, wie sollte sie rechtzeitig zum Tor gelangen? Sie wusste, dass es sich hinter dem letzten Ork schließen würde. Nein, es war unmöglich hindurchzutreten.  
  
-Natürlich wirst du es schaffen.-  
  
Nein, es war zu gefährlich. Sie würde sterben, bevor sie auch nur in die Nähe des Tores gelangte. -Vertraue mir, Gena.- Fieberhaft dachte sie über eine Möglichkeit nach, die hässlichen Gestalten abzulenken, als ihr der Zufall zu Hilfe kam: Das Weltentor hing wie an unsichtbaren Seilen aufgehängt wenig über dem Boden. Nahezu der ganze Bereich zu beiden Seiten der Straße war mit Müllsäcken, Mülltonnen und Papiercontainern zugestellt. Am Ende der Gasse erschallte plötzlich ein lautes Klappern, gefolgt von einem unverhohlenen Fluchen und noch mehr Lärm. Die Aufmerksamkeit der Orks richtete sich auf zwei heruntergekommenen Gestalten , die sich plötzlich hinter einem der Container erhoben und verwirrt den Wesen aus einer anderen Welt entgegenstarrten. Gena zögerte. Sie war sich sicher, dass die Orks die beiden Obdachlosen töten würden.  
  
-Sie sind Bauernopfer, nichts weiter-  
  
Was waren das für Gedanken? Nie hätte sie so über das Leben eines Menschen gedacht! Dann hörte sie das saugende Geräusch des Tores, als es den letzten Ork ausspuckte. Als ob es auf sie wartete...ach, Unsinn. Langsam begann sich die Öffnung wieder zu verengen. Sie musste sich entscheiden. Mit einem Satz sprang Gena aus ihrem Versteck, sprintete die kurze Strecke zum Tor hin und schmiss erst das Schwert, dann sich selbst kopfüber in das Weltentor. Hinter ihr glaubte sie noch, das laute, wütende Gekreische der Orks zu hören.  
  
Sie erwachte mit dem Gefühl, mit einem Vorschlaghammer bearbeitet worden zu sein, unter freiem Himmel .  
  
Die Sonne grinste spöttisch auf sie hernieder und ihre Helligkeit sandte Hunderte weiße Nadeln aus purem Schmerz in ihr Gehirn. Gena stöhnte leise und blinzelte.  
  
Niedliche kleine Schäfchenwolken zogen über den blitzblauen Himmel. Vogelgesang war zu hören und in der Luft lag der Geruch von feuchtem Moos und Laub. Sie befand sich auf einer Lichtung, mitten in einem Wald. Vorsichtig stand sie auf und fand ihr Schwert einige Meter von sich entfernt im feuchten Waldboden stecken.  
  
Um sie herum waren bloß Bäume. Aber was für welche! Es waren schlanke, silberstämmige Laubbäume, die stolz und gerade in den Himmel emporwuchsen. Stolze Bäume? Doch genau dieses Wort schien zuzutreffen: Stolz, schön und uralt. Fasziniert drehte Gena sich im Kreis. Nach kurzem Überlegen ging sie in eine willkürliche Richtung. Ihr sechster Sinn, dieses fremde, magische Wissen von Dingen, die sie noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte, der durch den Autounfall in ihr erwacht war, ließ sie diesmal im Stich. Sie musste sich auf den Zufall und ihren Orientierungssinn verlassen und hoffen, sich nicht zu verirren. Dabei war es schon eine Weile her, seit sie zum letzten Mal einen Wald betreten hatte. Gena war in München aufgewachsen und hatte dort, abgesehen von einigen seltenen Ausflügen aufs Land, ihr gesamtes verbracht.  
  
Es war aufregend schön hier! Die Blätter der Bäume reflektierten das Licht der Sonne und schienen die Farbe von gegossenem Gold anzunehmen, über ihr, in den mächtigen Kronen der fremden Bäume schwirrten kleine Singvögel und sangen und pfiffen aus voller Kehle und einmal entdeckte Gena sogar ein Eichhörnchen. Das scheue Tier ließ sie ganz nahe an sich ran, bevor es erschrocken den Baumstamm hinaufkletterte.  
  
Unfähig, den Blick vom gelbgoldenen Blättermeer über sich zu reißen, schritt Gena dahin und vergaß für eine Weile all ihre Probleme und Sorgen. "Bleibt stehen, wenn Euch euer Leben lieb ist! Ihr befindest euch in den Wäldern Lóriens, dem Gebiet der Elben." Eine männliche Stimme riss Gena aus ihren Betrachtungen und ließ sie zusammenzucken. Gena drehte sich verärgert um, das Schwert halb erhoben, ließ es aber gleich wieder sinken, als sie sah, dass der Elb mit einem Pfeil auf sie zielte. Hastig warf sie das Schwert zur Seite.  
  
"Schon gut, ich bin ja schon brav. Wer sind Sie, und was soll das?"  
  
"Legolas Grünblatt vom Düsterwald", entgegnete der Elb und ließ den Pfeil nach einer kurzen Musterung wieder in seinem Köcher verschwinden. Von der zierlichen Person vor ihm schien keine unmittelbare Gefahr auszugehen, obgleich ihr Gesichtsausdruck äußerst ärgerlich war. Außerdem sprach sie so seltsam, was ihn neugierig stimmte. Gena musterte den hochgewachsenen Elb kurz . Er war blond und hatte blaue Augen. Seine Kleider waren ganz in den Farbtönen des Waldes gehalten, bloß die Armschienen aus einem hellen Metall mit komplizierten, verschnörkelten Mustern wiesen darauf hin, dass es sich hierbei wohl um einen höhergestellten unter seinen Leuten handelte. Wieder sah sie in sein Gesicht. Es war schmal, fast asketisch, aber durchaus gutaussehend.  
  
"Wer seid Ihr? Und noch viel wichtiger: Was habt Ihr alleine im goldenen Wald verloren?" "Mein Name ist Gena. Und wonach ich hier suche, weiß ich selbst nicht genau. Vielleicht nach ein paar Antworten. Und die kann mir wohl am besten die Herrin des goldenen Waldes geben."  
  
Aha....die Herrin des goldenen Waldes.  
  
Die Herrin des goldenen Waldes?! Wovon sprach sie hier eigentlich?! Wovon sprach sie hier eigentlich? Woher wusste sie all diese Dinge? Und warum war sie so verdammt ruhig?! Die alte Gena wäre Hals über Kopf schreiend davongerannt, vorrausgesetzt, sie wäre beim Anblick des Pfeils nicht bereits schon in Ohnmacht gefallen. Legolas Braue schoss in die Höhe. "Antworten? Worauf?" "Den Sinn des Lebens?" Sie grinste schelmisch. Mann, wer auch immer da aus ihr sprach, er war verdammt cool. Legolas schmunzelte, ohne es wirklich zu wollen. Sie hatte anscheinend nicht vor, ihm mehr als nötig zu verraten. Dann wurde er wieder ernst. "Habt Ihr etwa in Orkblut gebadet ?" Verwirrt sah sie an sich hinab. Er hatte Recht. Sie hatte sich seit dem Vorfall mit Chris und Kare nicht mehr gewaschen, was nun schon drei Tage zurücklag. Sie musste stinken wie ein Aas, besonders für einen Elb, die hatten bekanntlich ja sehr sensible Geruchsnerven. Ihre Wangen röteten sich leicht. Sie deutete auf das Schwert am Boden. "Ich bin vor nicht all zu langer Zeit einigen Orks begegnet. Leider stinken diese Biester so...Ihr könntet mir nicht zufällig einen Ort zeigen, an dem ich mich waschen kann? Wie lange ist es denn zur nächsten Badewanne?" "Zwei Stunden Marsch", schätzte Legolas, dann fuhr er ernst fort: "Wo seid Ihr den Orks begegnet? Sie sind doch nicht etwa hier in der Nähe?" "Kein Ork würde es je wagen einen Fuß in diese Wälder zu setzen, das müsstet Ihr doch selber besser wissen als ich..." Gena versuchte, möglichst gelassen zu wirken. Es war, als hörte sie eine Fremde reden. Aber vermutlich hätte die alte Gena ohnehin nur Blödsinn gestammelt. Sie räusperte sich. "Ähm...jedenfalls ist mir sicher keiner gefolgt. Könnt Ihr mich nun zu der Herrin des goldenen Waldes bringen oder nicht?" Er bejahte, immer noch nicht sicher, was er von dieser seltsamen Erscheinung halten sollte. Sie redete ziemlich schnell und ziemlich viel, soviel stand fest. Plötzlich sah sie überrascht auf und musterte den Elb mit neuem Interesse. "Legolas Grünblatt? Der Thronerbe vom nördlichen Düsterwald? Der, der bei der Ringgemeinschaft dabei war? DER Legolas?" Der Prinz nickte und ein amüsiertes Glitzern trat in seine tiefblauen Augen. "Genau der." "Ach so." Gena hob ihr Schwert mit einem fragenden Blick auf. "Darf ich das mitnehmen? Es wäre mir ein persönliches Anliegen", fragte sie den irritierten Elb. Dieser nickte bloß verdutzt. Gena nahm das Schwert und wollte es gerade an ihrem Gürtel festmachen, als Legolas sie an der Hand packte. Sie unterdrückte gerade noch den Impuls, sich loszureißen. Er war ihr zweifellos körperlich überlegen und noch dazu ein Elb. Sie musste vorsichtig sein. "Was ist?", fragte sie leicht gereizt, denn sie war müde und hatte nicht die Kraft, falsche Freundlichkeit vorzuschützen.  
  
"Woher habt Ihr dieses Schwert?" Etwas sagte ihr, dass ihre Antwort bedacht ausfallen sollte. "Ein...Freund hat es mir gegeben." Das kurze Zögern in ihrer Stimme war Legolas keineswegs entgangen. Misstrauisch runzelte er die Stirn und blickte forschend in die auffallend dunklen Augen seines Gegenübers. Doch in ihrem Blick entdeckte er keine Falschheit, bloß eine müdes Flackern und etwas Ungeduld. Aber wie war sie an diese elbische Klinge aus Mithril gelangt? Gena erzählte dem Prinzen schließlich die Kurzfassung der Ereignisse der vergangenen Tage: Wie Chris ihr das Schwert gegeben, sie gegen einige Orks gekämpft hatten und das Liebespaar, als es sich bereits in Sicherheit wägte, doch noch von Bogenschützen ermordet worden war. Einzelheiten wie Chris Selbstmord oder den Grund des Angriffes der Orks ließ sie vorsorglich aus, und nannte einen hinterhältigen Überfall als Grund für das Unglück. Gena hatte nicht vor, ihre Lebensgeschichte irgendeinem dahergelaufenen Elb zu erzählen, selbst wenn es ein Prinz der Grauelben war. Legolas musterte die dunkeläugige Fremde neugierig, als sie vor ihm her durch den Wald ging. Nicht bloß ihr ungewöhnliches Äußeres erregte seine Aufmerksamkeit. Da war etwas an ihr, das ihn verwirrte, was ihm äußerst selten passierte. Ihre Art, sich zu bewegen, ihre Sprache, ihre Kleider, alles schien ihm fremd und doch seltsam vertraut. Als hätte er sie bereits vorher einmal gesehen.... Er schüttelte den Kopf, als könne er damit seine Gedanken entwirren, und zwang sich, logisch zu denken. Sie stammte offensichtlich nicht aus diesem Teil Mittelerdes. Doch hatte er auch noch nie von einem Volk gehört, das sich so seltsam kleidete und einen solchen Akzent hatte. Er sprach sie darauf an, aber irgendwie schaffte sie es immer, seinen Antworten diskret auszuweichen, und schließlich gab er es auf. Zwei Stunden später, als die Sonne sich schon dem Horizont näherte, und sie die Siedlungen der Elben erreicht hatten, wusste er kaum mehr über die Fremde als am Beginn ihres Marsches.  
  
Wie sich heraus stellen sollte, war Gena nicht der einzige unerwartete Besucher an diesem Tag. Legolas sah schon lange vor Gena, dass unter den Elben Aufregung herrschte.  
  
"Was ist da los?", fragte Gena, als sie sich dem überfüllten Hauptplatz näherten. Auf dem Platz mit dem mächtigen Brunnen in seinem Zentrum ,der ansonsten ruhig von uralten Mallornbäumen gesäumt vorm Palast lag, tummelten sich an diesem Abend unzählige Elben. Gena war zu erschöpft, um die Pracht, die der Anblick all dieser schönen Wesen auf einmal in ihren hellen Kleidern darbot, bewundern zu können. Ihr Blick glitt haltlos über die Masse hinweg und blieb an einer Gruppe Menschen in dunkle Mänteln am gegenüberliegenden Ende hängen.  
  
Zwei von ihnen bildeten mit etwas Abstand die Spitze des ruhigen Zuges. Soweit sie erkennen konnte, handelte es sich um eine Frau und einen Mann, dahinter folgten etwa ein halbes Dutzend in dunkelblaue Mäntel gehüllte Wachen, Menschen, und eine ebensolche Anzahl von Elben in hellen Gewändern. Gena, oder besser gesagt, der neuer Teil von ihr, wusste, dass es sich um Krieger aus Lórien handelte.  
  
"Aragorn!", rief Legolas freudig aus und war im nächsten Moment in der Masse verschwunden. Gena folgte ihm hastig, musste sich mühevoll durch die Masse drängen, während man Legolas bereitwillig vorließ. Der Elb rief seinem alten Freund schon aus einiger Entfernung zu: "Alae, Aran Gondor!" Der dunkelhaarige Mensch sah überrascht auf, und als er Legolas wiedererkannte, hellten sich seine ernsten Gesichtszüge auf. "Alae Legolas Thrandulien!" Gena blieb einige Schritte hinter Legolas in einer Reihe von Elben stehen, während dieser den grauäugigen Menschen herzlich umarmte und die dunkelhaarigen Elbenfrau neben Aragorn mit einer höflichen Verbeugung begrüßte."Alae, Arwen Undomiél. Wie ich sehe, strahlt das Licht des Abendsterns heller als je zuvor." Dabei glitt sein Blick über den leicht gerundeten Bauch der Frau. Sie strahlte ihn an und erwiderte den Gruß ihres Vetters. "Alae Legolas. Wie geht es eurem Vater?" "Thranduil ist wohlauf. Er würde sich freuen euch zu sehen. Viel ist geschehen, seit der dunkle Herrscher gestürzt wurde. Die Elben wollen ein neues, vereintes Volk bilden, und ich bin hier, um bei seiner Gründung mitzuwirken. Es gibt viel zu besprechen". "Dessen bin ich mir sicher", schaltete sich Aragorn lächelnd ein, "zwei Jahre sind nun vergangen, seit die Ringgemeinschaft ihren Auftrag erfüllt hat. Es schmerzt mich, dass unsere Wege sich so schnell trennen mussten." Legolas lächelte und erinnerte sich an das zurückliegende Jahr mit seinem Zwergenfreund Gimli, der ihn durch sämtliche wichtige Bauwerke und Mienen der Zwerge geschleift hatte. Es war eine ziemlich harte Zeit für einen Elben gewesen, denn sein Element war der Wald, das Leben unter der hellen Sonne und an der frischen Luft. Allerdings hatte ihm Gimli im Jahre davor seinerseits Gesellschaft auf der Reise über die Meere Mittelerdes geleistet. Doch wahrlich, die Wege der Gefährten waren schneller als ihnen lieb gewesen wäre in verschiedene Richtungen verlaufen.  
  
"Verstehe mich nicht falsch mein Freund", lächelte Legolas, "dein Kommen erfreut mich über alle Maßen.. aber es ist doch etwas unerwartet." "Wir haben beschlossen, unsere Hochzeit hier, in Lórien zu feiern", erklärte der König von Gondor feierlich und sein Blick glitt über die Massen hinweg zu Galadriels und Celeborns Palast in den Bäumen. "Die Herrin des goldenen Waldes hat uns bereits eine Eskorte entgegengeschickt. Ich freue mich darauf, sie zu sehen." "Ich wusste gar nichts von euerem Besuch", gab Legolas peinlich berührt zu. Aragorn nickte bloß und sah sich bedeutend um. Er wollte also hier nicht darüber sprechen. Legolas senkte verständnisvoll den Kopf.  
  
Gena hatte die ganze Szene aus sicherem Abstand beobachtet und jede noch so kleine Geste genauestens verfolgt. Plötzlich sah die dunkelhaarige Elbe an Aragorns Seite auf und ihre Blicke kreuzte einander. Sie spürte, wie Arwen Undómiel sie kurz musterte, nicht nur äußerlich. Aber Gena war gegen solcherart von Magie gewappnet. Arwens Blick drang nur kurz in ihren Geist ein, bevor sie sich ihr verschließen konnte. Wortlos sah die Elbe wieder weg, aber Gena spürte, dass ihre Gedanken weiter um sie kreisten...  
  
"Entschuldige, ich habe ganz auf Euch vergessen!", rief Legolas bestürzt, als das Königspaar in den Palast eingekehrt und sich die Menge aufzulösen begann. Gena grinste breit. "Aragorn, Arathorns Sohn. So so. Und Arwen Undómiel. Wieder einmal eine...." Sie brach ab, bestürzt über die Worte, die um ein Haar ihren Mund verlassen hätten: "Unheilsvolle Verbindung". Seit wann war sie so zynisch? Und warum machte die neue Kraft, die in ihr erwacht war, sie so argwöhnisch der Königin gegenüber? "Eine was?" Legolas Blick wurde prüfend. Gena winkte hastig ab. "Ach nichts. Ich bin ziemlich erschöpft. Was ist mit dem Bad, von dem wir gesprochen haben?" Er brachte sie, nachdem er einige Bedenken geäußert hatte, in den Palast. Das Schwert musste sie am Eingang abgeben. Legolas runzelte vielsagend die Stirn, als sie zögerte. Er ließ eine Dienerin kommen, eine blondgelockte Elbe mit grünen Augen, die sie in ihr Zimmer brachte und dafür sorgte, dass sie ein Bad nehmen konnte. Gena verbrachte fast eine halbe Stunde im warmen Wasser, bevor sie ins Bett ging und in einen tiefen, traumlosen Schlaf fiel.  
  
Am nächsten Tag wachte sie spät auf, frühstückte für drei Personen, zog sich ein Kleid an, das ihr die Elbe vom Vortag zurecht gelegt hatte und betrachtete sich prüfend im Spiegel. Der Schlaf hatte ihr gut getan, obgleich sie sicher noch einige Stunden mehr vertragen hätte. Doch draußen schien bereits die warme Frühlingssonne , Vögel zwitscherten und frische, nach Wald und Kräutern duftende Luft wehte in ihr Zimmer. Bei so einem Wetter konnte man nicht im Bett liegen bleiben.  
  
Skeptisch betrachtete sie ihr Spiegelbild.  
  
Die dunklen Augenringe waren verschwunden, bloß ein grauer Schatten, der schon seit geraumer Zeit nicht aus ihrem Gesicht weichen wollte, lag noch unter ihren braunen Augen. Ihre Haut sah zum ersten Mal seit Monaten frisch und gesund aus. Allerdings lag ein bitterer Zug um ihre Mundwinkel, der sie erschreckte. Sie war gerade 23, aber die Entbehrungen und Ereignisse der letzten 12 Wochen hatten sie um die gleiche Anzahl an Jahren altern lassen. Kopfschüttelnd kämmte sie ihr langes, braunes Haar. Es hatte einen sonderbaren rötlichen Schimmer angenommen, der ihr nie zuvor aufgefallen war. Das blassrote Frühlingskleid ließ sie etwas bleich wirken und war ihr zu weit um die Taille. Sie hatte ziemlich abgenommen. Es klopfte an der Tür. "Darf ich reinkommen?"  
  
Es war Legolas. "Kommt rein", rief sie zurück und strich sich hastig eine lästige Strähne aus der Stirn. Gleichzeitig schritt sie vom Spiegel weg. Er sollte sie nicht für eitel halten. Legolas trat ein, mit einem fröhlichen Lächeln im Gesicht. Er wirkte so frisch und voller Tatendrang, dass Gena für einen Moment neidisch wurde. "Morgen. Was ist?" "Guten Morgen, wünsche ich Euch Gena! Ich..." Er hatte die Tür geschlossen und sich wieder zu ihr umgedreht. "Ihr seht...bezaubernd aus!", sagte er überrascht. "Ich fühle mich aber noch immer als wäre eine Horde Orks auf meinem Schädel herumgetrampelt", brummte Gena ruppig und drehte sich etwas zu schnell zum Fenster um, weil ihr die ganze Situation schon peinlich wurde. "Was gibt's denn? Hat Galadriel etwa schon Zeit für mich?" Legolas nickte. "Sie erwartet Euch in den Gärten. Celeborn, sie und das Königspaar machen gerade einen kleinen Spaziergang. Ich werde Euch zu ihnen führen."  
  
Die Gärten des Palastes mit dem Wort "prachtvoll" zu beschreiben, war reine Untertreibung. Gena konnte kein passendes Wort für die naturbelassenen Anlagen finden....geheimnisvoll, magisch, bezaubernd waren Synonyme die zutrafen, es allerdings nicht richtig auszudrücken vermochten. Die Gärten waren einer jener Orte, deren Zauber man nur zu fühlten vermochte, wenn man sich direkt in ihnen befand.  
  
Gena wandelte, wie hypnotisiert und unfähig den Blick von den wunderbaren Pflanzen, Bäumen und Brunnen abzuwenden, an Legolas' Seite. Selbst die Steine an diesem Ort schienen magisch angehaucht.  
  
Mit jeden Schritt, den sie tiefer in die zauberhafte Landschaft hineintat, fühlte sie sich stärker und wohler. Ein betörender Duft nach Blumen und Honig lag in der Luft, die Sonne näherte sich langsam ihren Höchststand und schien angenehm warm auf sie herab. Fasziniert bückte Gena sich nach einer blassgelben Blume, wagte es aber nicht, sie abzubrechen. Zärtlich strich sie über eines der Blütenblätter und sah zu Legolas auf. "Wie heißt sie?" "Tecyor. Das heißt "kleine Sonne". Sie ist äußerst selten. Man findet sie nur in den Palastgärten." Er bemerkte, wie Gena bei diesen Worten die Hand hastig zurückzog und aufstand.  
  
Eine Weile gingen sie schweigend weiter, den schönen Morgen genießend. Gena erwischte sich dabei, wie ihr Blick sich dem Elbenprinzen an ihrer Seite zuwandte und sie ihn heimlich genauer betrachtete. Wie viele Elben hatte sie in den letzten Monaten gesehen? Legolas und die Einwohner Lóriens ausgeschlossen, durften es etwa ein halbes Dutzend gewesen sein. Die meisten von ihnen waren bloß kurz in einer Menschenmenge aufgetaucht und danach sofort wieder verschwunden.  
  
Sie hatten ein Leben in ihrer Welt dem hier in Mittelerde vorgezogen, etwas, das Gena nun beim besten Willen nicht verstehen konnte. Was zog ein Lebewesen aus dieser magischen Welt, in der das alte Volk in Eintracht und Harmonie mit der Natur lebte, in die durch Abgase verseuchten , baumlosen Städte der Erde? Sie jedenfalls fand es hier um einiges schöner. Doch sie musste darauf achten, sich hier nicht allzu heimisch zu fühlen, denn es würde nicht lange wären.  
  
Sie selbst hatte Chris und die anderen Wesen aus Mittelerde als freche Eindringlinge bezeichnet, denn die Erde war nicht die für sie vorgesehene Heimat. Es wurde merklich kühler, als sie einen schmalen Landstreifen, der ausschließlich mit Bäumen bewachsen war, betraten. Irgendwo in der Ferne hörte sie einen Bach plätschern.  
  
"Was gibt Euch so zu denken?", fragte Legolas neugierig. Die ganze Zeit über hatten sie kaum ein Wort gewechselt, und Genas Gesicht hatte wieder jenen grüblerischen Ausdruck angenommen, den er schon mehrmals am Vortag an ihr gesehen hatte.  
  
Gena ließ sich mit der Antwort Zeit. "Dieser Ort hier", begann sie und sah sich um, "er ist so schön. Und doch so...unberührbar. Ich fühle mich wie ein Eindringling in eurer...Umgebung." "Welt", hatte sie sagen wollen, es sich aber gerade noch verbissen. Sie kam sich lächerlich vor bei diesen Worten, denn im Grunde war sie ja nichts anderes- ein Eindringling. Legolas blickte Gena nachdenklich von der Seite an. Einige Sonnenstrahlen hatten sich ihren Weg durch das Blätterdach gebahnt und ließen ihr Haar in rötlich- kupfernen Farbtönen schimmern. Es erinnerte ihn an den herbstlichen Düsterwald, wenn sich das Blätterdach verfärbt hatte und die junge Morgensonne darauf herabschien. "Woher kommt Ihr eigentlich?" Er wunderte sich, warum er die Frage nicht schon früher gestellt hatte. Aber während all der Dinge, die er hier in Lórien hatte tun müssen, hatte er darauf vergessen. Gena lächelte schief. "Aus einem sehr, sehr weit entfernten Land. Ich bezweifle, das Euch sein Name etwas sagt. Aber es unterscheidet sich ziemlich von hier. Außerdem gibt es dort kaum Elben."  
  
"Sprecht ihr dort alle so seltsam?" Er konnte sich die Frage nicht verhalten. Der schwere Akzent, der in seinen Ohren durchaus angenehm klang, hatte ihn längst in seinen Bann geschlagen.  
  
Gena blieb überrascht stehen. "Seltsam? Ich spreche seltsam? Ihr müsstet Euch mit meinen Ohren hören. Wenn Ihr in diesem Sindarin sprecht, glaube ich jedes Mal, einem Franzosen gegenüberzustehen."  
  
Er verzog fragend das Gesicht.  
  
Sie überlegte einen Moment, dann blieb sie stehen und sagte in ihrem besten Französisch vom Gymnasium: "J'aime cette région. Mais je ne sais quoi dire quand je rencontre Madame Galadriel. ».  
  
« War das dieses Französisch ? Es klingt wirklich ein wenig wie das Sindarin."  
  
"Ja, aber ich muss zugeben, ich bin und war eine Niete in Sprachen. Wer weiß, was ich da gerade alles gesagt habe, ohne es zu wollen." Sie lachte hell, und es war das erste Mal, dass Legolas sie so unbeschwert sah.  
  
"Was hat es geheißen?" Sie schmunzelte und meinte bloß: "C'est super, quand tu ne me comprends pas . Was ist?" Sie waren beide stehen geblieben. Für einen Moment fühlte er sich wie verzaubert und gleichzeitig verwirrt. Wie ein Kind hatte sie in diesem Augenblick auf ihn gewirkt, so unschuldig und unbekümmert. Aber viel mehr war sie auch nicht, im Gegensatz zu ihm. "Ihr habt ein schönes Lachen", sagte er, hingerissen vom Zauber des Augenblicks. Gena spürte, wie sie errötete und drehte sich peinlich berührt weg. In diesem Moment tauchten vier Gestalten hinter dem Hügel vor ihnen auf. Legolas musste sich beeilen, um zu Gena aufzuschließen.  
  
Galadriel musterte die junge Menschenfrau eindringlich aus ihren eisblauen Augen. Ihr Gesicht zeigte nicht die geringste Regung, doch in ihrem Inneren war sie ein klein wenig überrascht, das Mädchen zu sehen. Sie hatte vom Erwachen der Grennrey á Lórien geträumt.  
  
Doch es war zu früh.  
  
Ein sanftes Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen, als sie die tiefsitzende Unsicherheit des nach außen hin beherrschten Mädchens sah. Eine große Macht schlummerte in der jungen Frau, soviel stand außer Frage. Doch sie war eindeutig noch nicht bereit, diese Verantwortung auf sich zu nehmen. Sie tat ihr Leid. Sie wirkte so verloren in der ihr vorbestimmten Rolle... "Seid gegrüßt, Herrin des goldenen Waldes. Und auch Ihr, Celeborn á Lórien." Gena amte den Gruß der Elben, so gut es ihr gelang, nach, und war froh, als sie der Zauberin nicht mehr in die seltsam wissenden Augen sehen musste. Hatte sie wirklich geglaubt, etwas Besonderes zu sein? Gegen Galadriel war sie ein Nichts, bloß eine Närrin, die sich einbildete, etwas Besonderes zu sein, das wurde ihr schlagartig bewusst.  
  
Auch Königin Arwen und Aragorn von Gondor waren nun bei ihnen angelangt und unterbrachen ihr Gespräch. Beide wirkten sie glücklich und nicht mehr so angespannt wie am Vortag. Gena grüßte sie höflich und wich den Blicken Arwens geschickt aus, sodass es bloß diese, sonst niemand bemerkte.  
  
"Seid Willkommen in Lothlórien, Gena", lächelte Galadriel. "Grennrey á Lórien", hörte Gena eine leise Stimme in ihrem Kopf flüstern und zuckte leicht zusammen. Aragorns Blick wurde sofort forschend und er sah Legolas fragend an, doch dieser konnte bloß mit den Schultern zucken. Er war es gewohnt, dass Sterbliche ungewöhnlich auf die Magierin reagierten. Selbst Elben fühlten sich manchmal unter Galadriels alles durchdringenden Blicken unwohl, hatten sie auch nichts zu verbergen.  
  
Sie gingen weiter, Galadriel und Gena zu vorderst, Legolas und die anderen in einigen Metern Abstand. Gena warf einen hilfesuchenden Blick zurück, aber der Prinz unterhielt sich gerade leise und eindringlich mit Aragorn.  
  
"Er hat keine Ahnung, wer du wirklich bist, nicht wahr?" Galadriels Stimme klang freundlich. Aber Gena blieb vorsichtig. "Wie soll er es wissen, wenn ich es nicht einmal selber weiß?" Sie blieben am Ufer eines kleinen Sees stehen und Galadriels Blick kehrte sich nach innen. Ihre Augen wirkten von einem Moment auf den anderen leer und änderten ihre Farbe in ein dunkles Blau. Gena schauderte, als die hohe Frau sprach: "Grennrey á Lórien ...sie ist noch nicht vollkommen erwacht. Doch bald wird sie ihre volle Macht erlangt haben. Du spürst es. Wirst du auch damit umgehen können?" "Ich...weiß es nicht", meinte Gena ehrlich. Die Worte der Zauberin verwirrten sie zutiefst, aber in ihrem Inneren hatte sie sich die selbe Frage schon öfters gestellt. Mit jedem Ork, den sie erschlug, mit jedem Schlag, den ihr das Schicksal antat, starb etwas von ihrem alten Ich und die Hexe Grennrey wurde mächtiger. Diese fremden Gedanken in ihrem Kopf, die neuen Kräfte- das alles war Grennreys Werk.  
  
Galadriel schien ihre Gedanken gelesen zu haben. "Es liegt an dir, für welche Seite sie sich entscheidet. Sie war immer schon ein Teil von dir, genauso, wie du ein Teil von ihr bist." "Aber wer ist sie? Und wo war sie bisher? Warum erwacht sie erst jetzt?"  
  
Galadriel lächelte geheimnisvoll. "Du bist sie. Du weißt es bloß noch nicht. Saruman hat ihre Kräfte vor langer Zeit gebannt und geglaubt, sie für immer unschädlich gemacht zu haben. Selbst damals konnte sie sich nicht für eine Seite festlegen. Saruman bannte ihre Kräfte, für den Fall, dass sie sich doch für die andere Seite entschieden hätte. Doch nun weicht die Dunkelheit aus Mittelerde, genauso wie von ihrem- deinem Geist." Sie schwieg und ihr Gesicht verdüsterte sich plötzlich, ohne dass sie auch nur eine Miene verzog.  
  
Gena sah alarmiert auf. "Was ist?" "Hüte dich vor dem dunklen Wächter, Gena". Sie wusste es also. Natürlich, was hatte sie geglaubt? Dass ihre lächerlichen Zaubertricks ausreichten, um gegen eine mächtige Elbenmagierin wie Galadriel anzukommen?  
  
"Der dunkle Wächter? Wer ist er? Was ist er?"  
  
Galadriel sah weiter auf den See hinaus, als sie weitersprach. Die Sonne hatte nun ihren höchsten Stand erreicht und ihre Strahlen fielen senkrecht auf die Zauberin herab, ließen ihr Haar blendend weiß erstrahlen. Plötzlich wirkte sie nicht mehr bloß schön und anmutig, sondern auch unheimlich furchteinflößend und gefährlich. Oder lag es an Gena, dass ihre Angst plötzlich wuchs?  
  
Oder gar an Grennrey?  
  
"Niemand weiß, wer er ist....doch ich weiß, was er ist. Und was seine Aufgabe ist. Er ist ein Elb und hütet die Weltentore. Nur die größten und mächtigsten Zauberer haben die Gabe, die Tore zu öffnen. Und das nur unter Aufwendung all ihrer Kraft. Nur selten wurden die Tore benutzt, doch in letzter Zeit geschieht es immer öfter. Ohne Zweifel hat der Wächter etwas damit zu tun. Was genau, das weiß selbst ich nicht." Dann wandte sie endlich ihr Gesicht und sah Gena an. "Ich trage diese Gabe in mir. Gandalf hatte sie. Sauron und Saruman konnten die Tore öffnen, auch wenn sie es nur ungern taten, denn es kostet viel Kraft und Zeit. Auch du trägst diese Gabe tief in dir...und sie wird erwachen, sobald der Zeitpunkt gekommen ist." Gena war nun vollends verwirrt. Sie sollte die Fähigkeit besitzen, die unglaublichen Kräfte zu entfesseln, die ein Weltentor entstehen ließen?  
  
"Ich will, dass du meine Schülern wirst", forderte Galadriel plötzlich. "Schülerin? Ihr meint..." - "Ich werde dir beibringen, richtig mit deinen Kräften umzugehen. Grennrey ist gerade erst im Begriff zu erwachen, und sie wird versuchen, Macht über deinen Körper zu erlangen. Ich werde deinen Geist stärken und dich lehren, sie zu unterdrücken."  
  
Gena sog scharf Luft zwischen den Zähnen ein.  
  
"Mach dir um dein Zuhause keine Sorgen. Du kannst jeder Zeit zurückkehren- wenn du es nur wirklich willst." 


	3. grennrey á lorien

---Gena befand sich in einer Art Verließ.  
  
Jedenfalls ließen die feuchten Steinwände um sie herum, die Gitterstäbe der Tür vor sich und der Geruch nach Fäulnis und menschlichen Ausdünstungen sie darauf schließen, sich in einer Kerkerzelle zu befinden. Warum sie hier war, spielte in dem Traum keine Rolle. Sie trug Ketten an Händen und Füßen, die alle an der Wand endeten und sie fast bewegungsunfähig machten. Ihre Augen schlossen sich geblendet, als die Tür geöffnet wurde und eine Gestalt mit einer Fackel eintrat.  
  
"Sei gegrüßt, Gena", sagte eine Stimme, die, wären die Umstände andere gewesen, wohl sehr nett und vertrauenserweckend geklungen hätte. Jetzt allerdings schien die warme weibliche Stimme ihr wie ein Hohngelächter in Anbetracht dieser Umgebung. Gena blinzelte und erkannte die schlanke Gestalt einer Elbe mit langen, gewellten roten Haaren. "Wer seid Ihr?"  
  
Die Elbe kam näher, nahm ihr Gesicht und zwang sie, in ihre kalten, pechschwarzen Augen zu sehen. In ihrem blassen Gesicht wirkten diese übernatürlich groß. Der Blick drang ohne Mühe in ihre Gedanken vor. "Du kennst mich, Gena. Ich bin gekommen, um dir die Wahrheit zu eröffnen."  
  
"Grennrey á Lórien", flüsterte Gena, "von welcher Wahrheit sprichst du?"  
  
Noch nie hatte die bloße Anwesenheit einer Person sie so in Furcht versetzt. Dies war also die Hexe, ihr zweites Ich. Sie war so schön und sollte so böse sein?  
  
"Die Wahrheit über dich, Gena. Aber ich glaube, du kennst sie bereits". Sie lächelte wissend. Genas Herz krampfte sich schmerzhaft zusammen. "Nein", flüsterte sie, "verschwinde! Verschwinde endlich aus meinem Kopf!" "Aber wie soll ich das?", wollte Grennrey wiss en, "ich bin du, Gena. Dein Körper ist nichts weiter als eine Hülle. Das, was du bisher gewesen zu sein glaubst, war nichts weiter als eine Illusion."  
  
Gena schüttelte zornig den Kopf. "Ich glaube dir kein Wort. Wenn mein Körper bloß eine Hülle ist, und du demnach der Geist, der ihn füllt- wer war ich dann, all die Jahre, in denen du geschlafen hast? Du bist nicht ich, Grennrey."  
  
Zwischen den schwarzen Augen der Hexe entstand eine tiefe Falte. "Menschlein", zischte sie leise und Gena zuckte erschrocken zusammen, "erdreiste dich nicht, zu glauben, du wüsstest über mich bescheid. Du weißt gar nichts. Du weißt nichts und du bist nichts." "Deine Worte sind Gift", murmelte Gena.  
  
"Das hat dir Galadriel beigebracht, nicht wahr? Ich sehe, sie hat dich nach ihren Wünschen geformt".  
  
Gena sah erbost auf. "Niemand hat mich nach irgendjemandes Wünschen geformt!."  
  
Die Hexe lächelte und trat einen Schritt näher. "Galadriel ist eine Magierin, Mädchen. Ihre Macht ist das Wissen von den Geistern der Menschen und den Wegen, die ihre Gedanken einschlagen. Ein gezieltes Wort hier, ein Hochziehen der Augenbraue im entscheidenden Moment... sie ist geschickt in diesen Dingen."  
  
"Sie hat mich vor dir gewarnt. Der Wächter und du...ihr seid ein Liebespaar. Du wist mich dazu bringen wollen, freiwillig zu ihm zu gehen." "Der Wächter", murmelte Grennrey nachdenklich, "ach ja, so nennen sie ihn jetzt. Ich muss zugeben, der Name hat etwas." "Wer ist er?"  
  
Grennrey hatte den Mund schon geöffnet, dann hielt sie überrascht inne und begann schallend zu lachen. "Du bist eine gute Schülerin, Menschlein", lächelte sie. "Du traust dieser Elbenmagierin, nicht wahr?" Sie wartete die Antwort gar nicht erst ab. "Natürlich tust du das. Du bist noch jung und kannst nichts dafür. Vermutlich findest du das ganze Elbenvolk furchtbar aufregend und faszinierend."  
  
"Bis auf eine Ausnahme- ja."  
  
Grennrey grinste amüsiert. "Du gefällst mir. Ich sehe, ich habe mir einen guten Wirt gewählt." Gena begriff diese Worte nicht. "Glaube mir Kind, ich bin nicht die einzige meines Volkes, die einige...Fehltritte getan hat.. Letzten Endes sind auch wir bloß Geschöpfe dieser Welt, keine Götter. Nimm doch zum Beispiel Galadriel: Sie lässt dich in Schwerkampf und Bogenschießen unterrichten, nimmt dich als ihre Schülerin auf und gewährt dir Unterschlupf. Hast du geglaubt, das tut sie aus bloßer Freundlichkeit?"  
  
Gena lachte böse. "Was soll das werden? Du schaffst es nicht, mich gegen die Elben aufzubringen". "Das habe ich auch nicht vor. Du sollst bloß anfangen, dein Hirn zu benutzen, du dummes Kind", zischte die Hexe sie verärgert an, "was ist mit diesem Schönling? Legolas . Du magst ihn, nicht wahr? Du kannst mir nichts vormachen- ich bin nämlich ein Teil von dir, schon vergessen?"  
  
Gena schwieg bloß und versuchte, wegzuhören. Sie fühlte sich plötzlich zu schwach, um Grennreys Worten zu folgen. Grennrey kam näher, nahm ihr Gesicht und hob es sanft an. Der Blick ihrer schwarzen Augen bohrte sich in ihren Kopf, las ohne Mühe ihre Gedanken und geheimsten Wünsche und wandte sich gelangweilt wieder ab.  
  
"Mach dir keine Hoffnungen, du junges Ding. Du weißt, wie solche Beziehungen enden." Ein Bild tauchte vor ihrem inneren Auge auf. Kare, wie sie tot dalag, und daneben Chris, ihr Verlobter. Ein Elb und eine Sterbliche. --------  
  
Mit einem Schrei erwachte sie. Sie hatte geweint. 


	4. bei sonnenaufgang

Hier war sie also.  
  
Wer hätte an jenem regnerischen Herbsttag vor 23 Jahren geahnt, dass die kleine Gena Ransberg einmal Zauberlehrling werden würde? Ihre Mutter wäre in Ohnmacht gefallen, hätte sie ihre Tochter in diesem Moment sehen können. Ihr Vater , Gott habe ihn selig, vermutlich auch. Gena saß mit untergeschlagenen Beinen auf einem Felsen, am Ufer jenes Sees, an dem Galadriel ihr vor zwei Wochen das Angebot gemacht hatte, sie in die Geheimnisse der Magie einzuweihen.  
  
Gena hatte sich etwas StarWars- mäßiges erwartet, also Meditation, weise Sprüche und Felsbrocken (Raumschiffe gab es hier keine) , die durch die Gegend schwebten. Statt dessen hatte Galadriel darauf bestanden, dass sie Unterricht in geistigen Fächern, außerdem noch im Schwerkampf, Reiten und Bogenschießen erhielt. Die beiden letzteren Disziplinen waren ihr bis dahin gänzlich unbekannt gewesen. Nun hasste sie alle zwei. Ihr Nacken, ihre Arme, ihr Rücken, kurz: Jeder Muskel und Knochen in ihrem Körper schien ihr wehzutun, von ihrem Gesäß ganz abgesehen, und sie war übersäht von blauen Flecken und Hautabschürfungen.  
  
Jeden Abend hatte sie sich mit Galadriel unterhalten, oft stundenlang. Sie hatte der Magierin alles über sich und ihre Vergangenheit erzählen müssen. Danach hatte die Elbe begonnen, ihr zu zeigen, was sie tun musste, um Grennrey, die immer öfter zum Vorschein zu kommen drohte, zu unterdrücken. Hauptsächlich gehörten dazu Unmengen an Selbstbeherrschung und eiserne Disziplin.  
  
Nichts durfte ihre Aufmerksamkeit schwächen, ihre Gedanken mussten stets in geraden Bahnen laufen, wollte sie nicht riskieren, dass Grennrey die Oberhand über sie erlangte.  
  
Eine Gutes hatte das tägliche, lange und harte Training bewirkt: Sie fühlte sich körperlich stark wie nie zuvor. Ihre Haut war geschmeidig und leicht gebräunt geworden, ihre Bewegungen eleganter, ihr Haar glänzte in der schwachen Morgensonne wie poliertes Kupfer. Außer mit Galadriel hatte sie mit wenigen Elben zu tun.  
  
Aragorn war ihr ein guter Freund geworden, da er vor allem ein guter Zuhörer war und stets Antworten auf ihre Fragen wusste. Manchmal übte er mit ihr den Schwertkampf. Grennrey hatte zwar Dutzende Orks und Uruk-Haîs mühelos erschlagen, Gena hingegen war gänzlich unbewandert auf diesem Gebiet. Ach ja, und dann war dann noch Arwen. Ihre ging sie aus dem Weg.  
  
Die Königin von Gondor verunsicherte sie, sobald sie in ihre Nähe kam. Gena hatte einmal aufgeschnappt, dass es noch ein Monat bis zur Geburt ihres Kindes waren, und dass Arwen sich unheimlich darauf freute. Wenn Gena nicht gerade von Lehrern, Trainern oder anderen Elben umgeben war, unternahm sie ausgedehnte Spaziergänge durch die Wälder Lóriens.  
  
Einige Male war ihr schon ernsthaft der Gedanke gekommen, in ihre Welt zurück zu kehren. Und gleich darauf war die Erinnerung an Kare und ihren Verlobten zurückgekehrt und an all den Schmerz, dessen Ursache sie war.  
  
Legolas konnte den Schimmer ihres Haares schon aus weiter Entfernung ausmachen. Reyfil, Genas Lehrer in Geschichte, Sprachen und Kultur würde ziemlich wütend werden, erschien seine Schülerin nicht zum morgendlichen Unterricht.  
  
"Was machst du hier draußen? Reyfil erwartet dich bereits ungeduldig!" Er trat neben den Felsen und sah besorgt zu ihr auf. Ihr Blick hing starr an der aufgehenden Sonne im Osten. Die hügelige Waldlandschaft Lóriens war in orange Licht getaucht, die Oberfläche des Sees schimmerte golden. Schon seit längerem war ihm aufgefallen, wie still und in sich gekehrt Gena geworden war. Bloß hatte er nie Zeit gefunden, sie darauf anzusprechen. Das tat ihm jetzt bitter leid.  
  
"Dann lass ihn weiter warten."  
  
Legolas runzelte die Stirn über die gleichmütige Antwort. Plötzlich beugte sie sich zu ihm hinunter und hielt ihm die Hand hin. "Komm. Ich möchte, dass du dir das ansiehst." Geschickt kletterte er zu ihr hoch und setzte sich neben sie. Schweigend beobachteten sie den Sonnenaufgang. "Wie geht es Arwen und Aragorn?"  
  
Legolas lachte leise. "Sie sind beide ziemlich nervös. Die Hochzeit ist auf Morgen Abend angesetzt. Aragorn kämpft gerade mit drei meiner Leute- gleichzeitig. Er strotzt geradezu vor Energie."  
  
Legolas grinste breit und auch über Genas Lippen stahl sich ein Schmunzeln. Ihre braunen Augen sahen ihn kurz an. Legolas erschrak fast. Er hatte nie bemerkt, wie schön ihre Augen waren. Wieso war ihm das nie aufgefallen? Ach ja. Er hatte sie beinahe eine Woche nicht gesehen, denn er war zurück in den Düsterwald gereist und hatte später mit Aragorn die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen für die morgige Feier regeln müssen. Es kamen nicht allzu viele Leute zur Hochzeitsfeier - obwohl, sämtliche Verwandte Arwens und die engsten Vertrauten von Aragorn bildeten schon eine ziemliche Menge.  
  
"Legolas, darf ich dich was fragen?" Endlich wandte sie ihr Gesicht von der Sonne ab und sah ihm tief in die Augen. Er nickte. "Was immer du willst."  
  
"Wie kann man sich bloß so lieben?"  
  
Legolas zog fragend eine Augenbraue nach oben. "Wie Aragorn und Arwen? Sie kennen einander schon seit..." "Nein, nein, das meine ich nicht", unterbrach ihn Gena ungeduldig, "ich meine- ein Mensch und ein Elb- das kann doch nicht gut gehen. Einer von beiden würde am Ende leiden." "Sie lieben einander. Wenn man einander wirklich liebt, denkt man nicht daran, was einmal sein wird. Was einmal sein könnte." Er war etwas verwirrt über das ungewöhnliche Thema. "Du sprichst wohl aus Erfahrung", seufzte Gena und ließ den Kopf in den Nacken fallen. Genüsslich schloss sie die Augen und fühlte die warmen Sonnenstrahlen auf ihrer Haut. "Wie oft hast du schon geliebt? In all den Jahrhunderten? Oder waren es Jahrtausende? Ich meine-", sie machte eine wirkungsvolle Pause, "-WIRKLICH geliebt?"  
  
Legolas erinnerte sich an die zurückliegenden 3 Jahrtausende zurück. Natürlich hatte es eine Anzahl von Liebschaften gegeben. Auch länger andauernde Beziehungen. Aber wirkliche Liebe?  
  
"Ich glaube, so wie du meinst...noch nie", lautete seine Antwort aber es schwang keine Trauer in seinen Worten mit. Es blieb ihm noch genug Zeit, Liebe zu finden. Er war schließlich unsterblich.  
  
Gena stieß ein entgeistertes Keuchen aus und riss die Augen weit auf. "WAS?" Sie sah aus als zweifelte sie ernsthaft am Verstand des Prinzen. "Was soll denn das für ein Leben sein?! Was nützt dir ein so langes Leben, wenn du in all den Jahren nicht einmal wirklich geliebt hast?" "Es gibt viele verschiedene Arten von Liebe", rechtfertigte sich Legolas etwas gekränkt, "die Liebe zur Natur, zu ihren Geschöpfen, zu Freunden..." "Tsst!!" Gena machte einen abfälligen Laut. "Bei uns treten Leute wie du einem Orden bei. Aber um ehrlich zu sein: Ich glaube dir nicht." Aus zusammengekniffenen Augen musterte sie den Elben von oben bis unten. "Ach? Wieso denn nicht?" Er hatte nicht vor, sich von einer Sterblichen, die gerade mal eine Sekunde in seiner Zeitrechnung auf der Welt war, etwas über Liebe erzählen zu lassen. "Na, sieh dich doch Mal an! Du siehst aus wie ein junger Gott, bist ewig jung, ein Allround- Genie, immer gelassen und hast Humor. Die Frauen liegen dir doch scharenweise zu Füßen, das brauchst du erst gar nicht zu leugnen! Ich sehe doch, wie dir alle Hofdamen nachgaffen und wie sie hinter deinem Rücken kichern. Jeder normale Mensch würde nicht lange zögern und sich jede Woche eine andere mit ins Bett nehmen!" Legolas Kinnlade klappte nach unten, nicht bloß wegen der unerwarteten Welle von Komplimenten, die sie ihm wie Beschimpfungen an den Kopf warf, sondern auch , weil sie ihm zutraute, ein Frauenheld zu sein. "Du hast eines vergessen", machte er spitz aufmerksam, "ich bin kein Mensch, sondern ein Elb." "Du bist vor allen Dingen ein Mann", konterte Gena grinsend und etwas gereizt über die unerschütterliche Ruhe des Elben, "und im Endeffekt sind Männer doch alle gleich, egal welcher Rasse sie angehören, sie denken doch bloß immer nur an....AAAHHH!!!" Weiter kam sie nicht mehr, denn Legolas war blitzschnell aufgestanden, hatte sie an der Taille gefasst und in den See geworfen. Genas entsetzter Schrei ging in ein lautes Gurgeln über, als sie mit einem lauten Platschen im kalten Wasser versank. Legolas kletterte vom Stein und blickte grinsend auf die Wasseroberfläche, die sich langsam zu glätten begann. Sein Lächeln gefror, als keine wütende Gena wieder aus dem kühlen Nass auftauchte. Ohne Zögern sprang er kopfüber hinterher.  
  
Gena lachte Tränen, als Legolas klatschnasser Kopf aus dem Wasser vor ihr auftauchte. Dem Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht nach zu urteilen, hatte er sich ernsthaft Sorgen um sie gemacht! Na ja, er konnte ja nicht wissen, dass sie eine ausgezeichnete Taucherin war. "Das war nicht witzig!", schimpfte der Elb und strich sich das nasse Haar aus dem Gesicht, "du hast mich zu Tode erschreckt!" "Ich dachte, du wärst unsterblich, Elb!", feixte Gena und bekam dafür eine Ladung Wasser als Antwort ins Gesicht. Kichernd hopste sie zurück, verlor auf dem rutschigen Untergrund den Halt und wäre erneut ins Wasser geplatscht, hätten sie nicht zwei starke Arme im letzten Moment festgehalten. Schreiend und strampelnd wehrte sie sich, als der Elb sie mühelos über die Schulter warf und ans trockene Ufer zurücktrug. "Lass mich los! Du sollst mich loslassen!" Protestierend hämmerte sie auf seinen Rücken ein. Legolas musste über ihren verzweifelten Wiederstand lachen, nahm sie aber schließlich wieder an der Taille und stellte sie absichtlich etwas weniger sanft auf die Füße. "Du findest das wohl sehr lustig?" Gena beruhigte sich endlich und wischte sich die Lachtränen und das Wasser aus dem Gesicht. "Tut... tut mir Leid. Verzeih bitte." Eine Sekunde lang sah sie ihm ernst ins Gesicht, dann wurde sie von einem neuen Lachanfall gebeutelt. "Du hättest deinen Gesichtsausdruck sehen müssen, als du wieder aufgetaucht bist!", prustete sie und imitierte Legolas besorgten Ausdruck, bevor dieser endlich die Geduld verlor und sie ohne Vorwarnung von den Füßen riss und gnadenlos kitzelte. Gena krümmte sich vor Lachen, über ihre Wangen strömten Tränen. "Hör auf!", keuchte sie, "ich bekomm keine Luft mehr!! Hilfe!!" Der Elb erbarmte sich ihrer und ließ von ihr ab, doch bevor er wieder aufstehen konnte, hatte Gena ihn schmerzhaft an den Haaren zurückgerissen, sich auf ihn gewälzt und hielt ihn nun mit ihrem eigenen Körpergewicht am Boden fest. Als Legolas aufblickte, sah er in ein Paar dunkelbrauner, unergründlicher Augen. Ihre Gesichter waren sich nahe wie nie. Gena hörte auf zu lachen, der Ausdruck in ihren Augen wandelte sich. Er fühlte ihren Körper auf dem seinem liegen, ihre Hände, die seine Arme mit erstaunlicher Kraft am Boden festnagelten, und aus irgendeinem Grund gefiel es ihm, ihr so ausgeliefert zu sein. Voller Spannung erwartete er, was sie als nächstes tun würde, wollte den Dingen ihren Lauf lassen. Es tat gut, so unbeschwert mit jemanden beisammen sein zu können. Gena ließ eine seiner Hände los, verlagerte ihr Gewicht zur Seite und ließ ihre Finger über sein Gesicht gleiten. Sie fuhr seine perfekten Augenbrauen nach, seine Ohren, berührte sanft seine Wange und formte sacht die Konturen seiner Lippen nach. Alles an ihm war perfekt, die Form seines Gesichtes, sein Haar, jede winzige Kleinigkeit schön und vollendet ins Detail, seine Haut wies keine einzige Unebenheit auf, nicht einen dunklen Schatten.  
  
---Und du Närrin denkst, er würde sich mit dir abgeben---  
  
Sie erwachte wie aus einem Traum. Legolas sah, wie ihre Augen abstumpften, dunkel wurden, wie er sie wieder verlor. Eine Veränderung ging mit ihr vor.  
  
Er wollte etwas sagen, aber sie hatte ihn bereits losgelassen und starrte noch einmal voller Entsetzen, das er nicht verstand, auf ihn hinab, bevor sie loslief. 


	5. galadriels spiegel

Das war also der berüchtigte Spiegel Galadriels.  
  
Ein schwaches Licht schien von der glatten Wasseroberfläche auszugehen, aber vielleicht war es ja auch bloß der aufgehende Mond am grauen Abendhimmel, dessen schwacher Schein sich im klaren Wasser wiederspiegelte.  
  
Galadriel hatte ihr strengstens verboten, hierher zukommen. Doch sie konnte nicht länger warten. Sie musste wissen, wer Grennrey á Lórien wirklich war, und was sie vorhatte. Sie musste endlich Antworten auf die vielen Fragen finden, die ihr nun schon seit so lange Zeit auf der Zunge brannten, seit jenem Tag, an dem sie den Unfall gehabt hatte. Wie sollte sie gegen einen Feind ankämpfen, den sie nicht einmal kannte? Sie wusste ja nicht einmal, was geschehen würde, wenn Grennrey den Kampf zwischen ihnen gewann! Wozu all das Training, all die geistigen Übungen?  
  
Gena hatte sich viele Gedanken gedacht, nach dem, was heute morgen geschehen war. In einem musste sie Grennrey á Lórien recht geben, so ungern sie dies auch tat: Galadriel hatte sie NICHT bloß aus Mitgefühl oder Selbstlosigkeit bei sich aufgenommen. All die Anstrengungen, die sie in den letzten Wochen auf sich genommen hatte, zielten auf etwas Bestimmtes ab, das spürte sie. Galadriel bereitete sie auf etwas vor, das hatte sie längst begriffen, doch auf entsprechende Fragen hatte sie bloß ausweichende oder gar keine Antworten erhalten.  
  
Als die Sonne untergegangen war, hatte sie den Beschluss gefasst, ihr Schicksal selbst in die Hand zu nehmen. Sie hatte schon länger mit dem Gedanken gespielt, doch der Vorfall am See war auslösender Anlass für die nun folgende Tat gewesen. Der Prinz hatte sie verwirrt und die mühsam aufgebaute Mauer um ihren Geist zum Bröckeln gebracht, indem er etwas tief in ihr berührt hatte....etwas, von dem sie bisher nicht einmal geahnt hatte, dass es existierte.  
  
Gena blieb entschlossen stehen.  
  
Zuerst geschah nichts. Vor ihr lag ein ganz normales, wenn auch äußerst schön gearbeitetes Becken aus weißem Stein.  
  
Dann begann sich die Wasseroberfläche kaum merklich zu heben und zu verformen. Dort, wo sich gerade noch ihr Gesicht und der Mond gespiegelt hatten, hellte sich das Wasser auf, schlug niedrige Wellen und plötzlich.......  
- Guten Abend, Gena- Gena spürte Entsetzen wie eine eisige Hand nach sich greifen. Unfähig auch nur einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen starrte sie auf das hübsche Gesicht im Wasser, das eindeutig nicht länger ihr eigenes war. Ein schwarzes Augenpaar musterte sie kühl.  
-Ich habe auf dich gewartet.- Gena wäre davongelaufen, hätte der Schock nicht ihre Beine gelähmt. Sie hatte Grennrey in ihren Träumen getroffen, jede Nacht in den vergangenen Wochen, j e d e e i n z e l n e Nacht. Und mit jeder Nacht hatte es ihr mehr Kraft gekostet, ihr zu widerstehen, ihrem verlockenden Angebot, nämlich aufzugeben und die Hexe Besitz über ihr Wesen ergreifen zu lassen, nicht nachzugeben.  
  
Aber das hier war etwas anderes. Das hier war kein Traum, sondern die Realität. Das hier war...einfach unmöglich!!!!  
  
Das blasse Gesicht im Wasser lächelte wissend.  
- Du willst also mehr über deine Zukunft erfahren?? Du dummes Kind.  
Ich dachte, du hättest aus unseren Gesprächen gelernt. Du hast keine  
Zukunft.- Die Wasseroberfläche geriet erneut in Bewegung. Grennreys Gesicht begann plastische Formen anzunehmen und schien sich aus dem Wasser zu loszuwinden. Gena spürte, wie sich ihr Verstand mit jeder Sekunde dem Moment näherte, an dem es "Klick" machte, und sie ihn endgültig verlor. Sie vergaß zu atmen. Das Wasser formierte sich zu einer einzelnen Hand, die völlig lautlos auftauchte und sich langsam, aber unaufhaltsam ihrem Hals näherte.  
  
Gena hob verzweifelt ihre Hand an, ließ sie aber dann wieder kraftlos an ihre Seite sinken. Ihr Körper gehorchte ihr nicht mehr. Alles um sie herum begann sich zu drehen.  
-Siehst du jetzt, wie lächerlich deine Versuche waren, mich von dir  
fernzuhalten? Ich war die ganze Zeit da und habe dich beobachtet,  
Gena. Du bist noch immer schwach. Besonders in Gegenwart dieses  
Elben....- "Legolas!" Ihre Stimme klang rau und kratzig.  
  
Eiskaltes Wasser berührte ihren Hals, strömte über ihren Nacken und umhüllte beinahe sanft ihre Kehle. Sie war so hilflos. An ihrer Seite baumelte Chris' Schwert, aber was nützte ihr diese Waffen, wenn sie nicht einmal in der Lage war, einen Finger zu bewegen? Sie würde hier sterben, still und unbemerkt, und konnte absolut nichts dagegen unternehmen.  
  
Der Druck an ihrem Kehlkopf begann sich zu verstärken. Sie konnte nicht mehr atmen.  
  
Bunte Sterne begannen auf ihrer Netzhaut zu tanzen und langsam legten sich schwarze Schleier über ihre Umgebung.  
  
Das war er also. Der Tod. Sie hatte nie darüber nachgedacht, wie es sein würde, zu sterben. Aber das hier hatte sie nicht erwartet....es tat nicht weh, im Gegenteil, absurder Weise fühlte es sich angenehm ab.  
  
Dabei hätte sie noch soviel machen wollen... Bilder rasten durch ihren Kopf, von ihren Eltern, ihren Freunden, dem Unfall, Kare und Chris, Legolas....  
  
Legolas  
  
Würde ihr Tod ihn betrüben? Oder würde er sie bald vergessen haben?  
  
Sie erinnerte sich an seine tiefblauen Augen, und an den heutigen Morgen, wie sie in ihnen versunken war, wenn auch nur für eine Sekunde........  
  
"GENA!!"  
  
Ihre Name hallte in ihren Gedanken wieder. Sie blinzelte verwirrt und spürte, wie die Nebel um sie herum sich zu lichten begannen. Sie sah verschwommen die Umrisse eines schönen Gesichtes, aber das war wahrscheinlich ein Traum, ein letzter, grausamer Streich, den ihre Fantasie ihr spielen wollte. Sie lächelte.  
  
Dann erst realisierte sie, dass der unbarmherzige Druck der Wasserhand auf ihrem Hals verschwunden war und sie wieder frei atmen konnte.  
  
Gierig schnappte sie nach Luft. Es tat weh, aber ihre Lungen füllten sich mit unendlich wertvollem Sauerstoff, der endlich wieder Gefühl in ihren Körper zurückkehren ließ.  
  
"Gena, ich bitte dich, atme!!"  
  
"Legolas?"  
  
Das nächste, was sie empfand, war die ungewöhnliche Heftigkeit, mit welcher der Elb sie in seine Arme schloss. Er flüsterte dabei irgendetwas im Sindarin. Ihr Kopf pochte genauso wie ihr Herz zum Zerspringen und tat furchtbar weh, aber alleine die Tatsache, dass sie irgendetwas empfand, genügte ihr. Endlich lockerte der Prinz seine Umarmung, stützte sie aber mit einem Arm in ihrer sitzenden Position und untersuchte mit der anderen Hand kundig ihren Hals.  
  
"Bei den Vallar, was war das?", flüsterte er wie zu sich selbst.  
  
Gena konnte ihm keine Antwort darauf geben. Sie sah sich um. Sie hatte gar nicht mitbekommen, wie der Elb sie von dem Brunnen weggezerrt und auf den Boden gelegt hatte. Vermutlich war sie bereits ohnmächtig gewesen.  
  
Plötzlich schob Legolas seine Arme unter ihren Körper und hob sie mühelos auf.  
  
"Was hast du vor? Lass mich runter, ich kann alleine gehen!", protestierte Gena und erschrak über den heiseren Klang ihrer Stimme. Legolas ignorierte ihre halbherzigen Befreiungsversuche schlichtweg und trug sie wie ein kleines Kind in den Palast zurück. "Beruhige dich, Legolas. Sie ist außer Gefahr." Celeborn machte eine beschwichtigende Geste mit der Hand. Legolas dachte nicht daran, seinem Rat Folge zu tun.  
  
Mit gefährlich leiser Stimme zischte er: "Ich habe soeben gesehen, wie eine Hand aus Wasser versucht hat Gena zu erwürgen. Darum wagt es nun ja nicht, mir zu sagen, dass ich mich beruhigen soll!"  
  
Ein eisiges Schweigen trat zwischen den beiden Männern ein. Obwohl sie beide gleichgestellte unter den ihren waren, befanden sie sich doch im Hoheitsgebiet Celeborns und Legolas war trotz allem ein Gast.  
  
"Achtet auf euren Tonfall, Prinz", erwiderte Celeborn ruhig und sah ihm dabei fest in die Augen. Noch nie hatte er den Prinzen so aufgebracht und unkontrolliert erlebt.  
  
Legolas wusste sehr wohl, dass er zu weit gegangen war. Celeborn und ihn verband eine Jahrhunderte währende Freundschaft, die er nicht mutwillig aufs Spiel setzen wollte.  
  
Aber etwas in ihm brüllte in diesem Augenblick geradezu nach einer Konfrontation.  
  
Natürlich hatte er gewusst, dass Gena nicht hier war, um der Galadriel einen Höflichkeitsbesuch abzustatten. Aber er war stets feinfühlig genug gewesen, um keine neugierigen Fragen zu stellen, die ihm wahrscheinlich ohnehin niemand beantwortet hätte. Doch nun reichte es. Hier ging es schließlich um Genas Leben!  
  
Hätte er sich nicht aus lauter Sorgen um ihren Verbleib in die Wälder begäben, und hätte er nicht durch Zufall Genas Hilferuf vernommen...er mochte gar nicht daran denken, was hätte geschehen können.  
  
Bevor er allerdings dazu kam, etwas zu sagen oder zu tun, was ihm im Nachhinein möglicherweise bitter leid getan hätte, wurde die Tür zum Thronsaal aufgestoßen und drei Personen traten ein. Es waren zwei Elben, zwischen ihnen ging Galadriel in einem schneeweißem Kleid. Die fremden Elben hatten dunkle Haare und erschienen im Ganzen fremdartig. Legolas erkannte in ihnen zwei Ostelben, welche man hierzulande nur noch selten zu Gesicht bekam.  
  
"Geht es ihr gut?", verlangte Legolas sofort zu wissen.  
  
Galadriel sah ihn auf eine seltsame Weise an, dann lächelte sie und nickte.  
  
"Sie ist zäher als sie aussieht, Prinz. Macht euch keine Sorgen."  
  
Legolas atmete erleichtert auf.  
  
Galadriel blickte ihn weiter auf diese seltsame Art an, dann schritt sie an den Männern vorbei auf eines der Fenster zu, durch welche man tagsüber einen wunderbaren Blick auf die goldenen Blätterdächer Lóriens hatte. Die Männer, es waren beides dunkelhaarige Elben, die Legolas nicht kannte, blieben in respektvollem Abstand von ihnen stehen.  
  
"Herrin?", fragte der Linke, er trug wie sein Kamerad einen nachtblauen Mantel und hatte vollkommen schwarze Augen. Er sprach nicht weiter, sah aber bedeutend zum Prinzen hin, welcher seinen Blick zu deuten vermochte und verärgert die Stirn runzelte.  
  
Galadriel wandte sich langsam um und schüttelte den Kopf. "Er soll bleiben. Ich denke er hat das Recht, es zu erfahren."  
  
Legolas Zorn verschwand augenblicklich und machte stattdessen umgreifender Verwirrung Platz.  
  
Die beiden Elben schienen alles andere als begeistert von diesem Beschluss zu sein, schienen aber der hohen Frau nicht wiedersprechen zu wollen.  
  
"Ich habe das Recht, WAS zu erfahren?"  
  
Galadriel seufzte leise und wies auf die Fremden.  
  
"Legolas, dies sind Alagos und Amdir. Einst waren sie die begabtesten Schüler Sarumans. Doch als sie erkannten, dass der alte Zauberer sich dem dunklen Herrscher zuwandte, sagten sie sich von ihm los und gingen ihrer eigenen Wege."  
  
"Zauberlehrlinge also", wiederholte Legolas stumpf.  
  
"Ich glaube, Ihr versteht nicht", mischte sich der erste, Alagos ein. Sein Gesicht zeugte dabei von einer Spur Überheblichkeit, die eine tiefe Falte zwischen Legolas' Brauen entstehen ließ, "die Istar selbst haben uns zu ihren Nachkömmlingen erkoren. Nach dem die fünf mächtigsten aller Zauberer Mittelerde für immer verlassen haben, wurden wir zu den Hütern dieser Welt."  
  
"Wir leisteten einen Eid, Mittelerde zu schützen-", fuhr Amdir fort, als hätte er die Gedanken seines Kameraden gelesen (und vermutlich hatte er das auch), "-und gegen alles aufkommende Übel anzukämpfen, um es bereits im Keim zu ersticken. In der Vergangenheit wurden zu viele Fehler gemacht, die sich nicht mehr wiederholen dürfen. Erinnert euch nur an den Hexenkönig von Angmar."  
  
"Und aus genau demselben Grund sind wir hier", beendete Alagos den Satz.  
  
Langsam begannen sich die einzelnen Puzzleteile zu einem Ganzen zusammenzusetzen. Das Bild, dass sich dabei ergab, gefiel Legolas allerdings ganz und gar nicht.  
  
"Ja, Prinz', es ist so, wie Ihr vermutet", brachte sich Galadriel ein, die bisher bloß dagestanden und ihn schweigend gemustert hatte, "Gena birgt das Übel, welches es zu bekämpfen gilt". 


	6. der dunkle Wächter

"Was machen sie?"  
  
"Alagos holt sich gerade was zu trinken und Amdir....bei den Vallar!" Legolas sog scharf Luft ein.  
  
"Was? Was ist mit Amdir?!" Gena streckte den Hals, wagte es aber nicht aufzustehen, da der Ast in ihren Augen alles andere als stabil aussah.  
  
"Er...bewegt sich nicht! Er scheint zu schlafen!! Noch immer."  
  
Gena blinzelte.  
  
"Das ist nicht lustig", knurrte sie, nachdem sie eine Weile gebraucht hatte, um den schelmischen Ausdruck in Legolas' Gesicht richtig zu deuten, "das hier ist Ernst. Aber ich bezweifle ohnehin, dass dir dieses Wort geläufig ist..."-  
  
"Was soll das nun wieder heißen?", empörte sich der Prinz.  
  
"Ach nichts."  
  
Legolas schüttelte energisch den Kopf. "Ich will jetzt wissen, was du damit gemeint hast!"  
  
Gena winkte ab. "Das war nur so daher geredet. Vergiss es."  
  
"Gena!"  
  
"Schon gut, schon gut". Sie seufzte. "Manchmal habe ich das Gefühl, mit einem Kind beisammen zu sein, wenn ich bei dir bin."  
  
Legolas Kinnlade klappte nach unten. Mit so etwas hatte er nun wirklich nicht gerechnet.  
  
"Dann findest DU mich also kindisch?" Er klang entrüstet.  
  
Gena antwortete nicht, sondern blickte bloß grinsend zu ihm auf.  
  
"Falls du es vergessen haben solltest", erinnerte der Prinz beleidigt, "ich bin eindeutig der Ältere von uns beiden. Und der Reifere. Ich bin nicht kindisch."  
  
Gena schwieg weiter. Ihr Grinsen reichte bereits von einem Ohr zum anderen.  
  
Legolas schnappte empört nach Luft und verschränkte die Arme vor seiner Brust. "Nimm das sofort zurück."  
  
Beharrliches Schweigen.  
  
"Wenn du nicht sofort..."-  
  
"Du Kind!", grinste Gena, "du tust es schon wieder- verhältst dich wie ein kleiner Junge!"  
  
"Ich...hmpf. Na warte....!!"  
  
Er streckte seine Arme nach ihr aus, aber Gena wich geschickt aus und lachte laut, als er ins Schwanken geriet, sich aber nach einer Sekunde sofort wieder fing.  
  
So schnell es ihr möglich war, balancierte sie den Ast entlang weg von dem Elben.  
  
"Du weißt aber schon, dass ich in einem Wald aufgewachsen bin. Und ich verbrachte sehr, sehr viel Zeit zuhause!", rief er ihr warnend nach, "ich könnte dich fangen, bevor du überhaupt daran denken kannst, wegzulaufen!"  
  
"In deinen Träumen, Elb!", rief sie und kletterte zwar nicht besonders geschickt, aber mit erstaunlicher Geschwindigkeit .  
  
Es war ein kleines Wunder, dass sie nach dem mühsamen Aufstieg so schnell wieder unten ankam. Vielleicht war es auch ihr Verfolger, der sie zu doppelter Geschwindigkeit anspornte.  
  
Rasch sprang sie vom Baum, fing im letzten Moment einen Sturz ab, indem sie mit den Armen in der Luft ruderte und warf grinsend einen Blick über die Schulter nach hinten.  
  
Entsetzt sah sie, wie der Elb mit erschreckender Schnelligkeit aufholte. Sie spornte sich zu noch größerer Geschwindigkeit an und raste im Zickzack zwischen den Stämmen der Mallornbäume hindurch, bis sie begriff, dass ein Elb das letzte Wesen auf Mittelerde war, welches sich in einem Wald verirren konnte, und rannte von da an nur mehr gerade aus, ziellos in den Wald hinein.  
  
Sie erreichte einer grasbewachsene Lichtung und blieb atemlos stehen. Es sah so aus als hätte sie ihn doch abgehängt.  
  
Trotzdem wog sie sich noch nicht in Sicherheit, sondern tastete den lichtdurchfluteten Wald um sich herum mit Blicken gründlich ab. Nein, nirgends eine Spur von Legolas. Nicht ein Laut war zu hören. Kein einziger.  
  
In Genas Kopf begannen sämtliche Alarmglocken gleichzeitig zu schrillen..  
  
Es war nicht, dass plötzlich eine Bedrohung aufgekommen wäre, oder sonst irgendetwas, das vorher nicht da gewesen war. Im Gegenteil. Es war die Abwesenheit jeglichen Geräusches, des permanenten Vogelgesangs, der inzwischen vertrauten Laute des Waldes, die ihre Sinne plötzlich mit erhöhter Anspannung arbeiten ließ. Selbst das ewige, leise Rauschen der Bäume war verstummt.  
  
"Legolas?"  
  
Ihre Worte hallten einsam durch die Luft und verloren sich im Wald, ohne dass sie erwidert wurden. Auch auf einen zweiten Ruf erhielt sie keine Antwort, bloß allumfassende, äußerst beunruhigende Stille.  
  
Genas Herz hatte längst angefangen schmerzhaft gegen ihre Brust zu hämmern, denn im Gegensatz zu ihrem Verstand hatte es längst begriffen, dass hier Magie am Werke war. Gena drehte sich einmal um ihre eigene Achse und rieb sich fröstelnd die Oberarme. Dieser Teil des Waldes war ihr noch gänzlich unbekannt. Sie ging einige Schritte in die Richtung, aus der sie gekommen zu sein glaubte, blieb stehen, änderte den Kurs und hielt schließlich endgültig an. Um sie herum waren, so weit das Auge reichte, bloß die silbernen Stämme der Mallornbäume zu sehen und dazwischen der mit goldenen Blättern bedeckte Waldboden. Kein Stein, kein Busch der ihr einen Anhaltspunkt hätte geben können . Vor wenigen Sekunden noch waren ihr diese Wälder das Liebste und Vertrauteste auf dieser Welt gewesen- nun hatte sie das schicksalhafte Gefühl, in einer Falle zu sitzen, aus der es kein Entkommen gab.  
  
Sie verschränkte die Arme vor ihrem Oberkörper und realisierte erst jetzt, dass ihr Atem in Form kleiner, weißer Wölkchen vor ihrem Mund kondensierte. Sie zitterte.  
  
Plötzlich wurde ein weicher Mantel über ihre Schultern gelegt und eine angenehm klingende,  
  
männliche Stimme sagte: "Du solltest dich wärmer anziehen, der Winter ist nicht mehr fern."  
  
Es war eindeutig nicht Legolas' oder die Stimme sonst irgendeiner ihr bekannten Person.  
  
Gena stieß einen spitzen Schrei aus, streifte dabei den Mantel von ihren Schultern und wich gleichzeitig zwei Schritte zurück.  
  
Es waren dieselben Augen.  
  
"Endlich sehen wir einander", lächelte der Elb sanft. Doch das Lächeln erreichte seine Augen nicht. Sie blieben kalt und schwarz, wie in ihren Träumen.  
  
"Der dunkle Wächter", krächzte Gena heiser. Zu mehr war sie nicht imstande. Vor ihr stand jene Person, vor der sie Galadriel seit zwei Wochen täglich gewarnt hatte. Vor ihr stand jene Person, welche der Auslöser all der Ängste und Qualen der vergangenen Monate war, der Grund, aus dem ihre beste Freundin und deren Verlobter nun tot waren, die Ursache allen Übels.  
  
Sie hätte ihn hassen müssen, ihr Schwert ziehen sollen und alldem hier mit einem Male ein Ende bereiten können.  
  
Stattdessen starrte sie ihn bloß dumpf an, unfähig zu auch nur einem einzigen klaren Gedanken außer: "Wie soll etwas so Schönes nur so böse sein?"  
  
Und das war er wirklich, schön.  
  
Es gab keinen Ausdruck, der besser zutraf. Sein rabenschwarzes Haar schimmerte im Licht der Sonne, sein Gesicht hatte hohe Wangenknochen und war von edlem Schnitt, seine Haut war blass und makellos wie die aller Elben, seine Augen mit dichten Wimpern umrandet. Trotz der spürbaren Kälte, die von ihm ausging, strahlte der Wächter noch etwas Vertrauenseinflößendes aus, was so gar nicht zu dem, was Galadriel über ihn erzählt hatte, passen wollte. Er war nicht immer böse gewesen.  
  
Noch immer lächelnd hob er den Mantel auf und reichte ihn ihr erneut. "Du kannst ihn behalten."  
  
Gena zögerte lange, dann streckte sie die Finger nach dem dunkelblauen Umhang aus und nahm in an sich. Dabei berührten sich seine Finger und die ihren für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde und sie musste sich zusammenreißen, um ihre Hand nicht erschrocken zurück zu ziehen. Ein intensives Gefühl der Vertrautheit überkam sie, aber bloß für eine Sekunde, dann wich sie erneut einen Schritt zurück. Er lächelte wissend, und sie begriff, dass diese Berührung Absicht gewesen war.  
  
Denn dann erschallte irgendwo im Hintergrund eine Stimme, die ihren Namen rief. Beim nächsten Augenaufschlag war alles wieder wie zuvor. Der Wind wehte frisch durch den Wald und versetzte die Laubdächer der Bäume in Bewegung, Vögel zwitscherten munter und die eisige Kälte war verschwunden.  
  
Das einzige, was an ihr unheimliches Treffen erinnerte, war der weiche Mantel in ihren Händen.  
  
Legolas rannte plötzlich auf sie zu, den Bogen in den Händen , einen Pfeil auf der Sehne.  
  
"Gena!", rief er schon von weiten, "ist bei dir alles in Ordnung?!"  
  
Sie blinzelte irritiert und nickte zögernd, als Legolas vor ihr stehen blieb und sich besorgt umsah.  
  
"Du warst plötzlich verschwunden", erklärte der Prinz und senkte Pfeil und Bogen, "und ich bekam auch keine Antwort, als ich nach dir rief."  
  
Ihre Verwirrung schien ihr deutlich anmerkbar zu sein, denn nach einer kurzen Pause fragte er besorgt: "Geht es dir gut? Du zitterst ja!"  
  
Sollte sie ihm vom dunklen Wächter erzählen?  
  
Gena sah in Legolas besorgtes Gesicht und entschied sich dagegen. Sie wollte ihm nicht unnötig Sorgen bereiten. Außerdem hätte es ohnehin keinen Unterschied gemacht, denn darüber hinaus wusste sie nicht einmal selbst so richtig, was da eben passiert war.  
  
"Es geht mir gut", versicherte sie, obgleich sie selbst in ihren eigenen Ohren unglaubwürdig klang.  
  
Sie fühlte sich nicht gut, und man sah ihr den vergangenen Schrecken sicherlich an.  
  
Legolas seinerseits spürte, dass sie nicht weiter reden konnte oder wollte, was ihm schwer auf dem Herzen lastete. Vertraute sie ihm denn nicht? Er hatte geglaubt, er wäre ein Freund für sie, vielleicht sogar etwas mehr.  
  
Fragend wies er auf ihren Mantel. Er konnte schwören, dass sie den vorhin noch nicht getragen hatte. "Woher hast du den?"  
  
Gena brauchte einen Moment, um zu begreifen, was er meinte. Sie hatte sich den Mantel umgehängt und überrascht festgestellt, dass er sich äußerst gut und irgendwie...richtig auf ihren Schultern anfühlte. Als wäre dies jener Platz, an dem er gehörte.  
  
"Ein Geschenk Aragorns", murmelte sie ausweichend und strich gedankenverloren über das blaue Samt, in der Hoffnung, er würde ihr diese kleine Notlüge abnehmen. Wie es aussah, tat er es, denn er zuckte, nachdem er kurz und vielsagend die Stirn gerunzelt hatte, mit den Achseln und reichte ihr seine Hand. "Wir sollten uns beeilen. Die Sonne steht bald im Zenit".  
  
Ach ja, Galadriel erwartete sie im Thronsaal zusammen mit diesen beiden fremdländischen Elben, Amdir und Alagos.  
  
Etwas in ihr sträubte sich plötzlich unglaublich beim bloßen Gedanken, in den Palast zurück zu kehren und sie musste sich fast dazu zwingen, Legolas Hand zu ergreifen.  
  
"Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben. Ich werde in deiner Nähe sein", versprach Legolas und schenkte ihr ein warmes Lächeln.  
  
Sie erwiderte es dankbar und gemeinsam machten sie sich auf den Weg in den Palast. 


	7. gehe deinen weg

Draußen war es stürmisch.  
  
Gena erwachte mit einem leisen Schrei und sah sich um. Dies war nicht mehr das Zimmer, in welches sie gegangen waren, dies war ein Ort, der nur in ihren Träumen existierte. Der Raum, in dem sie sich befand, war hell erleuchtet durch zahlreiche Kerzen und Laternen, die man an den Wänden entlang aufgestellt hatte. Zwei Fenster, davor weiße, seidenen Vorhänge, vom Wind aufgebläht. Ein weiterer Blitz zerriss draußen die Nacht, aber nicht ein Geräusch war zu vernehmen.  
  
Sie sah, wie die Flammen der Kerzen flackerten, als der Wind durch das Zimmer blies und wie das Licht, welches sie spendeten, im selben Rhythmus über die Wände tanzte, und spürte sogar die Kälte unter ihre Decken kriechen. Aber sie hörte nichts. Es war die selbe Totenstille wie auf der Lichtung zuvor, dieselbe beunruhigende Stille, die sie nervös und ängstlich machte.  
  
Alagos war nichts anderes als das elbische Wort für Sturm. Möglicherweise war das ein Hinweis. Sie stand auf, und erschrak wie schwer ihre Glieder waren und wie anstrengend und ermüdend der Weg bis zur Tür war. Sie führte direkt nach draußen. Gena musste kurz stehen bleiben und Atem schöpfen, bevor sie sie öffnete. Es war, also wolle sie etwas- jemand davon abhalten, den Raum zu verlassen. Als sie einen Schritt nach draußen in die unwirtliche Kälte der Dunkelheit gemacht hatte, verspürte sie das absurde Verlangen, umzukehren und wieder in das weiche Bett zu steigen. Doch das durfte sie nicht. Sie musste das tun, was Galadriel und die beiden Magier ihr aufgetragen hatten. Ihrem Schicksal gegenübertreten.  
  
Tapfer tat sie einen weiteren Schritt in den Sturm hinaus. Eine kräftige Windböe ließ sie einen Augenblick lang schwanken und für Sekunden sah sie nichts, denn der Regen fiel in Strömen und dicht wie eine Mauer vom schwarzbewölkten Himmel. Die Arme schützend vor den Kopf haltend, den Oberkörper nach vorne gebeugt ging sie weiter, Schritt für Schritt. Was war ihr Ziel? Sie wusste es nicht. Sie folgte bloß einem Gefühl, mit dem festen Glauben daran, dass Galadriel und die anderen nur das beste für sie wollten und dass alles gut werden würde. Tief in sich trug sie noch immer die Hoffnung, dass sie eines Tages aufwachen würde, und das hier alles bloß ein übler Nachtmahr gewesen war.  
  
Noch immer war es unmöglich, weiter als einen Meter zu sehen, zum einen, weil der Regen ihre Sicht noch immer wie ein silbriger, nasser Vorhang abschirmte, zum anderen, weil es so dunkel war. Der Himmel war so tiefschwarz, dass Gena sich für einen Moment fragte, ob er je die Sonne gesehen hatte. Dies war also ein Ort aus ihren Träumen? Wie tief mussten die Magier in ihr Bewusstsein eingedrungen sein, um eine solch trostlose Umgebung zu finden!  
  
Mit jedem Schritt fühlte sie sich schwächer und ausgelaugter, bald schon musste sie ihre Augen mit Gewalt aufhalten, die Kraft, ihre Arme als Schutz vor Regen und Wind zu heben, fehlte ihr schon längst. Ihre Beine schienen Zentner zu wiegen, ihre Lider waren wie aus Blei.  
  
"Halte dich an etwas fest, das dir Kraft gibt"  
  
Ihre Gedanken zogen sich zäh und langsam, aber sie klammerte sich an die erstbeste positive Erinnerung, die ihr in den Sinn kam und versuchte verzweifelt, daraus Kraft zu schöpfen. ......Sie ließ eine seiner Hände los, verlagerte ihr Gewicht zur Seite und ließ ihre Finger über sein Gesicht gleiten. Sie fuhr seine perfekten Augenbrauen nach, seine Ohren, berührte sanft seine Wange und formte sacht die Konturen seiner Lippen nach. Alles an ihm war perfekt, die Form seines Gesichtes, sein Haar, jede winzige Kleinigkeit schön und vollendet ins Detail, seine Haut wies keine einzige Unebenheit auf, nicht einen dunklen Schatten....... Es funktionierte. Sie ballte beide Hände zu Fäusten und sah entschlossen nach vorne, wo ihr ungewisses Ziel lag. Sie würde es schaffen. Sie musste es schaffen, wenn sie je wieder die Person sein wollte, die sie einst war. Gena Ransberg. Eine durchschnittliche junge Frau mit einem durchschnittlichen Leben in einer durchschnittlichen Kleinstadt. Keine Magie, keine Weltentore, keine Orks, keine blutigen Kämpfe. Keine Freunde, für deren Tod sie verantwortlich war. Sie würde es schaffen, und nichts und niemand würde sie davon abhalten können.  
  
Der Sturm war vorbei. Er schwächte nicht etwa ab und verzog sich langsam. Er war von einem Augenblick auf den anderen verschwunden. Sie blinzelte verwirrt. Ihre Kraft war zurückgekehrt, ihre Müdigkeit wie weggewischt. Für einen Moment hüllte sich alles um sie herum in Dunkelheit, dann stand sie plötzlich inmitten eines kleinen Wohnzimmers. Straßenlärm. Abgestandene Luft. Zigarettengeruch. Ein Schluchzen. Die Wohnung war sehr klein und vollgestellt mit dunklen, altmodischen Möbeln. Sie selbst stand auf einem dicken, falschen Perserteppich. Vor ihr befand sich eine abgewetzte, braune Polstergarnitur. Eine Frau lag darauf, zusammengekauert in embryonischer Haltung . Ihre Schultern zuckten . Gena konnte ihr Gesicht nicht sehen, aber sie hörte ihre Schluchzer und dazwischen zusammenhangslose, gestammelte Worte. Neben ihr saß ein Mann, dunkles, kurzes Haar, in Kleidern, die vor zwei Jahrzehnten einmal modern gewesen sein mussten. Er hatte eine Hand auf die Schulter der Frau gelegt und versuchte offensichtlich, ihr Trost zu spenden.  
  
"...uns damit abfinden", hörte sie ihn sagen. Die Frau reagierte mit einem noch lauterem Schluchzen, schniefte und stotterte etwas von einem grausamen Schicksal. Gena verstand bloß die Worte: "Die Ärzte müssen sich geirrt haben..."  
  
Etwas in Gena erstarrte zu Eis, als sie die Frau sprechen hörte. Diese Stimme.... plötzlich läutete ein Telefon im Nebenraum. Der Mann stand auf, ging in einen anderen Raum. Man hörte seine gedämpfte Stimme, dann plötzlich schnelle Schritte. Er blieb im Türrahmen stehen, wartete, bis die Frau zu ihm hinsah, dann sagte er mit bebender Stimme: "Das Krankenhaus". Er schien Kraft für die folgenden Worte zu sammeln.  
  
" Sie lebt. Die Ärzte können sich nicht erklären, was geschehen ist."  
  
Er machte eine Pause, sichtbar überwältigt von seinen Gefühlen. Die Frau richtete sich langsam auf, wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht und starrte ihn einfach nur an.  
  
"Sie lebt", wiederholte der Mann und seine Stimme versagte endgültig.  
  
"Meine kleine Tochter", hauchte die Frau, "Gena lebt".  
  
Genas Herz stockte. Sie erwachte.  
  
Sie sah die fremden Gesichter der beiden Ostelben, welche die ganze Zeit über ihre Schläfen berührt hatten, nun aber überrascht zurückgewichen waren und sie anstarrten. Hatten sie gesehen, was Gena gesehen hatte?  
  
Jemand hielt ihre Hand. Sie wandte den Kopf und blickte in Legolas Augen, die dunkel vor Angst und Sorge waren.  
  
"Legolas!", flüsterte sie mit zittriger Stimme und setzte sich am Bett auf.  
  
"Schhhht. Dinen ! [Still!]", verlangte er und nahm ihre zweite Hand, stets den Augenkontakt mit ihr beibehaltend.  
  
Sie gehorchte und spürte eingetrocknete Tränen auf ihren Wangen. Sie hatte geweint? Das sah ihr nicht ähnlich. Sie weinte nur selten.  
  
War das, was sie gesehen hatte, Realität gewesen? Oder bloß ein schlimmer Scherz, den ihr Grennrey oder diese beiden seltsamen Elben spielen wollten?  
  
Nie hatten ihre Eltern ihr von einem ähnlichen Vorfall erzählt.  
  
Gena merkte, dass sie wieder zu weinen begonnen hatte. Sie fühlte sich schwach und müde . Offensichtlich kostete es ihrem Körper größere Kraft soweit in ihren Geist vorzudringen, als sie erwartet hatte. Aber auch geistig fühlte sie sich schlaff, sonderbar ermattet und unkonzentriert. Widerstandslos ließ sie sich von Legolas in die Arme nehmen und musste sich eingestehen, dass es gut tat, ihn bei sich zu haben.  
  
"Was du gesehen hast, war für dich allein bestimmt", hörte sie Galadriels Stimme sagen. Sie wusste, dass die Magierin lautlos neben das Bett getreten war, wollte aber nicht zu ihr aufsehen, aus Angst, die Kontrolle über sich zu verlieren.  
  
Die Tür wurde geöffnet, eine Dienerin kam und reichte ihr einen Becher Wasser. Gena trank gierig aus. Als die Dienerin das Zimmer verlassen hatte, fragte Galadriel: "Fühlst du dich kräftig genug, weiterzumachen?"  
  
Gena nickte und wollte bejahen, als plötzlich Legolas ihre Hand fester drückte und bedeutend den Kopf schüttelte. Sie verstummte augenblicklich und sah fragend zu ihm auf. Er hatte sich an Galadriel gewandt: "Verzeiht, meine Dame, aber sie ist trotz allem ein Mensch und schnell ermüdet. Lasst sie ruhen, damit sie wenigstens heute Abend an Aragorns und Arwens Hochzeit teilnehmen kann." Die Hochzeit! Darauf hatte sie ganz vergessen!  
  
Galadriel sah alles andere als erfreut über diesen Vorschlag aus, nickte aber schließlich und deutete den beiden Ostelben, zu gehen. Gena sah Amdir und Alagos schon längst nicht mehr. Ihre Gedanken waren abgeschweift und geistig befand sie sich längst nicht mehr in dem Zimmer.  
  
Galadriel starrte sie noch Sekunden lang ausdruckslos an, dann verließ auch sie den Raum.  
  
"Soll ich gehen? Willst du alleine sein?"  
  
Es dauerte einige Sekunden, bis seine Worte bis zu Gena durchdrangen. Sie starrte ihn erst sekundenlang unverwandt an, dann schüttelte sie den Kopf, zog die Decke bis an ihren Hals herauf und schmiegte sich zögernd an seine Seite. Legolas legte einen Arm um ihre Schultern und strich mit der anderen Hand zärtlich über ihr Haar.  
  
Irgendwann bemerkte er, dass sie eingeschlafen war. 


	8. auf eigene faust

6. Kap auf eigene faust  
  
Vorwort:  
  
Gena auf der suche nach sich selbst und ich auf der suche nach dem 1. Kapitel. Sorry, ich weiß auch nicht was mit ihm passiert ist. Versuche, den Fehler zu beheben. Danke für die vielen lieben Reviews! Das bedeutet mir echt was! ;-) Viel spaß mit dem neuen kapitel (versuche am fr. mehr raufzuladen, kann gerade nur eines, weil das laufwerk spinnt)  
  
"Das ist doch vollkommen lächerlich! Sehe ich etwa so aus, als wäre ich besessen?! Ich habe sicherlich nicht vor, mich an diesem Unsinn zu beteiligen!"  
  
Gena war außer sich vor Zorn. Was Galadriel da gerade gesagt hatte, ging eindeutig ins Lächerliche!!  
  
"Es gibt keinen anderen Weg", behauptete die Herrin des Waldes ungerührt, wollte noch etwas hinzufügen, aber Gena schnitt ihr mit einer zornigen Handbewegung das Wort ab. "Es gibt immer einen anderen Weg! Das was Ihr da eben vorgeschlagen habt, ist im Grunde nichts anderes als eine Art....Teufelsaustreibung!! Mein Leben verläuft auch ohne die von euch bestellten Exorzisten bereits chaotisch genug. Ich werde alleine mit Grennrey fertig, dessen bin ich mir sicher!"  
  
"Ich zweifle nicht an deiner Stärke", versicherte Galadriel ernst und blieb stehen, "aber ich kenne auch Grennreys Kräfte. Du solltest nie den Fehler begehen, sie zu unterschätzen, mein Kind".  
  
Gena öffnete den Mund zu einer scharfen Antwort, doch kein Laut kam über ihre Lippen. Stattdessen verengten sich ihre Augen zu zwei schmalen Schlitzen und musterten die Elbe gründlich.  
  
"Wie kommt es, dass Ihr so gut über Grennrey á Lórien Bescheid wisst?"  
  
Galadriel machte Anstalten, etwas zu erwidern, doch Gena fuhr hastig fort: "Ich weiß über eure hellseherischen Kräfte Bescheid, aber Ihr solltet nicht vergessen, dass auch ich den sechsten Sinn besitze. Es kommt zwar nur selten zum Vorschein, aber im Moment sagt er mir, dass euer Wissen über Grennrey aus einer anderen Quelle stammt, als Ihr mir glauben machen wollt."  
  
Galadriels Gesicht blieb unbewegt, eine perfekt kontrollierte Maske wie eh und je.  
  
"Ihr kanntet sie, nicht wahr?"  
  
Galadriel zuckte unmerklich zusammen.  
  
"Du hast einen scharfen Verstand, Gena. Ich sollte stolz auf dich sein, aber es jagt mir eher Angst ein".  
  
"Ihr kanntet sie sogar sehr gut", fuhr Gena unbehindert fort und sah der Magierin bohrend in die Augen. Zum ersten Mal war diese es, die ihrem Blick auswich, und nicht umgekehrt. Ein Gefühl des Triumphes machte sich in Gena breit.  
  
Galadriel drehte sich von ihr weg und sah in den Wald hinein, bloß einen kurzen Moment lang.  
  
Als sie sich wieder zu ihr umwandte, hatte sie sich völlig verändert.  
  
Die Farbe ihrer Augen erinnerte an kalten Stahl, ihre Stimme hallte durch den Wald und brachte für Sekunden selbst die immer singenden Vögel zum Schweigen. Für einen Moment wurde es spürbar kälter.  
  
"Du wirst eine Erklärung erhalten, sobald ICH es für nötig erachte. Bis dahin wirst du tun, was ich dir befehle. Ich erwarte dich im Thronsaal, wenn die Sonne ihren höchsten Stand erreicht hat." Ihre Stimme klang hart und befehlend und sie duldete keinen Widerspruch. Es war die Stimme einer Königin. Gena starrte der Elbe zitternd vor Wut und Hilflosigkeit nach, als ihre schlanke Gestalt im morgendlichen Nebel zwischen den Bäumen verschwamm.  
  
Ihre Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten.  
  
Sie stieß einen frustrierten Schrei aus, holte kräftig aus und schmetterte ihre geballte Faust gegen den harten Stamm eines Mallornbaumes. Der Schmerz beruhigte sie, wenn auch nur für Sekunden.  
  
Sie hatte geglaubt, stärker geworden zu sein, doch Galadriel hatte sie wieder einmal eines Besseren belehrt. Ich könnte dir helfen, dich an ihr zu rächen, wenn du willst....-  
  
"Sei still!!" Gena presste beide Hände gegen ihre Ohren und brüllte: "Hörst du?! Du sollst damit aufhören! Geh weg!! VERSCHWINDE ENDLICH!!!"  
  
Schluchzend fiel sie auf die Knie und brach in Tränen aus.  
  
Grennreys höhnisches Gelächter klang in ihren Ohren, und so fest sie auch ihre Hände dagegenstemmte, es hörte nicht auf.  
  
Sie hatte sich geirrt. Möglicherweise waren die beiden elbischen Exorzisten, oder wie auch immer sie sich nannten, wirklich die einzige Hoffnung, die ihr jetzt noch blieb. Andererseits...es blieben ihr noch drei Stunden Zeit, um einen anderen Weg zu finden. Nach einer Weile stand sie auf, wischte sich mit einer energischen Bewegung das Gesicht trocken und ging zu den Siedlungen der Elben zurück, in den Palast, durch die Gänge, bis sie vor einer hölzernen Tür stehen blieb. Ohne Anklopfen trat sie ein.  
  
"Alae Legolas. Ich bräuchte deine Hilfe. Du hast sicher schon von unseren zwei neuen Gästen gehört, diesen Zauberlehrlingen....Aaah!"  
  
Sie hatte die Tür schnell hinter sich geschlossen, sich umgedreht und wollte gerade Legolas gerade ihre frisch gefassten Entschlüsse mitteilen, als sie sich einem halbnacktem Elben gegenübersah.  
  
Ihre Gesichtsfarbe änderte sich innerhalb eines Augenaufschlages von weiß auf knallrot.  
  
Legolas trug Hosen. Das war aber auch schon alles.  
  
"Ähm...ich ähm....wollte sehen ob...nein, ich meine ich...." Sie brach ab, räusperte sich, schluckte, setzte erneut an und gab es schließlich endgültig auf. Wow. Das war der einzige Gedanke, zu dem sie im Moment fähig war.  
  
Der Prinz seinerseits grinste bloß breit und machte keinerlei Anstalten, sich etwas überzuziehen.  
  
"Du wolltest was?" Seine Augen funkelten amüsiert.  
  
"Ich wollte...."- Ja, was wollte sie noch Mal gleich? Er hatte äußerst muskulöse Schultern....  
  
"Ich wollte dich um etwas bitten". Ihre Stimme klang piepsig. Meine Güte, sie war doch kein schüchterner Teenager mehr, bei dem der Anblick eines entblößten Körpers Schreikrämpfe auslöste. Ihr war noch immer heiß.  
  
"Gena?"  
  
"Mhm?"  
  
"Du wolltest mir gerade etwas sagen".  
  
Peinlich. Sie hatte ihn angestarrt. Mühevoll riss sie ihre Augen von ihm los.  
  
Während sie sprach, gewann sie etwas von ihrer Fassung zurück. "Diese beiden Elben, Alagos und Amdir., du hast von ihnen gehört?"  
  
Legolas nickte. Er wies auf einen Stuhl neben der Tür. "Würdest du bitte....?"  
  
Dort war also sein Hemd. Sie hob es auf und warf es ihm zu.  
  
"Also, was ist mit den beiden?"  
  
Sie hatte noch nie jemanden so elegant in ein Hemd schlüpfen sehen.  
  
"Du sollst mir dabei helfen, ein wenig mehr über sie herauszufinden."  
  
"Dann hat Galadriel folglich bereits mit dir geredet". Es war keine Frage, sondern eine Feststellung. Er wusste also auch schon Bescheid. War sie eigentlich die einzige in diesem Wald, die von nichts eine Ahnung hatte?!  
  
Sie nickte. "Sie sagte, die beiden seien mächtig genug, Grennrey für immer zu besiegen. Aber ich habe kein gutes Gefühl dabei."  
  
"Warum?" Legolas Stimme klang ehrlich besorgt.  
  
Gena zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich vertraue zwar auf Galadriels Urteil, aber trotzdem....etwas sagt mir, dass es einen anderen Weg geben muss. Grennrey sagte, sie wäre ein untrennbarer Teil von mir. Was, wenn die eine ohne die andere nicht existieren kann? Ich möchte herausfinden, was die beiden genau vorhaben. Aber dazu brauche ich deine Hilfe."  
  
Legolas zögerte sichtlich. Die beiden Magier waren ihm unsympathisch, ohne Frage, aber sie waren Galadriels Ruf hierher gefolgt, und er vertraute ohne Vorbehalte auf die Richtigkeit ihrer Beschlüsse. Sie hatte sich noch nie geirrt. Sie würde Gena sicher nicht absichtlich schaden wollen.  
  
"Kann ich mit dir rechnen?"  
  
Er nickte.  
  
"Dann komm". Sie streckte auffordernd ihre Hand aus und grinste verschwörerisch.  
  
"Da gibt es zwei ominöse Elben, die es zu beschatten gilt." 


	9. begegnung

7. Kapitel: Der dunkle Wächter "Was machen sie?"  
  
"Alagos holt sich gerade was zu trinken und Amdir....bei den Vallar!" Legolas sog scharf Luft ein.  
  
"Was? Was ist mit Amdir?!" Gena streckte den Hals, wagte es aber nicht aufzustehen, da der Ast in ihren Augen alles andere als stabil aussah.  
  
"Er...bewegt sich nicht! Er scheint zu schlafen!! Noch immer."  
  
Gena blinzelte.  
  
"Das ist nicht lustig", knurrte sie, nachdem sie eine Weile gebraucht hatte, um den schelmischen Ausdruck in Legolas' Gesicht richtig zu deuten, "das hier ist Ernst. Aber ich bezweifle ohnehin, dass dir dieses Wort geläufig ist..."-  
  
"Was soll das nun wieder heißen?", empörte sich der Prinz.  
  
"Ach nichts."  
  
Legolas schüttelte energisch den Kopf. "Ich will jetzt wissen, was du damit gemeint hast!"  
  
Gena winkte ab. "Das war nur so daher geredet. Vergiss es."  
  
"Gena!"  
  
"Schon gut, schon gut". Sie seufzte. "Manchmal habe ich das Gefühl, mit einem Kind beisammen zu sein, wenn ich bei dir bin."  
  
Legolas Kinnlade klappte nach unten. Mit so etwas hatte er nun wirklich nicht gerechnet.  
  
"Dann findest DU mich also kindisch?" Er klang entrüstet.  
  
Gena antwortete nicht, sondern blickte bloß grinsend zu ihm auf.  
  
"Falls du es vergessen haben solltest", erinnerte der Prinz beleidigt, "ich bin eindeutig der Ältere von uns beiden. Und der Reifere. Ich bin nicht kindisch."  
  
Gena schwieg weiter. Ihr Grinsen reichte bereits von einem Ohr zum anderen.  
  
Legolas schnappte empört nach Luft und verschränkte die Arme vor seiner Brust. "Nimm das sofort zurück."  
  
Beharrliches Schweigen.  
  
"Wenn du nicht sofort..."-  
  
"Du Kind!", grinste Gena, "du tust es schon wieder- verhältst dich wie ein kleiner Junge!"  
  
"Ich...hmpf. Na warte....!!"  
  
Er streckte seine Arme nach ihr aus, aber Gena wich geschickt aus und lachte laut, als er ins Schwanken geriet, sich aber nach einer Sekunde sofort wieder fing.  
  
So schnell es ihr möglich war, balancierte sie den Ast entlang weg von dem Elben.  
  
"Du weißt aber schon, dass ich in einem Wald aufgewachsen bin. Und ich verbrachte sehr, sehr viel Zeit zuhause!", rief er ihr warnend nach, "ich könnte dich fangen, bevor du überhaupt daran denken kannst, wegzulaufen!"  
  
"In deinen Träumen, Elb!", rief sie und kletterte zwar nicht besonders geschickt, aber mit erstaunlicher Geschwindigkeit den Stamm hinab.  
  
Es war ein kleines Wunder, dass sie nach dem mühsamen Aufstieg so schnell wieder unten ankam. Vielleicht war es auch ihr Verfolger, der sie zu doppelter Geschwindigkeit anspornte.  
  
Rasch sprang sie vom Baum, fing im letzten Moment einen Sturz ab, indem sie mit den Armen in der Luft ruderte und warf grinsend einen Blick über die Schulter nach hinten.  
  
Entsetzt sah sie, wie der Elb mit erschreckender Schnelligkeit aufholte. Sie spornte sich zu noch größerer Geschwindigkeit an und raste im Zickzack zwischen den Stämmen der Mallornbäume hindurch, bis sie begriff, dass ein Elb das letzte Wesen auf Mittelerde war, welches sich in einem Wald verirren konnte, und rannte von da an nur mehr gerade aus, ziellos in den Wald hinein.  
  
Sie erreichte einer grasbewachsene Lichtung und blieb atemlos stehen. Es sah so aus als hätte sie ihn doch abgehängt.  
  
Trotzdem wog sie sich noch nicht in Sicherheit, sondern suchte den lichtdurchfluteten Wald um sich herum mit Blicken gründlich ab. Nein, nirgends eine Spur von Legolas. Nicht ein Laut war zu hören. Kein einziger.  
  
In Genas Kopf begannen sämtliche Alarmglocken gleichzeitig zu schrillen.  
  
Es war nicht, dass plötzlich eine Bedrohung aufgekommen wäre, oder sonst irgendetwas, das vorher nicht da gewesen war. Im Gegenteil. Es war die Abwesenheit jeglichen Geräusches, des permanenten Vogelgesangs, der inzwischen vertrauten Laute des Waldes, die ihre Sinne plötzlich mit erhöhter Anspannung arbeiten ließ. Selbst das ewige, leise Rauschen der Bäume war verstummt.  
  
"Legolas?"  
  
Ihre Worte hallten einsam durch die Luft und verloren sich im Wald, ohne dass sie erwidert wurden. Auch auf einen zweiten Ruf erhielt sie keine Antwort, bloß allumfassende, äußerst beunruhigende Stille.  
  
Genas Herz hatte längst angefangen schmerzhaft gegen ihre Brust zu hämmern, denn im Gegensatz zu ihrem Verstand hatte es längst begriffen, dass hier Magie am Werke war. Gena drehte sich einmal um ihre eigene Achse und rieb sich fröstelnd die Oberarme. Dieser Teil des Waldes war ihr noch gänzlich unbekannt. Sie ging einige Schritte in die Richtung, aus der sie gekommen zu sein glaubte, blieb stehen, änderte den Kurs und hielt schließlich endgültig an. Um sie herum waren, so weit das Auge reichte, bloß die silbernen Stämme der Mallornbäume zu sehen und dazwischen der mit goldenen Blättern bedeckte Waldboden. Kein Stein, kein Busch der ihr einen Anhaltspunkt hätte geben können . Vor wenigen Sekunden noch waren ihr diese Wälder das Liebste und Vertrauteste auf dieser Welt gewesen- nun hatte sie das schicksalhafte Gefühl, in einer Falle zu sitzen, aus der es kein Entrinnen gab.  
  
Sie verschränkte die Arme vor ihrem Oberkörper und realisierte erst jetzt, dass ihr Atem in Form kleiner, weißer Wölkchen vor ihrem Mund kondensierte. Ihre Hände begannen zu zittern, ihre Zähne schmerzhaft aufeinander zu schlagen.  
  
Plötzlich wurde ein weicher Mantel über ihre Schultern gelegt und eine angenehm klingende,  
  
männliche Stimme sagte: "Du solltest dich wärmer anziehen, der Winter ist nicht mehr fern."  
  
Es war eindeutig nicht Legolas' oder die Stimme sonst irgendeiner ihr bekannten Person.  
  
Gena stieß einen spitzen Schrei aus, streifte dabei den Mantel von ihren Schultern wie eine ekelhaftes Tier und wich gleichzeitig zwei Schritte zurück.  
  
Es waren dieselben Augen.  
  
"Endlich stehen wir uns gegenüber", lächelte der Elb sanft. Doch das Lächeln erreichte seine Augen nicht. Sie blieben kalt und schwarz, wie in ihren Träumen.  
  
"Der dunkle Wächter", krächzte Gena heiser. Zu mehr war sie nicht imstande. Vor ihr stand jene Person, vor der sie Galadriel seit zwei Wochen täglich gewarnt hatte. Vor ihr stand jene Person, welche der Auslöser all der Ängste und Qualen der vergangenen Monate war, der Grund, aus dem ihre beste Freundin und deren Verlobter nun tot waren, die Ursache allen Übels.  
  
Sie hätte ihn hassen müssen, ihr Schwert ziehen sollen und alldem hier mit einem Male ein Ende bereiten können.  
  
Stattdessen starrte sie ihn bloß dumpf an, unfähig zu auch nur einem einzigen klaren Gedanken außer: "Wie soll etwas so Schönes nur so böse sein?"  
  
Und das war er wirklich, schön.  
  
Es gab keinen Ausdruck, der besser zutraf. Sein rabenschwarzes Haar schimmerte im Licht der Sonne, sein Gesicht hatte hohe Wangenknochen und war von edlem Schnitt, seine Haut war blass und makellos wie die aller Elben, seine Augen mit dichten Wimpern umrandet. Trotz der spürbaren Kälte, die von ihm ausging, strahlte der Wächter noch etwas Vertrauenseinflößendes aus, was so gar nicht zu dem, was Galadriel über ihn erzählt hatte, passen wollte. Er war nicht immer böse gewesen.  
  
Noch immer lächelnd hob er den Mantel auf und reichte ihn ihr erneut. "Du kannst ihn behalten."  
  
Gena zögerte lange, dann streckte sie die Finger nach dem dunkelblauen Umhang aus und nahm in an sich. Dabei berührten sich seine Finger und die ihren für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde und sie musste sich zusammenreißen, um ihre Hand nicht erschrocken zurück zu ziehen. Ein intensives Gefühl der Vertrautheit durchfloss sie, aber bloß für eine Sekunde, dann wich sie erneut einen Schritt zurück. Er lächelte wissend, und sie begriff, dass diese Berührung Absicht gewesen war.  
  
Denn dann erschallte irgendwo im Hintergrund eine Stimme, die ihren Namen rief. Beim nächsten Augenaufschlag war alles wieder wie zuvor. Der Wind wehte frisch durch den Wald und versetzte die Laubdächer der Bäume in Bewegung, Vögel zwitscherten munter und die eisige Kälte war verschwunden.  
  
Das einzige, was an ihr unheimliches Treffen erinnerte, war der weiche Mantel in ihren Händen.  
  
Legolas rannte plötzlich auf sie zu, den Bogen in den Händen , einen Pfeil auf der Sehne.  
  
"Gena!", rief er schon von weiten, "ist bei dir alles in Ordnung?!"  
  
Sie blinzelte irritiert und nickte zögernd, als Legolas vor ihr stehen blieb und sich besorgt umsah.  
  
"Du warst plötzlich verschwunden", erklärte der Prinz und senkte Pfeil und Bogen, "und ich bekam auch keine Antwort, als ich nach dir rief."  
  
Ihre Verwirrung schien ihr deutlich anmerkbar zu sein, denn nach einer kurzen Pause fragte er besorgt: "Geht es dir gut? Du zitterst ja!"  
  
Sollte sie ihm vom dunklen Wächter erzählen?  
  
Gena sah in Legolas besorgtes Gesicht und entschied sich dagegen. Sie wollte ihm nicht unnötig Sorgen bereiten. Außerdem hätte es ohnehin keinen Unterschied gemacht, denn darüber hinaus wusste sie nicht einmal selbst so richtig, was da eben passiert war.  
  
"Es geht mir gut", versicherte sie, obgleich sie selbst in ihren eigenen Ohren unglaubwürdig klang.  
  
Sie fühlte sich nicht gut, und man sah ihr den vergangenen Schrecken sicherlich an.  
  
Legolas seinerseits spürte, dass sie nicht weiter reden konnte oder wollte, was ihm schwer auf dem Herzen lastete. Vertraute sie ihm denn nicht? Er hatte geglaubt, er wäre ein Freund für sie, vielleicht sogar etwas mehr.  
  
Fragend wies er auf ihren Mantel. Er konnte schwören, dass sie den vorhin noch nicht getragen hatte. "Woher hast du den?"  
  
Gena brauchte einen Moment, um zu begreifen, was er meinte. Sie hatte sich den Mantel umgehängt und überrascht festgestellt, dass er sich äußerst gut und irgendwie...richtig auf ihren Schultern anfühlte. Als wäre dies der Platz, an dem er ursprünglich gehörte.  
  
"Ein Geschenk Aragorns", murmelte sie ausweichend und strich gedankenverloren über das blaue Samt, in der Hoffnung, er würde ihr diese kleine Notlüge abnehmen. Wie es aussah, tat er es, denn er zuckte, nachdem er kurz und vielsagend die Stirn gerunzelt hatte, mit den Achseln und reichte ihr seine Hand. "Wir sollten uns beeilen. Die Sonne steht bald im Zenit".  
  
Ach ja, Galadriel erwartete sie im Thronsaal zusammen mit diesen beiden fremdländischen Elben, Amdir und Alagos.  
  
Etwas in ihr sträubte sich plötzlich unglaublich beim bloßen Gedanken, in den Palast zurück zu kehren und sie musste sich fast dazu zwingen, Legolas Hand zu ergreifen.  
  
"Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben. Ich werde in deiner Nähe sein", versprach Legolas und schenkte ihr ein warmes Lächeln.  
  
Sie erwiderte es dankbar und gemeinsam machten sie sich auf den Weg in den Palast. Lange noch kreisten ihre Gedanken um die Begegnung im Wald. 


	10. Im Sturm

Draußen war es stürmisch.  
  
Gena erwachte mit einem leisen Schrei und sah sich um. Dies war nicht mehr das Zimmer, in welches sie gegangen waren, dies war ein Ort, der nur in ihren Träumen existierte. Der Raum, in dem sie sich befand, war hell erleuchtet durch zahlreiche Kerzen und Laternen, die man an den Wänden entlang aufgestellt hatte. Zwei Fenster, davor weiße, seidenen Vorhänge, vom Wind aufgebläht. Ein weiterer Blitz zerriss draußen die Nacht, aber nicht ein Geräusch war zu vernehmen.  
  
Sie sah, wie die Flammen der Kerzen flackerten, als der Wind durch das Zimmer blies und wie das Licht, welches sie spendeten, im selben Rhythmus über die Wände tanzte, und spürte sogar die Kälte unter ihre Decken kriechen. Aber sie hörte nichts. Es war die selbe Totenstille wie auf der Lichtung zuvor, dieselbe beunruhigende Stille, die sie nervös und ängstlich machte.  
  
Alagos war nichts anderes als das elbische Wort für Sturm. Möglicherweise war das ein Hinweis. Sie stand auf, und erschrak wie schwer ihre Glieder waren und wie anstrengend und ermüdend der Weg bis zur Tür war. Sie führte direkt nach draußen. Gena musste kurz stehen bleiben und Atem schöpfen, bevor sie sie öffnete. Es war, also wolle sie etwas- jemand davon abhalten, den Raum zu verlassen. Als sie einen Schritt nach draußen in die unwirtliche Kälte der Dunkelheit gemacht hatte, verspürte sie das absurde Verlangen, umzukehren und wieder in das weiche Bett zu steigen. Doch das durfte sie nicht. Sie musste das tun, was Galadriel und die beiden Magier ihr aufgetragen hatten. Ihrem Schicksal gegenübertreten.  
  
Tapfer tat sie einen weiteren Schritt in den Sturm hinaus. Eine kräftige Windböe ließ sie einen Augenblick lang schwanken und für Sekunden sah sie nichts, denn der Regen fiel in Strömen und dicht wie eine Mauer vom schwarzbewölkten Himmel. Die Arme schützend vor den Kopf haltend, den Oberkörper nach vorne gebeugt ging sie weiter, Schritt für Schritt. Was war ihr Ziel? Sie wusste es nicht. Sie folgte bloß einem Gefühl, mit dem festen Glauben daran, dass Galadriel und die anderen nur das beste für sie wollten und dass alles gut werden würde. Tief in sich trug sie noch immer die Hoffnung, dass sie eines Tages aufwachen würde, und das hier alles bloß ein übler Nachtmahr gewesen war.  
  
Noch immer war es unmöglich, weiter als einen Meter zu sehen, zum einen, weil der Regen ihre Sicht noch immer wie ein silbriger, nasser Vorhang abschirmte, zum anderen, weil es so dunkel war. Der Himmel war so tiefschwarz, dass Gena sich für einen Moment fragte, ob er je die Sonne gesehen hatte. Dies war also ein Ort aus ihren Träumen? Wie tief mussten die Magier in ihr Bewusstsein eingedrungen sein, um eine solch trostlose Umgebung zu finden!  
  
Mit jedem Schritt fühlte sie sich schwächer und ausgelaugter, bald schon musste sie ihre Augen mit Gewalt aufhalten, die Kraft, ihre Arme als Schutz vor Regen und Wind zu heben, fehlte ihr schon längst. Ihre Beine schienen Zentner zu wiegen, ihre Lider waren schwer wie Blei.  
  
"Halte dich an etwas fest, das dir Kraft gibt"  
  
Ihre Gedanken zogen sich zäh und langsam, aber sie klammerte sich an die erstbeste positive Erinnerung, die ihr in den Sinn kam und versuchte verzweifelt, daraus Kraft zu schöpfen. ......Sie ließ eine seiner Hände los, verlagerte ihr Gewicht zur Seite und ließ ihre Finger über sein Gesicht gleiten. Sie fuhr seine perfekten Augenbrauen nach, seine Ohren, berührte sanft seine Wange und formte sacht die Konturen seiner Lippen nach. Alles an ihm war perfekt, die Form seines Gesichtes, sein Haar, jede winzige Kleinigkeit schön und vollendet ins Detail, seine Haut wies keine einzige Unebenheit auf, nicht einen dunklen Schatten....... Es funktionierte. Sie ballte beide Hände zu Fäusten und sah entschlossen nach vorne, wo ihr ungewisses Ziel lag. Sie würde es schaffen. Sie musste es schaffen, wenn sie je wieder die Person sein wollte, die sie einst war. Gena Ransberg. Eine durchschnittliche junge Frau mit einem durchschnittlichen Leben in einer durchschnittlichen Stadt. Keine Magie, keine Weltentore, keine Orks, keine blutigen Kämpfe. Keine Freunde, für deren Tod sie verantwortlich war. Sie würde es schaffen, und nichts und niemand würde sie davon abhalten können.  
  
Der Sturm war vorbei. Er schwächte nicht etwa ab und verzog sich langsam. Er war von einem Augenblick auf den anderen verschwunden. Sie blinzelte verwirrt. Ihre Kraft war zurückgekehrt, ihre Müdigkeit wie weggewischt. Für einen Moment hüllte sich alles um sie herum in Dunkelheit, dann stand sie plötzlich inmitten eines kleinen Wohnzimmers. Straßenlärm. Abgestandene Luft. Zigarettengeruch. Ein Schluchzen. Die Wohnung war sehr klein und vollgestellt mit dunklen, altmodischen Möbeln. Sie selbst stand auf einem dicken, gefälschten Perserteppich. Vor ihr befand sich eine abgewetzte, braune Polstergarnitur. Eine Frau lag darauf, zusammengekauert in embryonischer Haltung . Ihre Schultern zuckten . Gena konnte ihr Gesicht nicht sehen, aber sie hörte ihre Schluchzer und dazwischen zusammenhangslose, gestammelte Worte. Neben ihr saß ein Mann, dunkles, kurzes Haar, in Kleidern, die vor zwei Jahrzehnten einmal modern gewesen sein mussten. Er hatte eine Hand auf die Schulter der Frau gelegt und versuchte offensichtlich, ihr Trost zu spenden.  
  
"...uns damit abfinden", hörte sie ihn sagen. Die Frau reagierte mit einem noch lauterem Schluchzen, schniefte und stotterte etwas von einem grausamen Schicksal. Gena verstand bloß die Worte: "Die Ärzte müssen sich geirrt haben..."  
  
Etwas in Gena erstarrte zu Eis, als sie die Frau sprechen hörte. Diese Stimme.... plötzlich läutete ein Telefon im Nebenraum. Der Mann stand auf, ging in einen anderen Raum. Man hörte seine gedämpfte Stimme, dann plötzlich schnelle Schritte. Er blieb im Türrahmen stehen, wartete, bis die Frau zu ihm hinsah, dann sagte er mit bebender Stimme: "Das Krankenhaus". Er schien Kraft für die folgenden Worte zu sammeln.  
  
" Sie lebt. Die Ärzte können sich nicht erklären, was geschehen ist."  
  
Er machte eine Pause, sichtbar überwältigt von seinen Gefühlen. Die Frau richtete sich langsam auf, wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht und starrte ihn einfach nur an.  
  
"Sie lebt", wiederholte der Mann und seine Stimme versagte endgültig.  
  
"Meine kleine Tochter", hauchte die Frau, "Gena lebt".  
  
Genas Herz stockte. Sie erwachte.  
  
Sie sah die fremden Gesichter der beiden Ostelben, welche die ganze Zeit über ihre Schläfen berührt hatten, nun aber überrascht zurückgewichen waren und sie anstarrten. Hatten sie gesehen, was Gena gesehen hatte?  
  
Jemand hielt ihre Hand. Sie wandte den Kopf und blickte in Legolas Augen, die dunkel vor Angst und Sorge waren.  
  
"Legolas!", flüsterte sie mit zittriger Stimme und setzte sich am Bett auf.  
  
"Schhhht. Dinen ! [Still!]", verlangte er und nahm ihre zweite Hand, stets den Augenkontakt mit ihr beibehaltend.  
  
Sie gehorchte und spürte eingetrocknete Tränen auf ihren Wangen. Sie hatte geweint? Das sah ihr nicht ähnlich. Sie weinte nur selten.  
  
War das, was sie gesehen hatte, Realität gewesen? Oder bloß ein schlimmer Scherz, den ihr Grennrey oder diese beiden seltsamen Elben spielen wollten?  
  
Nie hatten ihre Eltern ihr von einem ähnlichen Vorfall erzählt.  
  
Gena merkte, dass sie wieder zu weinen begonnen hatte. Sie fühlte sich schwach und müde . Offensichtlich kostete es ihrem Körper größere Kraft soweit in ihren Geist vorzudringen, als sie erwartet hatte. Aber auch geistig fühlte sie sich schlaff, sonderbar ermattet und unkonzentriert. Widerstandslos ließ sie sich von Legolas in die Arme nehmen und musste sich eingestehen, dass es gut tat, ihn bei sich zu haben.  
  
"Was du gesehen hast, war für dich allein bestimmt", hörte sie Galadriels Stimme sagen. Sie wusste, dass die Magierin lautlos neben das Bett getreten war, wollte aber nicht zu ihr aufsehen, aus Angst, die Kontrolle über sich zu verlieren.  
  
Die Tür wurde geöffnet, eine Dienerin kam und reichte ihr einen Becher Wasser. Gena trank gierig aus. Als die Dienerin das Zimmer verlassen hatte, fragte Galadriel: "Fühlst du dich kräftig genug, weiterzumachen?"  
  
Gena nickte und wollte bejahen, als plötzlich Legolas ihre Hand fester drückte und bedeutend den Kopf schüttelte. Sie verstummte augenblicklich und sah fragend zu ihm auf. Er hatte sich an Galadriel gewandt: "Verzeiht, meine Dame, aber sie ist trotz allem ein Mensch und schnell ermüdet. Lasst sie ruhen, damit sie wenigstens heute Abend an Aragorns und Arwens Hochzeit teilnehmen kann." Die Hochzeit! Darauf hatte sie ganz vergessen!  
  
Galadriel sah alles andere als erfreut über diesen Vorschlag aus, nickte aber schließlich und deutete den beiden Ostelben, zu gehen. Gena sah Amdir und Alagos schon längst nicht mehr. Ihre Gedanken waren abgeschweift und geistig befand sie sich längst nicht mehr in dem Zimmer.  
  
Galadriel starrte sie noch Sekunden lang ausdruckslos an, dann verließ auch sie den Raum.  
  
"Soll ich gehen? Willst du alleine sein?"  
  
Es dauerte einige Sekunden, bis seine Worte bis zu Gena durchdrangen. Sie starrte ihn erst sekundenlang unverwandt an, dann schüttelte sie den Kopf, zog die Decke bis an ihren Hals herauf und schmiegte sich zögernd an seine Seite. Legolas legte einen Arm um ihre Schultern und strich mit der anderen Hand zärtlich über ihr Haar.  
  
Irgendwann bemerkte er, dass sie eingeschlafen war. 


	11. Ein Duell

Will an dieser Stelle bloß einen Gedanken einschieben: Was wird ich wohl in 10 Jahren sagen, wenn ich das hier entdecke? Werde ich über mich selbst lachen? Werde ich über den HDR lachen? Ich hoffe doch nicht! Erwachsenwerden heißt doch nicht automatisch seine Fantasie zu verlieren...oder? Nein, sicher nicht. Tolkien ist der beste Beweis dafür!!!!!Ende meines philosophischen Ergusses. Danke fürs Lesen. CU  
  
Arwen sah umwerfend aus.  
  
Gena selbst hatte mindestens eine Stunde vor dem Spiegel gestanden, hatte an ihrem Kleid genestelt, ihre Haare zurechtgezupft, Parfum aufgetragen und wer -weiß- noch - was alles getan, um bei der Hochzeit zumindest passabel genug auszusehen, um nicht mit einem Ork verwechselt zu werden. Sie war, ihrer Meinung nach, nicht gerade eine Schönheit. Fades, braunes Haar, ein hübsches, aber nicht unbedingt auffallendes Gesicht und erdbraune Augen. Legolas hatte irgendetwas angedeutet, dass sie sehr schön aussähe, er hatte das aber ihrer Meinung nach eher aus Pflichtgefühl ihr gegenüber getan. Wenn dem so war, gehörte er zu den besten Schauspielern, denen sie jemals begegnet war.  
  
Arwen hingegen war eine Göttin.  
  
Und das Erstaunlichste war, dass sie ihre Haare offen trug, bloß ein einfaches Kleid aus fließender, weißer Seide anhatte und ihr einziges Schmuckstück ein Blumenkranz auf ihrem Haupt darstellte, der ihr mehr königliche Würde verlieh als die prächtigste und wertvollste Krone es getan hätte.  
  
Gena warf Legolas, der in ein Gespräch mit einem Zwerg und ein paar Elben vertieft war, einen verstohlenen Seitenblick zu und ächzte innerlich. Das war so demütigend! Selbst dieser dämliche Elb sah besser aus als sie, und er hatte sicher nicht Stunden damit verbracht, sich anzukleiden.  
  
Sie erinnerte sich an eine Faschingsparty in ihrer Jugendzeit, auf der sie als einziges Mädchen in einem Hühnerkostüm aufgekreuzt war. Oder, um es exakter auszudrücken: Niemand außer ihr hatte ein Kostüm getragen. Das war eben typisch Gena. Sie trat nicht in ein Fettnäpfchen, sie schwamm darin. Aber heute war sie nicht die einzige Kuriosität, die zu dieser Hochzeit erschienen war: Eine ganze Anzahl Zwerge saß lachend an den Tischen, dazwischen andere, ebenso kleine Wesen, die man ihr als Hobbits vorgestellt hatte. Viele der elbischen Gäste waren bereits vor Tagen angekommen, da Verhandlungen über den Zusammenschluss der letzten verbliebenen Bastionen des Elbenreiches im Gange waren.  
  
"Mae govannen. Ihr müsst Lady Gena sein, wenn mich meine Augen nicht täuschen", riss sie eine wohlklingende Stimme aus ihren Gedanken. "Vanimle sila tiri [eure Schönheit erstrahlt hell]"  
  
Gena blinzelte irritiert in das ihr bekannt vorkommende Gesicht eines Elben.  
  
"Mae govannen", entgegnete sie in ihrem besten Sindarin, "und Ihr seid?"  
  
"Haldir". Der Elb griff ohne Vorwarnung nach ihrer Hand und platzierte einen Kuss auf ihrem Handrücken. Gena errötete überrascht und war zu nichts anderem als einem schüchternen Lächeln imstande. In den wasserblauen Augen des Elben funkelte es amüsiert, aber sein Gesichtsausdruck blieb höflich- interessiert. Sie hatte ihn schon öfter geschäftig durch den Palast eilen sehen, aber hatte noch nie mit ihm gesprochen.  
  
"Man hat mir schon viel über Euch erzählt"  
  
Ach, hatte man.  
  
"Was erzählt man sich denn so über mich?"  
  
"Zum Beispiel sagt man, dass Ihr eine äußerst begabte Schülerin seid. Reyfil ist ganz begeistert von euch. Außerdem ist eure Fertigkeit mit dem Schwert berüchtigt in ganz Lórien."  
  
Gena zweifelte keine Sekunde daran, dass Haldir bloß übertrieb, um ihr zu schmeicheln, aber sie hatte nichts dagegen einzuwenden.  
  
"Doch scheint es mir unglaubhaft, dass eine solch zarte Schönheit wie Ihr es seid in der Lage sein soll, selbst König Aragorn zu besiegen", fügte der Elb hinzu und sah zu Aragorn hin. Das frischgetraute Ehepaar stand etwas abseits der Hochzeitsgesellschaft in einem mit Blumebändern behangenem Pavillon und unterhielt sich leise.  
  
Arwen nahm gerade die Hand ihres Mannes und legte sie auf ihren Bauch, wobei sie einander tief in die Augen sahen. In dem Zustand, in dem sich Aragorn im Augenblick befand, hätte er vermutlich nicht einmal einer Fliege etwas zuleide tun können.  
  
"Ich habe wohl ein schlechtes Beispiel gewählt", murmelte Haldir und grinste breit. Gena musste sich eingestehen, dass er gut aussah. Sein Gesicht war etwas kantiger als das Legolas', und sein Körperbau kräftiger, aber er strahlte die gleiche Ruhe wie der Prinz aus und schien noch dazu humorvoll zu sein.  
  
Gena runzelte die Stirn, als sie bemerkte, wie sie Haldir mit Legolas verglich. Seit wann setzte sie den Prinzen als Maßstab?  
  
"Gefällt euch das Fest nicht?", deutete Haldir ihren Gesichtsausdruck falsch und sah sich fragend um.  
  
"Nein, es ist sehr schön", lächelte Gena hastig, "ich fühle mich bloß etwas...fehl am Platz." Was wohl an Arwens Anwesenheit lag. Ihre Antipathie der Königin gegenüber hatte der lange Aufenthalt in Lórien keine Abhilfe getan. Gena hatte ehrlichgesagt nicht vor, mit ihr zu sprechen, geschweige denn sich mit ihr anzufreunden. Arwen war schön, unsterblich, nun auch glücklich verheiratet und erwartete ein Kind- auf einen Freund mehr oder weniger würde es ihr schon nicht ankommen.  
  
"Wir könnten den Schwertkämpfen beiwohnen. Ich habe vorhin einige Zwerge Wetten abgeben hören. Ich glaube, einer von Dúrins Familie hat einen Elben herausgefordert...."  
  
Gena willigte begeistert ein- so etwas konnte man sich schließlich nicht entgehen lassen! Die Kämpfe fanden auf genau jenem Übungsplatz statt, auf dem Gena ihre täglichen Kampfstunden absolvierte. Es hatte sich schon eine ansehnliche Menge um den rechteckigen Platz aus brauner Erde gebildet. Genauer gesagt herrschte bereits ein ziemliches Chaos: Elben, Zwerge, Hobbits und Menschen liefen aufgeregt durcheinander und schrieen herum, um entweder die letzten Wetten abzugeben oder ihren jeweiligen Favoriten anzufeuern.  
  
Haldir ergriff umgehend Genas Hand und zog sie hinter sich her durch die Menge in die erste Reihe. Da er sowohl unter den Elben als auch den anderen Völkern bekannt war, ließ man sie bereitwillig passieren.  
  
Im Moment traten zwei Männer gegeneinander an, ein Elb mit dunklem Haar und ein rotbärtiger Zwerg.  
  
"Ich dachte, dies hier wäre ein Schwertkampf?", rief Gena zu Haldir hin. Er stand zwar direkt neben ihr, aber der Lärm des Publikums veranlasste sie, ihre Stimme zu heben. Keiner der beiden Männer trug irgendeine Sorte von Waffen, sie schienen mit den bloßen Händen gegeneinander anzutreten.  
  
"Es sieht so aus, als hätte man die freie Wahl!", antwortete Haldir, ohne den Blick von den Kämpfenden zu nehmen, "der Elb ist Arwens Bruder Edalos, Elronds Sohn aus dem Bruchtal. Und der Zwerg ist glaube ich ist ein Bruder Gimlis, doch sein Name ist mir entfallen..."  
  
Gena musterte die Besagten kurz.  
  
Weder Zwerg noch Elb sahen aus, als hätten sie vor aufzugeben. "Die werden doch nie zu einem Ende kommen!", brüllte irgendjemand von hinten. Zustimmendes Gemurre ging durch die Reihen.  
  
Der Elb namens Edalos ging nun zum Angriff über, brachte den Zwerg zu Fall, doch dieser rollte sich blitzschnell ab und war im nächsten Augenblick auch schon wieder auf den Beinen. Aus den Zuschauerreihen drangen vielfache kehlige Buhrufe.  
  
"Zwei geschlagene Stunden kämpfen sie nun schon", brummte jemand hinter Gena, "und kein Ende in Sicht. Ich hole mir jetzt etwas Wein."  
  
Gena sah grinsend zu Haldir hin, den das Wettfieber offensichtlich bereits gepackt hatte: Er gab gerade seinen Tipp bei einem Schreiber ab und reichte ihm drei Goldmünzen.  
  
"Auf wen habt Ihr gesetzt?", erkundigte sich Gena neugierig, als er sich wieder zu ihr durchgedrängt hatte.  
  
"Den Elben, natürlich!", lachte Haldir und stimmte in einen Chor von Lachern ein, als der Zwerg erneut über den staubigen Erdboden kugelte.  
  
Gena bemerkte bald, dass sich die Zuschauer in zwei Lager gespalten hatten, die abwechselnd ihren Champions zujubelten oder den Anhängern des Gegners Obszönitäten ins Gesicht brüllten. Gena zog es vor, unauffällig zu schweigen und das Spektakel still zu genießen.  
  
Schließlich gab der Elb nach, vermutlich, weil er noch andere Dinge zu erledigen hatte, und weil der Zwerg wahrscheinlich erst vom Platz gegangen wäre, hätte man ihn mit Gewalt weggeschleift. Beide verließen sie frohen Mutes den Platz.  
  
Empörungen und Freudenschreie wurden hörbar und Unsummen an Geld wechselte seine Besitzer.  
  
"Habt Ihr Lust auf einen kleinen Zweikampf?", fragte Haldir grinsend, als ein Zwerg auf den nun leeren Platz trat und mit lauter Stimme nach anderen mutigen Freiwilligen forderte.  
  
Gena lächelte abdankend und schüttelte entschieden den Kopf. "Ich bezweifle, dass sich jemand finden lässt, der gegen eine schwächliche Frau antritt", begründete sie scherzhaft.  
  
Haldirs Augenbraue wanderte nach oben. Wenige Minuten später standen sie einander auf dem Platz gegenüber, jeder die Waffe seiner Wahl in den Händen.  
  
Haldir hatte sich für zwei schlanke Langmesser, wie Legolas sie trug, entschieden, Gena hatte für Chris' Schwert, dem sie den einfachen Namen "Magol" gegeben hatte. Die Menschenmenge um sie herum, die bereits im Begriff gewesen war, sich aufzulösen, wuchs nun zusehends an.  
  
Aragorn und Arwen, Céleborn, Legolas, selbst Galadriel waren herbeigekommen.  
  
Gena kratzte sich nervös am Kopf. "Ich glaube nicht, dass das eine gute Idee ist, Haldir". In den letzten Minuten hatte sie diesen Satz sicher ein Dutzend Male wiederholt.  
  
"Keine Angst, ich werde euch nicht ernsthaft verletzen", grinste Haldir und ließ seine Klingen prüfend durch die Luft sausen.  
  
Zwischen Genas Augenbraue entstand eine steile Falte. "Oh, das ist es nicht, was ich fürchte", meinte sie mit einem süßen Lächeln, "es ist bloß euer Festgewand, das mir Sorgen bereitet."  
  
Haldirs Gesicht wurde fragend.  
  
"Ich meine, es ist doch eine Schande, wenn Ihr es nach dem Kampf wegwerfen müsst", führte sie den begonnenen Satz aus.  
  
Haldirs Mundwinkel zuckten kaum merklich.  
  
"Dazu müsste sich euer Schwert meinem Körper nähern. Und ich bezweifle, dass es soweit kommen wird."  
  
"Dies ist die letzte Möglichkeit, eure Wetten abzugeben!", unterbrach ein schwarzbärtiger Zwerg ihre Unterhaltung mit lauter Stimme.  
  
Gena warf einen Blick zu Aragorn und Legolas hin, die ihre Wetten bei einem Schreiber abgaben und ihre Einsätze nannten. Gena fragte sich, auf wen sie setzten.  
  
"Wer zuerst drei Sekunden auf dem Rücken liegt oder von sich aus aufgibt, hat verloren!", erklärte ihnen der Zwerg von vorhin rasch die Spielregeln, "seid fair und erinnert euch- dies ist eine Hochzeit. Also bitte, vermeidet unnötige Blutbäder."  
  
"Ich werde mich zurückhalten", versprach Gena.  
  
Die herrschende Stimmung war längst auf sie übergegangen. Sie glaubte nicht ernsthaft daran, den Elb besiegen zu können, aber sie wollte den Zuschauern wenigstens eine gute Show abliefern.  
  
Als der Zwerg sich getrollt hatte, begann der Kampf.  
  
Haldir schien nicht vorzuhaben, mehr Zeit als nötig auf dem Kampfplatz zu verbringen und ging sofort in die Offensive über.  
  
Gena reagierte gerade noch rechtzeitig, riss das Schwert in die Höhe parierte die ersten paar Hiebe mehr recht als schlecht , bevor Haldir von ihr abließ und wieder einige Schritte zurückwich. "Na, schon müde?", stichelte er.  
  
Gena schnaubte wütend und umklammerte den Griff ihres Schwertes fester. Der Angriff war zu schnell gekommen und sie hatte zu spät reagiert. Dieses Mal würde sie darauf vorbereitet sein. Nein, korrigierte sie sich im Gedanken- dieses Mal würde sie ihm zuvorkommen.  
  
Sie sprang abrupt vor, vollführte eine halbe Drehung und täuschte einen Schlag von rechts vor. Haldir reagierte, wie erwartet, indem er beide Langmesser kreuzte, um Magol abzufangen. Während er dies tat, wechselte sie blitzschnell das Schwert in die linke Hand und traf Haldir mit der Breitseite ihrer Klinge an der Schulter.  
  
Der Elb stieß einen überraschten Laut aus und wich zurück.  
  
"No tiriel! [Gebt acht!]", lachte Gena und täuschte spielerisch einen weiteren Angriff vor. Aus dem Publikum drang lautes Gelächter.  
  
"Magol am! [Lasst uns fortfahren]", verlangte Haldir mit ausdrucksloser Miene.  
  
Gena freute sich geradezu teuflisch. Wie es aussah, gefiel es dem Elben ganz und gar nicht von einer Frau besiegt zu werden.  
  
Wieder startete Haldir einen Angriff, dieses Mal spürbar heftiger als zuvor. Gena stellte erschrocken fest, dass sie Schritt für Schritt vor ihm zurückweichen musste, wollte sie nicht Gefahr laufen, wichtige Teile ihres Körpers zu verlieren.  
  
"Habt Ihr das mit dem Blutbad bereits...", sie duckte sich unter einem Messer hinweg, "...vergessen?". Im letzten Moment riss sie ihre Klinge in die Luft und fing einen harten Schlag ab, der ihren Arm beinahe betäubte.  
  
Haldir schien sie nicht gehört zu haben. Gena sah in sein Gesicht und entdeckte zu ihrem Entsetzen jenen Ausdruck, der anzeigte, dass er sie längst nicht mehr als hilflose Frau betrachtete, sondern als ernstzunehmenden Kontrahenten. Sie erkannte, dass es nicht mehr möglich war, ihn mit Worten Einhalt zu gebieten. Bereits jetzt begann ihre Kraft spürbar nachzulassen, zum Teil weil sie noch geschwächt von der "Teufelsaustreibung" zuvor war. Die einzige Möglichkeit, ihn zu stoppen war, ihn zu besiegen oder ihn dazu zu zwingen, aufzugeben.  
  
Die Tatsache, dass sie noch immer ein Kleid trug, machte sie nicht unbedingt bewegungsfähiger.  
  
Gena mobilisierte noch einmal all ihre Kräfte und drängte Haldir soweit zurück, dass sie für einige Sekunden Luft hatte. Schnell griff sie nach dem unteren Saum ihres Kleides und nahm Magol zu Hilfe, um das Gewebe bis zu ihren Knien zu durchtrennen. Den nutzlosen Stofffetzen warf sie achtlos zur Seite.  
  
Ein überraschtes Raunen ging durch die Menge, doch Gena realisierte es kaum noch. Haldir hielt ebenfalls verblüfft inne und ließ seine Waffen für einen Moment sinken. Sein Grinsen war inzwischen eindeutig unverschämt.  
  
Gena atmete tief durch. Was hatte Galadriel immer gesagt? Sie müsse lernen, Grennrey zu kontrollieren. Wenn sie diesen Elben eine Lektion erteilen wollte, dann würde sie die Hilfe der Hexe in Anspruch nehmen müssen.  
  
-Sein rechter Arm-  
  
Gena griff an und konzentrierte ihre Kräfte auf Haldirs rechten Schwertarm. Und wirklich, bald öffnete sich seine Verteidigung. Gena holte kräftig aus und prellte Haldir ein Messer aus der Hand. Die Klinge flog in hohem Bogen davon und landete irgendwo weit außer Haldirs Reichweite. Der Elb schnappte verdattert nach Luft und wich zurück.  
  
"Na, schon müde?", warf sie ihm seine eigenen Worte spöttisch an den Kopf.  
  
Haldirs Gesicht verdüsterte sich bloß noch mehr, (wenn das überhaupt noch möglich war) und er griff ohne Vorwarnung an.  
  
-Achte auf seine Beine-  
  
Gena reagierte instinktiv und sprang in die Luft. Keine Sekunde zu früh. Sie hörte Haldir erschrocken keuchen, als sein Tritt ins Leere ging und er beinahe das Gleichgewicht verlor. Wieder war er es, der vor ihr zurückweichen musst. Das Publikum begann zu toben. Irgendwo in der Ferne vernahm sie den hässlichen Schrei einer Krähe.  
  
"Gebt Ihr auf?"  
  
"Uun [nein]!"  
  
"Dann nehmt das hier!"  
  
Sie sprang blitzschnell nach vor, umklammerte Haldirs Handgelenk und drückte mit unbarmherziger Kraft zu. Sie hörte ein scheußliches Knacken, gleich darauf lockerte sich Haldirs Griff und auch das zweite Messer fiel zu Boden.  
  
Gena stieß es mit dem Fuß an den Rand des Feldes. Er war nun unbewaffnet. Gena wich zurück und warf ihr Schwert beiseite. "Wir wollen doch fair bleiben", erklärte sie und grätschte ihre Beine, um einen sicheren Stand zu haben.  
  
-Sein linkes Handgelenk ist nutzlos-  
  
Sie stürmte auf ihn zu, duckte sich geschickt unter einem Schlag hinweg und griff nach seiner verletzten linken Hand. Allerdings hatte sie vergessen, wie schnell Elben sich zu bewegen imstande waren. Haldir tat....irgendetwas und plötzlich war sie es, die einen Stoß in die Rippen verpasst bekam, der ihr den Atem aus den Lungen trieb.  
  
Sie taumelte benommen zurück und schnappte nach Luft. Das Publikum jubelte oder buhte, je nachdem, dazwischen vernahm sie deutlich das Gekrächze einer Krähe.  
  
-Pass auf!-  
  
Zu spät. Haldir bewegte sich mit einer unglaublichen Schnelligkeit, die es ihr absolut unmöglich machte, rechtzeitig zu reagieren: Bevor sie sich versah, hatte er ihren Arm gepackt und brutal auf ihren Rücken gedreht. Gena heulte vor Schmerz und versuchte mit den Füßen nach ihm zu treten, erreichte aber dadurch bloß, dass ihr Arm noch weiter schmerzhaft verdreht wurde. "Tanya awra, Haldir! [Das tut weh!]", stöhnte sie.  
  
"Lle lava? [Gibst du auf]"  
  
Es wäre keine Schande gewesen, wenn sie nun verloren hätte. Aber wer wusste, wie lange sie Legolas damit aufziehen würde! Nein, sie hatte nicht vor, ihm diesen Triumph zu gönnen.  
  
Wo war Grennrey, wenn man sie brauchte?  
  
-Du kannst ihn auf eine andere Weise schlagen....-  
  
Eine andere Weise? Sollte sie sich unsichtbar machen? Die Zeit anhalten?  
  
-Lass mich nur machen. Nur ein einziges Mal, bevor ich gehe-  
  
Gena schwankte. War dieser unwichtige Kampf es wirklich wert, ein so großes Risiko einzugehen? Galadriel hatte gesagt....  
  
- Vergiss, was sie gesagt hat. Wichtig ist nur, was du willst. Was willst du? -  
  
Sie wollte es diesem Elb zeigen. Sie wollte es allen zeigen. Sie wollte, dass sie diejenige war, zu der alle bewundernd aufsahen. Nicht Arwen. Nicht Galadriel. Sie.  
  
-Lass uns unsere Macht demonstrieren. Nur ein einziges Mal. Danach wird alles vorbei sein. Für immer.-  
  
Ja.  
  
Sie würde ihnen zeigen, was in ihr steckte.... 


	12. schwarze magie

Das folgende ist eher ein Experiment. Es ist ein Sichtpunktwechsel. Wird bei einigen möglicherweise nicht so gut ankommen, aber ich musste es einfach einmal ausprobieren. Und noch mal schreiben interessiert mich- ganz ehrlich- nicht . Ach ja, das ist für Vicky23: Sorry, ich hab den totalen Stress und komm nur kriechend mit deiner FF voran. Bitte hab Geduld mit mir, wenn ich mich länger nicht melde! Merci!  
  
Etwas stimmte nicht mit Gena.  
  
Aragorn hatte mich herbeigerufen. "Das hier darfst du nicht versäumen!", hatte er gemeint und mir vielsagend zugezwinkert. Erst als ich die große Zuschauermenge entdeckte, die sich um den Übungsplatz versammelt hatte, begann ich zu ahnen, was er mir zeigen wollte.  
  
Ich traute meinen Augen nicht : Haldir und Gena traten gegeneinander an.  
  
Um die Wahrheit zu sagen: Ich setzte gegen sie. Es war nicht, dass ich sie unterschätzte, aber ich hatte zu viele Kämpfe an Haldirs Seite gefochten, um mir ernsthaft einzubilden, sie hätte eine realistische Chance gegen ihn.  
  
Ja, natürlich wusste ich von Aragorn über Genas wunderbare Lernfähigkeit im Umgang mit Waffen Bescheid- und ich hatte sie auch schon öfters miteinander fechten sehen. Sie war erstaunlich gut für einen Menschen. Aber ihr fehlte es an Erfahrung. Und Haldir war kein Mann, der irgendjemanden, und sei es eine Frau, gewinnen hätte lassen.  
  
Ich setzte fünf Goldmünzen auf Haldir, Aragorn setzte dagegen.  
  
"Du hast ja keine Ahnung, wozu sie fähig ist", erklärte er grinsend, während er neun Goldstücke abzählte und in einen ledernen Beutel füllte.  
  
Nein, ich muss gestehen, ich hatte sie unterschätzt.  
  
Denn gerade, als Haldir Gena in eine scheinbar auswegslose Position gedrängt hatte, geschah etwas äußerst Merkwürdiges: Sie hörte auf, sich zu bewegen. Haldir hielt sie weiter fest, schien aber bald selbst zu bemerken, dass etwas nicht stimmte.  
  
Ich drängte mich nach vor in die vorderste Reihe, vorbei an Aragorn, Celeborn und Galadriel, die offensichtlich noch nicht begriffen hatte, was da vorne gerade vorging.  
  
Ich hingegen schon.  
  
Man brauchte Gena nur genau beobachtet zu haben, um zu erkennen, dass etwas tief in ihr erwacht war, etwas, von dem sie und alle anderen geglaubt hatten, es halbwegs unter Kontrolle gebracht zu haben- Grennrey á Lórien. Jedes Mal, wenn die Hexe Oberhand über sie gewann, verdunkelten sich Genas Augen, wurden tiefschwarz und ausdruckslos. Zum ersten Mal war es mir an jenem Tag am See aufgefallen. Danach jedes Mal, wenn ich sie spätabends, als sie erschöpft von ihrem Training in den Palast zurückgekehrt war, getroffen hatte. Und heute Mittag, als die beiden Ostelben bei ihr waren.  
  
Mein Herz krampfte sich bei dem Gedanken an die Szene zusammen. Ein Bild war mir in Erinnerung geblieben: Gena, mit schreckensweiten Augen, den Blick ins Leere gerichtet. Was immer die beiden Magier ihr gezeigt hatten, es musste furchtbar gewesen sein. Doch ich respektierte, dass es ein Teil ihrer Vergangenheit war, der nur ihr gehörte.  
  
Bisher hatte ich immer geglaubt, ihr Fels zu sein, die einzige Person, bei der sie ihr wirkliches Ich preisgeben konnte. Mir war sie stets wie ein Kind erschienen, auf eine süße Weise naiv. Aber unter ihrem unschuldigen Äußeren schlummerte etwas Dunkles, Böses, und ich begriff nun zu spät, dass dieser furchteinflößende Teil ebenso zu ihr gehörte wie jener, den ich so bezaubernd fand.  
  
"Lle lava?! [Gibst du auf]", hörte ich Haldir erneut fragen, dieses Mal lauter.  
  
Gena- falls die Person, die er festhielt, überhaupt noch Gena war- blieb still. Ich sah auf den Himmel hinauf, wo die Sonne von Wolken verdeckt worden war und uns hier unten in ein unwirkliches Halbdunkel hüllte. Das konnte kein Zufall sein.  
  
Die Elben unter den Zuschauern schienen es ebenso zu spüren wie ich, denn augenblicklich wurde es leiser.  
  
"Haldir!", rief ich durch den aufkommenden Wind.  
  
"Mani naa ta? [Was ist?]"  
  
Er schien als einziger nicht zu begreifen, in welcher Gefahr er schwebte.  
  
"Tampa! [Hör auf]", rief ich, doch ein plötzlicher Windstoß zerriss meine Worte und wehte sie davon.  
  
"Mani?! [Was?]  
  
"Tampa!", schrie ich, dieses Mal aus voller Kraft, denn aus dem Windstoß war inzwischen ein ausgewachsener Sturm geworden. Ich hörte die entsetzten Schreie einiger Gäste, die eiligst in Richtung der elbischen Siedlungen flohen und hörte das Geräusch von zahlreichen Schwertern, die gezogen wurden. Also ob Schwerter in dieser Situation etwas genützt hätten!  
  
Selbst die Zwerge unter den Zuschauern mussten schon begriffen haben, dass das hier alles andere als ein plötzlicher Wetterumschwung war.  
  
Ich begriff, dass weiteres Rufen keinen Sinn hätte, außer, dass ich heiser wurde, kletterte über den provisorisch aufgestellten Holzzaun auf den Kampfplatz und lief zu den beiden hin. Haldir schien angesichts meines Gesichtsausdruckes endlich zu begreifen, was ich wollte, und ließ los. Sie verweilte in ihrer verkrümmten Haltung, selbst ihr Arm blieb auf ihrem Rücken liegen, wo Haldir ihn losgelassen hatte.  
  
Ich griff nach ihrer Schulter, rüttelte sie und rief ihr ins Gesicht: "Gena! Hörst du mich?!"  
  
Sie reagierte nicht. Alles, was sie im Moment getan hätte, hätte mich beruhigt, alles. Aber sie tat nichts. Dann, ganz langsam, hob sie ihren Kopf und fing meinen Blick. Mein Herz stockte. Dies war nicht mehr Gena.  
  
"Diola lle aratoamin [Danke, mein Held]", zischte die Hexe spöttisch. Ich wich einen erschrockenen Schritt zurück und zog gleichzeitig den schmalen Zierdolch, den ich umgehängt hatte. Dies war meine einzige Waffe, schließlich hatte ich nicht damit gerechnet, auf Aragorns Hochzeit kämpfen zu müssen.  
  
Doch ich hielt den Dolch nicht lange in den Händen. Grennrey erhob die Hand, machte eine wegwischende Handbewegung und eine unsichtbare Macht prellte mir die Waffe aus der Hand und ließ sie meterweit davon segeln. Ihre schwarzen Augen musterten mich abfällig, als wäre ich irgendein Insekt, aber gleichzeitig glomm etwas darin auf. Sie trat einen Schritt näher- nein, sie schritt- und streckte ihren Arm nach meinem Gesicht aus. Schnell packte ich ihr Handgelenk und hielt es lange genug fest, um ihr zu verstehen zu geben, dass ich es nicht schätzte, auf diese Weise von ihr berührt zu werden. Es war eine Ironie des Schicksals: Gena hätte ich mein Gesicht berühren lassen, es hätte mir vermutlich sogar gefallen. Nun tat sie es, und das einzige Gefühl, zu dem ich fähig war, war Abneigung.  
  
"Sie ist eine kleine Närrin, aber sie hat einen guten Geschmack, das muss man ihr lassen", meinte Grennrey und grinste anzüglich. Ich wusste nicht, was zu erwidern sei und schwieg. Der Wind war inzwischen so stark, dass es mir Mühe bereitete, mich auf den Beinen zu halten.  
  
"Achas!", rief Grennrey á Lórien.  
  
Obwohl sie nicht schrie, übertönte ihre Stimme das Heulen des Windes mit Leichtigkeit. Eine schwarze Krähe kam geflogen, und ließ sich auf ihrer Schulter nieder. Der Sturm schien ihr nichts anhaben zu können.  
  
Was hatte sie vor? Sie wollte doch nicht etwa.....mit wachsendem Entsetzen beobachtete ich Grennrey, wie sie beide Arme hob und die Augen schloss. Den Kopf leicht in den Nacken gelegt, begannen ihre Lippen dunkle Worte zu formen, deren Bedeutung ich nicht verstand, sehr wohl aber ihren Zweck begriff: Sie wollte ein Weltentor öffnen. Hier, in Lórien. Mit einem Male wurde mir klar, was sie vorhatte: Kein Ork hatte es je geschafft die Wälder Lóriens zu betreten, geschweige denn bis zu Galadriels Palast vorzudringen. Mit Hilfe des Tores würde es ihnen gelingen. Und Galadriel hatte es die ganze Zeit über gewusst.  
  
Jemand legte seine Hand auf meine Schulter und Aragorns vertraute Stimme rief in mein Ohr: "Wir müssen etwas unternehmen! Sie wird uns noch allen den Untergang bringen!"  
  
Ich nickte, konnte ihm aber nicht sagen, WAS genau zu tun sei. Er hatte gesehen, wie spielerisch sie mich entwaffnet hatte, und ich bezweifelte nicht, dass sie jeden anderen Angriff ebenfalls mühelos abwehren konnte.  
  
"WAS SOLL DAS DENN WERDEN?!", brüllte eine mir wohlbekannte Stimme neben und ein Stück unter mir. Gimli hatte offensichtlich noch härter mit dem Sturm zu kämpfen als ich, denn er konnte nicht einmal mehr ruhig auf einer Stelle stehen bleiben. In seinem Bart hatte sich eine Blumengirlande verfangen, was mir unter anderen Umständen eine entsprechende Bemerkung entlockt hätte- nun aber blieb ich ernst und schrie zurück: "Sie ist eine Magierin! Wir müssen etwas tun, um sie aufzuhalten, ansonsten wimmelt es hier gleich von Orks und anderen Unwesen!"  
  
Eine Magierin! Natürlich! Ich sah mich hastig um. Wo war Galadriel?  
  
Ich entdeckte sie in einem der Pavillons, gemeinsam mit Celeborn. Sie hielt sich an einem Pfosten fest, den Blick starr auf Grennrey gerichtet, deren Finger inzwischen blassgrün zu leuchten begonnen hatten. Uns blieb nicht mehr viel Zeit.  
  
"Geht in den Palast! Ich werde Galadriel holen!", brüllte ich meinen beiden Freunden zu. Sie gehorchten, wenn auch widerwillig. Dies war keine Sache, die mit Schwertern und Äxten ausgetragen werden konnte.  
  
So schnell ich konnte bahnte ich mir meinen Weg zwischen umgeworfenen Tischen, Stühlen und herumliegender Dekoration hindurch zur Magierin und brüllte: "Arwen en amin! Unternehmt etwas!"  
  
Sie blieb ruhig stehen, schien mich nicht einmal zu bemerken. Erst, als ich meine Bitte lautstark wiederholte, blinzelte sie und sah irritiert auf mich herab. Ich erschrak. Was bedeutete dieser furchtbar leere Blick? Dann, endlich kehrte das Leben in sie zurück und sie folgte mir zu Grennrey hin.  
  
"Mani naa ta? [Was ist?]" Sie war schon wieder stehen geblieben. Ich warf einen gehetzten Blick zu Grennrey hin. Wenn ein Weltentor groß, grün und leuchtend war, dann war es genau das, was da vor ihr in der Luft schwebte. Mein Entsetzen wuchs ins Unermessliche.  
  
"Guldur [schwarze Magie]!" hörte ich Celeborn sagen, der uns nachgekommen war.  
  
Galadriel nickte und hob ihre Arme, ließ sie aber gleich darauf wieder sinken. "Ich kann das nicht", erklärte sie kopfschüttelnd. "Ihr müsst es wenigstens versuchen!", flehte ich sie an und hielt ihr die Hand hin, "wir werden alle sterben, wenn Ihr es nicht versucht!" Doch sie schien sich noch immer nicht sicher zu sein. Verdammt, irgendetwas musste geschehen!  
  
Ich sah zu Genas schlankem Körper hin, der in eine Art grünen Nebel eingehüllt dastand und nur noch als dunkler Schemen zu erkennen war. Was, wenn Grennrey nun endgültig Besitz von ihr begriffen hatte?! Dieser Gedanke schien der reinste Horror für mich.  
  
Ich sah Galadriel so fest ich konnte in die Augen und rief beschwörend: "Bitte, haltet sie auf! Ihr wisst, was sonst geschieht!"  
  
Galadriel sah mich auf unergründliche Weise an, dann nickte sie endlich langsam und hob ihre Hände in Richtung des Tores. Sie begann einen Zauber zu weben, mächtiger und kraftaufwändiger als je zuvor. Celeborn packte mich am Arm und zerrte mich in das Pavillon zurück. Ich versuchte, mich loszureißen, aber vergeblich.  
  
"Du kannst nichts für sie tun!", brüllte Celeborn und deutete mir, mich wie er auf den Boden zu kauern und hinter einigen Holzpfosten Schutz zu suchen. Sekundenlang empfand ich nichts als puren Hass ihm gegenüber, sah aber dann ein, dass er recht hatte. Ich konnte nichts für sie tun. Ich war hilflos wie noch nie zuvor in meinem Leben.  
  
Ich wollte sehen, was bei den beiden Frauen vorging, aber im selben Moment ertönte ein tiefes, bedrohliches Grollen, als ob ein riesiger Felsen sich in Bewegung gesetzt hätte, und gleichzeitig explodierte irgendetwas dort, wo das Weltentor sich befunden hatte.  
  
Ich schloss geblendet die Augen, als grellweißes Licht die gesamte Umgebung überflutete und hörte Celeborn neben mir vor Schmerz aufstöhnen. Das Licht durchdrang meine Augenlider als existierten diese nicht und fraß sich schmerzhaft in meinen Kopf. Ich brüllte vor Pein und schlug beide Hände vors Gesicht. Für einen Moment war ich sicher, erblindet zu sein.  
  
Dann war es still.  
  
Ich öffnete die Augen und sah zumindest die Umrisse das Pavillons deutlich genug, um aufzustehen und es zu verlassen zu können.  
  
"Gena!"  
  
Ich stolperte beinahe über etwas großes, hölzernes, das vor mir auf dem Boden lag, taumelte jedoch ungehindert weiter auf die beiden reglosen Gestalten am Kampfplatz zu. Meine Augen schmerzten noch immer, aber ich konnte bereits wieder Farben unterscheiden und sah, dass sich weder Galadriel in ihrem weißen noch Gena in ihrem blauen Kleid bewegten.  
  
Angst und Panik wie ich sie noch nie zuvor verspürt hatten, ergriffen von mir Besitz. Hastig tastete ich über Galadriels Hals und stürzte, als ich ihren Puls fühlte, sofort zu Genas verloren daliegender Gestalt weiter.  
  
Sie war totenblass und zitterte am ganzen Körper.  
  
Doch sie lebte.  
  
Mein Herz machte einen fühlbaren Sprung, als ich ihre Brust sich heben und senken sah.  
  
Ich griff nach ihren unglaublich heißen Händen und barg sie in meinen. Sie reagierte nicht.  
  
Ich strich über ihre Wange und sah, dass meine Hände ebenfalls zitterten. Ich schauderte. Was, wenn sie ihre Augen nicht mehr aufschlug? Nein, das durfte nicht sein. Ich kannte sie doch noch gar nicht richtig. Ich wollte sie nicht verlieren, bevor ich die Möglichkeit gehabt hatte, sie kennen zu lernen. Ich hing an meiner Firieth, meiner Sterblichen. Ich würde sie nicht gehen lassen.  
  
"Gena!", rief ich nach ihr und strich über ihren Haaransatz. Mühsam gelang es mir, mich zu konzentrieren und in ihre Bewusstsein einzudringen.  
  
"Gena! Ich bitte dich, wach auf!"  
  
Meine Augen brannten. Ich fand sie nicht. Nein, bitte, sie musste aufwachen!  
  
"Legolas?"  
  
Ihre Augenlider flatterten wie zwei kleine Schmetterlinge, als Gena sie aufschlug. Es war der schönste Anblick, den ich je zu Gesicht bekommen hatte.  
  
"Alae Idril", begrüßte ich sie leise und küsste erleichtert ihre Stirn. Ein Felsbrocken in der Größe eines Hauses fiel mir vom Herzen. Sie sah verwirrt aus, doch als sie mein Gesicht erblickte lächelte sie schwach.  
  
"Diola ile [Danke]", flüsterte sie. Ich verstand nicht ganz, was sie damit meinte, aber es war auch nicht länger wichtig. Sie lebte, und es waren wieder Genas Augen, in die ich blickte. Das war alles, war im Moment zählte.  
  
N a c h w o r t: Wiegesagt, in Experiment...... 


	13. Die Verbannung

V o r w o r t :  
  
Über Mails eurerseits freue ich mich natürlich jederzeit, finde es ganz toll wenn jemand (im Gegensatz zu mir)nicht zu faul ist, seine Kritik an den Autor zu senden.  
  
-----Dieses Mal trug Grennrey ein schneeweißes Kleid.  
  
Gena wurde zornig über die Hexe, die sich in die Farbe der Unschuld hüllte und damit wohl versuchte, sich vor ihren Augen rein zu waschen. Doch sie konnte nichts sagen, nur zusehen. In diesem Traum war sie nicht mehr als ein körperloser Beobachter, der zwar jedes Wort verstand und jede Kleinigkeit sah, aber trotzdem nicht in der Lage war, in das Geschehen an sich einzugreifen oder es zu verändern.  
  
Es war anders als die unzähligen Male zuvor, da Grennrey versucht hatte, ihren Widerstand durch verführerische Angebote zu brechen. Die Hexe hatte offensichtlich eine neue Vorgangsweise gewählt, nun, da Gena ihr zum ersten Mal nachgegeben hatte. Grennrey wollte ihr in diesem Traum etwas mitteilen. Etwas Wichtiges. Sie brauchte nicht lang, um der sommerlichen Waldlandschaft ihren Namen zuzuordnen: Lórien. Irgendwie spielten alle schwerwiegenden Ereignisse in diesem Wald. Sie wusste schon lange, dass es zwischen Lórien und der Hexe eine Verbindung gab, konnte diese aber nicht benennen. Auch sie spürte diese unerklärliche Verbundenheit, wann immer sie zwischen den Mallornbäumen spazieren ging oder morgens aus ihrem Zimmerfenster blickte. Selbst die Luft in den Wäldern schien ihr seltsam vertraut...Ein Gefühl, als wäre sie zu Hause.....  
  
Ein Windstoß versetzte Grennreys Lockenmähne in Bewegung. Das Sonnenlicht reflektierte sich dabei in einer Vielzahl von Rot- und Kupfertönen darin. Gena musste zugeben, dass die Hexe außerordentlich schön aussah, besonders in dieser Umgebung. Es war, als wäre sie ein Teil des Waldes, etwas, das unverbindlich mit ihm zusammengehörte....FALSCH, korrigierte Gena sich eilig im Gedanken.  
  
Grennrey hatte versucht, Orks in diesen Wald zu holen. Grennrey war eine durchtriebene Verräterin an ihrem eigenen Volk, eine falsche Schlange, kein lichtumflutetes Zauberwesen aus einer anderen Welt. Grennrey war nicht besser als der geringste Verbrecher in ihrer Welt, Elbe hin oder her. Und doch raubte es Gena schier den Atem, als Grennrey sich umdrehte und in ihre Richtung blickte. Glück. Im Gesicht der Magierin stand ein Ausdruck, den man nur als pures Glück bezeichnen konnte. Ihre dunklen Augen leuchteten vor Freude, ihre Wangen glühten vor Aufregung, und sie sah lebendiger und jünger aus als je zuvor. Gena hatte geglaubt, die Magierin sähe sie an, bemerkte aber ihren Irrtum bald. Grennreys Blick galt einem Mann, der nun zwischen den Bäumen hervortrat. Gena wusste, wer er war, noch bevor sie ihn sah.  
  
Der dunkle Wächter. Etwas in ihr machte sich auf ein Paar eiskalter, gefühlloser Augen gefasst, welche voller Hass zu ihr hinsahen. Stattdessen erblickte sie einen jungen, gutaussehenden Elben mit dunklem Haar und dem selben freudigen Gesichtsausdruck wie die Magierin. Er ging eilenden Schritts zu Grennrey hin und sie küssten einander inniglich. Er sah sich kurz nach allen Richtungen um, dann verschwanden sie schnell Hand in Hand im Wald. Gena fühlte sich überrumpelt. Waren dies Dinge, die einst geschehen waren, oder bloß Erfindungen der Hexe? Was wollte sie mit diesem seltsamen Traum bezwecken? Man musste nicht die Sinne eines Elben besitzen, um zu erkennen, dass die beiden einander stark zugetan waren. Ob es Liebe war? Ob zwei Wesen, die voller Hass und Bosheit waren, einander wirklich lieben konnten?  
  
War Grennrey am Ende gar eine ganz normale, verliebte Elbe gewesen? Woher kam dann all diese Kälte? Wie als Antwort verschwamm das Bild vor ihren Augen und ein neues formte sich. Das Liebespaar stand nun auf einer Lichtung. Dieselbe Lichtung, auf der Gena dem dunklen Wächter zum ersten Mal begegnet war. Sie unterhielten sich leise, ab und an hob der Mann seine Hand, um seiner Geliebten damit zärtlich über die Wange zu streichen. Dann zog er plötzlich etwas aus der Tasche seines Mantels. Als Gena den Gegenstand in seinen Händen erkannte, ahnte sie zumindest, was der Zweck dieses offensichtlich heimlichen Treffens war:  
  
Eine Verlobung.  
  
Es war ein goldener Ring mit einem funkelnden weißen Stein darauf. "Amin mela lle [Ich liebe dich]", flüsterte der Wächter und ließ das Schmuckstück sanft auf Grennreys Finger gleiten. Deren Augen glitzerten vor Freude und eine einzelne Träne bahnte sich ihren Weg über ihr ebenmäßiges Gesicht. Gena fühlte sich plötzlich wie ein unerwünschter Beobachter, ein heimlicher Zuschauer der diese intime Szene mitverfolgte. Schließlich küssten die beiden einander ein weiteres Mal und der Wächter fuhr leise fort: "Ich habe so lange gewartet. Und nun hat es sich gelohnt . Amin n'kelaya lle a'melamin [ich werde dich niemals verlassen, meine Geliebte]"  
  
Gena konnte nicht glauben, was sich da vor ihren Augen abspielte. Sie hatte mit allem gerechnet.... mit Schmerz, unerträglichen Qualen, einen entscheidenden, erbitterten Kampf...mit allem. Nur nicht mit dem hier. Das sollte also die Grennrey der Vergangenheit sein.. Eine junge, Hals über Kopf verliebte Elbe. Und vor ihr stand der Wächter, vor welchem sie von Galadriel unentwegt gewarnt worden war. Ein ebenfalls verliebter Elb. Und beide strahlten sie mit der Sonne um die Wette.  
  
Vögel zwitscherten, Blätter rauschten, eine warme Brise umwehte die Frischverlobten....alles war ganz und gar wie in einem kitschigen Liebesfilm.  
  
Zuerst wurde es unheimlich still. Dann kühlte die Luft ab. Gena erkannte es an den Rauchwolken, die plötzlich aus den Mündern des Paares traten. Der Wächter begriff als erster die aufkommende Gefahr. Seine rechte Hand glitt zu seinem Waffengurt, während die andere weiter Grennreys Finger hielt. Obwohl es eine schnelle, fließende Bewegung war, kam er nicht einmal dazu, den Griff seines Schwertes zu berühren.  
  
Ein grauer Schemen schwirrte durch die Luft und durchbohrte seine Hand. Der Wächter brüllte vor Schmerz, während ihn die Wucht eines weiteren Pfeils, der ihn in die Schulter traf, meterweit zurücktaumeln ließ. Mit Mühe und Not hielt er sich auf den Beinen und zog ächzend sein Schwert. Inzwischen erwachte der Wald um sie herum zum Leben.  
  
Es waren Elben, Gena schätzte ihre Zahl auf ein halbes Dutzend. Sie alle waren mit Langbogen bewaffnet und trugen die hellen Kleider und silbernen Armschienen der Palastwache. Völlig lautlos traten sie aus den Schatten zwischen den Bäumen und in Nu fand sich das Liebespaar in einem dichten Kreis von Bogenschützen wieder.  
  
Der Wächter brach die beiden Pfeile, die ihn getroffen hatten, ab, ohne auch nur mit der Wimper zu zucken und stellte sich schützend vor Grennrey. Die Sehnen zweier weiterer Bögen surrten. Dem Wächter gelang es, den ersten Pfeil mit seinem Schwert abzuwehren. Der zweite allerdings verfehlte sein Ziel nicht. Er durchbohrte seinen Hals. Der Elb stieß einen gurgelnden Laut aus, tastete nach dem Pfeil, doch seine Hand griff mehrmals ins Leere. Blut strömte über seine Lippen, und was immer er auch sagen wollte, ging in einem scheußlichen Krächzen und Husten unter. Dann brach er endlich in die Knie und sank zu Boden. Endlich erwachte Grennrey aus ihrer Erstarrung und ließ sich mit einem erstickten Schrei an die Seite ihres schwerverletzten Verlobten fallen. Während sie mit zitternden Fingern über seine Wunden tastete und versuchte, die heftige Blutung zu stoppen, löste sich eine weitere Gestalt vom Waldrand und trat auf die Lichtung.  
  
Ihr Gesicht hatte sich kaum verändert.. Sie trug ihr blondes Haar etwas kürzer und streng nach hinten gekämmt, aber ihre Augen waren von der gleichen meerblauen, alles durchdingenden Farbe wie bei ihrem letzten Treffen, und sie schritt mit der selben Würde und Selbstsicherheit auf die beiden zu, die Gena schon immer an ihr bewundert hatte. Langsam trat Galadriel hinter Grennrey und sah ungerührt auf sie hinab. Gena war irritiert. Galadriel tat lange gar nichts, weder bewegte sie sich noch machte sie Anstalten, etwas zu sagen. Sie stand einfach still da und starrte den Elben an. Sein Körper schüttelte sich krampfhaft und er spuckte noch immer Blut.  
  
Gena glaubte eine Spur von Triumph in Galadriels Blick zu entdecken, aber nur für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde lang . Sie schauderte. Diese Seite der Magierin hatte sie noch nicht kennengelernt - und würde es hoffentlich auch nie müssen.  
  
Sie hörte einen leisen, verzagten Schrei und ihre Aufmerksamkeit wurde wieder auf Grennrey gezogen. Diese hielt ihre Hände fest gegen die heftig blutenden Wunde am Hals des Wächters gepresst und flüsterte immer und immer wieder die selben Worte in einer fremden Sprache. Zauberformeln. Aber sie blieben ohne Erfolg.  
  
Eine weißer Schemen trat zwischen den Bäumen hervor und stellte sich neben Galadriel. Es war ein alter Mann mit langem, weißen Bart , Haaren in derselben Farbe, in grellweiße, bis an den Boden reichende Kleider gehüllt. Auch er hatte, wie Grennrey, seine Arme erhoben und von sich gestreckt, wobei er etwas konzentriert vor sich hermurmelte.  
  
"Saruman!", keuchte Grennrey und für einen Moment schien sie den blutenden Körper neben sich zu vergessen. Pure Verwirrung breitete sich in ihrem Blick aus. Dann langsames Begreifen. "Ihr wisst, dass Ihr zu schwach seid, um meine Kräfte lange zu bannen, Saruman", zischte sie warnend und ihre Augen funkelten bedrohlich. Doch bevor sie fortfahren konnte, unterbrach Galadriel mit ruhiger Stimme: "Das mag auf ihn alleine zutreffen. Doch gegen uns beide reicht selbst deine Macht nicht aus."  
  
Grennrey sog scharf Luft zwischen den Zähnen ein und warf Galadriel einen Blick zu, der Wasser zu Eis hätte erstarren lassen.  
  
"Du stellst dich also gegen mich? Gegen dein eigenes Fleisch und Blut?" "Ich stelle mich bloß auf die richtige Seite", entgegnete Galadriel und wies auf den Sterbenden. Etwas von ihrer üblichen Gelassenheit war aus ihrer Stimme gewichen. An ihre Stelle war... Wut (?) getreten.  
  
"Und die ist nicht seine. Dies hier ist deine letzte Chance, Grennrey. Lange genug habe ich nun dabei zugesehen, wie er versucht hat, dich für IHN zu begeistern. Ich glaubte, ich hätte dir etwas über IHN beigebracht. Doch ich habe mich geirrt. Nun musst du dich entscheiden. Verlass ihn- oder verlasse Lórien. Für immer. Denk gut über deine Antwort nach." Die beiden Frauen sahen einander an und Gena spürte, dass zwischen ihnen mehr in der Luft lag als sie ahnte. Ein stiller Kampf schien zwischen den beiden zu toben. Schließlich senkte, nicht nur zu Genas, sondern auch zum Erstaunen der anderen Elben, Galadriel ihren Blick und sah zur Seite. Aber auch Grennrey senkte geschlagen den Kopf. Es schien keinen Sieger zu geben.  
  
Grennrey strich zärtlich über das dunkle Haar ihres Verlobten und als sie aufsah, war ihr Gesicht nass vor Tränen. "Du weißt, dass es nicht recht ist", flüsterte sie und starrte an ihm vorbei, " mir eine solche Entscheidung abzuverlangen. Ich liebe ihn." Sie sah sich langsam um und dann zu Galadriel auf. "Doch das hier ist meine Heimat. Hier ist meine Familie, und du weißt, dass ich auch ohne sie nicht sein kann". "Du hast recht. Es ist nicht fair. Doch entscheidest du dich nicht, wirst du beides verlieren. Dunkle Zeiten stehen uns bevor, und die Anhänger des lidlosen Auges sammeln sich. Du weißt, dass sein Volk auf SEINER Seite steht." "Ich weiß, dass er mich so liebt wie ich ihn", unterbrach Grennrey traurig und sah durch einen Vorhang aus Tränen auf den Wächter hinunter. Seine Augen waren geöffnet, aber verschleiert. Er war blass und hatte Unmengen von Blut verloren. Gena bezweifelte, dass er noch lange leben würde. "Er wurde von IHM geschickt, begreifst du das denn noch immer nicht?!" Galadriels Stimme klang wütend, ihr Gesicht verlor zusehends an Fassung.  
  
Grennrey antwortete nicht sondern starrte sie weiter voller Trauer an.  
  
Galadriels Mund öffnete sich erneut, doch Saruman unterbrach sie, indem er einen Arm auf ihre Schulter legte und ihr leise etwas zuflüsterte, ohne Grennrey jedoch aus den Augen zu lassen. Galadriel verstummte. Nach einer kleinen Ewigkeit erhob sie schließlich ihre Stimme. "Dann wirst du uns verlassen", murmelte sie tonlos. Als sie aufblickte, war ihr Gesicht wieder kontrolliert und ruhig, bloß ihre Lippen waren zu dünnen, blutleeren Strichen zusammengepresst. Langsam hob auch sie ihre Arme und streckte die Finger in Richtung Grennrey aus, so wie es Saruman tat. Die umstehenden Elben zogen sich so lautlos wie sie gekommen waren, wieder zurück. Doch glich ihr Verschwinden eher einer Flucht...  
  
"Leb wohl, ind nîn [mein Herz] ", flüsterte Galadriel und plötzlich erhoben der weiße Zauberer und sie ihre Stimmen und als wäre es eine gemeinsame, mächtige, klang diese durch den Wald und ein Sturm kam auf. Und nur noch schwach hörte man Grennreys Stimme im Wind: "Leb wohl, Schwester...."-----  
  
Da saß eine Krähe auf dem Fensterbrett.  
  
Das Tier musste sie die ganze Zeit über angestarrt haben und tat es auch jetzt noch, als sie vollends wach war. Gena wusste plötzlich mit unerschütterlicher Sicherheit, dass sich hinter dem gelben Augenpaar mehr als der primitive Verstand eines Tieres verbarg, sondern ein denkendes, fühlendes Wesen, das sie nicht bloß ansah, sondern wissend beobachtete.  
  
Im Zimmer war es kühl und draußen herrschte tiefste Nacht. Nicht ein einziger Stern war auf dem schwarzen Nachthimmel zu sehen, bloß ein sichelförmiger Mond versuchte vergeblich durch dunkle Wolken hindurch die Finsternis zu erhellen. Da war die blasse Erinnerung an einen Traum, den sie noch nicht richtig begriffen hatte. Oder wollte. Sie wollte jetzt nicht darüber nachdenken. Sie war es leid. Dieses ewige Hadern mit dem Schicksal, die ständige Frage, wer sie eigentlich war. "Wenn du dich oft genug fragst, wer du bist, wirst du es eines Tages auch herausfinden", hatte ihre Mutter einmal gesagt. Vermutlich hatte sie Recht damit gehabt, wie immer. Aber im Moment hätte sie alles darum gegeben, ihre Gedanken abstellen zu können. Nur, um einen Moment der Ruhe zu haben. Fröstelnd zog sie die Decke enger um ihre Schultern.  
  
Der Vogel legte den Kopf schräg und stieß ein leises, fragendes Krächzen aus. Fragend?? Gena erschauderte. Doch dieses Mal tat sie ihre Gedanken nicht als paranoide Wahnvorstellungen ab. Sie hatte längst begriffen, dass dieser Vogel ein Späher war. Und sie wusste auch, wer ihn geschickt hatte.  
  
Es mussten Minuten vergangen sein, in denen sie einander regungslos angestarrt hatten, als eine wohlbekannte Stimme neben ihr plötzlich leise sagte: "Er beobachtet dich seit zwei Tagen. Ununterbrochen. Wir versuchten, ihn zu verscheuchen, doch er kam immer wieder." Gena erschrak nicht wirklich, als sie Legolas Stimme erkannte. Sie hatte die Anwesenheit eines Dritten die ganze Zeit über unbewusst wahrgenommen. Die Krähe allerdings schien überrascht zu sein, denn sie stieß einen weiteren, verärgert klingenden Laut aus, warf dem Elben einen letzten Blick aus ihren bernsteinfarbenen Augen zu und schwang sich vom Fensterbrett. Gena konnte sich eines mulmigen Gefühls in der Magengegend nicht erwehren. Es war ein nahezu gespenstischer Anblick, wie das Tier lautlos in die Nacht entglitt.  
  
"Wie geht es dir?"  
  
Gena brauchte Sekunden, um ihre Konzentration wieder auf den Elben neben ihrem Bett zu richten. Statt einer Antwort setzte sie sich auf und lauschte einen Moment in sich hinein. Nein, Grennrey schien wohl gerade anders beschäftigt zu sein.  
  
Mit zusammengekniffenen Augen versuchte sie das Gesicht des Prinzen in der Dunkelheit des Zimmers auszumachen, erkannte aber bloß einen helleren Fleck wo sein Gesicht und ein schwaches Glänzen dort, wo seine Augen sein mussten.  
  
"Hast du die ganze Zeit über mich gewacht?"  
  
Legolas nickte und streckte plötzlich die Hand nach ihrem Gesicht aus. Gena unterdrückte im letzten Moment den Impuls, zurückzuweichen. Sie wollte ihn nicht kränken. Er hatte sich schon zu oft ihretwegen gesorgt. Seine Hand war kälter als erwartet, vermutlich hatte er seit dem Zwischenfall kein Auge zugetan und war völlig übernächtigt, selbst für einen Elben. "Lle dele amin [du hast mir Sorgen bereitet]", flüsterte er und ließ seinen Daumen über ihre Wange gleiten. Sie erschauderte. "Amin hiraetha [Es tut mir leid]", erwiderte Gena unsicher und legte ihre Hand zögernd auf die seine. "Das braucht es nicht. Ich habe so lange gewartet. Und nun hat es sich gelohnt". Er stand unvermittelt auf und zog sie dabei mit sich in die Höhe. Gena sog erschrocken Luft ein und stammelte: "Legolas, ähm, also, ich denke wir sollten...." Er schnitt ihr das Wort mit einem harten Kuss auf den Mund ab. Es war eine fordernde, fast brutale Aktion, die nicht zu dem sanften Elben passte, den sie kannte. Erschrocken stieß sie ihm aus einen Reflex heraus hart vor die Brust und drehte ihr Gesicht beiseite. "Legolas ich.....", wiederholte sie mit heiserer Stimme und stieß einen erschrockenen Schrei aus, als der Elb ihr sanft in den Hals biss. Sie spürte, wie ihr Widerstand restlos fortgespült wurde von einer Welle aus Empfindungen. Wie auch immer sie erwartet hatte, dass eine Reaktion ausfallen würde- so nicht.  
  
Legolas lachte rau gegen ihren Hals und fuhr damit fort, ihren Nacken zu bearbeiten. Dort, wo sein heißer Atem ihren Nacken berührte, schien ihre Haut zu verbrennen. Er schien genau über die sensiblen Stellen ihres Körpers Bescheid zu wissen und nutzte dieses Wissen schamlos aus. Gena seufzte genüsslich und ihr Körper wurde, ohne dass es ihr so recht bewusst wurde, anschmiegsam in seinen Armen.  
  
Schließlich küsste er sie begehrlich, und dieses Mal erwiderte sie seinen Kuss ebenso stürmisch. Ihr Herz drohte jede Sekunde ihre Brust zu sprengen. "Nae saian luume" [es war zu lange]", flüsterte er an ihr Ohr und drückte sie aufs Bett hinunter. Ihr Herz klopfte bis zum Hals als sein Haar wie ein seidiger Vorhang auf sie herabfiel und er ihr erneut einen langen, diesmal sanfteren Kuss stahl. Ihr gesamter Körper stand unter Strom Doch es fühlte sich verdammt gut an.  
  
Wie hatte ihre Meinung über Beziehungen zwischen Elben und Menschen bisher gelautet? Sie wusste es nicht mehr. Unsterblichkeit hin oder her, es fühlte sich so richtig an, selbst wenn sie es im Nachhinein bereuen würde.... "Nenne meinen Namen", verlangte der Prinz plötzlich und hob seinen Kopf, um ihr in die Augen sehen zu können. Zärtlich strich er ihr eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht.  
  
"Leg..."-  
  
-"Nein!", unterbrach er sie fast rüde und lächelte, "meinen wirklichen Namen. Du kennst ihn. Sprich ihn aus!"  
  
Gena blinzelte. Seine Augen veränderten sich.  
  
Die Veränderung ging in seinem Gesicht, seinem Haar, seinen Händen, die sie noch immer berührten, fort. Und dann fiel es ihr wie Schuppen von den Augen. Es war noch immer ein Elb, soviel stand fest. Und damit hörte sich die Ähnlichkeit mit Legolas allerdings auch schon auf.  
  
Sie erstarrte.  
  
Nichts als ein fauler Zauber. Und sie war darauf reingefallen wie ein blutiger Anfänger . Ein Gefühl, als hätte ihr jemand einen Kübel eiskaltes Wasser über den Kopf gegossen. Jemand klopfte an der Tür. Der dunkle Wächter zuckte heftig zusammen und richtete sich blitzschnell wieder auf. Gena blinzelte irritiert in das Licht, dass von der Tür her in den Raum fiel. Ihr Augen brauchten Sekunden, um sich an die gleißende Helligkeit zu gewöhnen. Sie spürte, wie ihr heiß wurde, als sie sah, wer eingetreten war.  
  
Es war Arwen, und sie sah ziemlich erschrocken aus.  
  
Gena spürte wie ihr das Blut ins Gesicht schoss, strich ihr Nachthemd glatt und richtete sich hastig auf. Doch noch während sie nach den passenden, scharfen Worten für die Königin suchte, tauchte eine weitere Gestalt im Türrahmen auf und Gena verlor augenblicklich das Interesse an Arwen. Es war Legolas. Er trat von DRAUSSEN ein. Hätte sie noch einen Beweis gebraucht, dass es eben nicht Legolas gewesen war, mit dem sie beinahe....hier war er.  
  
Ohne große Überraschung stellte sie fest, dass der Platz neben ihrem Bett leer war. Bloß ein dunkelblauer, samtener Mantel war über die Lehne des Stuhles gehängt. "Ich hörte euch schreien!", erklärte Arwen und sah sich mit gerunzelter Stirn um, "was war hier los?"  
  
Gena riss hastig den Blick vom leeren Stuhl los und schüttelte beschwichtigend den Kopf.  
  
"Nichts. Ich bin bloß...aus dem Bett gefallen und erschrocken. Das ist alles." Diese ungeschickte Lüge klang selbst in Genas Ohren alles andere als glaubwürdig. Arwen starrte sie sekundenlang durchdringend an und versuchte wieder einmal, in ihren Gedanken zu forschen, aber wie jedes Mal blieb sie erfolglos. Schließlich zuckte die Elbe seufzend mit den Axeln, ging zur Tür hin und verließ den Raum, um einen Heiler zu holen. Dabei entging Gena keinesfalls ihr misstrauischer Blick zum leeren Stuhl hin .  
  
"Du solltest dich ausruhen", äußerte sich Legolas nun zu Wort und half ihr, sich wieder hinzulegen. Gena ließ dies nur unwillig mit sich geschehen. "Wie geht es dir?" Sie nickte und murmelte etwas das sich wie "Es geht schon" anhörte.  
  
Sie fühlte sich gesund, bis auf ihre Hände, die brannten, als wären sie mit Säure übergossen worden. Legolas zündete einige Kerzen an und brachte ihr einen Krug voll Wasser und einen Becher. Er redete nichts, trotzdem wusste sie, dass er sehr wohl spürte, dass etwas nicht stimmte.  
  
Während sie trank, blieb er neben ihrem Bett stehen und beobachtete sie schweigend. Immer wieder glitt sein Blick zum Fenster hin und zu dem leeren Stuhl, als ahnte er, was passiert war. Gena zwang sich, seinem Blick auszuweichen. Ansonsten hätte er womöglich die tiefe Röte ihrer Wangen bemerkt und eine entsprechende Frage gestellt. Nachdem sie etwa drei Becher mehr Wasser getrunken hatte, als ihr Durst es besagte, und der Krug bis auf den letzten Tropfen geleert war, begann sie ihre Hände interessiert zu mustern.  
  
"Wie lange habe ich genau unnütz hier herumgelegen?", fragte sie, als die Stille ihr unangenehm wurde. Ihre Fingerspitzen waren rot angeschwollen. "Drei Tage und drei Nächte". "So lange?" "Du hast mit dem Tod gerungen. Die Heiler hatten dich beinahe aufgegeben", fuhr Legolas fort. Gena hob nun doch den Blick. Sie hatte mit dem Tod gekämpft?? Das einzige, woran sie sich erinnern konnte, waren die Träume, ansonsten war da nichts. Keine Fiebervisionen, keine Schreikrämpfe, keine Schweißausbrüche. "Dein Geist drohte endgültig im Dunklen zu versinken".  
  
Sie musterte sein makelloses, beherrschtes Gesicht und stieß in seinen Augen auf die Spuren vergangener Sorge und Angst. Das Wissen, dass sie der Grund dafür war, bereitete ihr Unbehagen und flößte ihr fast etwas wie...Furcht ein. Er begann offensichtlich mehr für sie zu empfinden, als gut war. Und wie sie vorhin gesehen hatte, tat sie das gleiche.  
  
Die Tür wurde ein weiteres Mal geöffnet, nun traten neben Arwen noch zwei weitere Elben ein. Den einen, ein dunkelhaariger, streng dreinschauender Elb mit grauen Augen, kannte sie nicht, doch den anderen, einen etwas kleineren Ostelben, sehr wohl. Obwohl sich die beiden Zauberlehrlinge zum Verwechseln ähnlich sahen, erkannte sie Amdir sofort.  
  
"Schön euch endlich wach zu sehen!", begrüßte der Fremde sie freundlich . "Gena, dies ist mein Vater Elrond vom Bruchtal. Er war auf der Hochzeit anwesend und daher sofort zur Stelle als...". Arwen legte eine wirkungsvolle Pause ein, "...ohne ihn wäret Ihr wohl kaum noch am Leben." "Dann bin ich euch zu großem Dank verpflichtet, Herr Elrond", nickte Gena und sah ihm dabei in die Augen. Seltsam, obwohl seine Augenfarbe doch anders war als die seiner Halbschwester, hatte sie doch für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde das Gefühl derselben in die Augen zu blicken.  
  
"Mhm", entgegnete Elrond, nachdenklich den Kopf wiegend, "doch bin ich mir nicht sicher, ob meine Tochter in dieser Hinsicht recht hat. Ihr seid zäher als so manche Elbe, auch wenn es nach außen hin nicht so scheint."  
  
Gena grinste gequält. Hartes Training und gutes Essen hin oder her, sie war und würde wohl immer eine Magerkeit bleiben.  
  
Endlich meldete sich ihr schlechtes Gewissen zu Wort. "Wie geht es der Herrin des goldenen Waldes?"  
  
Die jäh eintretende Stille entging ihr keineswegs. "Sie lebt doch noch, nicht wahr?" Ihre Stimme bebte ganz leicht. Für einige schreckliche Sekunden blieb die Zeit stehen. Was, wenn Galadriel tot war? Was würde aus dem goldenen Wald werden ohne seiner Herrin? Was würde aus IHR werden? Wer würde Grennrey dann noch Einhalt gebieten können?  
  
Legolas räusperte sich und schüttelte den Kopf. "Keine Angst, sie lebt, und sie schwebt auch nicht mehr in Lebensgefahr. Doch die...Geschehnisse haben sie mitgenommen. Sie braucht Ruhe. Du wirst bald mit ihr sprechen können, doch vorerst wird es das beste sein, sie in Frieden zu lassen." Arwen sah sie eindeutig vorwurfsvoll an. Gena konnte es ihr nicht verübeln. Schließlich hatte ihr kleiner "Auftritt" auch die Hochzeitsfeier jäh unterbrochen.  
  
Gena nickte verständnisvoll. Sie schämte sich plötzlich unglaublich. Was war auf dem Kampfplatz bloß in sie gefahren? "Ganz einfach: Grennrey", flüsterte eine sarkastische Stimme in ihrem Kopf.  
  
Dieses Mal war es ihre eigene.  
  
"Sie ist eine Elbe und sogar mehr als das", brachte sich Elrond ein, eindeutig mit der Absicht, sie aufzumuntern, "sie wird sich bald wieder völlig erholt haben. Nun aber zu euch: Wie fühlt Ihr euch?" Gena runzelte die Stirn und wies auf ihre Hände. "Bis auf das hier...ganz in Ordnung." Ihr Blick glitt zur Tür hin, wo Amdir seit Minuten unbewegt stand und sie unverwandt anstarrte. Elrond sprach einige flüsternde Worte zu seiner Tochter und zu Legolas, worauf die beiden wortlos den Raum verließen. Legolas schien nicht begeistert darüber zu sein, schon wieder gehen zu müssen, seinem Gesichtsausdruck nach zu schließen.  
  
Elrond ließ sich auf den Sessel neben ihrem Bett sinken uns blickte sie ernst an. Als die Tür geschlossen war, trat Amdir neben ihn und meinte: "Sie scheint stabil zu sein. Für den Moment". Gena sah fragend zu beiden Männern hoch. Elrond faltete die Hände unter seinem Kinn und nickte sacht. "Alagos ist noch geschwächt, doch wir könnten es noch einmal versuchen", fuhr der Ostelb fort, "ansonsten könnte es bald zu spät sein." "Moment", unterbrach ihn Gena gereizt, "es würde mich schon interessieren, wovon hier die Rede ist. Denn ich vermute Mal, mit SIE meint ihr MICH."  
  
Amdir blinzelte irritiert zu ihr hinab, als wäre er verwundert, dass sie sprechen konnte. Gena konnte nicht sagen, dass der Elb ihr auf Anhieb sympathisch gewesen war, doch sie hatte stets versucht, niemanden grundlos zu hassen. Amdir machte es ihr beileiben nicht einfach. Er hielt sie offensichtlich für ein dummes Kind.  
  
"Während Ihr schlieft, drangen Alagos und Amdir erneut in euren Geist ein ", erklärte Elrond und winkte beruhigend ab, als Gena empört auffahren wollte, "ich weiß, es geschah ohne eure Erlaubnis, doch es musste sein. Niemand wusste, ob es Grennrey oder Gena sein würde, die in diesem Bett erwachte. Sie fanden sie. Grennrey schien geschwächt zu sein, aufgrund der großen Anstrengung, die es benötigt ein Weltentor zu öffnen....sie war schwach genug, um endgültig aus Euch zu weichen. Aber etwas in Euch hinderte sie daran, zu gehen."  
  
"Es schien fast so, als wolltet Ihr sie nicht gehen lassen", brachte sich Amdir ein und zu der immerwährenden Arroganz in seinen Augen mischte sich offenes Misstrauen gegen sie. "Etwas in euch kämpfte gegen uns an und schaffte es fast, meinen Bruder zu bezwingen."  
  
Gena blinzelte alarmiert.  
  
"Alagos? Was ist mit ihm? Ihm ist doch nicht etwas zugestoßen?"  
  
"Alagos geht es schon wieder besser", beschwichtigte Elrond, dieses Mal eindeutig ungeduldig. Er schien die wachsende Spannung zwischen ihr und dem Ostelben nicht zu billigen. "Ihm ist nichts passiert. Doch was geschehen ist, darf sich nicht wiederholen. Besonders jetzt, da viele der Höhergestellten Mittelerdes in Lórien residieren, der Hochzeit und der Verhandlungen über das vereinigte Elbenreich wegen. Lórien ist und war stets ein sicherer Ort, selbst in Zeiten der Dunkelheit. Für die Völker Mittelerdes ist Lórien mehr als bloß ein Wald, Gena".  
  
Sie nickte. Es war die Art, in der sie die Menschen, Zwerge, Hobbits und Elben über die Wälder hatte reden hören...stets voller Ehrfurcht und Achtung, die sie diese Tatsache längst selbst hatte erkennen lassen. Elrond hatte Recht. Lórien war ein Sinnbild des Friedens und der Sicherheit und sollte es aus bleiben. Und niemand, schon gar nicht sie, die nicht in diese Welt gehörte, hatte das Recht den Bewohnern Mittelerdes diesen Traum zu rauben.  
  
"...aus diesem Grund müssen wir einen Weg finden, dieses Problem ein für alle Mal zu beseitigen. Ruht euch aus, versucht zu schlafen und euren Körper und Geist zu stärken. Ihr werdet Stärke brauchen, für das, was euch bevorsteht."  
  
Gena nickte schweigend.  
  
Eine Dienerin betrat den Raum und brachte eine Schüssel kaltes Wasser, in das Gena ihre Hände legen musste. Das Wasser roch angenehm nach Kräutern und kühlte ihre brennende Haut sofort. Nachdem Elrond sich noch einmal überzeugt hatte, dass es ihr auch wirklich gut ging, ordnete er der Dienerin an, Gena etwas zu Essen zu bringen und verließ danach das Zimmer. Natürlich erst nachdem er ihr das Versprechen abgenommen hatte, nach ihrem Mahl ausgiebig zu schlafen. Gena versicherte es ihm schmunzelnd und sah ihm lächelnd nach, als er ging. Sie mochte Elrond, er hatte so etwas Gütiges, Väterliches an sich, und sie fühlte sich wohl in seiner Nähe. Trotz seines Alters und seiner Erfahrung hatte er sie respektvoll behandelt, was ihr sehr gefiel. Hätte sie es nicht gewusst, hätte sie seine Verwandtschaft zu Arwen ernsthaft angezweifelt.  
  
"Ordnet eure Gedanken", sagte eine kalte Stimme von der Tür her, "es kostet Zeit, sich in einem verwirrten Verstand zurecht zu finden. Zeit die uns Dank euch nun fehlt. " Gena starrte Amdir stirnrunzelnd an. Dann schüttelte sie langsam den Kopf. "Womit habe ich all diesen Argwohn verdient?" Amdir lächelte humorlos. "Argwohn? Nein, so würde ich es nicht nennen. Vorsicht, eher." "Ihr habt mein Innerstes gesehen....sagt, ist denn meine Seele so schwarz, dass sie selbst euer Gemüt verdunkelt?"  
  
Nur zu gerne hätte sie in diesem Moment seine Gedanken gelesen. Vermutlich hätte sie es sogar gekonnt- doch sie wagte es nicht, aus Angst, Grennrey damit erneut heraufzubeschwören. Vermutlich war es auch besser so. Denn sie war sich sicher, dass, was immer er auch gerade dachte, ihr nicht gefallen hätte.  
  
Das Lächeln gefror im Gesicht des Ostelben und er trat einen Schritt näher, während er ihren Blick fing. "Was glaubt Ihr? Ist sie es?" Gena schwieg und starrte ihn bloß an, bis der Elb sich wortlos umwandte und den Raum verließ. Amdirs Worte hallten lange in ihrem Kopf nach. Doch sie fand keine Antwort auf seine Frage. Möglicherweise war es nie Grennrey gewesen, welche die Gefahr dargestellt hatte. Der Traum hatte ihr gezeigt, wie Grennrey wirklich gewesen war.  
  
Möglicherweise war sie selbst das Übel, dass es zu bekämpfen galt....  
  
N a c h w o r t :  
  
Galadriel hat eine Schwester?? Ja, jetzt schon. Dank mir. ;-) Langsam aber sicher fällt es mir immer schwerer, die Logik beizubehalten (falls die überhaupt irgendwann einmal existiert hat). Ja, was genau hat Gena jetzt vor? Mhm, gute Frage. Hätte eine Idee.....Muss ich auch noch drüber nachdenken. Aber jetzt hab ich's und jetzt lass ich's und ich hab mir die Suppe jetzt eingebrockt (geschrieben) und ich werde sie brav auslöffeln. Hoghw. (Schreibt man das so??) 


	14. Nimrodel

Der Winter war spürbar nähegerückt. Das goldene Blätterdach Lóriens hatte in den letzten Wochen zusehends an seiner Dichte verloren, die Farbe der Blätter war dunkler, teilweise braun geworden und die Bäume sahen mager und kränklich aus. Nicht die Kronen der Bäume, sondern der Boden unter ihnen hatte sich nun in ein goldenes Meer verwandelt, und bald würde der Schnee auch ihn bedecken und dem Wald ein völlig neues Aussehen verleihen. Heute Morgen war der erste Frost gekommen. Gena fragte sich wie das winterliche Lórien wohl aussehen würde. Und ob sie noch Gelegenheit dazu finden würde, es selbst herauszufinden.  
  
Hinter einem Planenwagen ließ sie sich in die Hocke sinken und spähte zu den Stallungen hinüber. Bisher waren darin bloß die Reittiere der Palastbewohner untergebracht gewesen, nun, da zahlreiche Hochzeitsgäste mit ebenfalls zahlreichen Pferden sich in Lórien befanden, barsten die hölzernen Gebäude aus allen Nähten. Auf der einstmals freien Fläche zwischen dem Planenwagen und den Stallungen standen nun an die zwei Dutzend Zelte. Sie dienten als Unterkünfte für die Gefolgschaft der hohen Gäste . Auch die Zwerge, denen ein Quartier soweit über dem Boden nicht behagte, hatten Zelte als vorläufige Wohnstätten gewählt.  
  
Noch einmal versicherte sie sich, dass zu dieser frühen Stunde noch keiner im Lager herumgeisterte, prüfte den Sitz ihres Rucksackes ein letztes Mal und trat hinter dem Baumstamm hervor. Ihr Ziel war der Stall. Nur einem guten Beobachter würde auffallen, dass eines der Pferde fehlte. Sie zog die Kapuze ihres Mantels enger um ihren Kopf und achtete genauestens auf jedes verdächtige Geräusch. Obwohl ihr Herz bis an den Hals schlug, musste sie plötzlich schmunzeln. In dem Fall dass sie wirklich jemand sah, würde dieser jemand sofort Verdacht schöpfen. Eine vermummte, sich nach allen Seiten umsehende Gestalt die um drei Uhr morgens durch das verschlafene Zeltlager schlich war beileiben wirklich sehr verdächtig.  
  
Unbehelligt erreichte sie dennoch die Stallungen und wählte sich das erstbeste Tier, welches sie optisch ansprach, als Fluchtgefährten. Nicht eine Sekunde zweifelte sie daran, dass sie reiten konnte. Sie musste es einfach können. Ihre heimliche Flucht durfte einfach nicht an einer Nichtigkeit wie jener, dass sie nicht wusste, wie man in einen Sattel stieg, scheitern. Eigentlich hatte sie ja nie etwas mit Pferden zu tun gehabt, außer in Form einer Salami. Sie war eben ein typisches Stadtkind. Sie nahm den nächstbesten Sattel von der Wand, strich der braunen Mähre beruhigend über die Flanke und begann ihn festzuschnallen.  
  
Ihre Hände fanden wie von selbst die richtigen Schnallen und Schlaufen. Die Stute schnaubte leise und scharrte unruhig mit dem Vorderhufen im trockenen Stroh. "Schhhhtt", flüsterte Gena und prüfte den festen Sitz des Sattels ein letztes Mal, bevor sie das Tier losband, "bleib ruhig oder ich stecke in ziemlichen Schwierigkeiten." Wenn ein Pferd verwirrt dreinschauen konnte, dann tat es das Tier nun. Außerdem machte es keine Anstalten, sich vom Platz zu bewegen. Gena zwang sich selbst zu Ruhe. "Hilf mir hier rauszukommen und ich werde alles für dich tun", bettelte sie, "wirklich alles!". Die Stute schien einen Moment ihren Vorschlag abzuwägen, und wirklich, plötzlich setzte sie sich gehorsam in Bewegung. Gena strich erleichtert über die Nüstern des Tieres und führte es, so lautlos wie nur möglich, vom Lager weg in den Wald hinaus.  
  
*  
  
"Was soll das heißen: Sie ist nicht mehr da?" "Ich kam in ihr Zimmer und es war leer", piepste die Dienerin und starrte zu Boden, als gäbe es dort etwas besonders Interessantes zu sehen.  
  
"Hast du nach ihr suchen lassen? Möglicherweise ist sie spazieren, das tut sie doch öfter!"  
  
Die Dienerin hob nun endlich den Kopf und blinzelte den Prinzen scheu an.  
  
"Zu so früher Stunde? Legolas, ich glaube wir wissen beide was Sache ist", mischte sich Aragorn ein. Beide hatten sie länger als gewöhnlich geschlafen, denn am Vortag hatte eine lange, anstrengende Versammlung bis in die frühen Morgenstunden stattgefunden. Gena schien gewusst zu haben, dass der Großteil der Elben und Menschen daran teilnehmen würde und hatte sich dieses Wissen zunutze gemacht. "Es fehlen Kleider und Waffen", berichtete die blonde Elbe vorsichtig. Legolas starrte die Frau an, als hätte sie soeben etwas unglaublich Dummes gesagt. "Lass den Palast durchsuchen und die Wege, die sie immer geht. Sicher..."- "Legolas", unterbrach Aragorn mit sanfter Stimme, "sie ist davongelaufen. Sie will Lórien verlassen. Vielleicht hat sie es sogar bereits."  
  
Der Prinz entgegnete nichts sondern sah ihn auf eine undeutbare Weise an. "Schickt nach Haldir. Er soll einen Suchtrupp zusammenstellen und sich dann bei mir melden", befahl Aragorn, als Legolas keine Anstalten machte, etwas zu unternehmen. Die junge Elbe nickte gehorsam und eilte nach draußen.  
  
"Wir werden sie finden. Sie kennt nur einen Teil der Wälder und hat sie noch nie verlassen", versicherte der junge König und musterte seinen elbischen Freund eindringlich. Diesen beruhigten seine Worte nicht, im Gegenteil, sie bereiteten ihm noch größere Sorgen. "Du machst dir etwas aus ihr, nicht wahr?" Aragorn hatte seine Stimme gesenkt und stellte sich ebenfalls vor das Fenster, um nach draußen zu sehen. Der Wald hatte sich sonderbar verändert über Nacht...als wäre etwas von seiner sonstigen Wärme und Schönheit verblasst. "Wo könnte sie hinwollen?", sprach Legolas wie zu sich selbst. Aragorn runzelte die Stirn und zuckte mit den Schultern. Dann aber sagte er: "Ich weiß es nicht. Aber ich weiß, wer es wissen könnte."  
  
Amdir und Alagos hatten ebenfalls der Versammlung beigewohnt und befanden sich noch immer im Thronsaal, wo sie sich mit einigen fremdländischen Elben unterhielten. Als Legolas, gefolgt von Aragorn und Haldir in den Saal gestürmt kamen, verließen die Fremden den Saal.  
  
Die beiden Ostelben verabschiedeten sich höflich von ihnen, bevor sie sich den drei Männern zuwandten.  
  
"Prinz! König Aragorn! Haldir! Wie geht es euch? Ich hoffe, ihr habt noch etwas Schlaf abbekommen, nach der letzten Nacht", begrüßte sie Alagos gesittet und verbeugte sich vor allen drein. Amdir nickte ihnen stumm zu, doch seine Stirn lag bereits ahnend in Falten. "Ist etwas geschehen?", erkundigte er sich. Aragorn nickte ernst. "Gena ist verschwunden". "Das Menschenmädchen?" Amdirs Gesichtsausdruck wurde abschätzig, "vermutlich hat sie sich im Wald verlaufen. Menschen haben bekanntlich einen schlechten Orientierungssinn". "Nicht Gena. Sie findet sich bestens in den Wäldern zurecht", brachte sich Haldir ein. "Er hat recht. Sie ist weggelaufen", bestätigte Aragorn, "eine andere Erklärung gibt es nicht. Wir lassen das Gelände gerade absuchen, aber bis jetzt ist noch keine Spur von ihr." "Warum sollte sie so etwas tun?", murmelte Alagos kopfschüttelnd, "es hätte nicht mehr lange gedauert, und wir hätten es geschafft, Grennrey endgültig zu vertreiben. Es sei denn..." - "Es sei denn Grennrey hat wieder Besitz von ihr ergriffen", vollendete Amdir den Satz und fügte geringschätzig hinzu: "Ich hätte es ahnen müssen. Sie ist ein labiles, junges Ding, keine Kämpferin. Man hat ihr ein Schwert in die Hand gedrückt und ihr das Bogenschießen beigebracht, aber das macht sie noch lange nicht zu einer Kriegerin."  
  
"Ihr irrt euch".  
  
Legolas Worte waren ruhig, aber Aggressivität und Ungeduld klangen hörbar mit. Alle Aufmerksamkeit war plötzlich auf ihn gerichtet. Aragorn sah beunruhigt zu ihm hin. Nach außen hin wirkte er gefasst, wie immer, aber unter der Oberfläche brodelte es. Er kannte ihn lange genug, um es zu spüren.  
  
"Ihr irrt euch gewaltig, Amdir", wiederholte der Prinz und trat einen Schritt auf den Magier zu, "In jener Nacht, als sie erwachte....erinnert Ihr euch?" Amdir runzelte die Stirn weiter. "Natürlich. Aber was...?"- "Ihr wart der letzte, der mit ihr gesprochen hat, nicht wahr?" Amdir nickte mit einiger Verzögerung. "Seit dieser Nacht ist eine Veränderung mit ihr vorgegangen. Was habt Ihr zu ihr gesagt?" Sein Blick wurde bohrend.  
  
Amdir sah ihn ausdruckslos an, dann lachte er künstlich auf.  
  
"Was soll das werden? Ein Verhör? Aber wenn Ihr es unbedingt wissen wollt: Sie hat mich gefragt, ob sie denn ein schlechter Mensch wäre." Legolas zog fragend eine Braue nach oben. "Und? Wie lautete eure Antwort?" Amdir zuckte mit den Schultern. "Sie ist ein Mensch. Menschen sind unvollkommene Wesen. Sie kennen ihre Herzen nicht und sind so leicht zu verführen. Was hättet Ihr an meiner Stelle geantwortet?"  
  
*  
  
-Dann hast du es endlich begriffen? Du siehst ein, dass wir ein und dieselbe Person sind?-  
  
Ich sehe ein, dass es nicht möglich ist, dich gegen deinen Willen zu vertreiben. Weder ich noch irgendwelche Magier, seien sie noch so mächtig, sind dazu in der Lage.  
  
-Immerhin etwas. Und was willst du nun tun? Wohin gehst du?  
  
Weg aus Lórien. Ich bin eine zu große Gefahr für diesen Wald. DU bist eine zu große Gefahr.  
  
-Ich könnte dich aufhalten, darüber bist du dir hoffentlich im Klaren....-  
  
Nein, das könntest du nicht. Denn ich weiß nun, wer du bist. Ich bin dir dankbar für das, was du vor langer Zeit für mich getan hast. Für meine Eltern. Du hast mir das Leben gerettet und ihnen ihre Tochter zurückgegeben.  
  
-Oh, ich tat das alles nicht umsonst. Du kennst den Preis.-  
  
Ich kenne ihn. Ich werde dir die Möglichkeit geben, dich von ihm zu verabschieden. Etwas, zu dem du in deinem früheren Leben nicht gekommen bist.  
  
-Es brach mein Herz... und seines auch-  
  
Danach wird eine von uns gehen müssen. Denn zwei Seelen in einem Körper sind eine zuviel.  
  
-Wir werden sehen...-  
  
Ein leises Wiehern riss Gena aus dem tranceähnlichem Zustand, in dem sie sich befand. Mit einem Schlag wurde ihr wieder bewusst, wo sie sich befand, nämlich auf dem Rücken eines Pferdes irgendwo im nördlichen Teil Lóriens.  
  
Schnell zügelte sie die Stute und sah sich aufmerksam nach allen Seiten um. Nachdem sie eine kurze Strecke galoppiert war, war die Stute in einen raschen Trab gefallen, denn Gena hatte sie weg von den berittenen Wegen in den Wald gelenkt. Das Pferd fand seither alleine seinen Weg zwischen den Bäumen und Sträuchern hindurch und schien auch genau zu wissen, wo es hinmusste. Im Gegensatz zu Gena.  
  
Gena schnalzte mit der Zunge. Die Mähre trat bloß unruhig auf der Stelle herum und warf den Kopf leise wiehernd in den Nacken. "Dinen [Still] Pferd!", flüsterte Gena an das Ohr der Tieres. Sie hatte ihm vorerst den einfallslosen Namen "Pferd" gegeben. "Ich weiß, dass uns jemand folgt. Schon seit einiger Zeit. Aber er ist noch weit weg." Gena atmete auf, als Pferd sich gehorsam in Bewegung setzte. Jemand verfolgte sie, das spürte sie schon seit Stunden.  
  
Der Wald begann sich langsam zu lichten. Die freien Räume zwischen den Baumstämmen wurden größer und das Pferd konnte nun fast ungehindert geradeaus traben. Gena sah zum Himmel auf. Heute hatte er eine fade weiß- graue Farbe, und auch die Sonne war bloß eine kalte, weiße Scheibe. Zwischen den Bäumen hingen stellenweise Nebelfetzen, die sich heute wohl nicht mehr völlig auflösen würden, was Gena aber einen Vorteil bot: So konnten die Elben sie nicht bereits aus Kilometern Entfernung zwischen den Baumstämmen ausmachen. Schlecht war bloß, dass auch ihr Verfolger sich bestens ihren Blicken entziehen konnte. Soweit sie es sagen konnte, war es bald Mittag, und ihr Magen knurrte bereits ungeduldig. Sie beschloss eine kurze Rast einzulegen.  
  
Während sie ihren Rucksack abnahm und darin mit einer Hand zu kramen begann, zog sie mit der anderen langsam ihr Schwert Magol.  
  
Pferd schnaubte beunruhigt und stieß ihr mit dem Kopf leicht in die Seite. "Ich weiß, ich weiß....lass ihn näherkommen", hauchte Gena. Inzwischen war sie sich vollkommen sicher, dass die Stute jedes ihrer Worte genauestens verstand. Nun tat das Tier etwas beinahe Unheimliches: Es sah sie einen Moment lang an, dann drehte es sich plötzlich so, dass es Gena seine Flanke zuwandte. Als wolle die Stute sie schützen, dachte Gena verblüfft.  
  
-Der Verfolger kam schnell näher. Es war kein Elb, aber auch kein Mensch. Zu kleine Abstände zwischen den Schritten.-  
  
Ihre Sinne arbeiteten plötzlich mit unbeschreiblicher Schärfe. Eine unglaubliche Menge an Sinneseindrücken flutete unvermittelt auf sie ein. Der nasse, faulige Geruch der am Boden liegenden Blätter, das kalte Gefühl des sanften Windes, wie er gegen ihre Haut blies, die Feuchtigkeit, die in der Luft schwebte. Eine gewaltige Palette von Geräuschen. Sie konnte im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes das Gras wachsen hören. Selbst das Rascheln, welches kleine Kriechtiere am Boden erzeugten, drang für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde mit der Lautstärke eines Hammerschlages in ihr Bewusstsein und ließ sie leise aufstöhnen. Ihre eigene Stimme klang wie das Brüllen des Ozeans in ihren Ohren und schmerzte unerträglich. Dann aber floss ihre Konzentration zusammen, filterte unwichtige Nebengeräusche und Eindrücke heraus und bündelte sich.  
  
-Es war klein und bewegte sich ungeschickt, aber schnell vorwärts. Es trug etwas bei sich...ein Metall. Ein Schwert? Nein.... -  
  
Der Wind brach sich an dem Objekt, das der Fremde trug. Doch es hörte sich nicht wie die lange, schlanke Klinge eines Schwertes an. Es war breiter. Blitzschnell jagten alle andere Möglichkeiten durch ihren Kopf.  
  
-Ein Säbel? Nein. Breiter. Und kürzer. Eine Axt. Er näherte sich von hinten.-  
  
Genas Finger schlossen sich fester um Magols Griff.  
  
-Noch sieben, sechs Schritte. Es begann noch schneller zu rennen. Vier Schritte. Einer.-  
  
Sie trat fast gemächlich einen Schritt beiseite. Ein kleiner, kräftiger Schemen stürzte aus dem Wald heraus auf die Stelle, an der sie eben noch gestanden hatte. Genas Handkante traf zielsicher eine bestimmte Stelle im Nacken des Zwerges und riss ihn von den Füßen. Magol zuckte vor und presste sich gegen seine Kehle, wobei ein Teil des roten Bartes abgetrennt wurde. Mit dem Fuß stieß sie die fallengelassene Axt beiseite.  
  
"Euren Namen Zwerg", forderte Gena mit kalter Stimme und drückte mit dem Fuß den Oberkörper des Fremden fest gegen den Boden.  
  
Dieser blinzelte, als hätte er noch gar nicht richtig begriffen, was geschehen war. Erst nach Sekunden wanderte sein Blick die polierte Klinge Magols entlang zu Genas Gesicht hinauf. "Ich kann nicht gut reden mit diesem Spielzeug am Hals", knurrte er und wollte das Schwert beiseite schieben. Gena trat unsanft gegen seine Hand und verstärkte den Druck auf seine Kehle um eine Winzigkeit.  
  
"Ihr seid Gimli Glóinssohn, nicht wahr? Warum seid Ihr mir gefolgt?"  
  
Der Zwerg runzelte ärgerlich die Stirn. "In diesem Aufzug und zu dieser frühen Stunde...das roch ich doch zehn Meter gegen den Wind, dass da etwas faul war." "Weiß noch jemand hiervon?" Gena kniff prüfend die Augen zusammen. Gimli überlegte kurz, dann entschied er sich für die Wahrheit und verneinte. Gena wusste mit unerschütterlicher Sicherheit, dass er die Wahrheit sprach.  
  
Erleichtert steckte sie die Waffe weg und half ihm wieder auf die Beine. "Nun, da wir schon mal hier sind könntet Ihr mir auch gleich verraten, was Ihr hier draußen zu suchen habt?" "Hat man euch schon aufgeklärt?" Gimlis Augenbraue hob sich fragend. "Über was?"  
  
"Über meine....Herkunft". Es schien ihr die geschickteste Weise, es auszudrücken. Der Zwerg schüttelte den Kopf. "Aber..."- "Dann wird euch meine Antwort bloß unnötig verwirren", unterbrach ihn Gena ernst. "Sagen wir, ich suche einen alten Bekannten von mir. Oder ich warte darauf, dass er mich findet, eines von beiden." "Und wer ist dieser "alte Bekannte", wenn ich fragen darf?" Gena winkte ab. "Auch das würde euch bloß verwirren."  
  
"Ich nehme an, Lady Galadriel und die anderen Elben wissen es", vermutete Gimli. Gena blinzelte verdattert. "Woher...?" "Und da sagt jemand, wir Zwerge wären Geheimniskrämer", brummte der Zwerg kopfschüttelnd und fuhr nach einem langen, angesäuerten Blick auf seinen halben Bart fort: "Und ich vermute, sie wissen nicht, dass Ihr hier draußen seid, ansonsten hättet Ihr euch nicht soviel Mühe gemacht, unbemerkt davonzuschleichen."  
  
Gena nickte und grinste schief. "Wie es aussieht waren meine Bemühungen umsonst." "Oh, es ist bloß einem Zufall zu verdanken, dass ich Euch entdeckt habe", erzählte Gimli, "ich durfte als einziger Vertreter meines Volkes an einer Versammlung teilnehmen, die im Palast stattfand. Ich wurde dann doch etwas müde, und da ohnehin alle elbisch sprachen, kehrte ich etwas früher ins Lager zurück , gerade rechtzeitig um euch zu sehen, wie Ihr gerade diesen elbischen Gaul losmachtet."  
  
"Und was nun?" Gena sah sich bedeutend um. "Ich kann euch nicht wieder gehen lassen und riskieren, dass Ihr Alarm schlagt." Gimli blinzelte sie stirnrunzelnd an, dann begann er schallend zu lachen. "Was ist?", verlangte Gena verärgert zu wissen. "Ihr unterschätzt die Elben offensichtlich, junge Magierin", erklärte Gimli grinsend, "denkt Ihr denn ernsthaft, euer Verschwinden sei unbemerkt geblieben? Es ist nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, bis es hier nur so wimmelt von Spitzohren!"  
  
Gena erbleichte. Sie hätte sich gegen die Stirn schlagen können. Er hatte Recht. Wenn die Elben sie wieder einfingen, war alles umsonst gewesen! Eine solche Chance würde sich ihr kein weiteres Mal bieten!  
  
"Ich sollte mich dann besser schnellstens auf den Weg machen", meinte Gena und pfiff ihr Pferd herbei.  
  
"Ihr meint wir sollten uns auf den Weg machen", verbesserte sie Gimli grinsend und hob seine Axt auf, "ich habe nicht vor, eine so zarte Dame alleine durch diesen großen Wald reiten zu lassen."  
  
*  
  
"Und ausgerechnet mein Pferd musste sie nehmen", knurrte Legolas und duckte sich unter einem Ast hinweg. Aragorn, der nur wenige Schritte neben ihm und Haldir herritt musste grinsen. Auch Haldirs Mundwinkel zuckten verdächtig.  
  
"Seltsam, dass Calad sie überhaupt trägt", bemerkte Haldir, "ich dachte, du hättest einmal gesagt, nur du könntest auf ihr reiten". Legolas murmelte irgendetwas Unfeines im Elbischen, das Aragorn vorsorglich unübersetzt ließ. Er hob die Hand und gebot damit dem achtköpfigen Trupp zu halten. "Die Spur verläuft von hier an abseits des Weges", erklärte er kurz angebunden, "wir teilen uns auf. Vier reiten ostwärts weiter, der Rest reitet mit mir nach Norden. Reitet dann den Waldrand entlang nach Norden, so können wir sie gar nicht übersehen. Legolas, Haldir, Amdir, ich will euch bei mir haben. Alagos, Ihr führt den zweiten Trupp an. No tiriel! [Seid wachsam]"  
  
"Musstest du die Gruppen SO einteilen?", knurrte Legolas und lenkte seinen schwarzen Hengst näher an das Pferd des Königs, "ich habe das ungute Gefühl, dieser Magier wird uns bloß Schwierigkeiten bereiten. Und du weißt, mein Gefühl trügt mich selten." Aragorn nickte ernst. "Ich weiß. Aber in diesem Fall könnten sich selbst deine Gefühle irren. Vielleicht gerade die deinen." Legolas schluckte die scharfe Antwort, die ihm auf der Zunge lag, vorsorglich hinunter. Vielleicht hatte Aragorn recht. Er hätte sich selbst belogen, hätte er seine Gefühle für die junge Menschenfrau verleugnet. Trotzdem mochte er diesen Ostelben nicht. "Es sieht so aus als wären wir nicht die einzigen, die dem Mädchen folgen", meinte Amdir und deutete auf den Boden, "nur ein Zwerg hinterlässt solche Spuren." Aragorn nickte und warf einen vielsagenden Blick zu Legolas hin. Dieser erwiderte seinen Blick. Sie beide hatten schon so eine Ahnung, wer dieser Zwerg war. Schweigend ritten sie weiter. "Hier! Seht euch die Spuren an!", rief Haldir sie herbei. Er war abgesessen und hatte sich hingekniet, um den Boden genauer zu besehen.  
  
Legolas warf einen kurzen Blick auf den aufgewühlten Erdboden und nickte. "Ein Kampf. Aber unblutig. Dort..." Er wies auf für Menschenauge unsichtbare Hufabdrucke, die weiter in den Wald führten, "diese Abdrücke sind tiefer. Sie sind gemeinsam weitergeritten." "Dann hat sie ihn wohl mit verlockenden Angeboten für sich gewonnen", mutmaßte Amdir und ritt voran. Legolas warf ihm einen Blick voll unterdrückter Wut hinterher. Er kannte Gimli. Ob mit Magie oder ohne, es bedurfte mehr als ein paar "verlockender Angebote" um diesen Zwerg umzustimmen. "Lass dich nicht von ihm reizen. Er ist ein arroganter Idiot, soweit ich das beurteilen kann", sprach Haldir und lächelte aufmunternd, "selbst bei unseren Leuten soll so etwas vorkommen." Legolas erwiderte sein Lächeln bloß halbherzig. Das ungute Gefühl dem Ostelben gegenüber blieb weiterhin.  
  
*  
  
"Sagt, wann habe ich mich verraten?"  
  
Gena grinste und kaute nachdenklich an einem Stück Lembas . "Ich glaube das war etwa zu jenem Zeitpunkt, als ihr hinter dem Stall hervorgekommen und mir gefolgt seid". Pferd wieherte leise, als müsse sie lachen. Gimli brummte irgendetwas in seinen Bart hinein, von dem das Tier sicher nicht begeistert gewesen wäre. "Ich mag dieses Pferd nicht", beschwerte er sich, "es ähnelt seinem Besitzer auf geradezu unheimliche Weise."  
  
"Ihr kennt ihren Besitzer?", fragte Gena überrascht.  
  
"Ihr kennt ihn ebenfalls", grinste Gimli, "und wenn man das glaubt, was man sich so erzählt, sogar ziemlich gut. Sie gehört Legolas." Gena verschluckte sich an einem Bissen des elbischen Brotes und verbrachte die nächsten Sekunden damit, einen Hustenanfall zu bekämpfen. "Was erzählt man sich denn so?", fragte sie nach einer Weile des Schweigens wie nebenbei. "Och, dieses und jenes", meinte der Zwerg ausweichend. Hätte Gena sich umgedreht, hätte sie das breite Grinsen in seinem Gesicht gesehen. "Man sagt, ihr verständet euch sehr gut und hättet eine Menge Spaß zusammen." Gena packte das Reisebrot vorsorglich weg.  
  
"Spaß? Mehr nicht?"  
  
"Ist denn da noch mehr?" Gena verdrehte die Augen. "Ihr seid ja noch schlimmer als die Elben", beschwerte sie sich. "Nur das nicht!", lachte Gimli schallend und schließlich stimmte auch Gena in sein Lachen mitein. "Vorhin im Wald- wie habt Ihr das gemacht? Ich meine, wie konntet Ihr mich so schnell niederschlagen?"  
  
Gena wurde wieder ernst. Jetzt, im Nachhinein stellte sie sich dieselbe Frage. Vorhin war ihr ihre Reaktion völlig natürlich erschienen. Es war nicht wie das letzte Mal gewesen, als ihre magischen Fähigkeiten zum Vorschein gekommen waren. Dieses Mal erinnerte sie sich ganz genau an das, was geschehen war, und wie es geschehen war. "Ich bin eben eine Magierin, das wisst Ihr doch", antwortete sie unsicher lächelnd und deutete nach vorne. "Ist das dort bereits das Ende des Waldes?" Gimli lehnte sich im Sattel zur Seite, spähte an ihr vorbei und nickte. "Dort vorne fließt ein Fluss, die Nimrodel."  
  
-Nimrodel. Sie hatte diesen Namen schon öfter zuvor gehört, doch dieses Mal war es anders.-  
  
"Ich glaube, es ist soweit", murmelte Gena und brachte das Pferd unter dem letzten der Mallornbäume zum Stehen. Vor ihnen erstreckte sich eine karge, braungefleckte Ebene, die teils mit niedrigem Gras bewachsen, teils von Felsbrocken und Geröll bedeckt war. Dahinter erblickte Gena den Strom, die Nimrodel, die an dieser Stelle eine starke Strömung hatte. "Soweit für was? Wollt Ihr...."- Gimli kam nicht mehr dazu, den Satz auszuformulieren, denn Gena hatte ihm erneut einen harten Schlag in den Nacken verpasst, dieses Mal etwas kräftiger, sodass er ohnmächtig zu Boden sank. "Entschuldigt, Gimli. Aber diese Sache geht nur mich etwas an", rechtfertigte sie sich, während sie ihn behutsam gegen den Stamm des Baumes lehnte und ihm seine Axt abnahm. Dann wandte sie sich von ihm ab und starrte zum Strom hinunter.  
  
-Nimrodel....sie hatte sich früher oft mit ihm hier getroffen. Es war sicherer gewesen. Bloß einmal hatte sie ihn gebeten, den Wald zu betreten. Ein einziges Mal....-  
  
Eine dunkle Gestalt trat hinter den Uferfelsen hervor und sah regungslos zu ihr hin.  
  
-Er war es. Endlich würde sie sich von ihm verabschieden können.....-  
  
N a c h w o r t :  
  
Armer Gimli. gg So, jetzt muss ich noch drüber nachdenken, WER der dunkle Wächter genau ist. 


	15. Die Entführung

"The white stripes" sind Klasse!!!!!!++++ Die Wörter "Nimrodel" und "Uruk-Hai", vermutlich auch "Lórien" sind absolut falsch geschrieben. Bitte um Verständnis dafür. Diese Hütchen und Strichlein sind so was von anstrengend zu tippen. Und: Have a good read!  
  
Der Wächter bewegte sich nicht, seine Züge blieben ruhig, selbst als sie nur noch einen Schritt von ihm entfernt stand. Das Schwert, das sie auf ihn richtete, schien er nicht einmal zu bemerken. Gena versuchte ihre Angst gleichermaßen wie das Zittern ihrer Hände zu unterdrücken. Die Augen eines Menschen sollten doch die Fenster zu seiner Seele sein, so sagte man. Seine waren es definitiv nicht. Und wenn doch, so war seine Seele schwarz und hart wie die Farbe seiner Augäpfel, die ihr ausdruckslos entgegenstarrten.  
  
-Wie zwei bemalte Glaskugeln-, schoss es ihr durch den Kopf.  
  
"Ich bin gekommen um....." Ihre Stimme versagte schlichtweg. Oh, das war typisch. Typisch Gena. Sie sammelte ihren Mut, atmete tief durch und setzte erneut an: "Grennrey wird hiernach gehen. Für immer. Sie wird nie mehr wiederkehren."  
  
Sie verstummte abwartend, harrte aber vergeblich auf eine Reaktion. Seine Augen waren nun eindeutig auf sie gerichtet, aber sosehr sie sich auch bemühte, sie konnte weder darin lesen, noch schaffte sie es, seine Gedanken zu erahnen. Seine Magie war stark, bemerkte sie überrascht. Sie hatte bereits bei ihrem ersten Treffen gespürt, dass seine Kräfte denen Galadriels nahe kamen, wenn nicht ebenbürtig waren. Doch bisher hatte es da stets etwas gegeben, etwas, das ihre Gedanken von seinem Geist, seinem Inneren abgeschirmt hatte wie ein eisernes Schild. Noch nie hatte sie in seiner Gegenwart diese überwältigende, fast körperlich spürbare Stärke empfunden, diese fühlbare Anwesenheit von etwas extrem Machtvollem. Sosehr sie auch dagegen ankämpfte, es raubte ihr den Mut und ließ ihre Finger zittern. Krampfhaft umklammerte sie den Schwertgriff und richtete das Ende der Waffe auf den Wächter.  
  
"Habt Ihr gehört? Sie wird NIE MEHR WIEDERKEHREN!"  
  
Ihr Herz pochte laut und hart gegen ihre Brust. Was würde geschehen? Endlich regte sich etwas in seinem Gesicht. Er lächelte. Warum? Sie hatte ein Schwert auf ihn gerichtet und ihm soeben mitgeteilt, dass er seine große Liebe nun endgültig verlieren würde!!  
  
WARUM LÄCHELTE ER?!  
  
Eine beiläufige Bewegung seines rechten Zeigefingers und das Schwert wurde ihr aus der Hand geprellt. Gimlis Axt wurde wie durch Zauberhand aus ihrem Gürtel gerissen und flog meterweit davon. Eine kurze, komplizierte Drehung der Hand und Gena war absolut bewegungsunfähig. "Es war mutig von dir, hierher zu kommen, aber auch sehr dumm". Er schüttelte tadelnd den Kopf und lächelte humorlos, "Menschlein- hast du denn gar nichts begriffen? Dieses Messer..", Gena hätte vor Überraschung gekeucht, wäre sie dazu in der Lage gewesen, denn kaum hatte er das Wort ausgesprochen, kam Magol angeschwebt und schmiegte sich in die Hand des Wächters, als gehöre es ursprünglich dorthin, "..wird mir genauso wenig schaden wie einer deiner lächerlichen Zaubertricks". Wie um seine Worte zu untermahlen, zerbrach die Mitrilklinge mit einem leisen Klirren in zwei Hälften. Die eine Hälfte prallte klimpernd gegen einen Stein und blieb am Boden liegen. Genas Blick saugte sich an der zweiten Hälfte in seinen Händen fest. Welchen Bann der Wächter auch immer auf sie gelegt hatte, er schien nicht bloß ihren Körper zu lähmen. Auch ihre Gedanken flossen zäh wie Brei durch ihren Kopf. Sie sah, dass der Wächter soeben Mithril hatte bersten lassen, einfach so, einzig und allein durch die Kraft seines Willens. Mithril, das doch als unzerstörbar galt... . Dumpfes Entsetzen machte sich in ihr breit, dann Angst, Panik und.... eine furchtbare Ahnung. Doch der Gedanke entglitt ihr, im selben Moment als der Wächter wieder zu sprechen begann, mit einem arroganten Lächeln im Gesicht.  
  
"Grennrey wird nirgendwohin gehen, junge Dame. Es war wirklich amüsant und unterhaltend, wie du versucht hast, dich gegen das Unvermeidbare aufzulehnen. Ich war verwundert, wie standhaft du warst und hatte meine Freude daran, dich zu beobachten....aber weißt du- selbst meine Geduld kennt ihre Grenzen."  
  
Ihre Augen brannten und begannen zu tränen. Sie konnte nicht einmal ihre Augenlider bewegen! Einzig und allein ihre Brust hob und senkte sich schnell und unregelmäßig, und das auch nur, weil er es zuließ. Sie zweifelte keine Sekunde daran, dass er sie längst hätte töten können, wenn er es nur gewollt hätte. Was hatte er gesagt? Das Unvermeidbare....seine Stimme klang so seltsam hohl und unwirklich in ihren Ohren. Und es fiel ihr so furchtbar schwer, seine Worte zu begreifen! Wieder fing er ihren Blick, zwang sie unbarmherzig, ihm fest in die Augen zu sehen. Sie spürte, dass er etwas versuchte, doch begriff nicht, was. Ihre Gedanken waren doch längst ein offenes Buch für ihn, was wollte er noch mehr? Was war mit Grennrey? Wo war sie? Oder hatte die am Ende das alles hier geplant?  
  
Aber vielleicht war da wirklich noch ein Teil von ihr, der gegen ihn ankämpfte, denn plötzlich wandte er sich mit einem Kopfschütteln ab und meinte, mit einem kaum hörbaren, verblüfften Unterton in der Stimme: "Du bist stur. Das hier wird wohl mehr Zeit in Anspruch nehmen als ich eingeplant hatte." Er runzelte die Stirn und sah eindeutig verärgert zum Waldrand hin. Was immer er dort sah, es schien ihm nicht zu gefallen. "Es sieht so aus als wäre deine Flucht nicht unbemerkt geblieben. Wir sollten uns auf den Weg machen." Er wollte sie mitnehmen? Wohin? Wozu?  
  
Er hob die Linke, malte ein unsichtbares Zeichen damit in die Luft und im nächsten Augenblick erschien ein Weltentor. Kein Sturm, keine Blitze, kein Donner, die Luft änderte ihre Temperatur nicht.  
  
Von einem Moment auf den nächsten schwebte da plötzlich das Tor in der Luft. Mein Gott...mit welchem Feind hatte sie sich da eingelassen? Wieviel Anstrengung und Kraftaufwand hatte es sie selbst gekostet, eines dieser Tore entstehen zu lassen, sie, deren Kräfte denen der größten Magier ebenbürtig, mehr noch, überlegen sein sollten!? Und der Wächter beschwor diese uralten, gewaltigen Mächte innerhalb einer Sekunde, bloß mit einer einzigen Handbewegung. Wie chancenlos sie gegen solch einen Feind war! Es war, als würde sämtliche Kraft aus ihr gesaugt, als verließe jeglicher kämpferischer Gedanke ihren Geist, als sie das Weltentor erblickte.  
  
Ein grüner, wabernder Tunnel aus Licht und einer anderen, unbekannten Materie, furchteinflößend und doch faszinierend anzusehen. Das Licht verfärbte die Haut des Wächters kränklich grün und verwandelte sein schönes Antlitz in eine groteske, starre Maske, ausdruckslos und kalt, und doch auf bizarre Weise noch immer anziehend. Ein schwacher Lichtschwimmer erregte Genas Aufmerksamkeit. Sie senkte den Blick und sah, dass er von Magol ausging. Die Klinge begann in einer weißlich- blauen Farbe zu glühen.  
  
"Wir werden deinen Freunden etwas hierlassen, mit dem sie sich beschäftigen können". Seine Stimme war mehr als sie ertragen konnte. Es war reiner Hass, unbeschreiblich rasend und abgrundtief, eine Wut, die sich gegen alles richtete. Es gab keinen nachvollziehbaren Grund für diese Bosheit. Es war sein Wesen, seine Natur, zu zerstören, zu vernichten....Gena zwang sich selbst, diese Gedanken beiseite zu schieben. Sie musste sich zusammenreißen. Nicht zulassen, hysterisch zu werden. Sie durfte nicht aufgeben. Obgleich sie allen Grund dazu hatte...  
  
Der erste missgestaltete Umriss eines Orks taumelte aus dem Tor heraus. Bald waren es vier, ein Dutzend, zwei Dutzend....bei vierzig hörte Gena auf zu zählen. Hätte sie es nur gekonnt hätte sie sich umgedreht und den Elben eine Warnung zugeschrieen, wäre auf die Orks losgestürmt und hätte sie bekämpft, oder hätte wenigstens sich selbst dafür geohrfeigt, sich ernsthaft eingebildet zu haben, dass alles so einfach sein würde. Sie hatte wirklich daran geglaubt, hierherzukommen und Grennrey eine Abschlussrede halten zu lassen würde alles zu einem Ende bringen.  
  
Sie war eine solche Närrin! Und nicht einmal weinen konnte sie!  
  
Der Wächter lächelte wissend und drehte sie an den Schultern so, dass sie die gesamte Menge der grölenden, schwer bewaffneten Orks und Uruk- Haîs überblicken konnte. Es musste eine Hundertschaft dieser Bestien sein. Wild, brutal, unbezwingbar.  
  
Legolas.  
  
Plötzlich wusste sie, dass er hierher kommen würde. Der Gedanke verlieh ihr noch einmal Kraft, sie schaffte es, den Bann, der auf ihr lag, abzustreifen, den abgebrochenen Schwertstumpf aus der Hand des Wächters zu reißen und sich auf ihn zu stürzen. Er wich geschickt aus, schlug ihr die Waffe aus der Hand und hielt sie plötzlich im Würgegriff. Mit Gewalt zwang er sie, in Richtung des Waldes zu sehen. Ihre wiedererlangten Kräfte erloschen, alsbald er sie berührte.  
  
"Sieh es dir an, dein Lórien", er fasste unter ihr Kinn und drehte ihren Kopf mit überflüssiger Gewalt in die gewünschte Richtung, " Sieh es dir genau an. Denn es wird das letzte Mal sein, dass du es zu Gesicht bekommst." Da waren eine Handvoll Gestalten, die sich in diesem Moment vom Waldrand lösten, eine davon erschien ihr heller und vertrauter als die anderen. Wie von einem warmen Licht umgeben.  
  
"Bitte...lass ihn leben", flüsterte Gena kraftlos.  
  
Dann begann alles vor ihren Augen zu verschwimmen, Farben verflossen ineinander und alles wurde dunkel.  
  
*  
  
Noch nie hatte ein Ork einen Fuß in die Wälder Lóriens gesetzt. Aber es gab immer ein erstes Mal.  
  
*  
  
Galadriel schlug die Augen auf und brauchte Sekunden, um wieder in die Wirklichkeit zurück finden. Ein Alptraum hatte sie heimgesucht, oder bessergesagt eine Aneinanderreihung von dunklen Visionen voller Blut und Gewalt und Leid. Es waren keine deutlichen Bilder gewesen, mit feststellbaren Handlungen oder erkennbaren Gesichtern- bloß Gefühle, Sinneseindrücke, Empfindungen fremder Personen.  
  
Das Gefühl der Gefahr war nicht mehr so allumfassend wie noch vor wenigen Augenblicken, doch noch immer intensiv genug, um ihren Blick unruhig durch das Zimmer streifen zu lassen. Natürlich war hier nichts. Bloß die wenigen, hellen Möbel, der Sessel, auf dem sie saß und das prasselnde Feuer im Kamin vor ihr.  
  
Was sie empfunden hatte war zu real gewesen, als dass sie es als bedeutungslosen Fiebertraum hätte abtun können. Und überdies hatte sie vor langer Zeit schon einmal einen ähnlichen Traum gehabt. Die Erinnerung an jene Zeit schmerzte. Damals, als der Wald noch jung und groß gewesen und sie gemeinsam mit ihren Geschwistern die noch fremden Teile Lóthloriens erforscht hatte. Es war eine schöne Zeit gewesen. Aber sie war vorbei.  
  
-Tu das nicht.-  
  
Galadriel lächelte. Der Sessel auf dem sie saß war so gerichtet, dass sie der Tür den Rücken zukehrte. Trotzdem wusste sie, dass sich außer ihr keiner im Raum befand.  
  
-Was meinst du?-  
  
-Das weißt du. Du verdrängst das Geschehene. Das solltest du nicht. Auch ich würde es vorziehen, alles vergessen zu können, aber es ist nun einmal geschehen. Unwiderruflich.-  
  
Elrond betrat den Raum, schloss die Tür so lautlos, wie er sie geöffnet hatte und schenkte ihr ein warmes Lächeln, als sie aufstand und sich ihm zuwandte.  
  
-Deine Anwesenheit alleine lässt mich meine Sorgen vergessen. Wahrlich, du bist ein begabter Heiler.-  
  
"Du kannst ruhig laut sprechen wenn wir in ein und demselben Raum sind, Schwester", grinste Elrond und in seinen Augen blitzte der Schalk.  
  
An anderen Tagen hätte Galadriel eine passende, scharfzüngige Antwort abgegeben, doch heute kreisten ihre Gedanken um andere Dinge.  
  
"Was beschäftigt dich, gond nîn [mein Fels]?"  
  
Sein Fels...das war sie stets für ihn gewesen, als seine ältere Schwester. Die Magierin lächelte ihn kurz an, dann ging sie zum Fenster und sah lange schweigend nach draußen, bevor sie bedächtig antwortete: "Unheil liegt in der Luft, so schwer, dass ich es beinahe greifen kann. Träume voller Hass und Tod. Und dieses bedrückende Gefühl, das ich nicht benennen kann."  
  
"Dann spürst du es auch", murmelte Elrond und starrte in das flackernde Feuer, "alle spüren es. Selbst die Zwerge." Er riss seinen Blick vom Feuer los und trat neben seine Schwester, ohne sie anzusehen. Er wusste, dass ihr Gesicht ruhig und gefasst sein würde, und dass er nicht darin lesen können würde. Er hatte es noch nie gekonnt. Doch er hatte es auch nicht nötig gehabt. Sie beide waren sich sehr ähnlich, wenngleich er ein Halbelb war. Er brauchte ihre Gedanken nicht zu lesen, um zu wissen dass sie beide dasselbe verspürten.  
  
Angst.  
  
Nicht jene Art von Angst, die einen in Hysterie oder Panik versetzte, oder die Kraft aus den Gliedern saugte. Was ihnen Angst bereitete war, dass sie nicht wussten, wovor sie Angst hatten. Die Tür wurde aufgerissen, ohne dass vorher angeklopft wurde und ein atemloser Elb stürmte in das Zimmer.  
  
Elrond wollte auffahren und ihn scharf zurechtweisen, hielt aber inne, als er in die vor Schrecken geweiteten Augen des Mannes blickte. Es war einer der Männer, die sich auf die Suche nach Gena gemacht hatten. Sein Gesicht war verschwitzt, sein helles Haar fiel ihm wirr ins Gesicht, auf seiner rechten Wange klaffte eine tiefe, blutende Wunde. Seine Kleider waren zerfetzt und schmutzig, übersäht von dunklen Flecken. Blut. Und der Großteil davon war nicht das seine. "Bei Osclyn und Iluvatar, was ist passiert?", flüsterte Elrond entsetzt. Der Elb, Jerdril war sein Name, erhob sich von den Knien und nahm sich einige Sekunden, um wieder an Atem zu gelangen. Dann sagte er mit bebender Stimme: "Orks. Und Uruk- Haîs. Hundert, wenn nicht mehr. Wir versuchten sie aufzuhalten, doch es war aussichtslos, acht Männer gegen Hundert dieser Bestien...."  
  
"Was ist mit den anderen?", unterbrach ihn Elrond grob.  
  
"Ich sah zwei meiner Leute und einen der Zauberer fallen....ich ritt zurück, als ich sah, dass wir alleine keine Chance hatten, um Verstärkung zu holen." Elrond drehte sich besorgt zu seiner Schwester um, die ihm wie immer, ruhig entgegensah. "Nehmt so viele Männer wie ihr es für nötig haltet. Tut alles, damit sie sich dem Palast nicht nähern." Jerdril nickte gehorsam und verschwand eiligst nach draußen. Elrond machte ebenfalls Anstalten, ihm zu folgen, aber Galadriel hielt ihn zurück.  
  
"Ich werde gehen".  
  
Elrond runzelte die Stirn, sah aber, dass sie ihre Worte bitterernst meinte. Unwillig nickte er. Es gab genug kampferprobte Männer in Lórien, die zur Stelle sein würden, und er als Heiler würde ohnehin früher als ihm lieb war alle Hände voll zu tun haben. Trotzdem behagte es ihm nicht, als Galadriel das Zimmer verließ und wenige Minuten später mit einem Trupp Krieger in die Schlacht ritt. Es waren nicht bloß Elben, sondern auch ein halbes Dutzend kleinere Gestalten, Zwerge und möglicherweise sogar Hobbits, und einige Menschen. Insgesamt hatten sich innerhalb dieser kurzer Zeit eine stattliche kleine Armee zusammengefunden, die den Orks, wenn es wirklich gut Hundert davon waren, gewachsen sein mussten.  
  
Wieder spürte er diese Angst in sich. Waren es wirklich bloß Orks, gegen die sie kämpfen würden?  
  
*  
  
Das erste, was Gena sah, als sie ihre Augen aufschlug, war sie selbst.  
  
Der Schreck, sich selbst gegenüberzustehen, fuhr ihr durch Mark und Bein und schockte sie auf eine Weise, die sie nicht verstand. Dann erst begriff sie, dass es ihr Spiegelbild war, nicht mehr als ihre Reflektion, das Ergebnis eines ganz normalen, physikalischen Vorgangs. Ihre Kleidung war eine andere- statt des einfachen Reisekleides und des dunklen Mantels trug sie nun ein dunkelgrünes Kleid, das ihr schier den Atem raubte. Es war aus einem weichen, fließenden Stoff gemacht, der sich eng an ihren Körper anschmiegte und in zahllosen Falten zu Boden fiel. Kunstvolle, silberne Stickereien verzierten den Saum der weiten Ärmel und des Ausschnittes, winzige Muster, Blumen und Bäume, mit kleinen weißen Perlen und Edelsteinen versetzt. Um ihren Hals hing das prachtvollste Collier das sie je gesehen hatte, ein grünfunkelnder Edelstein in Form eines Ovals in einer silbernen Fassung, auf einer ebenso silbernen Kette aufgefädelt. Ihr Haar war gekämmt und floss in großen Locken bis zu ihrer Taille hinab. Zwei Fragen schossen ihr durch den Kopf. Warum trug sie dieses Kleid? Und: Wer hatte es ihr angezogen?  
  
Sie saß in einer ungemütlichen Position auf hartem Untergrund, gegen eine ebenso harte Wand gelehnt, und es dauerte einige Momente, bis sie begriff, dass auch diese Unterlage ein Spiegel war. So wie alle Wände, die Decke weit über ihren Kopf und absolut alles um sie herum. War das wieder einer dieser Alpträume? Der Wächter...die Erinnerung an die Ereignisse flutete ihr Gehirn. Versuchte er etwa gerade, in ihren Geist einzudringen? So wie die beiden Ostelben es bereits getan hatten? Sie tastete über die kalte, glatte Spiegelfläche unter sich und richtete sich vorsichtig auf. Es war eine Art...Halle. Zumindest war es größer als ein Zimmer. Oder war das bloß eine optische Täuschung? Mit zusammengekniffenen Augen versuchte sie, das Ende des Raumes, seine Form zu erfassen, gab es nach einigen Sekunden aber verwundert auf. Es war, als veränderte sich das Aussehen der Halle stetig, und doch blieb sie gleich.  
  
Spiegel, in allen erdenklichen Größen, in allen nur möglichen Winkeln an den Wänden, Decke und Boden angebracht, die alle nur eines gemeinsam hatten: Ihre streng geometrische Form. Keine Tür, kein Fenster, bloß überall Spiegel, Spiegel, Spiegel.  
  
"Hallo?"  
  
In diesem Raum herrschte eine seltsame Akustik. Es war, als würden ihre Worte von den Wänden verschluckt. Keine Antwort. Na ja, was immer der Wächter auch vorhatte, sie hier einsam sterben zu lassen gehörte sicher nicht zu seinen Plänen. Gena begann systematisch die Halle zu durchgehen, klopfte die Wände nach möglichen Hohlstellen ab. Nichts war zu finden, nicht eine Ritze. "Grennrey, wo bist du wenn ich dich brauche?", murmelte sie gedankenverloren und sah hilflos an den Spiegelwänden empor.  
  
-Etwas stimmt nicht mit ihm.-  
  
"Oh, schön dass du auch wieder Mal vorbeischaust", sagte Gena sarkastisch, "gehört das alles hier zu deinem teuflischen Plan, mich außer Gefecht zu setzen? Ich gratuliere, du hast dir den mit Abstand dämlichsten Wirt auf dem ganzen Planeten ausgesucht." Sie lachte hart. "Wie konnte ich nur so dumm sein und dir glauben, du verlogenes Miststück! Aber ich sage dir eines, wenn Legolas irgendetwas zustoßen sollte, dann schwöre ich bei Gott, werde ich dich umbringen, und wenn ich einen Pakt mit dem Teufel dafür eingehen muss! Ich werde dich jagen und..."  
  
-Sei still. Ich gebe zu, irgendetwas verläuft nicht so, wie ich es mir vorgestellt hatte.-  
  
"Oh". Gena war etwas vor den Kopf gestoßen und fühlte sich seltsamerweise nicht erleichtert. "Soll das heißen du weißt nicht wo wir sind?"  
  
-Ich habe nicht den Hauch einer Ahnung.-  
  
"Aber du warst doch seine Geliebte! Du musst doch wissen, wo er lebt!" -Damals konnte er noch keine Weltentore öffnen. Grennrey klang eindeutig gereizt. -Wir haben uns eher auf...andere Dinge... konzentiert.-  
  
Gena hielt inne.  
  
"Was hast du gesagt?"  
  
-Dass wir uns mit anderen Dingen beschäftigt haben. Du weißt schon, lange Spaziergänge im Mondschein, nächtliche Bäder im Fluss, ...-  
  
"Nicht das", unterbrach sie Gena unwillig, "vorher. Er konnte keine Weltentore öffnen?"  
  
-Natürlich nicht. Damals war er bloß ein kleiner Magier.-  
  
"Fragst du dich nicht, wie es gekommen ist, dass er so mächtig geworden ist?"  
  
-Ich nehme an er hatte einen Meister. Außerdem hatte er viel Zeit zum Üben-  
  
Gena schwieg. Sie wussten beide, dass dies nicht die richtige Erklärung war. Man konnte Magie ausbauen, den Umgang damit verfeinern, vielleicht sogar verstärken. Aber nicht in dem Maße, wie es der Wächter getan hatte.  
  
-Vielleicht ist er eine Verbindung eingegangen.- Gena blinzelte. "Eine WAS?"  
  
-Bist du taub? Eine Verbindung. Zwei Magier vereinen ihre Kräfte. Wenn der eine es zulässt, fließt seine gesamte Macht auf den anderen über. Meist nur für kurze Zeit, denn man kann fremde Magie nicht mit der eigenen vermischen und behalten, sowenig wie fremdes Blut.-  
  
"Du hast eindeutig keine Ahnung von Medizin", murmelte Gena kopfschüttelnd, "aber egal. Wenn es sich wirklich so verhält, wie du behauptest- warum hat er dann trotzdem diese enorme Stärke?"  
  
-Ich kann nur Vermutungen anstellen. Möglicherweise ist ihm dasselbe widerfahren wie dir.-  
  
"Er hatte einen Autounfall und war danach mächtiger als je zuvor?"  
  
-Versuche nicht lustig zu sein, es gelingt dir nicht.-  
  
"Schon gut. Was wolltest du sagen?"  
  
-Wenn ein Individuum stirbt, gibt es einen Moment, an dem Körper und Geist sich voneinander lösen. Wir Magier nennen das "va lacha", das heißt "aufflammen". Die Seele versucht ein letztes Mal, in den toten Körper zurückzukehren, was ihr normalerweise nicht gelingt. Elben sehen dann meist ein schwaches Leuchten, als wenn der Körper von innen heraus erstrahlt, auch manche Menschen sind dazu fähig. -  
  
Gena blinzelte. Für einen Moment erinnerte sie sich an den Tod ihres Vaters zurück, als sie im Krankenhaus seine Hand gehalten hatte. Bevor er starb hatte er einen Augenblick lang so zufrieden ausgesehen, als wäre er von innen heraus erstrahlt.  
  
"Und was hat dieses va lacha mit mir oder dem Wächter zu tun?"  
  
-Geduld. In diesem Moment sind beide, Körper und Seele furchtbar verwundbar. Der Körper ist noch nicht vollkommen tot, der Seele weiß noch nicht, dass sie sich für immer von ihm lösen wird. Und genau in diesem Moment kommt die Magie ins Spiel. Versuche es nicht zu verstehen wie genau ich es geschafft habe, deine und meine Seele zu verschmelzen und in deinen Körper zurück zu kehren....versuche bloß dir vorzustellen, dass jemand anderer, ein Magier mit unvorstellbarer Kraft das gleiche bei dem Wächter gemacht hat.-  
  
"Hast du eine Vermutung, wer dieser jemand hätte sein können?"  
  
-Wenn es an jenem Tag geschah, an dem ich verbannt wurde...nein. Wenn es später geschah...möglicherweise. Aber ich bin mir nicht sicher. -  
  
Ein lautes Klicken ertönte und in einer der Glaswände entstand ein riesiger Spalt, der sich fortsetzte bis ein Tor entstanden war. "Sag mir deine Vermutung! Schnell!"  
  
Er wird versuchen dich zu vertreiben. Ich weiß selbst nicht, wieso ich das sage aber...lasse es nicht zu. Kämpfe gegen ihn an. Ich werde dir dabei helfen.-  
  
"DU mir helfen?" Gena hätte um ein Haar laut aufgelacht. Doch womöglich hatte sie Recht. Denn wer immer da gerade auf sie zukam- es war definitiv nicht Grennreys Geliebter von einst.  
  
..........  
  
mann, das ganze geht eindeutig ins übersinnliche ( 


	16. Glaspalast

Der Waldboden war mit toten Körpern übersäht. Und viel zu viele der starren Gesichter waren die von Menschen, Elben oder Zwergen.  
  
Legolas vollführte eine elegante Drehung und enthauptete mit dem daraus gewonnenen Schwung einen Ork, der ihm zu nahe gekommen war, erstach noch in der selben Bewegung einen weiteren und schleuderte das blutige Langmesser nach einem Uruk- Haî , der, seine Klinge hoch über den Kopf schwingend, auf ihn zugestürmt kam. Die Waffe durchbohrte den Hals der Bestie, doch das Ungetüm lief weiter, laut brüllend. Das Messer in seinem Hals schien ihm eher Stärke zu verleihen, als sie ihm zu rauben. Mit einem Schrei, der dem Elb einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken jagte, holte der Uruk- Haî aus, erstarrte mitten in der Bewegung und fiel endlich, nach einer kleinen Ewigkeit, vornüber. Ein hell gefiederter Pfeil ragte aus seinem Rücken. Legolas wich dem umfallenden Körper rasch aus, nahm seine Waffe wieder an sich und nickte Haldir, der bereits einen weiteren Pfeil auf seinen Bogen gelegt hatte, dankbar zu.  
  
Hastig blickte er sich nach allen Seiten um. Die Schlacht wandte sich spürbar ihrem Ende zu, und der Triumph war eindeutig auf ihrer Seite. Nur noch vereinzelt wurden Kämpfe ausgetragen. Die Gegner kämpften verbissen und mit der Kraft der Verzweiflung, aber es war bereits offensichtlich, dass keiner von ihnen diesen Ort lebend verlassen würde.  
  
Legolas erkannte unter den anderen Kämpfenden Aragorn, der gerade einen Ork mit einem mächtigen Schwerthieb niederstreckte, Gimli, dessen Axt ebenfalls noch immer ausreichend zu tun hatte, Haldir, der am laufenden Band Pfeile verschoss, von denen kein einziger sein Ziel verfehlte und Amdir, den Magier, der alles unternahm, um mit seinem Gegner, einem hünenhaften Uruk fertig zu werden. Ganz in seiner Nähe kämpfte eine Frau mit weißem Haar, eine schlanke Mitrilklinge in den Händen. Galadriel. Ihre Bewegungen erinnerten viel eher an einen Tanz als an einen Kampf, eine komplizierte Aneinanderreihung von anmutigen Bewegungen, faszinierend anzusehen, aber nicht weniger tödlich als Aragorns kräftige Hiebe oder Gimlis Streiche mit der Axt.  
  
Dies alles vernahm der Prinz innerhalb nur einer Sekunde, doch sein Blick glitt haltlos weiter, auf der Suche nach Genas zerbrechlicher Gestalt, aber nirgends war eine Spur von ihr. Er hatte ein grünes Leuchten gesehen, doch war sich nicht sicher gewesen, ob es sich wirklich um ein Weltentor gehandelt hatte. Zu schnell war es verschwunden.  
  
Nun aber machte sich eine furchtbare Gewissheit in ihm breit: Sie war weg.  
  
Der Wächter hatte sie mitgenommen. Irgendetwas in ihm erstarrte zu Eis.  
  
Fast gemächlich hob er seinen Bogen, legte einen Pfeil auf die Sehne und jagte ihn in die Brust eines sich heranschleichenden Orks. Ein weiterer, der gerade den Fehler begangen hatte, ihm den Rücken zuzukehren, folgte seinem Bruder kreischend in den Tod. Ein letztes Mal versicherte er sich, dass die anderen auch ohne ihn zurechtkommen würden, dann lief er über die Toten hinweg an den Waldrand zurück, dort, wo dieses blutige Gemetzel seinen Anfang genommen hatte.  
  
Sein Herz zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen, als er Alagos sah, dessen Gestalt verkrümmt im kurzen Gras lag. Ein Orkpfeil hatte ihn völlig unvorbereitet getroffen, das Schwert eines Uruk- Hais seinen Schädel gespalten.  
  
Er war der erste Tote von vielen gewesen. Er hatte den Ostelben weder gut gekannt noch besonders gemocht, doch es tat immer weh, einen vom eigenen Volk sterben zu sehen. Nachdem er kurz voller Schmerz auf den Toten hinabgeblickt und Worte der Trauer ausgesprochen hatte, lief er weiter, bis er das Flussufer erreicht hatte. Einige Meter entfernt vom Wasser war das Erdreich plötzlich aufgewühlt. Pflanzen waren von unzähligen Füßen rücksichtslos zertrampelt, Steine zermalmt worden. Die Spuren schienen aus dem Nichts zu kommen.  
  
Ein schwaches Leuchten erregte Legolas' Aufmerksamkeit. Er bückte sich und förderte ein zerbrochenes Schwert aus dem Morast zutage, bestehend aus nur dem Griff und einen Teil der Klinge. Den Rest der Waffe fand er etwas abseits, neben einem Stein. Prüfend drehte er das kalte Metall in den Händen. Es bestand aus Mithril. Nur Elben waren imstande, Mithril so zu bearbeiten. Sofort erkannte er Magol, Genas Schwert wieder. Bei dem Gedanken, dass ihr etwas zugestoßen sein könnte, wurde ihm plötzlich übel. Für Sekunden hatte er das Gefühl, den Boden unter den Füßen zu verlieren. Dann nahm er eine schwache Bewegung aus den Augenwinkeln wahr. Einer der toten Orks bewegte sich noch. Er bückte sich, legte Magol vorsichtig auf einen Stein und zog, während er aufstand eines der beiden Langmesser auf seinem Rücken. Langsam ging er zu dem schwerverwundeten, sich windenden Ork hin und starrte empfindungslos auf ihn hinab. Hätte er Erbarmen empfinden müssen angesichts der leidenden Kreatur? Vermutlich nicht. Trotzdem erschreckte ihn die Kälte, die ihn plötzlich erfüllte, als er sich neben dem Ork in die Knie sinken ließ und das Messer an seinen Hals legte. Langsam, unendlich langsam verstärkte er den Druck auf seine Kehle und schnitt sie durch.  
  
Dann stand er auf, musterte die blutige Klinge kalt und lief in den Wald zurück. Die Schlacht war nicht beendet, bis nicht der letzte dieser Bastarde sein Ende gefunden hatte.  
  
*  
  
"Du wirst dich fragen, wo wir hier sind".  
  
Gena schwieg, wohlwissend dass der Wächter ohnehin keine Antwort von ihr erwartete. Sie starrte ihn bloß an, erzürnt, aber auch etwas ängstlich.  
  
Das Tor stand noch immer offen. Wenn sie schnell genug war und sich geschickt anstellte.... "Du kannst es gern versuchen", lächelte der Wächter, plötzlich so nahe, dass sie nur den Arm hätte strecken müssen, um ihn zu berühren.  
  
Gena sah ihn sekundenlang forschend an, dann zuckte sie mit den Schultern und ging an ihm vorbei auf das Tor zu.  
  
Er machte weder Anstalten, sie aufzuhalten, noch schloss sich das Tor plötzlich vor ihrer Nase. "Ich würde aufpassen an deiner Stelle", bemerkte der Wächter höhnisch. Im nächsten Moment begriff Gena, was er meinte: Als sie den ersten Schritt nach draußen setzte, fand ihr Fuß keinen festen Untergrund mehr. Sekundenlang kämpfte sie um ihr Gleichgewicht, die Arme nach beiden Seiten ausgestreckt, und war für einen Moment davon überzeugt, gleich in die Finsternis draußen zu stürzen. Dann aber gelang es ihr, das Gewicht zu verlagern und dadurch wieder festen Stand zu ergattern. Fassungslos starrte sie in die Dunkelheit. Da draußen herrschte keine Nacht- da war einfach nichts! Sie wich keuchend zurück und sah den Wächter entsetzt an. "Mein Gott, was ist das hier?" "Das wollte ich dir gerade erklären", meinte der Wächter leicht verstimmt und machte eine Geste in die Halle hinein, "dies ist meine Kreation. Wie gefällt sie dir?"  
  
Gena runzelte die Stirn. Er hatte wirklich eine seltsame Art von Humor. "Etwas...kantig". Er grinste breit.  
  
"Du bist wirklich bemerkenswert. Selbst in einer auswegslosen Situation wie dieser bleibt dein Humor erhalten. Aber mich kannst du nicht täuschen". Er kam auf sie zu, langsam, und aus irgendeinem Grund war Gena nicht fähig, sich zu bewegen, kaum hatte er ihren Blick gefangen. "Was wollt Ihr von mir? Warum habt Ihr mich hierher gebracht?" Ihre Stimme, dünn und kratzig, hallte wie die eines Kindes durch den Saal.  
  
"Ist denn das nicht offensichtlich?", lächelte der Wächter, und seine Züge lockerten sich. "Ich will dich. Ich habe eine Ewigkeit nach einem Wesen wie dir gesucht".  
  
"Zweigespaltene Persönlichkeiten gibt es sicherlich mehr", scherzte Gena nervös. Er war ihr noch etwas näher gekommen, und das, was sie empfand, verwirrte sie zutiefst. Keine Abscheu, kein Hass, höchstens Verwirrung und Unsicherheit. Er überging ihren geistlosen Witz und fuhr eindringlich fort: "Wir sind von der gleichen Art. Keiner Rasse eindeutig beizuordnen, keiner Welt angehörend. Wir wissen beide über das Wesen der Dinge, über die Magie Bescheid. Das einzige, was uns voneinander unterscheidet, ist, dass in dir ein Kampf tobt, den ich schon vor langer Zeit beendet habe."  
  
Gena runzelte die Stirn.  
  
"Dann habt Ihr ihn getötet. Ihr habt ihm seine Seele geraubt." Es war Grennrey, die ihr diese Worte in den Mund legte. Der Wächter schüttelte den Kopf. "Im Gegenteil. Er hat sie mir angeboten. Unsere Seelen verschmolzen und wurden ein Neues, Ganzes." "Was immer Ihr auch seid, ich kannte ihn. Seine Seele war rein. Nie hätte er sich einer Kreatur wie euch kampflos hingegeben."  
  
"Oh, es gab einen Kampf. Doch sein Widerstand war schnell gebrochen, als ich ihm sagte, dass seine Geliebte, der einzige Grund, aus dem er noch leben wollte, tot war. Danach flehte er mich an, ihm dabei zu helfen, zu seiner Rache zu kommen."  
  
"Und er kaufte euch diese Lügen ab?" Gena schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. "Ich war nie tot, bloß mein Körper verfiel mit der Zeit, denn meine Unsterblichkeit war mir genommen worden. Doch meine Seele lebte in diesem Körper weiter. Die Herzen zweier Liebender sind verbunden, und sie spüren es, wenn dem anderen etwas zustoßt. Nein, ich glaube euch nicht!" Der Wächter sah sie lange schweigend an. Was darauf folgte waren bloß ihre eigenen Gedanken, laut ausgesprochen: "Vielleicht war eure Liebe doch nicht so rein und ewiglich für wie ihr sie immer gehalten habt, Grennrey. Vielleicht war einer von euch niemals in den anderen verliebt." Gena spürte, wie der Schock, den Grennrey empfand auf sie überging und blinzelte unangenehm berührt einige Tränen weg.  
  
"Einmal davon abgesehen, dass es euch nie gelingen wird, dasselbe mit mir und Grennrey zu tun....was brächte euch eine solche Verbindung? Es wäre keine Liebe vorhanden, bloß zwei zerstörte Seelen die einander möglicherweise brauchen, aber niemals verbunden sein werden."  
  
Der Wächter lachte hart. "Liebe? Liebe vergeht, egal, wie hell sie einst flammte. Macht hingegen, Macht kann ewig andauern. Ich kann die Tore öffnen und einfache Wesen wie Orks nach meinen Wünschen manipulieren. Ich könnte Kriege führen und eine Welt nach der anderen erobern, ich könnte zu einem König aufsteigen, einem furchtbaren, finsteren Herrscher..."-  
  
Gena schauderte. Ein finsterer Herrscher ...  
  
-"...ich hätte die Macht dazu, glaube mir." "Wenn das so ist, warum verschwendet Ihr sie damit, mich zu jagen und zu quälen? Was ist so Besonderes an einer Sterblichen mit zwei Seelen?"  
  
Der Wächter hob eine Hand und strich ihr das Haar sanft hinter die Ohren.  
  
"Ich kann erobern und einen Krieg nach dem anderen führen...aber ich könnte niemals herrschen. Du kannst es. Die Menschen lieben dich, deine Sanftheit und Anmut, deine Schönheit. Die Völker würden mich hassen, und Hass ist eine schlechte Grundlage für Treue. Doch mit dir an meiner Seite.... . Weißt du, ich möchte nicht zu einem Sinnbild des Bösen werden....sondern vielmehr zu einem...wie soll ich sagen..."  
  
"Gott", schlug Gena vor. Der Wächter starrte sie eine Weile ausdruckslos an, dann nickte er. "Das würde es treffen."  
  
Gena wusste nicht, ob sie lachen oder vor Entsetzen schaudern sollte. Schließlich entschied sie sich für letzteres. Sie hatte es eindeutig mit einem Fall von Größenwahn zu tun. "Ihr seid wahnsinnig. Ihr glaubt doch nicht ernsthaft, alleine meine Anwesenheit würde die Menschen über eure Schandtaten hinwegsehen lassen! Möglicherweise ist euch mein Volk tatsächlich unterlegen- was ich stark anzweifle, denn Ihr habt ja keine Ahnung, wozu es imstande ist, wenn es um sein Überleben geht. Doch es ist nicht dumm genug, um sich von euch täuschen zu lassen. Darüber hinweg wäre selbst der strahlendste Engel nicht in der Lage, auch nur ein einziges Wesen über euren Wahnwitz hinwegtäuschen!"  
  
Der Wächter zog seine Hand zurück, sein Gesicht wurde wieder hart und abweisend.  
  
"Ich sehe, du bist noch nicht soweit." Seine Augen musterten sie kalt, wie zwei erstarrte Lavasteine.  
  
"Aber ich habe genug Zeit, um dich von meinem Vorhaben zu überzeugen." Damit verschwand er.  
  
Gena stieß einen kleinen frustrierten Schrei aus und stampfte zornig auf. Das Tor hinter ihr war noch immer da, es stand sogar weit offen.  
  
Aber was nutzte ihr das, wenn da draußen wortwörtlich NICHTS war?  
  
..............  
  
Boah, das war jetzt schwierig zum Schreiben. Ja, also Legolas jetzt als großen Retter hinzustellen wird schwierig. Denn was soll ein einfacher Elb gegen einen solchen oberbösen Oberschurken wie diesen Wächter (für den ich mir übrigens langsam einen Namen einfallen lassen sollte) auszurichten???? Nächstes Update kommt wieder später, weil ich ein paar Tage unterwegs bin. 


	17. Im Nichts

Also, Brainstorming: Gena sitzt in einem Glaskasten fest, keine Ahnung was oder wo das ist. Und dann ist da noch der namenlose Wächter, von dem man auch nicht allzu viel weiß, außer, dass er die Weltherrschaft (was sonst?)und meine Heldin will. Ja, und dann wäre da noch Legolas, der in Lórien sitzt und auf seinen Einsatz wartet. Ich könnte ihn beamen. Mhm. Vielleicht mach ich aus dem ganzen ein Cross- over mit Star Trek. Wär doch was, oder? ;-)  
  
"Das Mädchen scheint ihm am Herzen zu liegen".  
  
"Du bemerkst aber auch alles", spöttelte Haldir sarkastisch. Gimli spuckte auf die Schneide seiner Axt und polierte diese zum nun x- ten Male mit einem alten Stofflappen. Dabei ging er äußerst sorgfältig vor, achtete darauf, dass jeder noch so kleiner Blutfleck oder Schmutzpartikel darauf restlos eliminiert wurde, wobei er eine einzige Stelle wenn nötig Dutzende Male bearbeitete. Haldir schmunzelte und schüttelte innerlich den Kopf über die Zwerge, die kein Auge für die Schönheit der Natur hatten aber etwas so Banalem wie einer Axt soviel Fürsorge entgegenbrachten.  
  
Doch der Zwerg schien seine spitze Bemerkung überhört zu haben, vermutlich absichtlich, denn er murmelte kopfschüttelnd weiter: "Er wird sich doch nicht ausgerechnet in eine Sterbliche vernarrt haben? Noch dazu in eine so schwierige."  
  
Haldir antwortete nicht, sondern sah stattdessen besorgt zu Legolas und Aragorn hinüber, die in einer leisen, aber offensichtlich heftigen Debatte steckten. Aragorn stand ruhig vor dem Kamin im Versammlungssaal, während der Elbenprinz nervös hinter ihm auf- und abging und heftig mit den Händen gestikulierte.  
  
Haldir konnte Gimlis Bedenken nur zu gut verstehen. Sich in eine zerbrechliche Sterbliche mit zwei Persönlichkeiten, unkontrollierbaren magischen Fähigkeiten und dem Temperament eines Kindes zu verlieben....und noch dazu ein Elb vom reinen Blut zu sein, dessen Unsterblichkeit nicht aufzuheben war.....er hätte nie gedacht, dass er das einmal von sich behaupten würde, aber: In der Haut seines Freundes wollte er, zumindest in diesem Moment, nicht stecken.  
  
Auch er hatte diese unscheinbare Sterbliche ins Herz geschlossen, viel schneller als es seine Art war, und auch von Aragorn, Galadriel, Céleborn und den Bewohnern Lóriens, die sie kannten, konnte man dies behaupten. Außer Arwen vielleicht hatten sie alle liebgewonnen, aber man konnte es ja nicht allen Recht machen. Arwen....Haldir runzelte besorgt die Stirn. Die Königin lag seit gestern in den Wehen. Hoffentlich würde die Geburt ohne Komplikationen ablaufen.  
  
Aragorn hatte die vergangenen Stunden an ihrer Seite verbracht, bis dass ihn die elbischen Hebammen hinausgeschickt hatten. Er sah blass und geschwächt aus, und man konnte ihm seine Sorge um das ungeborene Kind im Gesicht ablesen.  
  
"Aber es muss doch IRGENDETWAS geben das wir unternehmen können!", platzte es plötzlich aus Legolas heraus und erst als betretenes Schweigen in Raum einkehrte begriff er, dass er geschrieen hatte.  
  
Haldir und Gimli sahen überrascht von ihren Waffen auf und einander erstaunt an. Legolas schien sich nicht ganz unter Kontrolle zu haben! Gimli hatte nicht damit gerechnet so etwas noch zu seinen Lebzeiten erleben zu dürfen. Seltsamerweise beunruhigte ihn dieser aus der Fassung geratene Legolas äußerst, anstatt ihn zu belustigen. Dasselbe traf auch auf Haldir zu.  
  
"Denkst du denn, wir unternähmen nicht schon alles in unserer Macht stehende?" Aragorns Stimme war leise, doch wäre er nicht so erschöpft gewesen, hätte er gebrüllt wie Legolas. Genas Verschwinden, der Angriff der Orks, und die bevorstehende Geburt seines und Arwens Kindes, all diese Ereignisse zehrten ebenso sehr an seinen Nerven wie an denen seines elbischen Freundes, wenn nicht noch mehr. Denn schließlich war er der König Gondors, und selbst hier in Lórien erwarteten die Leute weise Entschlüsse und einen kühlen Kopf von ihm.  
  
Obgleich seine Stimme nicht mehr als ein Flüstern war, zuckte Legolas wie unter Peitschenhieben zusammen.  
  
Er starrte verschämt zu Boden und fragte sich, was in ihn gefahren war. "Amin hiraetha, Aragorn", entschuldigte er sich und blieb endlich stehen. Der König winkte ab und seufzte. Es war, als entwiche der letzte Rest seiner Kraft aus ihm. "Ich bin dir nicht böse, mein Freund", verzieh er ihm und rang sich ein verständnisvolles Lächeln ab, "bei Sonnenuntergang findet eine große Zusammenkunft statt. Bis dahin musst du dich gedulden. Es wäre dreist, nun überstürzt zu handeln." Leiser, sodass es wirklich nur der Prinz hören konnte, fügte er hinzu: "Hab Geduld. Ich weiß, was in dir vorgeht."  
  
Legolas nickte, doch Aragorns Antwort beruhigte ihn kein bisschen. Bis zum Sonnenuntergang waren es noch viele Stunden, in denen, bei Illuvatár, Undenkliches mit Gena geschehen mochte.......  
  
* "Bitte! Tut mir das nicht an!"  
  
Gena lockerte ihre Finger, bog und streckte sie und setzte erneut an. Mit aller Macht konzentrierte sie sich auf die Energie, die durch ihren Körper floss. Sie versuchte, sie zu bündeln und irgendwie dazu zu bringen, in ihre Finger zu fließen.  
  
Sie spürte, wie sich diese tatsächlich etwas erwärmten, aber das war auch schon alles. Kein gleißender Blitz, der die Wand durchschlagen hätte, kein Weltentor, um sie hier raus zu befördern, nicht einmal ein mickriges Leuchten. Gena presste die Augenlider fest aufeinander, bis bunte Sterne auf ihrer Netzhaut tanzten, dann murmelte sie einige Zauberformeln- zumindest glaubte sie, dieselben Worte gesagt zu haben, als sie das letzte Mal ein Tor geöffnet hatte. Doch auch diese Mühe erwies sich als umsonst.  
  
Fluchend ließ sie die Hände sinken und sah vorwurfsvoll auf ihre geröteten Finger hinab. Endlich kam ihr die Idee, nach Grennrey zu rufen, doch so sehr sie auch in sich hineinhorchte, fand sie kein Zeichen von der Hexe.  
  
"Und ich dachte du wolltest mir helfen", murmelte sie nervös. Langsam aber sicher begann die Lage ernst zu werden. Wieder fiel ihr Blick zu der Pforte hin, die in die Dunkelheit führte. Ihr schauderte, als sie sich an ihren Fluchtversuch zurück erinnerte. Es war ein schreckliches Gefühl gewesen, als sie plötzlich gewusst hatte, dass sie am Rande eines bodenlosen Abgrunds stand...Gena brach ab und runzelte die Stirn. "Bodenloser Abgrund...", flüsterte sie. Woher kannte sie diese Worte? Ach ja... Reyfil hatte einmal davon gesprochen, als er ihr von der Ringgemeinschaft erzählt hatte. Die Mienen von Moria- ja, das war es gewesen. Als dieser Zauberer, Gandalf, in den Abgrund...einen bodenlosen Abgrund gestürzt war. Befand sie sich am Ende etwa...? Nein. Gena sah sich um. Dieser Saal hier hatte wirklich nichts von einer Miene an sich. Aber vielleicht war da draußen etwas....mit wenigen Schritten war sie bei dem Tor und streckte die Hände von sich. Jetzt musste es einfach funktionieren! "Grennrey, wo immer du auch bist, hilf mir. Wenigstens ein bisschen!" "Sie kann euch nicht helfen, selbst wenn sie es versuchen würde". Gena erschrak unsäglich, als sie die Stimmer vernahm, zumal sie eine ähnliche noch nie zuvor vernommen hatte..  
  
Reflexartig wich sie von dem Tor zurück, denn die Stimme kam eindeutig aus der Dunkelheit dahinter. Aber das war doch unmöglich! Welches Geschöpf mochte dort draußen überleben? "Wer ist da?!", rief sie und hob die Arme kampfbereit vor sich. Eine hilf- und sinnlose Geste, die einzig und allein dazu diente, ihr etwas Mut zu geben. "Hat er euch hier eingesperrt? Er hat so selten Gäste hier unten, der letzte kam vor Äonen..." Diese Stimme! Sie klang schnatternd und krächzend, die Worte klangen sonderbar abgehackt und waren von so falscher Betonung, als wäre ihr Erzeuger der menschlichen Sprache nicht mächtig. "WER SPRICHT DA?", fragte Gena noch einmal lauter und versuchte weiter vergeblich, den Schleier der Dunkelheit vor dem Tor mit ihren Blicken zu durchbrechen. Ihre Stimme zitterte hörbar, was sie verärgerte. Sie würde diese Situation auch ohne Grennreys Hilfe meistern! Plötzlich, hoch über ihr, am oberen Rande des Durchganges, vernahm sie eine Bewegung, und im nächsten Augenblick glaubte sie den verschwommenen Umriss einer Hand dahinter zu erkennen.  
  
"Wer bist du?!"  
  
Die Antwort ließ auf sich warten und verwirrte sie mehr, als dass sie ihre Neugier gestillt hätte. "Euer ergebener Diener, Mylady". "Was soll das heißen?" Da, es war einer Hand nicht unähnlich, und doch war es keine...und dahinter...Gena war sich fast sicher, das Leuchten eines gelben Augenpaares gesehen zu haben. "Ihr erinnert euch nicht? Das triffst mich zutiefst, Lady Grennrey", antwortete die Stimme. "Woher kennst du diesen Namen? Und wer bist du?", schoss es aus Gena hervor, und sie wich automatisch einen weiteren Schritt zurück.  
  
"Ihr erkennt meine Stimme nicht wieder? Na, vielleicht kann ich eurem Gedächtnis ein wenig nachhelfen, indem ich mich euch zeige".  
  
*  
  
"Ich weiß, was in dir vorgeht".  
  
Legolas runzelte unwillig die Stirn, nahm einen Stein und schleuderte ihn auf die still daliegende Wasseroberfläche hinaus, bevor er in Gedanken versunken weiterging. Was Aragorn gesagt hatte, war keine gedankenlos dahergesagte Floskel gewesen, dazu kannte er seinen Freund zu gut. Und auch die Blicke der anderen waren ihm nicht entgangen, insbesondere der Galadriels. Er hatte schon oft erlebt, dass sie jemanden so angesehen hatte, das letzte Mal war es Frodo gewesen, als er gemeinsam mit ihm und den anderen Gefährten in Lórien geweilt hatte. Er war kein Narr und lange genug auf der Welt um zu wissen, was sich hinter diesen Blicken verbarg: Anteilnahme, Verständnis, Ermutigung- aber vor allen Dingen Mitleid.  
  
Er schätzte es nicht, bemitleidet zu werden.  
  
Gerade jetzt erreichten Gimli und die anderen mit ihrem Mitgefühl vermutlich genau das Gegenteil dessen, was sie wollten. Seine Freunde standen hinter ihm, aber anstatt neuen Mut aus dieser Tatsache zu schöpfen, ließ sie Legolas sich noch hilfloser vorkommen. Darum hatte er auch Galadriels Palast verlassen und war hierher an den Waldsee "geflüchtet", ohne sich wirklich dessen bewusst geworden zu sein. Erst als er vor jenem Felsen stand, auf dem er Gena damals sitzend vorgefunden hatte, hielt er an und sah sich um, als wäre er soeben aus einem Traum erwacht.  
  
Der See war noch nicht zugefroren, obgleich seine Oberfläche silber- bläulich schimmerte wie frisches Eis und völlig glatt und unbewegt in der Landschaft lag. Die Sonne stand noch nicht hoch über den kahlen Baumwipfeln und war- wie nun schon seit Tagen- kraftlos und spendete schon lange nicht mehr ausreichend Licht, um Nacht und Nebel vollends aus dem grauen Wald zu vertreiben. Das traurige Bild, welches der Wald bot, spiegelte seinen eigenen Stimmung wieder. Den wenigsten war es aufgefallen, denn der Großteil von Lóriens Volk hatte sich in sein warmes Zuhause zurückgezogen, aber der Wald hatte sich mehr verändert, als der Wechsel der Jahreszeit es üblicherweise zur Folge hatte. Legolas wandte dem See den Rücken zu und sah erschaudernd zum Waldrand hin . Der Wald schien das ohnehin spärliche Sonnenlicht regelrecht in sich aufzusaugen, und man sah nur wenige Schritte weit zwischen den Bäumen hindurch, dahinter begann alles undeutlich und schwarz zu werden, sodass man das Gefühl hatte, Spinnen, Kobolde und anderes Ungetier würde dahinter auf einen lauern. Dieser Wald hatte mehr Ähnlichkeit mit dem Düsterwald als mit dem vielbesungenen goldenen Lórien!  
  
Und das alles hatte an dem Tag begonnen, als Gena/Grennrey verschwunden war. Natürlich konnte das kein Zufall sein. Das brachte ihn wieder zu Gena zurück. Ohne es gemerkt zu haben, hatte er die ganze Zeit über den Felsen neben sich gestrichen. Fast erschrocken zog er die Hand zurück und starrte sie verständnislos an. Sollte er am Ende in sie verliebt sein? Natürlich war ihm der Gedanke schon öfter gekommen, aber er war ihm stets absurd erschienen.  
  
Sein Herz an eine Sterbliche zu verlieren! Ja, natürlich gefiel sie ihm, die Art, wie sie sich bewegte, ihr Haar trug , ihre unerwarteten Temperamentsausbrüche, ihre Ehrlichkeit... eigentlich gefiel ihm ja alles an ihr, besonders ihre ungewöhnlich dunklen Augen, die ihn von dem Tag an fasziniert hatten, da er sie im Wald aufgelesen hatte. Er hätte nur zu gerne gewusst, wie sie gelebt hatte, dort, wo sie herkam.... . Aber Liebe? Eine gewisse Anziehung war zweifelsohne stets vorhanden gewesen.....Legolas stöhnte und lehnte sich gegen den Felsen. Verdammt, er war ein Elb und bei all den Göttern alt genug um sich über sein Gefühlsleben im Klaren zu sein!  
  
Unruhig stand er wieder auf und kickte einen Stein ins Wasser. Er kam sich wie ein Narr vor, hier zu stehen und in Erinnerungen zu schwelgen, während dieser Wächter Gena womöglich die schlimmsten Grausamkeiten zufügte. Aber er konnte sich schlecht ein Pferd schnappen und alleine losreiten, ohne überhaupt zu wissen, wo er suchen sollte. Es fehlte jeglicher Anhaltspunkt für eine Suche, und er bezweifelte, dass irgendjemand in Lórien, es sei denn er wäre mit ungemeinem Wissen und hellseherischen Fähigkeiten ausgestattet, einen solchen finden würde... . Drei Personen kamen ihn in den Sinn, auf die jene Bezeichnung zutreffen würde. Und seltsamerweise wusste Legolas im selben Moment, da er den Gedanken zu Ende gedacht hatte, welche von den dreien er zu Rate würde. Mochten die anderen ruhig in ihren Zimmern sitzen bis die weiße Sonne hinter dem Horizont versank- er konnte nicht länger stillstehen und abwarten.  
  
*  
  
"DU?! Aber du bist doch...du bist..."- "...euer Diener, Mylady"- "Eine KRÄHE!", beendete Gena ihren Satz und starrte auf den schwarzen Vogel nieder als wäre er...na ja, eben das was er war: Ein sprechender Vogel.  
  
"Das habt Ihr ganz richtig erkannt, Mylady. Nun, da ihr zu dieser wunderbaren Erkenntnis gekommen seid- könntet Ihr eure Lautstärke etwas drosseln? Er könnte sonst auf uns aufmerksam werden, und das wäre nicht so gut."  
  
Gena gehorchte, aber bloß aus dem Grund, da sie ohnehin sprachlos war. Darum also diese seltsame Aussprache! Natürlich ließ es sich mit einem gebogenen Schnabel nicht so gut reden, und vermutlich waren auch die Stimmbänder des Tieres nicht für eine solche Verwendung geschaffen. Aber was wunderte sie sich? Sie befand sich hier in Mittelerde, das hatte sie wohl in den Stunden in diesem Glaskäfig vergessen, während sie darauf gewartet hatte, dass eine Armee Elben, Zwerge und Ritter durch ein Weltentor zu ihr kam, um sie aus den Klauen des dunklen Magiers zu befreien. Wieder einmal wurde ihr bewusst, dass sie inzwischen Teil eines Märchens geworden war. Bloß, dass ein Happy - End nicht ganz so offensichtlich war wie in den Geschichten ihrer Heimat.  
  
Endlich fand sie die Sprache wieder, mehr oder weniger.  
  
"Wer....ich meine: Wieso..? Und wie...?"- "Ordnet eure Gedanken, dann sprecht. Ich weiß nicht, wie viel Zeit uns bleibt", verlangte die Krähe höflich, dennoch mit einem leicht drängenden Unterton in der Stimme. Gena nickte, atmete tief durch und beruhigte sich somit ein wenig. Sie betrachtete die Krähe einige Sekunden, dann rief sie überrascht aus: "Dich kenn ich doch! Du hast mich ständig beobachtet, in meiner und in dieser Welt!" Sie hatte wohl zu laut geschrieen, denn das Tier schlug hastig mit den Flügeln und hopste gleichzeitig eine Winzigkeit zurück. "Oh, entschuldige", murmelte Gena und senkte ihre Stimme zu einem Flüstern.  
  
"Ihr meint vermutlich die Welt auf der anderen Seite des Tores?", krächzte der Vogel und legte den Kopf schräg, als Gena mit einem Nicken bestätigte. "Die kenne ich nur aus Geschichten, ich selbst war noch nie dort. Aber vermutlich hat er euch von meinen Artgenossen beschatten lassen". Der Vogel mochte recht haben, denn für Gena sahen diese Viecher alle gleich aus. Was sie wiederum misstrauisch stimmte. "Wer sagt mir, dass du nicht einer von seinen Spähern bist? Schließlich seid ihr Krähen ja bekannt für eure Falschheit und eure schwarzen Seelen!" "Streckt euren Arm aus!", verlangte das Tier und Gena folgte zögernd. Die Krähe breitete ihre beachtlichen Schwingen aus und ließ sich mit zwei kräftigen Schlägen auf ihrem Arm nieder. "Achas, die Botin der Angst ist zu euren Diensten", krächzte der Vogel. Es war also eine Krähenfrau.  
  
Achas....  
  
Gena runzelte die Stirn. "Ich glaube, ich erinnere mich an dich. Ich...Grennrey hat dir einst das Leben gerettet und dich aufgezogen. Doch wie bist du hierher gelangt?" "Auf einem sehr viel umständlicheren Wege als Ihr, Mylady", antwortete Achas, "auf einem Weg, den Ihr nur beschreiten könntet, wäret Ihr klein und hättet Flügel wie ich."  
  
Gena war ein wenig enttäuscht, hatte aber mit einer Antwort wie dieser gerechnet. Es wäre ja auch zu leicht gewesen. Seufzend ließ sie sich zu Boden sinken und stellte Achas vor sich auf das Spiegelglas.  
  
"Kannst du mir sagen, wo ich hier bin?" Sie sah sich bedeutend um. "Er hat eine Zeit lang hier gelebt, bevor es ihm zu begrenzt wurde und er an die Oberfläche zurückkehrte um nach Dienern und einer Hülle für sich zu suchen. Ihr kennt die Mienen Morias?" Gena nickte. "Sind sie es? Befinde ich mich irgendwo in den Mienen?" "Die Mienen befinden sich weit über euch", erstickte Achas auch diesen winzigen Hoffnungsschimmer im Keim, "so weit, dass der Weg zu den brennenden Feuern der Hölle in Schritten gemessen weit kürzer wäre."  
  
Schön, dann war ihre Lage noch viel beklagenswerter als sie bisher befürchtet hatte. Gena blinzelte, als ihr etwas einfiel. "Was hattest du vorhin damit gemeint, dass Grennrey kein Tor öffnen könnte, selbst wenn sie es versuchte?" "Damit meinte ich, dass eure Magie hier unten zu schwach ist." "Er hat sie also gebannt?" Achas krächzte etwas in der Sprache ihres Volkes, bevor sie antwortete: "Ihr scheint viel von eurem einstigen Wissen eingebüßt zu haben in diesem sterblichen Körper. Es benötigt keinen starken Zauber, um eure Kräfte in den Tiefen der Dunkelheit zu lähmen. Alles, was er tun musste war, euch weit genug von dem goldenen Wald fortzuschaffen." Gena brauchte fast eine geschlagene Minute, um aus Achas' Worten schlau zu werden. Denn wenn das was sie sagte stimmte, warum hatte sie hellsehen und kämpfen können, als sie noch in ihrer Welt gewesen war? Sie konnte sich keinen Ort vorstellen, der weiter von Mittelerde entfernt sein sollte als ihre Heimat. Die Krähe schien mit ihren unheimlichen gelben Augen in ihren Kopf geblickt zu haben, als sie weitersprach: "Eure Welt ist der unseren näher, als ihr ahnt, Mylady. Viel näher. Darüber hinaus braucht Ihr Unmengen an Energie um ein Weltentor zu öffnen. Doch nun lasst uns lieber darüber sprechen, wie wir euch hier rausschaffen wollen." Gena zog eine Augenbraue hoch. "Wir? Du willst mir also helfen?" "So wie Ihr einst mir geholfen habt. Ich stehe noch immer tief in eurer Schuld. Ihr traut mir doch?" "Wen meinst du eigentlich, wenn du er sagst?", fragte Gena hastig und ließ die Frage damit unbeantwortet.  
  
"Er ist so alt wie die Welt selbst und vielleicht noch viel, viel älter...doch, wenn ich ehrlich bin, weiß ich selbst nicht so genau, was er ist, und woher er kam. "  
  
Nicht zum ersten Mal glaubte Gena tief in sich die Antwort auf genau diese Fragen zu kennen. Wäre es nicht ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit gewesen, ihr wäre in diesem Moment ein passender Name für ihn eingefallen....Aber es musste eine andere Erklärung geben.  
  
So oder so, um etwas zu unternehmen, musste sie erst einmal hier rauskommen.  
  
Mit erhobener Stimme befahl sie: "Dann...flieg nach Lórien und sag ihnen, wo ich bin und dass es mir gut geht, und dass sie sich keine Sorgen zu machen brauchen." Gena brach ab. Es würde lächerlich klingen, wenn die Krähe ihnen diese Nachricht überbrachte. Natürlich würden sich die anderen Sorgen machen! "Sage ihnen, dass sie nichts unternehmen sollen, außer ich lasse sie Gegenteiliges wissen. Erzähle ihnen alles, was du über den Wächter weißt. Wenn sie fragen, warum er mich festhält, sag, du wüsstest es nicht..." -Dieses würde der Krähe nicht schwer fallen, da sie es ja tatsächlich nicht wusste- "... es würde sie nur unnötig sorgen und änderte nichts an der Situation." "Wie Ihr wünscht, Herrin", krächzte Achas und schwang sich in die Luft. Doch bevor sie davonfliegen konnte, hielt sie Gena noch einmal zurück. "Sag Legolas, dass es mir Leid tut, ihm soviel Kummer bereitet zu haben", fügte sie schweren Herzens hinzu und für ihren Geschmack hörte es sich zu sehr nach einen Abschied für immer an. Tränen stiegen in ihren Augen auf, doch sie blinzelte sie hastig fort. Achas krächzte, ein Zeichen sie verstanden hatte und flog aus dem Tor. Gena zuckte wie unter einem Hieb zusammen und stürzte zu der Pforte hin. "Achas- warum nennst du dich die Botin der Angst?!", rief sie ihr hinterher.  
  
"Weil die Empfänger meiner Nachrichten meist in Angst und Schrecken versetzt werden! Das wisst Ihr doch, Mylady!", hörte sie Achas' Stimme zwischen ihren Flügelschlägen hindurch sagen, und Gena war sich nicht sicher, ob der Laut, der ihren Worten folgte, ein schadenfrohes, verklingendes Lachen in der Ferne oder bloß eine Einbildung ihrer Fantasie war.  
  
Aber wie auch immer- nun würden die anderen wenigstens wissen, wie es um sie stand. ......................  
  
Wenn euch dieser ständige Wechsel Gena/Legolas/Gena. nicht gefällt, dann sagt es. Mir fällt es so jedenfalls leichter, den Überblick zu bewahren. Die Geschehnisse laufen immer etwa zeitgleich ab, sodass keine Fehler in der Zeit entstehen. 


	18. in moria

"Warum seid Ihr damit ausgerechnet zu mir gekommen?"  
  
"Weil Ihr von Anfang an mehr wusstet, als ihr vorgabt, Amdir".  
  
Der dunkelhaarige Elb schien für einen Moment wirklich überrascht zu sein, seinem Blick nach zu urteilen. Es war die erste ehrliche Reaktion, die Legolas an ihm erlebte. Doch bereits einen Augenblick später fiel der Magier in sein altes Muster zurück. "Ihr bezichtigt mich doch nicht etwa der Lüge, Prinz?", stichelte er und sah ihn lauernd an, "warum sollte ich euch in Hinsicht auf den Wächter belügen? Ich würde mir selbst genauso wie euch schaden!" Seine Worte waren so berechnend wie jede einzelne seiner Handlungen. Selbst der angedeutete Zorn in seiner Stimme war nichts als Theater. Jedoch hatte Legolas den Ostelben längst durchschaut. Er konnte förmlich sehen, wie es hinter der bleichen Stirn seines Gegenübers arbeitete, während er noch immer so tat, als wäre er in das Studium der Schriftrolle in seinen Händen vertieft. Eine Bibliothek war ein denkbar schlechter Ort, eine lautstarke Auseinandersetzung auszufechten, zu viele neugierige Augen und noch mehr Ohren würden ihre Worte mitverfolgen. Darum antwortete Legolas leise, in beiläufigem Tonfall, als würde er ihm eine Stärkung anbieten, während er scheinbar interessiert eine Reihe Bücher betrachtete: "Ich sagte nichts von einer Lüge, mein Freund. Doch Ihr habt uns die ganze Zeit über etwas verschwiegen. Und"- er sah den Ostelben noch immer nicht an, - "wagt es nun ja nicht, mit diesem dummen Spielchen fortzufahren. Ich bin vielleicht kein Magier, aber deswegen noch lange nicht blind. Ihr bergt ein Geheimnis, dessen Last euch erdrücken wird, wenn Ihr es nicht bald loswerdet." Amdir rollte das Schriftstück zusammen und schob es an seinen ursprünglichen Platz zurück. "Ihr solltet die Erzählungen Thorin Eichenschilds lesen", lächelte er nach einer langen Pause, "die zwergische Ausdrucksweise ist zwar gewöhnungsbedürftig, aber seine Geschichten sind nichts desto Trotz aufregend zu lesen. Über die Mienen Morias berichtet er ganz besonders ausführlich...."  
  
Legolas war nahe dran, den Magier zornig anzufahren, doch dann begriff er.  
  
"Die Mienen Morias?", rief er aufgeregt, "finde ich sie dort? Ist Gena in Moria?!" Amdir hatte ihm den Rücken zugewandt und steuerte nun auf das Zentrum der Bibliothek zu. Dort befand sich ein rundes Loch im hölzernen Boden, durch welches der Stamm des Baumes wuchs. Eine Treppe, die aus der Rinde des besonders alten Baumriesen gemeißelt worden war, wand sich bis darum wie eine Schlange und endete nach etwa zwanzig Metern am Boden. Legolas musste dem Magier bis ganz nach unten folgen, um ihr Gespräch fortsetzen zu können. "In den aufgelassenen Mienen findet man einiges wieder, was als verschollen galt", meinte der Magier geheimnisvoll. Legolas mahnte sich zur Ruhe. Es war nun einmal die Art der Zauberer und Weisen mit rätselhaften Andeutungen um sich zu werfen, anstatt klare Antworten zu geben. Mithrandir war in diesem Punkt nicht anders gewesen. Nur hatte Mithrandir- oder Gandalf, wie er anders noch genannt wurde- nicht diese unausstehliche, heuchlerische Art gehabt. "Warum tut Ihr das?", fragte er nun anstatt weiter nachzubohren, denn er wusste, Amdir würde ihm nichts Näheres über Genas Verbleib verraten, selbst wenn er ihn am Kragen gepackt und geschüttelt hätte, "warum helft Ihr uns nicht so, wie es einem Erben der Istari würdig wäre?" Amdir blieb unerwartet stehen und fuhr ihn heftig an. "Mischt euch niemals", zischte er, "in die Angelegenheiten eines Zauberers ein, Prinz", und die Schärfe in seiner Stimme klang echt, "ich habe meine Gründe für das, was ich tue. Und auch für das, was ich nicht tue. Meine Aufgabe in dieser Angelegenheit ist noch nicht erledigt, doch was in diesem Augenblick geschieht, liegt in den Händen anderer". So wenig Legolas den Magier ausstehen konnte, so sehr erkannte er, dass dieser genau wusste, wovon er sprach. Immerhin hatte er ihm einen Anhaltspunkt gegeben- Moria. Er würde sofort mit einer Handvoll Männern aufbrechen, um die Mienen noch vor morgen Mittag zu erreichen.  
  
Mit einem angedeuteten Kopfnicken wandte er sich zum Gehen. "Prinz", hielt ihn Amdir ein letztes Mal an, und seine Stimme klang ehrlich und versöhnlich, "tut nichts unüberlegtes. Dem Mädchen geht es gut, und es wäre unklug, sie durch voreilige Aktionen in Gefahr zu bringen." Legolas blinzelte ihm überrascht hinterher. Was er da eben gesagt hatte, schien er auch wirklich so gemeint zu haben! Kopfschüttelnd kehrte er zum Palast zurück. Natürlich dachte er über Amdirs' Wort nach. Doch was würde Gena mehr schaden: Eine voreilige Handlung oder gar keine? Für ihn stand außer Frage, was zu tun war. Obgleich die Sonne beinahe versunken war, hatte er keine Zeit zu verlieren. Auch nicht mit der bevorstehenden Versammlung. Aragorn und die anderen würden über seine Abwesenheit zwar verärgert sein, ihm aber sicher verzeihen.  
* Sie musste zugeben, in dem Kleid sah sie um einiges königlicher aus, als sie es sich je zugetraut hatte.  
  
Gena drehte sich, um sich von der Seite zu betrachten. In der Spiegelhalle war dies schließlich eine Leichtigkeit. Sanft strich sie über den weichen, grünen Stoff, der sich sofort wie feinste Seide an ihre Hand anschmiegte. Der Mantel, den ihr der Wächter damals in Lórien umgehängt hatte, war aus dem gleichen Material gemacht. Lórien...der Gedanke an den Wald schmerzte sie mehr, als sie sich erklären konnte, und sie verdrängte ihn hastig. Stattdessen sah sie sich gelangweilt im Saal um. Längst hatte sie jeden seiner Winkel gründlich erforscht und langsam, aber sicher, begann sie sich zu fragen, worauf der Wächter eigentlich wartete. Wie es aussah, schien er es nicht sonderlich eilig mit der Übernahme der Welt zu haben.  
  
"Wie ich sehe, gefällt dir dein Kleid". Gena zuckte heftig zusammen und wirbelte erschrocken herum, um sich dem Wächter, der wieder einmal wie aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht war, gegenüberzufinden. "In Sachen Höflichkeit müsst Ihr noch einiges dazulernen", murrte sie, nachdem sie tief durchgeatmet hatte. Der Wächter lächelte verschmilzt und fuhr ungehindert fort: "Grennrey liebte diesen Stoff. Er wird in Lórien aus den Fasern irgendwelcher Pflanzen hergestellt." "Ich glaube kaum, dass Ihr gekommen seid um euch mit mir über Textilien zu unterhalten", sagte Gena kühl und setzte dazu die finsterste Miene auf, zu der sie in der Lage war. "Da liegst du richtig. Ich nehme an, du hast deine Entscheidung gründlich überdacht?"  
  
Gena schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich wüsste nicht, was es da zu überdenken gäbe. Ich habe euch meine Antwort bereits gegeben. Eher sterbe ich, als dass ich irgendetwas zu euren wahnwitzigen Plänen beitrage."  
  
Er nickte. "Mit etwas in dieser Richtung habe ich gerechnet. Hast du Hunger?"  
  
Gena starrte ihn verdutzt an. Das nannte sie einen fulminanten Themenwechsel. Eine neue Strategie um sie zu manipulieren? Wollte er ihr zeigen, wie nett er sein konnte? Wie lächerlich!. Natürlich hatte sie Hunger. Das wenige, was sie in den vergangenen Stunden zu sich genommen hatte, reichte beiweiten nicht, um ihre Eingeweide zum schweigen zu bringen. "Ich esse, wenn ich wieder zurück in Lórien bin", knurrte sie unwirsch.  
  
Der Wächter machte ein bestürztes Gesicht. "Ich glaube kaum, dass du eine Ewigkeit überlebst, ohne Nahrung zu dir zu nehmen."  
  
"Die Ewigkeit könnte in diesem Fall kürzer sein als Ihr ahnt", erwiderte Gena lächelnd.  
  
"Wenn du damit auf deine Freundin, dieses Federvieh anspielen willst...", in seinen Augen blitzte es böse auf, doch Gena versuchte krampfhaft, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen, "...so muss ich dich enttäuschen. Sie hatte ein- sagen wir: unglückliches Zusammentreffen mit einem Pfeil."  
  
Gena spürte, wie sie erblasste. "Ihr lügt! Sicherlich ist sie längst in Lórien angelangt und erstattet meinen Freunden Bericht. Denkt Ihr ich durchschaue eure billigen Psycho-Tricks nicht?!"  
  
Der Wächter grinste unbeeindruckt, streckte seine Faust vor sich aus und öffnete sie. Ein wahrer Regen aus schwarzen Federn segelte daraus auf den glatten Spiegelboden.  
  
"Bist du dir da auch wirklich sicher?" Fassungslos starrte Gena in sein Gesicht. Und im selben Moment wusste sie, dass er die Wahrheit sprach. Ihre letzte Hoffnung auf Rettung war damit zerstört.  
  
Achas machte selbst im Tod ihrem Namen alle Ehre.  
  
* Aragorn hätte vermutlich nichts von seinem unauffälligen Aufbruch gemerkt, hätte er ihm sein Vorhaben ins Gesicht gebrüllt, denn der König war frisch verliebt.  
  
Arwen hatte einen gesunden Knaben zur Welt gebracht, und kaum hatte der König Gondors ihn in seinen königlichen Händen gehalten, war er als solcher nicht wiederzuerkennen gewesen.  
  
Legolas hatte nur kurz vorbeigeschaut, um den beiden zu gratulieren, dann war er mit schlechtem Gewissen nach draußen geschlichen, wo drei weitere Elben bereits auf ihn gewartet hatten. An den Palastwachen vorbei und aus den Wald zu kommen hatte kein sonderlich großes Hindernis dargestellt, da sie genau gewusst hatten, was sie zu tun hatten. Das Reitpferd wieherte leise und stieß dem Prinzen unsanft gegen die Schulter. "Ich weiß, dass es dir nicht gefällt, aber du musst hier draußen auf mich warten, Calad", flüsterte er auf Sindarin und klopfte der Stute aufmunternd gegen den Hals. Sein Blick verlor sich in dem engen Tal, durch welches sie zu den Toren Morias geritten waren. Er und seine drei Begleiter, alles Grauelben aus dem Düsterwald, waren von der selben Düsternis empfangen worden wie die Gefährtschaft einst vor Jahren. Seit damals hatte sich hier wenig verändert. Trotzdem die Sonne hoch über ihren Köpfen schien, hingen dicke Nebelschwaden zwischen den Felsen und schwebten geistergleich über dem kleinen Bergsee vor ihm. Die dominierende Farbe war Grau. Am Ufer des Sees wuchsen etwas Schilf und einige immergrüne Pflanz, doch ansonsten war der Boden nackt und staubig. Irgendwo am gegenüberliegenden Ufer glaubte er für einen Augenaufschlag, eine Bewegung zwischen den Schilfrohren vernommen zu haben, redete sich aber ein, einer Täuschung zu unterliegen. Seine überreizten Nerven hatten ihm vermutlich einen Streich gespielt. Ein lautes Grollen hinter ihm zeugte vom Öffnen des riesigen Felsentores, welches ein paar fleißige Zwerge wohl einmal freigelegt haben mussten, nachdem es verschüttet worden war.  
  
"Herr, wir können hinein!", rief Laruénel, der jüngste seiner Begleiter. Er hatte die elbische Zauberformel gesprochen. Es bereitete ihm Unbehagen, den jungen Elb von nicht einmal fünfzig Jahren einer möglichen Gefahr auszusetzen. Aber er hatte vorsorglich Männer gewählt, die sein vollstes Vertrauen genossen, und Laruénel, den er schon von Geburt an kannte, war ihm dabei als eine gute Wahl erschienen. "Dann lasst uns gehen!", verlautete Legolas mit einem zuversichtlichen Lächeln, das einzig und allein dazu diente, seinen Begleitern und auch ihm selbst Mut zu machen. Er spürte, dass sie nicht weniger angespannt waren als er. Mit dieser Befreiungsaktion vertrauten sie ihm schließlich nicht weniger als ihr Leben an.  
  
Er betrat neben Laruénel die Höhle. Da sie auch in der Dunkelheit ohne Probleme sehen konnten, brauchten sie keine Fackeln. Die Leichname der Zwerge, die nach dem großen Orkangriff vor Jahren hier gelegen hatten, waren entfernt worden. Trotzdem haftete der ganzen Höhle ein atemberaubender Gestank nach Unheil und Verwesung an. Ihm schauderte. "Das ist also das berühmte Moria", murmelte Laruénel wie zu sich selbst und schien äußerst beeindruckt zu sein von dem, was er sah. Dabei gab es hier nicht viel mehr als nackte Felswände und staubigen Boden. Wie ein kleines Kind lief Laruénel ein paar Schritte der Gruppe voraus, sich immer wieder interessiert nach allen Seiten umkehrend. Legolas runzelte missbilligend die Stirn, denn er hatte kein gutes Gefühl bei der Sache, und es wurde mit jeden Schritt stärker. "Laruénel, warte auf uns", befahl er streng.  
  
Der Elb blieb wirklich stehen, sein Körper spannte sich, während seine Hand den Bogen darin fest umklammerte. Gewarnt hielten auch die anderen. "Was ist?", hauchte Legolas, gerade laut genug, um sicher zu sein, dass der Elb ihn gehört hatte. Laruénel zuckte mit den Schultern, wartete noch eine Sekunde zu und ließ seine Hand dann wieder sinken. Mit einem entschuldigenden Achselzucken drehte er sich zu ihnen um.  
  
"Entschuldigt. Ich dachte, ich hätte einen Schatten gesehen. Aber..". Etwas zischte hinter ihm durch die Luft. Laruénels Reaktion war unglaublich schnell, doch völlig falsch: Anstatt sich zu ducken, drehte er sich um, mit dem Ergebnis, dass ihm der Pfeil direkt in den Hals fuhr. Die Wucht, mit dem ihn das Geschoss traf, ließ ihn meterweit zurücktaumeln und stürzen. Legolas und die beiden anderen Elben hatten die Lage blitzschnell erfasst. Für ihren jungen Begleiter gab es keine Rettung mehr, es galt, sich selbst in Sicherheit bringen. Der Gang bot nur hinreichend Deckung, sie mussten sich mit Felsnischen begnügen. Erelen und Ernatian, die beiden anderen, zielten mit zusammengekniffenen Augen in die Finsternis, während Legolas einen Blick auf Laruénel zu erhaschen versuchte. Sein Körper zuckte, doch nach einer Weile lag er still.  
  
Erst nach Minuten verließen sie vorsichtig, mit gezückten Waffen ihre Deckungen. Sie konnten in der Finsternis weder etwas Verdächtiges hören noch sehen. Legolas ließ sich neben Laruénel sinken, während die beiden anderen mit gespanntem Bögen weiter die Höhle absuchten. Der Pfeil hatte seinen Hals präzise an der Luftröhre durchbohrt. "Orks?" fragte Erelen ohne sich umzuwenden. Er konnte ihm keine Antwort geben. Es war zwar die Art der Orks, aus dem Hinterhalt anzugreifen, aber wenn es wirklich ein Ork gewesen wäre- warum wimmelte es dann hier nicht schon von ihnen? "Nein", murmelte Legolas kopfschüttelnd und fühlte, wie sich sein Magen krampfte, als er die schreckliche Wunde an Laruénels Hals und die Unmengen an Blut, die er verloren hatte, erblickte. Er war daran erstickt. Der Blick seiner gebrochenen Augen ging starr an ihm vorbei in die Ferne. Legolas fröstelte. Man hätte denken mögen, Dutzende Schlachten, die er in seinem Leben geschlagen hatte, hätten ihm den Anblick eines Toten erleichtert, aber dem war nicht so. Dieses Mal war es Erelen, der ein kurzes, elbisches Gebet sprach, das einsam durch den kalten Gang hallte um irgendwo in der Dunkelheit zu verklingen. Danach erst wandte sich Legolas dem Geschoss zu. Es war schwarz gefiedert, wie die Pfeile der Orks, aber aus eindeutig hochwertigerem Material. Laruénel hatte einen metallenen Brustpanzer getragen, und man hätte seinen Tod auf einen Glückstreffer zurückführen können, doch man musste schon Riesenglück haben, um genau die verwundbare Stelle zwischen Schlüsselbein und Kinn zu erwischen. Oder, in Laruénels Fall, noch riesigeres Pech. Wäre er doch bloß ein paar Zentimeter zur Seite gewichen.... mit einer abgehackten Bewegung schloss er Laruénels Augen.  
  
"Wollt Ihr umkehren, Hoheit?"  
  
Legolas schüttelte energisch den Kopf. Umkehren? Damit Laruénels Tod völlig umsonst gewesen wäre? Diesen Triumph würde er dem Wächter nicht gönnen.  
  
"Wir gehen weiter. Seid wachsam und lasst eure Bögen in den Händen! Ihr werdet sie brauchen."  
  
Der Pfeil, schwarz und schlank, gab ihm das Gefühl, ihn bereits einmal gesehen haben zu müssen- aber offensichtlich begann sein Gedächtnis unscharf zu werden. Lautlos schlichen sie weiter, eng an die Wände der Miene gepresst, mit zum Zerreißen angespannten Nerven.  
* "Wir hätten nie nach Lórien kommen dürfen", murmelte Arwen matt und strich ihrem schlafenden Kind zärtlich über den Kopf.  
  
Aragorn, der am unteren Ende des Bettes saß, müde gegen einen hölzernen Bettpfosten gelehnt, sah seine Frau in stummen Einverständnis an. Sie waren hierher gekommen, damit die Geburt des Thronfolgers an einem sicheren Ort stattfand. Gondor war zwar in den letzten Jahren zu einem Reich geworden, durch das man ohne Ängste vor Überfällen reisen konnte. Dennoch hatten sie Drohungen bezüglich ihres damals noch ungeborenen Kindes erhalten, welche sie zu der Entscheidung gelangen ließen, in den goldenen Wald zu reisen.. Zumindest, bis die feigen Attentäter ausfindig gemacht waren. Sicher war sicher. "Dieses Menschenmädchen hat sich den denkbar schlechtesten Zeitpunkt gewählt, um auf der Bildfläche zu erscheinen", murrte die Königin. Ihr sorgender Blick ruhte liebevoll auf dem Köpfchen des nun fast zwei Tage alten Jungen, welcher friedlich auf ihrer Brust schlief. Noch hatte er die typischen blauen Augen eines Neugeborenen und seine kleinen Hände öffneten und schlossen sich immer wieder, selbst im Schlaf. Noch schlief er friedlich und ruhig in ihren Armen. Noch. Arwen spürte, dass dieser Zustand der Ruhe und des Glücks nicht lange andauern würde. Etwas Düsteres braute sich zusammen, und wie unsereins dunkle Gewitterwolken am Horizont sich sammeln sieht, wusste sie, dass etwas geschehen würde. Und dass ihre Familie und sie gut daran getan hätten, Lórien so schnell wie möglich den Rücken zu kehren. "Ich frage mich, wie es Legolas geht", murmelte sie gedankenverloren und sah aus dem Fenster. Aragorn schnaubte leise. Der sogenannte "Prinz" des Düsterwaldes hatte nicht einmal den Anstand besessen, sich zu verabschieden, als er sich mit drei Männern und diesem Magier aus den Staub gemacht hatte. Und so etwas schimpfte sich Freund. "Wer hätte geahnt wie närrisch dieser Elb sein kann, wenn es um ein Mädchen geht", knurrte er ärgerlich und sah ziemlich sauer aus. "Wenn es um die Liebe geht, geschehen die seltsamsten Dinge mit den Menschen", verteidigte Arwen ihren alten Jugendfreund, "tu nicht so als hättest du stets besonnen und überlegt gehandelt, damals."  
  
Aragorn grinste gequält, wurde aber sofort wieder ernst. Ja, natürlich war er in seinen jüngeren Jahren so manches Risiko eingegangen um seiner geliebte Arwen seine Männlichkeit unter Beweis zu stellen. Und er hätte sich vermutlich alleine gegen die Götter gestellt, wäre es Arwen wie Gena ergangen. "...aber er ist über Dreitausend Jahre alt!", entgegnete er und machte eine hilflose Geste mit den Händen, "da kann man doch einen gewissen Grad an innerer Ruhe und Reife von ihm erwarten, findest du nicht?"  
  
Arwen lachte leise. "Als ob das Alter etwas damit zu tun hätte, Estel. Er wäre gegangen, selbst wenn Sauron selbst sich ihm in den Weg gestellt hätte." Aragorn wurde plötzlich ganz mulmig zumute bei diesen Worten. Wer wusste, vielleicht war es ja genau jener, der hinter alldem hier steckte....wenngleich das schlichtweg unmöglich war. Als Arwen ihm forschend in die Augen sah, wich er ihren Blick aus und tat, als blicke er nachdenklich aus dem Fenster. In Wirklichkeit wollte er nicht, dass sie wusste, was er dachte. Er wollte sie nicht beunruhigen. Vielleicht war es wirklich besser, wenn sie Lórien verließen. Doch konnte er es mit seinem Gewissen vereinbaren, seine Freunde so im Stich zu lassen? Nein. Im Gegensatz zu seinem elbischen Freund würde er hier bleiben, wenn es darauf ankam. Wenn er wenigstens eine Botschaft hinterlassen hätte, in der sein Ziel verzeichnet war. Aragorn hatte mit dem Gedanken gespielt, dem Prinzen einen Trupp Krieger hinterherzuschicken, es sich dann aber anders überlegt.  
  
Sollte dieser verliebte Narr die Abreibung bekommen, die ihm zustand.  
  
Nur langsam verflog seine Wut. "Was ist eigentlich mit Gena und dir?", fragte er wie nebenbei, und sah dabei auf seinen Sohn nieder. Noch hatte er noch keinen Namen. Seine Ohren waren leicht angespitzt und seine Haut hell wie die seiner Mutter. Doch sein Haar war schwarz wie das seine.  
  
"Ich weiß es nicht", gab Arwen zu. Er spürte, dass sie sich nicht wohl fühlte. Der Junge regte sich unruhig im Schlaf. "Ich weiß, dass sie mich nicht leiden mag. Etwas an ihr....ich spürte das Chaos, das sie in diese Welt bringen würde, glaube ich." *  
  
"Es sieht ganz so aus, als würden wir Besuch bekommen".  
  
Der Wächter ließ seine Hand wieder sinken und starrte irgendwo an ihrer Schulter vorbei ins Leere, doch Gena hatte trotzdem das Gefühl, dass er sehr wohl etwas sah.  
  
Besuch? Genas Herz begann schneller zu klopfen. Also hatte sie doch Recht gehabt! Achas war unbehelligt in Lórien angelangt und nun kamen sie, um sie zu holen. Allerdings...hatte sie ihnen nicht ausgerichtet, sie sollen warten? Egal, Hauptsache sie käme endlich aus diesem verfluchten Kasten raus!  
  
"Nun? Was habe ich euch gesagt?", rief sie triumphierend und lief zum Tor hin. Natürlich sah sie nichts, aber immerhin wusste sie, dass irgendwo weit über ihr jemand war, der von ihrem Hiersein wusste. Als keine Antwort kam, wandte sie sich wieder dem Wächter zu. Er stand, gelassen wie immer da und zuckte mit den Schultern. "Es sind bloß drei. Einer davon ist dein Elbenfreund, Legolas". Er sah sie wissend an, mit einem leicht anzüglichen Lächeln auf den Lippen. Dann, schlaghaftig ernst werdend, fuhr er fort: "Mein Diener wird sich ihrer annehmen. Er ist ein ausgezeichneter Schütze. Er hat schon..." - Er brach ab, schien einen Moment lang zu lauschen und ein niederträchtiges Lächeln begann seinen Mund zu umspielen- "Oh, ich habe mich geirrt. Jetzt sind es nur noch zwei."  
  
Ihr Herz begann schmerzhaft gegen ihre Brust zu hämmern. Doch sie verbat sich, an das eventuell Geschehene zu denken. "Es werden weitere kommen", rief sie zornbebend und wies mit ausgestrecktem Finger durch das Tor, "Dutzende starke Krieger, wenn nicht Hunderte! Und wenn sie versagen, werden Galadriel, Amdir und andere mächtige Magier sich gegen euch stellen, und ich werde ihnen dabei helfen! Ihr seid vielleicht mir überlegen, aber gegen uns alle gemeinsam habt Ihr keine Chance! Darum lasst mich gehen! Was bringt es euch, mich noch länger hier gefangen zu halten?!" Sie verstummte plötzlich, als sie begriff.  
  
"Eine Welt lässt sich weit bequemer erobern, wenn man sie auf einen Schlag an sich reißen kann, nicht wahr?", meinte der Wächter. Er hatte recht. Mit Aragorn würde er den mächtigsten König der Menschen vernichten und hatte somit mit relativ wenig Widerstand auf menschlicher Seite zu rechnen. Und durch den Tod oder die Gefangennahme von Galadriel, Celeborn und Elrond würde er sich den Rest des Weges ebnen. Ohne ihre größten Führer stellten auch die wenigen Elben Mittelerdes keine ernstzunehmende Gegner mehr da. Natürlich waren da noch die Grauelben, doch der Tod ihres Thronfolgers würde sie stark verunsichern. Möglicherweise würde ein Großteil des schönen Volkes danach Mittelerde den Rücken kehren und in die unsterblichen Lande segeln, und den anderen ihrem Schicksal überlassen. Mit dem verbliebenen Widerstand von Seiten der Zwerge und anderer Völker würden die Armeen des Wächters zweifelsohne problemlos fertig werden, und eine weitere Welt würde im Schatten versinken....Mittelerde wie sie es kannte würde aufhören zu existieren. "Natürlich gäbe es da noch immer eine Alternative, bei der deine Freunde unbeschadet davonkommen würden", las der Dunkelelb ihre Gedanken, "und du kennst sie. Verbünde dich mit mir, und ich verspreche dir, nachsichtig mit ihnen zu sein." Lange versuchte sie ihn mit Blicken zu durchbohren und wünschte ihm alles Schlimme, was sie sich im Moment auszumahlen imstande war, an den Hals.  
  
"Nicht, solange noch ein Funken Verstand in meinem Gehirn glimmt", fauchte sie schließlich.  
  
Der Wächter nickte einsehend, dann packte er sie blitzschnell am Unterarm und schlang seinen Mantel um sie. Gena wollte schreien, da ließ er sie auch schon wieder los. Fluchend stolperte sie einige Schritte nach vor und setzte an zu einigen lautstarken, undamenhaften Beschimpfungen, als ihr einige Dinge gleichzeitig auffielen: Sie befanden sich nicht mehr in dem seltsam irrealen Spiegelraum, sondern auf einem mächtigen Felsenvorsprung eines äußerst hohen Berges. Wo sie waren konnte sie nicht sagen, sie sah bloß gewaltige Gesteinsmassen, welche den Raum bis zum Horizont vollständig ausfüllten, spitze Berggipfel mit Eis überzogen und dazwischen bodenlose, schwarze Schluchten. Weder Tag noch Nacht herrschten an diesem grausig kalten Ort, sondern ein ungutes Zwielicht, und keine Farbe konnte man erkennen, selbst die wenigen Bäume in den flacheren Schluchten waren schwarz und grau. Eiskalter Wind zerrte an ihrem Kleid und den Haaren und ließ ihre Zähne klappern, während er anderswo pfeifend die scharfen Kanten der Felsen umwehte. "Wo sind wir?", fragte sie wie taub und etwas ängstlich, denn die Landschaft hatte etwas von einem Albtraum an sich. Sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass diese düstere Landschaft sich in Mittelerde befinden sollte. Der Wind riss ihr die Worte aus dem Mund und trug sie mit sich davon, dennoch schien der Wächter sie verstanden zu haben. Auch seine Haare und der schwarze Mantel umtanzten seine Gestalt wie eigenständige Wesen, vom Wind in ungleichmäßige Bewegung versetzt. Er sprach nicht, sondern kam immer näher, bis er ganz dicht vor ihr stand und Gena ernsthaft etwas befürchtete, das sie nervös stimmte.  
  
Aber der Elb sah ihr bloß kurz in die Augen, dann nahm er sie an beiden Schultern und zwang sie mit sanfter Gewalt, sich umzudrehen.  
  
Zuerst begriff sie nicht, was er damit bezwecken wollte.  
  
Ihr Blick glitt über das tiefhängende Firmament, dann, etwas darunter über weit entfernte, flachen Lande und weilte schließlich auf der mit Tausenden kleinen Felsen übersäten Ebene Hunderte Meter unter ihren Füßen, die sich zu beiden Seiten mehrere Kilometer hinzog.  
  
Sie starrte lange dumpf in die schwarze Masse aus Steinen. Dann verstand sie. Es waren keine Felsen.  
  
Es war ein einziges, gigantisches Heer. "Du sprachst von Vernunft", flüsterte der Wächter an ihrem Ohr, und sie spürte ihn lächeln, "dann überlege logisch: Wenn ich dieses Heer nach Mittelerde schicke- sag, wer wird ihm ernsthaft etwas entgegensetzen können?" Sie war zu keinem Wort imstande, doch es war auch nicht nötig, etwas zu sagen. Die Antwort auf seine Frage befand sich unter ihnen, in jeden einzelnen dieser finsteren Krieger. Wo, fragte sie sich schaudernd, wo in aller Welt hatte er eine solche Menge an Kämpfern auftreiben können? Wie viele Welten hatte er aufsuchen müssen, um ein solches Heer auf die Beine zu stellen? Er würde diese gigantische Ansammlung von Orks, Urûks und zahllosen anderen, dunklen Völkern, deren Namen noch kein Mensch zuvor gehört hatte, auf Mittelerde loslassen, mit ihr oder ohne sie. Es war bloß eine Frage der Zeit. Niemand würde ihn mehr aufhalten können, dazu war es nun zu spät.  
  
In ihrer Freude über den Niedergang Saurons hatten die Völker Mittelerdes eines vergessen: Dass sein Geist unsterblich war, und sein Wille zu zerstören ungebrochen.  
  
Die Zerstörung des einen Ringes hatte ihn für lange Zeit geschwächt- und in diesem Körper eingeschlossen zu sein, stellte eine zusätzliche Behinderung dar- aber die, die ihm treu geblieben waren, hatten ihm dabei geholfen, neue Armeen um sich zu scharren. Und nun stand die Rache bevor.  
  
N a c h w o r t : *Schluchz* heul * Langsam glaub ich selbst nicht mehr an ein Happy- End :( :( !!! 


	19. der verräter

"Hoheit, Ernatian ist verschwunden!" Erelens Stimme drohte sich zu überschlagen, er war eindeutig nahe dran hysterisch zu werden.  
  
Aber ihm wäre es wohl nicht anders ergangen, hätte sich jemand, der gerade noch einen Schritt hinter ihm gestanden hätte, so mir- nichts- dir- nichts in Luft aufgelöst. Dennoch musste sich Legolas zuerst mit eigenen Augen davon überzeugen, dass Erelen auch wirklich die Wahrheit sprach, bevor er ihm glauben konnte. Außer ihnen beiden befand sich niemand mehr in dieser Halle. Jedenfalls niemand Sichtbares.  
  
Aber das war doch unmöglich! Er blinzelte erst Ernatian, dann die leere Halle hinter ihnen verstört an.  
  
Dann, als hätten sie beide das gleiche gedacht, zogen sie wie auf ein Kommando ihre Waffen und stellten sich Rücken an Rücken. Legolas fühlte sich wie ein Beutetier, das vom Jäger in die Enge gedrängt worden war. Ernatians Name hallte mehrere Male durch die Halle, doch eine Rückmeldung blieb aus. Legolas spürte, dass es nicht mehr lange dauern würde, und er würde in einem Anfall von Panik wie ein geköpftes Huhn aus den Mienen flüchten und erst vor Galadriels Palast wieder stehen bleiben. Dabei gab es, bei den Vallar nicht viele Dinge, die ihm Angst einflößten. "Vielleicht war es ein Geist", mutmaßte Erelen mit leicht zittriger Stimme, doch Legolas fuhr ihm zornig dazwischen: "Unsinn! Seit wann schießen Geister mit echten Pfeilen!?"  
  
Seine Hand schoss zum Köcher und zog einen Pfeil. Da, hinter der Säule hatte sich doch eben etwas bewegt! Blitzschnell feuerte er auf den vermeintlichen Feind. Er hatte sich nicht geirrt, hinter der Säule war etwas gewesen, aber dieses Etwas war klein und hatte eindeutig mehr als zwei Beine und ergriff sofort quiekend die Flucht, als der Pfeil knapp daran vorbeizischt. Fluchend stampfte Legolas auf.  
  
"Wer bist du?! Hör auf, dich zu verstecken, verfluchter Feigling!" Es dauerte lange, bis seine Stimme verhallt war, danach kehrte eisige Stille ein. Legolas wechselte sein Schwert in die andere Hand und fuhr sich nervös mit der Zunge über die Lippen. Erelens Blick irrte unruhig umher. "Hoheit....es ist kalt". Legolas runzelte die Stirn und sah auf seinen Handrücken hinab, auf dem sich eine Gänsehaut gebildet hatte. Erelen hatte recht. Vorhin war es in der Höhle bloß kalt gewesen- nun war es eisig. Und die Temperatur schien weiter zu sinken. Er kannte dieses Phänomen. "Ein Magier", flüsterte er bestürzt und klammerte sich fester an seine Waffe, als wäre es etwas, an das es sich festzuhalten galt. Natürlich, es war die einzig logische Erklärung für all die seltsamen Geschehnisse. "Na endlich", sagte eine Stimme von irgendwoher, "es wurde aber auch Zeit."  
  
Legolas und Erelen reagierten wieder fast gleichzeitig, jedoch völlig unterschiedlich: Während die Spitze von Legolas' Schwert zu der Säule von vorhin wies, zeigte Erelens Waffe in die entgegengesetzte Richtung. Die Stimme schien von keinem bestimmten Punkt auszugehen. "Verflucht seien diese Zauberer mit ihren Tricks", erzürnte sich Legolas innerlich. "Wer hätte auch gedacht dass ich den besonnenen Prinzen mit ein paar Zaubertricks so aus der Fassung bringen kann?", sprach der Unbekannte weiter. Diese Stimme...sie schien sonderbar verzerrt zu sein, doch Legolas konnte schwören, sie schon irgendwo einmal gehört zu haben. "Das liegt daran, dass wir uns kennen, Hoheit", lachte der Fremde, "oder sollte ich sagen- kannten?"  
  
Legolas runzelte die Stirn, dann ließ er sein Schwert sinken, während sein Blick forschend durch die riesenhafte Halle wanderte. Dann sah er ihn. Sie hatten sich beide geirrt- der Fremde, der keiner war, hatte weder hinter ihnen gestanden noch hielt er sich hinter einer Säule versteckt. Er stand still und aufrecht im Zentrum der Halle, gerade und unbeweglich wie eine Säule aus schwarzem Stein, und es schien, als stände er schon Ewigkeiten dort herum. Er trug einen weiten, wallenden Mantel aus tiefschwarzem Stoff mit einer Kapuze, die bis auf sein helles Kinn sein gesamtes Gesicht verhüllte. Angesichts seiner beiden nicht gerade schwachen Gegner schien er die Ruhe selbst zu sein und sich seines Sieges so sicher, dass er einen Pfeil aus seinem Köcher fast gemächlich herauszog und ihn langsam auf den dunklen Bogen legte. Ein Pfeil, schwarz und schlank. Der Anblick war äußerst beunruhigend. Legolas schloss kurz und fest die Augen, atmete tief durch und spürte, wie sich sein Puls wieder sein gewohntes Tempo einlegte, als er sie wieder aufschlug. "Wen wollt Ihr mit dieser Verkleidung beeindrucken, Magier?", rief er mit ausdrucksloser Stimme. "Bewundernswert, wie Ihr euch stets unter Kontrolle habt", lobte der Dunkle spöttisch und spannte den Bogen. "Wisst Ihr, das habe ich immer an euch bewundert: Diese beherrschte Art, die Ihr an den Tag legtet. Man hat sie euch in den Hallen eures Vaters beigebracht, eine der Tugendenden, die einen wahren Herrscher ausmachen. Ihr seid ein wahrer Meister darin." Legolas steckte das Schwert weg und richtete stattdessen, genauso ruhig wie der Fremde, Pfeil und Bogen. Erelen war bereits vor ihm auf diese Idee gekommen. "Ihr scheint gut über mich Bescheid zu wissen. Wenn dem so ist, wisst Ihr auch sicherlich, dass ich ebenfalls ein Meister in der Kunst des Bogenschießens bin."  
  
Wieder ignorierte der andere seine Worte und fuhr unbeirrt fort: "Schade ist, dass Ihr es mit euer Gefasstheit oft ein wenig übertreibt. Wer weiß, vielleicht wäre das Mädchen noch am Leben, hättet Ihr ein wenig mehr Gefühl gezeigt." Er bluffte, aber nicht alles an seinen Worten war gelogen. Wer immer auch dieser Fremde war, Legolas begann ihn langsam abgrundtief zu hassen.  
  
"Hoheit, ich erschieße ihn für euch", kam es von seiner Seite, aber die Worte drangen gedämpft wie durch eine Mauer zu ihm durch und er verstand sie nicht richtig. Natürlich log der Fremde. Wäre Gena tot, hätte er es gewusst. Sie war es nicht. Aber plötzlich schwankte seine Selbstsicherheit. Was wenn....  
  
"Zeigt euer Gesicht", verlangte er leise.  
  
"Euer Wunsch ist mir Befehl, Hoheit". Und dann, endlich, zog er die Kapuze vom Kopf.  
  
Amdir. Für eine Sekunde wallte unglaublicher Hass in ihm auf, Wut über sich selbst, dass er sich in diese Falle hatte locken lassen, und Zorn, dass er seinen Instinkten nicht schon viel eher getraut hatte.  
  
Dann fiel ihm auf, dass etwas mit dem Gesicht des Magiers nicht stimmte. Es schien seltsam verschoben, als wäre es mit einem gewaltigen Faustschlag deformiert worden. Das Kiefer lugte ein wenig nach rechts, während sich ein Auge viel zu weit nach unten zu hängen schien. Es war ein so durch und durch hässlicher Anblick, dass er für einen Moment das Verlangen hatte, wegzusehen. Aber auch sonst stimmte das Bild, welches er von dem Magier hatte, nicht ganz mit dem seines Gegenübers überein. Etwas breitere Schultern, ein wenig längere Haare.....  
  
"Alagos??"  
  
Der Name kam ihm nur schwer über die Lippen, denn der Gedanke, der ihm gekommen war, war vollkommen absurd. Er selbst hatte die Leiche des Magiers am Schlachtfeld gefunden und sein zerschmettertes Gesicht gesehen. Kein Lebewesen, weder Mensch noch Elb noch sonst irgendwer konnte eine solche Verletzung überleben!!  
  
"Es wundert mich, dass Ihr mich überhaupt noch wiedererkennt. Ich habe mich immerhin ein wenig verändert, seit unserem letzten Treffen."  
  
Das war milde ausgedrückt. Er war es wirklich. Der Boden unter seinen Füßen begann zu schwanken. "Aber das ist doch.....nicht natürlich", krächzte Legolas fassungslos und ließ seinen Bogen achtlos sinken. Hätte der Ostelb jetzt auf ihn gefeuert, er hätte ihn zweifelsohne getötet. Erelen sog scharf Luft ein und stellte sich schnell mit gespannten Bogen vor ihn. "Das ist fauler Zauber, Hoheit", flüsterte er eindringlich, "er versucht uns bloß, etwas vorzumachen. Erschießen wir ihn und suchen dann weiter nach dem Mädchen." Legolas wusste, was kommen würde, konnte aber absolut nichts dagegen unternehmen. Erelen reagierte mit den antrainierten Reflexen eines Kriegers und riss blitzschnell das Schild von seinem Rücken , um den Pfeil abzufangen. Unter anderen Umständen wäre ihm dies auch gelungen, aber in diesem Fall war der Feind ein Magier, und seine Pfeile nicht bloße Pfeile. Das schlanke Geschoss durchschlug den zweifingerdicken Eichenschild wie Papier. Erelen wurde mit unglaublicher Wucht von den Beinen gerissen, als die Spitze des Pfeils durch Schild und seinen Brustpanzer glitt wie durch nackte Haut. Alagos ließ den Bogen sinken und sah gleichgültig den Prinzen an, welcher starr auf seinen sterbenden Kameraden hinabsah. Drei Männer hatte er mitgenommen, und alle drei hatten durch seine Schuld den Tod gefunden. Warum hatte er sich Aragorns Rat nicht zu Herzen genommen und war in Lórien geblieben? Warum hatte er nicht, wie immer, seine Vernunft sprechen lassen und auf die Versammlung gewartet, anstatt unüberlegt wie ein dummer Junge in die Höhle des Löwen zu stolpern, mit dem Ergebnis, dass seine Freunde dafür bezahlen mussten? Er erkannte sich selbst nicht wieder. "Nun, da wir nur noch zu zweit sind, schlage ich ein Duell vor". Den Bogen zur Seite werfend, nahm er ein Breitschwert von seinem Rücken und strich prüfend über das blanke Metall. "Ich bin wirklich gespannt."  
  
"Dann lasst uns beginnen", sprach Legolas, seinen Blick von Erelen losreißend, und zog gleichsam seine Waffe.  
* Einige Male hatte sie darüber nachgedacht, wie es sein würde, über unermesslich viel Macht zu verfügen. Über Leben und Tod und die Schicksale ganzer Völker zu entscheiden und deren uneingeschränkter Herrscher zu sein, ohne dass es je einer wagte, ihre Herrschaft in Frage zu stellen. Es war eine furchtbare und gleichzeitig verlockende Vorstellung, und vermutlich hat ein jeder von uns sich schon einmal mit ähnlichen Hirngespinsten befasst- aber eben nur lange genug, um auf das Ergebnis zu kommen, dass so etwas schlichtweg nicht möglich war. Oder doch? Dûra- hai, Hora-hai, Nadak- Hai, Shira- hai, Snaga- hai und Naz- Hai, eine kleingewachsene und schmächtige Uruk- Rasse, standen da unter ihr, und eine Menge anderer Orkrassen. Doch ebenso vertreten waren dunkel gekleidete Gestalten, Dunkelelben, Moriquendi und Ostlinge, Menschen aus den Bergen, und andere, fremde Völker. Sie alle waren auf der Ebene am Fuße des Berges versammelt, eine riesige Einheit bildend. Denn sie alle hatten eines gemeinsam: Sie würden ihr- und natürlich dem Wächter- gehorchen. Bedingungslos. "Wie hast du sie dazu gebracht?", hörte sie sich den Wächter fragen.  
  
Dieser antwortete mit ernster Miene: "Die Aussicht, die vorherrschende Rasse zu werden....Rache....Hoffnung....und etwas Überredungskunst."  
  
Sie starrte ihn von der Seite an. Er hatte sie alle nach seinen Wünschen manipuliert, damit sie ihm willenlos ihr Leben opferten, wenn es sein musste. Aber was hatte sie erwartet?  
  
Plötzlich fühlte sie sich furchtbar klein und unwichtig. All diese Tausenden Wesen hatte er dazu gebracht, sich ihm anzuschließen- wie konnte sie da eine Ausnahme machen? Ob sie nun einwilligte oder nicht, das Ergebnis würde stets das gleiche sein. Wieder schweifte ihr Blick über die brodelnde schwarze Masse aus Köpfen.  
  
"Du schwankst. Doch etwas- jemand- scheint dir deinen Entschluss schwer zu machen. Ich werde dir etwas zeigen- vielleicht kommst du dann endlich zu Vernunft." Er hob seine Hände und presste sie beidseitig fest gegen ihren Kopf.  
  
Sie keuchte schmerzerfüllt, als Energie in Form eines grellweißen Blitzes durch ihre Schläfen jagte, dann, plötzlich, formte sich ein verschwommenes Bild in ihrem Kopf. Sie befanden sich noch immer auf dem Plateau, denn ein Teil von ihr spürte den kalten Wind und hörte den Lärm des Heeres unter sich. Ein anderer Teil allerdings beobachtete eine furchtbare Szene in einer riesigen, steinernen Halle.  
* Sie sah eine schwarzverhüllte Gestalt, deren Gesicht ihr bekannt vorkam, mit einem gespannten Bogen in der Hand. Im nächsten Moment feuerte sie den Pfeil ab. Sie sah, spürte und hörte gleichzeitig, wie das Geschoss den Schild des Opfers durchschlug und sich in dessen Brust bohrte. Der Getroffene taumelte zurück und sank, wie in Zeitlupe, zu Boden. Sein blondes Haar bildete einen Kontrast zu dem dunklen Steinboden der Höhle. Eine immer größer werdenden Blutlache bildete sich um seinen Körper. Schon nach wenigen Sekunden rührte er sich nicht mehr. Es war ein Elb, gekleidet in den Farben der Waldelben.  
  
Ihr Herz stockte.  
  
Legolas.  
* Als er seine Hände von ihrem Kopf nahm, spürte sie heiße Tränen ihre Wangen hinabströmen. Sie zitterte am ganzen Körper und fühlte sich kraftlos wie nach einem tagelangen Gewaltmarsch, sodass sie schließlich schluchzend in die Knie sackte. Lange kauerte sie da, gebeutelt von Weinkrämpfen. Immer wieder erschien das schreckliche Bild vor ihren Augen, der Elb, wie er fiel und sein Leben aushauchte. Immer und immer wieder.  
  
Dann, nach einer kleinen Ewigkeit, stand sie langsam auf, die Augen gerötet und dunkel vor Schmerz.  
  
"Ich nehme an, du hast dich entschieden."  
  
Entschieden? Sie wusste es nicht. Sie wusste gar nichts mehr. Es hatte doch alles keinen Sinn mehr. Er war tot, genauso wie Chris und Kare und Alagos und all die anderen. Und auch dieses Mal war es bloß ihre Schuld. Vermutlich war er der letzte Mensch gewesen, dem sie wirklich noch etwas bedeutet hatte. Sie hatte gebetet, diesen Gefühlen nicht noch einmal ausgesetzt zu werden. Doch nun waren sie wieder da, in einer Intensität, wie sie sie noch nie zuvor empfunden hatte. "Das habe ich". Es waren nicht ihre Worte, doch es war ihr egal.  
  
Im Moment war ihr alles egal. Da war bloß dieser Schmerz, und sie wünschte sich nichts mehr, als ihn nicht mehr länger ertragen zu müssen.  
  
"Ich werde an deiner Seite weilen, so wie ich es dir einst versprach, Geliebter." Dabei ergriff sie seine Hand.  
  
Gena hatte längst nicht mehr die Kraft, sich gegen Grennrey zu wehren. Doch sie wollte es auch nicht. -Dieses Mal gibt es kein Zurück-, flüsterte eine altbekannte Stimme, die nur sie hörte. - Ich habe nun alles, was nötig ist, um endlich an meine Rache zu gelangen.Und niemand wird mich dieses Mal davon abhalten.-  
  
Als stumme Zuschauerin beobachtete Gena, wie sie mit dem dunklen Herrscher an ihrer Seite an den Rand des Felsen trat und er einen Arm hob. Mit einer Stimme, die so mächtig war, dass sie selbst den letzten Zuhörer in vielen Kilometern Entfernung erreichte verkündete er: "Dies ist eure neue Königin, Grennrey á Lórien." Daraufhin brach ein ohrenbetäubender Lärm los, eine Mischung aus Jubel, Kriegsgebrüll und Waffengeklirr, der lange nicht verstummte. Als sich das Getose doch etwas gelegt hatte, ergriff "Königin" Grennrey das Wort. Dass sie lange auf diesen Moment gewartet habe, und dass nun endlich der Zeitpunkt ihrer Rache gekommen wäre, verlautbarte sie mit klarer Stimme, und dass ihre Rache furchtbar und niederschmetternd sein würde. Und ihre Schwester würde als erste für das Unrecht, das ihr widerfahren war, büßen müssen. Sie wandte sich dem Wächter zu. Er lächelte, und ihr Gefühl sagte ihr, dass er gewusst hatte, wie das alles enden würde. Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit gewesen. Dann, mit einer schnellen Bewegung, zog er sie zu sich und küsste sie lange und tief. Es war unglaublich. Sie glaubte verbrennen zu müssen vor Verlangen. Zumindest für eine Sekunde. Denn ihr Geist verirrte sich in der Dunkelheit und sie ließ sich immer tiefer fallen, tiefer und tiefer, bis dass sie sich selbst in der wohligen Schwärze des Vergessens und der Gleichgültigkeit verlor. -Närrin. Weißt du denn nicht, dass mein Herz gebrochen ist? Ich litt unendliche Qualen, denn man hatte mich verraten und von meinem Liebsten getrennt. Dachtest du wirklich, ich könnte ihnen je verzeihen? Sie werden sterben. Doch der Tod ist nicht annähernd so schlimm wie das, was ich durchgemacht habe.- Natürlich- welches Wesen konnte dem dunklen Herrscher mehr ähneln als eine Elbe mit gebrochenem Herzen? Hasserfüllt, besessen vom Gedanken an Rache und unfähig, je wieder zu lieben.  
to be continued...  
  
N a c h w o r t : Verzeiht mir, aber mit Poesie ist es bei mir nicht sehr weit her. Gott ist das deprimierend. 


	20. harte realität

V o r w o r t :  
  
Okay, jetzt hab ich eine Menge zu sagen: 1.: (mit Verspätung): "der Fluch der Karibik" ist zum ersten Mal seit langen wieder ein sehenswerter Film mit überraschenden (!) Wendungen und halbwegs logischen Handlungen (z. B. muss man nicht die ganze Frau opfern, wenn man einen Tropfen Blut von ihr braucht...) Außerdem ist Johnny Depp einfach EXTREM COOL!!! Mann, ich liebe seine Gesichtsakrobatik!!! Warum ist er bloß schon 40??? Und verheirateter Familienvater??GRRRR!! Orlando war natürlich auch große Klasse, aber nicht halb so witzig! (zur Verteidigung: das liegt an der Rolle) 2.: Dieses Kapitel hier wird ziemlich lang. Wollte es ja kürzen, ging aber nicht. 3.: Ich überlege grad, ob ein Happy - End kommt oder ich das Ende mit einem gemeinen Satz offen lassen soll..(ich hätte da schon so Ideen HARHARHAR..)  
  
..................  
  
harte Realität  
  
"Frau Ransberg? Frau Ransberg, hören Sie mich?" War das die Stimme einer Frau oder die eines Mannes? Sie konnte es nicht sicher sagen. Alles war so furchtbar verschwommen, wie wenn dicker Nebel sich zwischen sie und die Realität geschoben hätten. Licht. Grellweißes Licht. Noch immer konnte sie keinen klaren Gedanken fassen. Und dann dieser furchtbare, brennende Schmerz in ihrem Oberleib, als hätte sich eine glühendweiße Hand in ihr Fleisch gebohrt und wühlte nun darin herum. Es hatte eine Schlacht gegeben. Eine furchtbare Schlacht. Sie konnte nicht atmen. War sie denn schon tot? Eigentlich müsste sie es sein. So viele Tote. Was war geschehen? Die Herrin der Finsternis. "Legolas!" "Gebt ihr ein Narkosemittel! Schnell!" Mann oder Frau? Es klang nach beidem. Komisch. Und irgendwie lustig. Die Nebel wurden dichter, der Schmerz verlosch. Sie verlor das Bewusstsein.  
  
*  
  
"Ihr enttäuscht mich, Hoheit. Ich glaubte, gehört zu haben, dass Ihr ein Meister des Schwertkampfes seid. Dem ist wohl nicht so." "Nach drei Stunden Kampf darf ich doch wohl einmal eine Verschnaufspause einlegen", dachte Legolas, schnaubte unwillig und wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn.  
  
Sein Gegenüber, die personifizierte Lebensenergie, lächelte herablassend auf ihn hinab wie ein Erwachsener auf ein schwaches Kind, das sich erdreistete, ihm zu drohen. Alagoas hatte ihm im Laufe dieses Kampfes schon weit öfter als nötig bewiesen, dass er kein gewöhnlicher Gegner war. Warum musste er ihn selbst jetzt spüren lassen, WIE unterlegen er ihm war? "Ganz einfach", flüsterte es hinter seiner Stirn, "weil es ihm gefällt."  
  
Legolas umklammerte den Schwertgriff fester. Erst jetzt wurde ihm klar, dass den ganzen, schweißtreibenden Kampf über immer der Magier den führenden Ton angegeben hatte. Doch das würde er jetzt ändern. Kampfbereit hob er seine Waffe. "Seid Ihr es nicht müde? Warum tut Ihr euch das eigentlich an?" Alagos bedachte ihn mit einem mitleidigen Blick, als sei er ein alter Hund, der noch nicht wusste, dass seinem Leben gleich ein Ende gesetzt sein würde. "Wenn es wegen des Mädchens ist, so möchte ich noch einmal anmerken, dass es bereits zu spät ist. Gena existiert nicht mehr." "Ach, hört mit diesem Unsinn auf", beschwerte sich Legolas deutlich genervt, "ich halte nichts davon, einen Gegner im Kampf zu beleidigen. Aber in eurem Fall muss ich es loswerden: Ihr seid ein Schwätzer und geht mir auf die Nerven. Und das schon seit Stunden. Es wird Zeit, dass euch jemand euer großes Mundwerk auf Normalgröße zurechtschneidet." "Na gut", Alagos zuckte mit den Schultern, "dann hören wir mit den Aufwärmübungen auf und beginnen mit dem wirklichen Kampf." Eine Sekunde später sollte Legolas auf unangenehme Weise zu spüren bekommen, dass dies keine leer dahergesagte Floskel gewesen war. Die Geschwindigkeit, mit der Alagos seinen Angriff ausführte, als "schnell" zu bezeichnen, wäre reinste Untertreibung gewesen. War der Magier im ersten Augenblick noch drei Schritte vor ihm gestanden, so befand er sich im nächsten nahe genug vor ihm, um einen gewaltigen Schlag mit dem Schwert auszuführen. Legolas, zwar mit den Sinnen und der Reaktion eines Elben ausgestattet, hatte trotzdem seine liebe Not dabei, den Schlag abzufangen. Und als ihm dies doch gelang, wurde er schlichtweg von den Füßen gerissen. Mit einer eleganten Bewegung rollte er sich ab und brachte so Abstand zwischen sich und seinem unbestreitbar noch gefährlicher gewordenen Gegner.  
  
Doch kaum war er auf den Beinen, da war der Ostelb auch schon heran und schlug ihm mit der Breitseite des Schwertes auf den Hinterkopf. Der Schmerz war unbeschreiblich und trieb ihn nahe an den Rand der Bewusstlosigkeit, doch kein Laut kam über seine Lippen als er mit dem wankenden Gang eines Betrunkenen zurücktaumelte.  
  
Was immer er nun auch in den folgenden Minuten tun sollte, der Magier schien stets um eine Winzigkeit schneller zu sein. Es war unglaublich, aber Alagos schien die letzten Stunden wirklich bloß einen Bruchteil seiner Kraft verwendet zu haben! Er war nicht bloß schneller geworden, nein, plötzlich benutzte er auch die linke Hand, um sein Schwert mit noch mächtigeren, präziser ausgeführten Streichen zu führen. Wäre es bloß physische Kraft gewesen, mit der er kämpfte, hätte Legolas , den er nun ständig vor sich hertrieb, sogar eine realistische Chance auf einen Sieg gehabt. Alagos bediente sich allerdings einer anderen, unsichtbaren Kraft. Und sosehr Legolas auch versuchte, mit geschickten Ausweichmanövern und unerwarteten Sprüngen die Richtung zu ändern, es half nichts. Und so fand er sich plötzlich in eine Ecke der riesigen Steinhalle gedrängt, Vis-a-vis mit der gefährlich funkelnden Schwertspitze seines Gegenspielers.  
  
Alagos lächelte niederträchtig und seine Augen funkelten böse. "Nun, wollt Ihr weitermachen oder diesem Unsinn gleich ein Ende setzen?"  
  
Legolas musste zugeben, dass er sich in einer äußerst brenzligen Situation befand. Alagos schob sein Schwert näher an ihn heran, bis dass es an seinem ledernen Brustpanzer kratzte. Im Gegensatz zu seinen toten Begleitern hatte er sich für leichte Rüstung und kein Schild entschieden. Momentan bereute er diese Entscheidung bitter.  
  
Zornig sah er den Ostelben an. Er war nicht hierher gekommen, um zu sterben, sondern um Gena zu befreien. Und nun sah es tatsächlich so aus, als würde dieser Verräter, einer von den Handlangern der dunklen Macht, die hinter all dem stand, ihm den Garaus machen. Verzweifelter Zorn stieg in ihm auf, vor allem , weil sein Schicksal zu unabwendbar schien. "Nun? Meine Geduld ist nicht grenzenlos, Prinz, und ich habe noch andere Dinge zu tun. Zum Beispiel dabei mithelfen, diesen verfluchten Wald niederzubrennen." "Was soll das heißen?!", platzte es aus ihm heraus. "Oh, Ihr hattet Recht, ich bin ein Schwätzer", tat der Ostelb ertappt, "aber was macht es schon? Ihr werdet sowieso gleich sterben." Er zuckte mit den Schultern. "Und Leichen sprechen bekannter Weise nicht. Also hört: Die Truppen meines Meisters sind bereits unterwegs, um den Wald und alles darin niederzumachen. Doch dies ist nur der Anfang einer langen Reihe von Kriegszügen. Danach werden die großen Städte der Menschen folgen, und natürlich euer geliebtes Zuhause, der Düsterwald. Ein vereinigtes Elbenreich...eine nette Idee, aber eine Sache der Unmöglichkeit, wenn es nicht mehr genug Elben gibt." Legolas' Augen wurden groß. "Aber...aber es ist doch auch euer Volk! Wie könnt Ihr..."- "Es ist schon lange nicht mehr mein Volk!", fuhr ihm Alagos wütend dazwischen, "wir wurden als ein Volk geschaffen, doch bereits vor Äonen suchten wir uns unsere eigenen Anführer und schufen uns unsere eigene Kultur! Was wisst Ihr schon? Mit euch Lichtwesen haben die Moriqendi doch längst nichts mehr gemein!" "Wir haben die selben Götter und eine lange, gemeinsame Geschichte! Ist das denn nichts?", erwiderte Legolas erschrocken. Der Magier schüttelte den Kopf. "Wir kennen dieselben Götter. Das ist ein Unterschied. Auch Sauron kennt sie. Ihr betet sie noch immer an und glaubt an die Erfüllung euerer Wünsche, an die Unsterblichkeit euer Seelen und an die Lehren dieser Welt. Doch er hat uns die Augen zu anderen Welten geöffnet! Er hat uns gezeigt, dass es mehr gibt als die Vallar, die Maiar und ihre Dienerwesen! Es gibt Unmengen an Göttern, Legolas, es gibt Millionen von ihnen! Und jeder von uns kann sich entscheiden, welchen er dienen will, dank ihm! Begreift Ihr, welch unglaubliches Geschenk er seinen Dienern damit gemacht hat? Wir haben die Freiheit, zu wählen und UNSER Leben und UNSEREN Tod damit nach UNSEREN Wünschen zu gestalten! Nicht jeder sieht die Unsterblichkeit als Segen, versteht Ihr?" Oh ja, er begriff. Und er fragte sich, warum er nicht viel eher das Offensichtliche gesehen hatte. Dabei hatten sie sich alle in Sicherheit geglaubt und auf eine glückliche Zukunft eingestellt. Wie lange noch, fragte er sich traurig, wie lange noch würde ein Übel das andere jagen, bevor er endlich seine Ruhe finden konnte? Warum waren all diese Völker so offen für das Böse und zu blind, um die Wahrheit zu erkennen? Warum erkannten sie nicht, dass sie alle bloß Werkzeuge waren, die man benutzte, um an ein Ziel zu gelangen, und die man dann wegwarf, wenn man sie nicht mehr brauchte? "Es ist doch immer das gleiche", murmelte er niedergeschlagen, "so überzeugt ihr jetzt auch sein mögt, am Ende werdet ihr begreifen, dass nicht ihr die Bevorteilten seid, sondern er. Vorrausgesetzt ihr könnt noch eigenständig denken, wenn er mit euch fertig ist." Alagos sah ihn lange an, dann schüttelte er fast resignierend den Kopf und holte zum letzten, alles beendenden Schlag aus. Er sollte ihn nie zu Ende führen. * "Ich hätte es mir denken können", seufzte Amdir kopfschüttelnd und ließ seinen Bogen sinken. Legolas fehlte die nötige Kraft, um seinen Blick auf den toten Magier zu senken. Wortlos stieg er über ihn hinweg, den zweiten Erben der Istari in den Augen behaltend. "Ich habe es geahnt, als wir die Hexe zum ersten Mal vertreiben wollten. Und als sie ihn aus ihrem Geist verscheucht hat, war ich mir schon fast sicher. Aber dass er von den Toten wiederaufersteht, damit habe ich nicht gerechnet." Endlich wandte er sich Legolas zu. "Ihr seid mir gefolgt. Warum habt Ihr nicht eher eingegriffen?" Seine Stimme war leer, zu sehr beschäftigte ihn das Geschehene.  
  
"Wollt Ihr mir nicht danken?" Amdir wirkte nicht wirklich enttäuscht. Eher gleichgültig. Er befestigte den Bogen an seiner Schulter.  
  
"Ich danke euch, aber ich frage mich warum Ihr erst jetzt hier auftaucht." Misstrauisch versuchte er, Amdirs Gesichtsausdruck zu deuten, erfolglos. Amdir antwortete nicht und tat es auch später nie, aber es gehörte nicht viel dazu, um die Wahrheit zu erkennen. Für Legolas war es klar, dass Amdir nicht erst in dem Moment, als es um sein Leben ging, in die Mienen gekommen war. Möglicherweise war er ihnen sogar von Anfang an unsichtbar gefolgt. Doch er wollte es gar nicht wissen, aus Angst, wie er darauf reagieren könnte. "Warum wusstet Ihr, dass ich euren Rat ausschlagen und hierherkommen würde?", fragte er stattdessen. Amdir deutete ein wissendes Lächeln an. "Weil ich euch kenne. Besser vielleicht, als Ihr ahnt. Und nun lasst uns gehen, die Nacht bricht herein, und es bleibt nicht viel Zeit." "Zeit? Wofür?" "Ihr habt gehört, was mein...was Alagos gesagt hat. Wir müssen sie warnen." "Dann ist es also wahr. Es wird wieder eine Schlacht geben." Er hatte es nicht wahrhaben wollen. Nun blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, als sich damit abzufinden. Das Blutvergießen hatte noch immer kein Ende gefunden. Legolas warf Amdir einen kurzen Blick zu. Er fragte sich, wie nahe sich die beiden Ostelben gestanden hatten. Viel später erst sollte er erfahren, dass die beiden Brüder waren.  
  
"Ja. Und die Schlacht wird schnell vorbei sein, wenn wir uns jetzt nicht beeilen", drängte der Ostelb ungeduldig und ging los. "Was ist mit Gena!?", rief Legolas ihm aufgebracht hinterher, "wir können sie doch nicht einfach hier zurücklassen!" Amdir blieb doch noch einmal stehen, drehte sich um und warf ihm einen mitleidig- gereizten Blick zu. "Habt Ihr Alagos denn nicht zugehört? Das Menschenmädchen ist tot. Und nun nehmt eure Beine in die Hände!" Legolas rührte sich nicht. Das eben konnte doch nur ein übler Scherz gewesen sein! Eine Hitze wallte durch seinen Körper und ließ die Höhle vor seinen Augen verschwimmen. Gena...tot? Nein, nein, nein. Er weigerte sich, diesen Gedanken zu Ende zu denken. Amdir irrte sich. So einfach war das. Genauso wie er sich in Hinsicht auf seinen Kollegen geirrt hatte, der eigentlich schon vor Tagen hätte tot sein müssen.  
  
Taumelnd folgte er ihm endlich nach draußen, wo sie von Donner und Blitz empfangen wurden. "Wir werden wohl den Anfang verpassen", murmelte der Magier, mit einem Stirnrunzeln zum nachtschwarzen Firmament hinauf.  
  
Erschreckend, wie kalt es plötzlich geworden war. Legolas Herz schlug seltsam langsam und schwerfällig, als koste es ihm ungewohnte Kraft. Sie war.... tot.  
  
*  
  
"Du hattest nie vor, dich gegen mich zu wenden, nicht wahr?" Zärtlich strich er über ihr Haupt, ließ seine Finger langsam und unendlich behutsam ihren Nacken hinabgleiten.  
  
Grennrey lächelte und schmiegte sich an ihn. Sie hatte dieses Gefühl so vermisst. Sie war sich völlig dessen bewusst, dass dies nur noch zum Teil jener junger, ehrgeiziger Magier war, in den sie sich vor Jahrzehnten verliebt hatte.  
  
Es machte keinen Unterschied. Sie war nicht fähig, Liebe zu empfinden, schon lange nicht mehr. Was ihr blieb war reines körperliches Verlangen, und im Moment genügte ihr das und die Illusion dessen, was sie einst verloren hatte.  
  
Sanft glitt seine Hand ihren Rücken hinab, öffnete die Haken, welche ihr Kleid verschlossen, ihren Blick mit seinen schwarzen Augen fangend. Grennrey schauderte, als er ihr einen sanften Kuss auf die Lippen hauchte. Wer hätte gedacht, dass der Herr der Finsternis ein solch vorzüglicher Liebhaber war?  
  
Er schien zu spüren, was sie dachte, und lächelte wissend. Plötzlich krallte sich seine Hand in ihren Nackenhaaren fest und zog ihren Kopf sanft nach hinten. Genüsslich seufzend spürte Grennrey, wie sein Atem gegen ihren empfindlichen Hals blies und ihr eine Gänsehaut nach der anderen über den Rücken jagte; ein Gutes hatte dieser menschliche Körper: Er war überaus sensibel an den seltsamsten Stellen, und es war ein erhebendes, neuartiges Gefühl, ihn auf diese Weise neu kennenzulernen. Auf der gläsernen Decke über ihnen sah sie sich selbst und den Wächter. Es war seltsam...bloß zwei Personen waren im Spiegel zu sehen, aber im Grunde waren sie eigentlich zu viert. Der Gedanke hatte etwas.  
  
Sie grinste schief und kicherte leise. Wie es schien war sie auch an den unmöglichsten Stellen kitzlig!  
  
Mit geschlossenen Augen strich sie über sein glattes Haar, und für einen Moment fühlte sie sich wirklich zurückversetzt in eine jener Nächte vor vielen Jahren. Doch als sie die Augen aufschlug, begegnete sie bloß dem Blick zweier schwarzer Augen, die sie zwar begehrlich musterten, aber in denen zuviel Kälte steckte, um sie völlig zu täuschen.  
  
Trotzdem zog sie den Wächter mit einem Ruck noch näher an sich und sie küssten einander leidenschaftlich.  
  
Grünes, waberndes, Licht, und ein Schrei, schrill und ohrenbetäubend laut.-  
  
Die Hexe erstarrte, riss beide Augen auf und ließ den Wächter erschrocken los. Ihre Ohren klingelten und der Spiegelraum begann sich vor ihren Augen zu drehen, so intensiv war die Vision gewesen. Ihr wurde schlecht. Der Schrei, den sie gehört hatte, war ihr eigener gewesen. "Was hast du gesehen?", verlangte er zu wissen.  
  
Sie starrte ihn mit leeren Blick an und murmelte: "Ich bin mir nicht sicher. Aber es bedeutet nichts Gutes. Wir sollten den Angriff sofort starten." Er nickte.  
  
"Schade. Ich hätte gerne noch weitergemacht", grinste er anzüglich. Grennrey rang sich ein Lächeln ab. "Wir können das später noch nachholen. Aber zuerst müssen wir Mittelerde unterwerfen."  
  
*  
  
Arwen und das Kind befanden sich im Palast, und somit in Sicherheit.  
  
So hatte Aragorn geglaubt- bis er das Heer erblickt hatte. In jenem Moment wusste er, dass kein Ort in Lórien, und sei es in den Armen Galadriels persönlich, sicher genug sein würde, um jemanden vor dieser Gefahr zu schützen.  
  
Das Heer war nicht so groß wie jenes, welches damals Helms Klamm attackiert hatte. Aber beinahe. "Achttausend Mann", schätzte Haldir zu seiner Rechten. Auch er hätte diese Zahl genannt. Der trübe Himmel schien noch tiefer als ohnehin zu hängen, und hatte sich verdunkelt, als wolle er einen Schleier über die sich nähernde Schlacht breiten. Dunkle Gewitterwolken begannen sich am Horizont anzusammeln und schon jetzt ahnte man die Heftigkeit des aufkommenden Sturmes, denn es war unnatürlich windstill. "Einen Kampf auf offenem Feld zu riskieren käme einem Selbstmord gleich", murmelte er und zog sich den Mantel enger um die Schultern. Königliches Blau, welches ihn zwar von weithin sichtbar machte, ihn allerdings kaum wärmen mochte bei diesen klirrenden Temperaturen. "Es bleibt zu hoffen, dass wir sie in die Wälder locken und somit ihre Macht teilen können. Sind sie erst einmal im Wald, wird es ein Leichtes sein, sie auszuschalten." Es war Elrond, der gesprochen hatte. Auch er hatte seine Tunika gegen silberne Rüstung, weißen Umhang und Schwert eingetauscht, bloß der goldene Stirnreif, den er stets zu tragen pflegte, zierte nach wie vor sein dunkles Haupt. Aragorn wusste, dass seine Worte gut gemeint waren. Doch sie wussten alle, wie diese entscheidende Schlacht ausgehen würde. Die Verhältnisse standen 4:1. Auf jeden der ihren kamen vier Orks, Uruks oder Dunkelmenschen. Und etwas sagte ihm, dass die Angreifer nicht blind in den Wald und somit in ihr Verderben laufen würden. Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben musste er sich eingestehen, unbeschreibliche Angst zu verspüren.Denn wenn nicht bald ein Wunder geschah, würde Lórien von den Karten Mittelerdes getilgt sein, noch ehe die weiße Sonne am nächsten Morgen aufging.  
  
"Lasst uns zu den Männern sprechen. Sie warten bereits ungeduldig auf dem Hauptplatz", meinte Haldir und verließ als erster den Wachposten. Elrond jedoch wandte sich dem König zu und sprach: "Durchdenkt die Wahl eurer Worte gut. Jeder einzelne der Männer weiß, wie es um sie steht. Doch sie wollen an einen Sieg glauben. Lasst sie es tun, auch wenn es einer Lüge gleichkommt."  
  
Aragorn nickte stumm.  
  
Es hätte diesen Ratschlages nicht bedurft. Schon einmal hatte er Kriegern eine Rede halten müssen, die in eine Schlacht ritten, deren Ende ungewiss war. Damals jedoch hatte es einen winzigen Hoffnungsfunken gegeben, der ihnen Mut gemacht hatte. Heute war die Bedrohung die Gleiche. Der Funke allerdings war verloschen.  
  
Nicht bloß die Kälte ließ ihn am ganzen Körper zittern, als er die Leiter zum Boden hinabkletterte.  
  
*  
  
Dass es zu einer Schlacht kam , lässt sich an dieser Stelle nicht verschweigen. Die Angreifer taten den Verteidigern wie erwartet nicht den Gefallen, in den Wald einzudringen, sondern überrannten die ersten Reihen der Elben und begannen, die uralten Bäume auf brutalste Weise zu schlägern und umzuwerfen. Manche gossen, schreiend und gefangen im Zerstörungswahn, Öl über die Bäume und legten Feuer an den Wurzelstöcken. Dann tanzten sie vergnügt um die geschändeten Pflanzen und hackten auf ihnen herum, als wären sie es, die es zu bekämpfen galt.  
  
Nie würde das Volk der Elben jenen dunklen Tag vergessen, und selbst als längst wieder junge Bäume die alten ersetzt hatten, erzählten sie einander an regnerischen und nebligen Tagen die traurige Geschichte der Weltenschlacht, denn so wurde sie genannt. Woher dieser Name? Zum einen, weil nicht nur Wesen Mittelerdes in ihr kämpften. Zum anderen, weil folgendes an jenem stürmischen Wintertag geschah.....  
  
*  
  
Das Tosen der Schlacht war schon aus Kilometern Entfernung neben dem Heulen des Sturms zu vernehmen gewesen, und schon lange vorher hatten die beiden Reiter schwarze Rauchsäulen zum ebenso schwarzen Himmel aufsteigen sehen. Dies spornte die beiden noch mehr an und sie gaben ihren Pferden die Sporen und trieben sie mit lauten Rufen zu noch höherer Geschwindigkeit an.  
  
Den letzten Hügel endlich hinter sich gebracht, sahen sie nun endlich, was in Lórien vorging. Und was sie sahen, trieb Legolas die Tränen in die Augen. Er hatte es schon vorher gehört, das Schreien der Bäume, kaum zu vernehmen zwischen dem Blitzen und Donnern und Lärm der Heerscharen. Doch er hatte es nicht glauben wollen. Nun sah er es ganz deutlich: Diese Monster hatten eine riesige Fläche des Waldes kahlgeschlagen. Feuer und Qualm dominierte die verkohlte Landschaft unter ihnen, und dazwischen liefen unzählige Gestalten, die scheinbar völlig planlos durch die Gegend eilten. Zwar war der Widerstand noch nicht ganz gebrochen, denn vor allem an der Front tobten noch erbitterte Kämpfe, doch es waren aussichtslose Gefechte. Bereits jetzt lag ein ansehnlicher Teil des Heeres, welches sich den Angreifern entgegengestellt hatte, erschlagen auf dem ganzen Schlachtfeld verteilt. Legolas krümmte sich wie unter Schmerzen, denn was er sah und spürte drückte plötzlich auf ihn nieder wie eine Flutwelle. Er hatte Schlachten gesehen, weit größer als diese hier. Doch als Elb wusste er, dass hier mehr starb als bloß ein paar seiner Leute und einige Bäume. Calad wieherte leise, als sie die Unruhe ihres Herren spürte. "Es sieht nicht gut aus", bemerkte Amdir, "seid Ihr sicher dass...?" Legolas nickte entschlossen. Natürlich war er das. Er wusste, was ihn in diesem Inferno da unten erwartete. Aber es war ihm egal. Wenn das alles hier vorbei war, würde er ohnehin nie wieder etwas fühlen können außer Leere und Kummer und Hass. Er hatte etwas verloren, das er noch nicht einmal besessen hatte. Diese Frau, so wurde ihm erst in diesem Moment bewusst, war das gewesen, worauf er all die Jahrtausende gewartet hatte. Die eine. Es hatte niemanden vor ihr gegeben und es würde keine nach ihr geben. Wozu also weiterleben? Wenigstens Rache an ihren Tod würde er nehmen, auch wenn ihm dies keine Befriedigung geben würde. Bloß ihr Gesicht und ihr süßes Lachen hätten dies gekonnt.  
  
Mit einem Ruck nahm er Pfeil und Bogen zur Hand, nickte Amdir zu und begann, auf Calad den Hügel hinabzujagen. Wind peitschte ihm ins Gesicht, riss an seinen Haaren und blähte seinen grauen Mantel auf. Ein grimmiger Ausdruck lag auf seinem schönen Gesicht. Wenn er schon starb, dann würde er so viele Feinde mit sich nehmen wie nur irgend möglich.  
  
*  
  
"Nun, wie gefällt es dir?"  
  
Grennrey ließ ihren Blick über das brennende, von weißem, beißendem Rauch erfüllte Schlachtfeld gleiten. Blitze zwischen den schwarzen Wolken zerrissen die junge Nacht und ein furchtbarer Sturm tobte über den Kämpfenden. Tote Elben, wohin man sah, nur wenige dunkle Gestalten lagen zwischen den brennenden Bäumen. Bloß eines fehlte. "Ich vermisse meine Schwester...", murmelte sie unzufrieden. Was sollte das für eine Rache sein, wenn Galadriel unbeschadet davonkam?  
  
Sauron- oder das, was er und der junge Magier von einst nun zusammen bildeten- hob eine Augenbraue. "Ich sehe, du bist nicht leicht zufrieden zu stellen. Ich schlage vor, wir machen uns auf den Weg in den Palast."  
  
Aragorn, der gerade frei von Angreifern war, hatte die Szene beobachtet, und erblasste, als er die beiden im Wald verschwinden sah. Zwar verstellten ihnen viele tapfere Männer den Weg, doch der Wächter tat bloß zwei mächtige Streiche mit dem Schwert und die Elben wurden zurückgeworfen, wie Blätter, durch die der Wind fuhr. ARWEN!  
  
Seine Männer im Stich zu lassen wäre ein schwerer Fehler gewesen in diesem Moment. Was würden sie denken, wenn ihr Anführer sich plötzlich zurückzog? Doch: Was blieb ihm anderes übrig?  
  
Da erblickte er zwei Reiter, die den Abhang am Ende des Feldes herabritten und sich mit wunderbarer Geschwindigkeit ihren Weg zu ihm durch bahnten. Sein Gesicht war ungewohnt finster und hart, doch erkannte er seinen alten Freund bereits an der Art, wie er seine Pfeile abschoss, wieder. "Legolas!", rief Aragorn erfreut und konnte seinen Augen kaum glauben. Und Amdir! Sie hatten die Hilfe des Magiers bitter nötig! Legolas feuerte noch einige Pfeile, bevor er vom Pferd sprang und zu Aragorn hinlief. "Was...?"- "Wir kamen zu spät. Sie ist tot", berichtete der Elb. Erst jetzt bemerkte Aragorn , WIE sehr sich der Elb verändert hatte: Zwar merkte man ihm Äußerlich nichts an, denn bis auf seine Augen, die nun furchtbar alt und müde schienen, war er noch derselbe Elb, den er kannte. Doch sein Lächeln, als er ihn erblickt hatte, war nicht von Herzen gekommen wie sonst immer, und seine Gestalt wirkte auf undefinierbare Weise gebeugt, als läge ihm eine schwere Last auf den Schultern. Fast hätte er seine Worte überhört, so besorgt war er über den Zustand des Prinzen. "Tot?", wiederholte Aragorn verwirrt. Hatte er etwa ein Gespenst gesehen? "Tot wie Alagos, dieser elende Verräter", mischte sich Amdir nun ein, der auch herbeigekommen war und schoss einen Pfeil nach einen Dunkelmenschen mit gekrümmtem Schwert. Aragorn verstand gar nichts mehr. Doch was immer ihm die beiden auch zu erzählen hatten- es musste auf später verschoben werden. Falls es noch ein Später gab, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. "Der Palast! Sie sind auf dem Weg zum Palast! Arwen, das Kind und Galadriel sind dort!" "Dann kommt!" Legolas schwang sich mühelos auf den Sattel und zog Aragorn kurzerhand mit sich auf Calads Rücken, "lasst uns retten, was noch zu retten ist!"  
  
*  
  
Beim Palast angekommen, stießen sie bereits auf die ersten Leichen der Palastwachen. Das Schlimmste befürchtend stürmten sie die lange Treppe nach oben, ohne auch nur ein einziges Mal anzuhalten, liefen schnell und mit gezogenen Waffen durch die Gänge, die ebenfalls von leblosen Körpern im Weiß der Wachen gepflastert waren. Das Tor zum Thronsaal stand halboffen. Ein gespenstisches, grünes Leuchten fiel durch den Spalt auf die reglos daliegende Gestalten der beiden Thronsaalwachen.  
  
Nicht bloß Legolas bekam ein mulmiges Gefühl im Bauch. Die beiden Männer wiesen keine äußerlichen Verletzungen auf und auf den ersten Blick sahen sie so aus, als ob sie schliefen. Ihre Waffen steckten noch unberührt in den Hüllen. Ihr Mörder musste sie vollkommen überrumpelt haben.  
  
"Ein Weltentor?" Es war Amdir, der sprach. Er schien verwirrt zu sein. Legolas wurde stutzig und riss sich von den Toten los. Es war niemals gut, wenn ein Zauberer verwirrt war, oh nein, er sprach da aus Erfahrung.  
  
Aragorn hob sein Schwert. "Weltentor hin oder her, wir müssen wohl oder übel da hinein." Und damit stieß er ohne Vorwarnung das Tor mit dem Fuß zur Gänze auf.  
  
Legolas erkannte sie nicht sofort.  
  
Bloß einmal hatte er sie in einem Kleid gesehen, nämlich auf Arwens und Aragorns Hochzeit. Wie angewurzelt blieb er in der Tür stehen. Amdir und Aragorn machten noch einen Schritt in den Saal hinein, verharrten dann aber ebenfalls ungläubig Mitten im Schritt.  
  
Da war Arwen, die zitternd am gegenüberliegenden Ende des Saales stand, das Kind fest gegen ihre Brust gedrückt, im Versuch, es zu beruhigen. Dennoch weinte es leise und unruhig, als spüre es, was hier vorging.  
  
Auf dem Thron saß der Wächter, gehüllt in eine spürbare, düstere Wolke aus Dunkelheit und Macht. Gerade und königlich wie er auf dem hölzernen Thron saß, wirkte er furchteinflößender und mächtiger als je zuvor.  
  
Er sah ihnen bereits entgegen und nickte freundlich, als wären sie Besucher, deren Ankunft er bereits erwartet hatte. "Seid gegrüßt, König. Und auch du, Amdir, alter Freund." Sein kalter Blick ruhte nun auf Legolas, der gebannt auf die schlanke Frauengestalt im grünen Kleid starrte, die ihm den Rücken zukehrte. Wie damals, auf der Hochzeit, hielt sie ihre Arme erhoben und flüsterte Zauberformeln, während Energie in grünen Strömen aus ihren Händen floss und sich in Form eines Dimensionstores vor ihrem Körper vereinigte. Am Rande dieses Tores stand Galadriel, ruhig und mit traurigem Gesicht. Doch Legolas nahm sie kaum wahr. Fassungslos starrte er auf Gena. Sein Körper war wie sein Verstand von einem Moment auf den anderen vollkommen gelähmt. Hätte ihn nun jemand angegriffen, er hätte sich nicht zu wehren vermocht.  
  
"Prinz, Ihr seht blass aus. Geht es euch nicht gut? ", fragte der Wächter und seine Stimme troff vor Hohn.  
  
Legolas hörte ihn nicht. Blut rauschte pochend durch seine Ohren, so laut, dass er nichts als seinen eigenen Herzschlag vernahm.  
  
"Ge...Gena?", krächzte er leise.  
  
Dann, endlich, drehte sie sich um, und er sah, dass er einem schrecklichen Irrtum unterlegen war.  
  
"Du meinst dieses Menschlein?" Ihre schwarzen Augen funkelten gehässig. "Tut mir leid, sie wird wohl nie wieder kehren. Und wage es nie wieder, ihren Namen in meiner Gegenwart auszusprechen. Sie hat mir schon genug Schwierigkeiten beschert." Sie machte eine Geste auf das Weltentor. "Und nun lass mich in Frieden. Wie du siehst, wird uns die Herrin des Waldes heute verlassen. Etwas, das sie schon vor Jahren hätte machen sollen, hätte sie gewusst, was gut für sie ist."  
  
Legolas musterte Galadriel verwirrt. Erst jetzt bemerkte er, dass sie sich nicht bewegen konnte. Ein Zauber schien sie gefangenzuhalten. "Es ist mein Schicksal, Legolas", meinte die Dame ruhig und lächelte traurig, "einst machte ich einen großen Fehler. Ich schnitt in mein eigenes Fleisch. Nun bekomme ich den Schmerz zu spüren, den ich verursachte."  
  
"Wie einsichtig sie doch ist", grinste Grennrey, "dabei werde ich sie doch gar nicht töten, bloß verbannen in eine Welt wo Tod und Chaos herrscht."  
  
Endlich begann die Zeit sich wieder in Bewegung zu setzen.  
  
Der Wächter schwang sich aus dem Thron, stieg die drei Stufen zu ihnen herab und ging auf Arwen zu. Aragorn sog scharf Luft zwischen den Zähnen ein und machte einen entschlossenen Schritt nach vor, blieb aber plötzlich stehen, als hielte ihn etwas mit aller Macht zurück. "Ich ... kann mich nicht bewegen!", rief er erschrocken und versuchte verzweifelt, einen weiteren Schritt zu machen. Vergebens.  
  
"CURUNIR! Hörst du mich!?", drang es von dort, wo Amdir stand.  
  
Der Wächter zuckte wie unter einem Hieb zusammen und blieb stehen. Langsam, ganz langsam wandte er sich zu dem jungen Istar um- und von Arwen ab. Sofort trat eisige Stille im Raum ein und knisternde Spannung entstand zwischen den beiden dunklen Gestalten.  
  
"Nenne nie wieder diesen Namen", zischte der Wächter und es klang wie das Brüllen von Dämonen, urböse und gebieterisch.  
  
Selbst Grennrey sah überrascht auf.  
  
"Warum? Fürchtest du, dass deiner kleinen Geliebte von Früher Erinnerungen kommen? Oder fürchtest du gar, dass Curunirs Geist dich heimsucht?"  
  
Der Wächter drehte sich nun endgültig um. Mit langsamen Schritte, dunkel wie eine Gewitterwolke und zu seiner vollen Größe aufgerichtet kam er auf Amdir zu. "CURUNIR IST TOT!", brüllte er, mit einer Stimme, die nicht mehr länger die seine war.  
  
Und endlich begriff Legolas. Der Magier wollte den Wächter bloß ablenken. Rasch ergriff er seine Chance und rannte zu Arwen hin. "Schnell", bat er flüsternd, "folgt mir!"  
  
Während er sie und ihr Kind durch das Tor nach draußen drängte, hatte der Wächter Amdir an der Gurgel gepackt und ihn quer durch den Raum geschleudert. Amdir, getragen von einer unsichtbaren Macht, kam federnd auf seinen Füßen auf und lachte leise. "Ist das alles, was dir dein Va lacha gebracht hat? Wenn ja, dann muss ich sagen, hat sich seit unserem letzten Treffen nicht viel verändert! Du bist noch immer der Möchtegernzauberer von einst!" Legolas staunte nicht schlecht. Was Amdir da tat war absolut selbstlos, eine Fähigkeit, die er dem Ostelben nicht hätte zukommen lassen- vor wenigen Minuten jedenfalls.  
  
Aragorn konnte sich zwar immer noch nicht bewegen, doch sprechen konnte er wenigstens: "Galadriel! Du musst sie schützen!", rief er dem Elben zu, als dieser hinter ihm das Tor schloss.  
  
Legolas nickte, zog sein Schwert, zögerte aber noch eine Sekunde, bevor er zu Grennrey ging. Der Wächter war gerade damit beschäftigt, seinem ehemaligen Kollegen die Überlegenheit seiner neuen Kraft zu demonstrieren und würde, wenn er Glück hatte, lange genug abgelenkt sein, um ihm die Gelegenheit zu geben, das Weltentor irgendwie zu schließen. Um das zu tun, musste er allerdings an Grennrey ran, sie möglicherweise verletzen. Und immerhin war es noch immer Genas Körper. Verflucht kompliziert. "Eine ziemliche Zwickmühle, nicht wahr?" Grennrey hatte ihre Arme sinken lassen und sah mit stolz funkelnden Augen auf ihr vollendetes, grünleuchtendes Werk auf. "Dabei ist sie doch bloß eine Hülle".  
  
Amdirs Schrei gellte durch die Halle. Der Wächter hatte ihn gegen eine Wand geschmettert, und schien ihm nun das Leben aus dem Leib pressen zu wollen.  
  
Legolas spürte, wie Schweiß auf seine Stirn trat. Ihm blieb nicht mehr viel Zeit. Er sah auf die Waffe in seiner Hand, dann zu Grennrey hin. Dann tat er etwas, womit er selbst im Moment nicht gerechnet hatte. Er warf die Waffe beiseite. Aus freiem Willen.  
  
Grennrey wirkte ein wenig verwirrt. "Was soll das? Willst du mich nun überreden, meine Meinung zu ändern? Mach dich nicht lächerlich, Junge."  
  
Ihr Spott ließ ihn kalt. Wenn sein Plan wirklich funktionieren sollte, musste er ruhig bleiben. Langsam einen Schritt nach dem anderen machend ging er auf Grennrey zu, die ihm teils zornig, teils verwirrt entgegensah. Dann grinste sie plötzlich und meinte: "Ich muss zugeben, irgendwie gefällt mir das. Mein Verlobter wird zwar nicht damit einverstanden sein, aber..." "Du fragtest mich, ob ich je richtig geliebt hätte", unterbrach er sie mit sanfter Stimme, und blieb nahe vor ihr stehen. Grennreys Augen begannen wütend zu funkeln. "Was redest du, du Narr? Begreifst du nicht ? Sie ist tot! Endgültig! Hör auf damit...." Sie verstummte, und es schien, dass es nicht ganz ihr eigener Wille war, der dies bewirkte. Legolas war es gelungen, ihren Blick zu fangen und tief in ihre Augen einzutauchen. Sie wollte das Gesicht von ihm abwenden, doch er packte sie schnell am Genick und hielt sie fest. "Damals sagte ich nein. Doch nun haben sich die Dinge geändert."  
  
Er fühlte, wie ihr zerbrechlicher Körper unter seinen Händen fast unmerklich zu zittern begann. Ihre Haut wurde noch blässer, und auf ihrer Stirn trat eine Ader hervor. Ihr Nacken fühlte sich auf einmal furchtbar heiß an. Ein Hoffnungsschimmer begann sich in Legolas' Herz zu regen, doch noch erlaubte er sich nicht, an das Unmögliche zu glauben. Er spürte ihren Kampf, wenngleich er weniger heftig als erhofft war. Gena war noch nicht völlig verschwunden, sie hatte bloß geschlafen. Und er betete voller Inbrunst, seine Worte hatten sie wachzurütteln vermocht, denn nicht nur seine Zukunft würde von dem abhängen, was jetzt geschah.  
  
Ein markerschütternder Schrei drang von hinten zu ihnen, und eine grollende Stimme lachte: "Kein angenehmes Gefühl, wenn einem sämtliche Knochen im Körper gebrochen werden, nicht wahr, alter Kollege? Ich hoffe, diese kleine Machdemonstration hat dich zufriedengestellt."  
  
Legolas wirbelte herum. Amdir klebte regelrecht auf dem Tor, leise stöhnend, das Gesicht zur Seite gewandt, als würde er von einer unsichtbaren Hand gegen das dicke Holz gepresst. Der Wächter stand nur wenige Schritte mit erhobenem Arm vor ihm am Boden. Seine Hand begann sich immer weiter zu einer Faust zu schließen. Durch seine Finger trat grellweißes Licht, das dunkle, furchteinflößende Schatten auf seinem Gesicht entstehen ließ. In seinen Augen glühte ein dämonisches Feuer, und Legolas hätte sich nicht gewundert, wären im nächsten Moment flammende Blitze daraus hervorgeschossen. Schaudernd sah er die Veränderung im Gesicht des Wächters. Seine Schönheit schien seine Boshaftigkeit eher zu unterstreichen, als ihr an Wirkung zu rauben. Sollte er dem Magier helfen? Amdir brüllte erneut vor Pein auf, und Legolas wurde ganz anders zumute, als er das Knacken von Knochen hörte. Panisch sah er in Grennreys Gesicht. Ihre Gestalt war leicht nach vor gebeugt, während ihr Blick unsehendst durch den Saal irrte. Es war, als wüsste sie nicht, wo sie sich befand. Auf ihrer Stirn stand Schweiß. "Curunir!", krächzte sie heiser, und es war weder die Stimme der Magierin noch die der Menschenfrau. Als Amdir das nächste Mal schrie, hatte Legolas bereits seinen Bogen gespannt und feuerte einen Pfeil auf den Wächter ab. Wie erwartet verfehlte er sein Ziel, obgleich er ein ausgezeichneter Schütze war. Doch er hatte auch nicht vorgehabt, den Mann zu töten. Er sollte bloß damit aufhören, den schwerverletzten und wehrlosen Magier unnötig zu quälen. Zu seiner Überraschung wandte sich der Wächter wirklich von seinem Opfer ab, welches er kurzerhand zu Boden fallen ließ, wobei es sich sicherlich noch einige zusätzliche Knochen brach oder verrenkte. Legolas verzog schmerzhaft und entschuldigend das Gesicht, als Amdir ihm einen kurzen Blick aus verschleierten Augen zuwarf und schließlich ohnmächtig zusammensackte.  
  
Der Wächter sah erst ihn, dann Grennrey hinter ihm ausdruckslos an. "Was soll der Unsinn, Prinz?", grollte er wütend und streckte einen Arm aus. Legolas' Schwert, dass lange unangetastet am Boden gelegen hatte, segelte durch die Luft in seine schwarz behandschuhte Hand. "Ich habe nicht Jahre auf diesen Tag gewartet, damit Ihr ihn mir wieder zunichte macht! Und nun geht mir aus dem Weg und lasst mich zu meiner Verlobten durch!" Legolas musste zugeben, er hätte nichts lieber getan. Doch er durfte nicht. Alles was Gena brauchte, war Zeit, dessen war er sich ganz sicher. Verzweifelt warf er einen Blick über die Schulter zurück. Sie hatte nun aufgehört zu zittern und blinzelte ihn an, als erkenne sie ihn nicht wieder. "Gena?" Seine Stimme zitterte vor Anspannung, und er fühlte sich plötzlich unsäglich schwach und wehrlos. Bitte. Bitte. Bitte lass sie es sein. Sie blinzelte verwirrt. Dann schüttelte sie den Kopf. "Nein. Gena ist tot."  
  
"Legolas! No tiriel!", warnte Aragorn, der wie Galadriel noch immer ein hilfloser Zuschauer in dem Szenario war.  
  
"Es sieht ganz so aus als wirke euer Scharm nicht ganz so wie ihr angenommen habt", höhnte der Wächter mit erhobener Waffe.  
  
Legolas sah das Blitzen seiner eigenen Waffe, die nun gegen ihn selbst gerichtet war, verspürte aber dennoch nicht die Angst, die er angesichts dieser Gefahr hätte empfinden müssen. Er hatte versagt. Mittelerde war verloren. In großen, rot leuchtenden Lettern stand ihm diese Botschaft vor den Augen.  
  
Der Wächter lächelte, wollte auf ihn zugehen, schien es sich dann aber wieder anders zu überlegen.  
  
"Ich will euch die Chance geben, euch zu verteidigen."  
  
Oh, wie großmütig von ihm. Und womit?  
  
"Ich habe keine Waffe", bemerkte Legolas. Der Wächter zuckte mit den Schultern und grinste. "Ich habe gehört ihr Waldelben seid ein verteufelt flinkes Volk." Und damit hob er sein Schwert und griff brüllend an.  
  
Legolas sprang zur Seite, rollte sich über den Boden ab und kam schnell wieder auf die Beine, doch kaum hatte er den Blick erhoben, stürmte der Wächter von neuem auf ihn zu. Wieder gelang es ihm, dem Elben auszuweichen und wieder hörte er den frustrierten Schrei des Dunklen, als sein Hieb ins Leere ging.  
  
Doch als er sich zum dritten Male aufrichtete und auf einen Angriff wartete, blieb der Magier plötzlich stehen, holte blitzartig aus und schleuderte die Waffe nach ihm. Legolas machte sich bereits darauf gefasst, sich jeden Moment in den Hallen seiner Vorfahren wiederzufinden, da geschah etwas, womit weder der Wächter noch er gerechnet hatten: Die Waffe blieb kurz vor seiner Brust in der Luft stehen, machte eine Kehrtwendung um 180 Grad und flog, die tödliche Spitze nun auf jenen gerichtet, zum dunklen Herrscher zurück.  
  
Völlig verdattert beobachtete Legolas, wie die Waffe mühelos den schwarzen Brustpanzer durchbohrte und der Magier keuchend zurücktaumelte. Mit einem fassungslosen Blick auf das Schwert in seiner Brust ging der Wächter in die Knie. In seinen Augen stand Unglauben geschrieben. "Dieser verdammte...sterbliche Körper", fluchte er in seinem letzten Atemzug und fiel vornüber. Legolas blinzelte verdutzt. Was zum...? Amdir? Nein- er sah zum Tor hin- der lag noch immer besinnungslos am Boden. Er konnte es nicht gewesen sein. Und Galadriel konnte sich nicht bewegen. Aber wer sonst...? "Du musst mir noch sagen, in wen du dich verliebt hast", verlangte eine wohlbekannte Stimme hinter ihm. Legolas keuchte erschrocken und fuhr herum. Da stand sie, Gena, noch immer ein wenig kränklich aussehend und ein wenig wackelig auf den Beinen, aber mit einem schelmischen Lächeln im Gesicht und in ihren Augen. In ihren schönen, braunen Augen. Als er ihre Augen sah, konnte er sich nicht weiter beherrschen. Er lief zu ihr , schloss sie fest in die Arme und betastete ihr Gesicht und ihre Schultern dabei, als konnte er nicht glauben, dass sie wirklich war. "Amin mela Ile!", flüsterte er, übermannt von seinen Gefühlen. Seine Hände glitten zärtlich über ihr Gesicht und wischten die Tränen, die auf ihren Wangen lagen, behutsam fort, "Rangwa?! Amin mela Ile! [Verstehst du?! Ich liebe dich!]" Gena lachte erschöpft und presste sich eng gegen seine Brust, so eng, als versuche sie eins mit ihm zu werden. "Aber ich habe dich doch sterben gesehen...in den Mienen Morias! Ein Pfeil traf dich in die Brust! Wie..."- "Du hast einen Elben sterben sehen, das stimmt", unterbrach sie Legolas traurig lächelnd und streichelte zärtlich ihr Haupt, "doch es war Erelen, dem der Pfeil galt, nicht ich. ER hat dich getäuscht." Gena erinnerte sich daran, das Gesicht des Toten nicht deutlich gesehen zu haben und spürte flammenden Zorn in sich aufwallen. Wie hatte sie nur so naiv sein können! Wütend ballte sie die Hände zu Fäusten, beruhigte sich aber schnell wieder. Die Lügen des Wächters spielten nun ja keine Rolle mehr- alles hatte sich doch noch zum Guten gewendet, so schien es. Das Morden hatte sein Ende gefunden, und nie wieder würde sich etwas oder jemand zwischen sie beide drängen.  
  
Sie hob den Kopf und sah dem Prinzen lange fest in die Augen. "Diola Ile, bel nîn. [Danke, meine Kraft]". Dann küssten sie einander, zärtlich, sehr vorsichtig und mit all ihren Sinnen, denn im Grunde war es ja ihr erster, richtiger Kuss, bei dem sie beide sie selbst waren.  
  
Gena wusste nicht, ob ihr wegen dem Kampf mit Grennrey oder dem Kuss schwindelte, als sich ihre Lippen nach dem fabelhaftesten Kuss, den sie in ihrem Leben erlebt hatte, voneinander lösten.  
  
Legolas drückte sie noch einmal kurz an sich, dann schob er sie ein Stück von sich und sah sie an, als könne er noch immer nicht ganz glauben, was da in wenigen Sekunden alles geschehen war. Noch nie hatte er Erleichterung und Freude in solchem Ausmaß empfunden.  
  
Und noch nie war ihm etwas so schnell und grausam wieder entrissen worden.  
  
Genas Schultern verkrampften sich plötzlich unter seinen Händen, und ihre Pupillen weiteten sich voller Unglauben und Entsetzen. Ein stummer Schrei drang aus ihrem halbgeöffneten Mund. Auf dem grünen Stoff an ihrer Brust erschien ein Blutfleck, der sich entsetzlich schnell ausbreitete. Legolas Lächeln gefror zu Eis, und als sie langsam in die Knie sank, hatte er das Gefühl, sich in einem skurrilen Alptraum zu befinden. In ihrem Rücken stak ein Schwert. Sein Schwert. "Auch ihr Körper ist...sterblich. Das solltest du nie vergessen, Prinz", keuchte die Stimme des Wächters. Er lebte, wenngleich sein Körper tot war. Bloß die Magie in ihm hatte ihn dazu gebracht, sich ein letztes Mal aufzubäumen und diese schreckliche Tat zu vollbringen.  
  
Und die selbe Magie entriss sie plötzlich seinen Armen und zog sie von ihm weg. Zu spät begriff Legolas den Zweck dieser Aktion: Der Wächter wollte sie durch das Weltentor stoßen. Er begann zu laufen, doch der Dunkle war schneller: Alles, was er tun konnte war, Genas Gestalt im grünen Nebel verblassen zu sehen. Danach schloss sich die kleine, verbliebene Öffnung mit vermehrter Geschwindigkeit. Alles sah wieder wie immer aus, nichts erinnerte mehr an das Tor, das sich vor wenigen Augenblicken noch hier befunden hatte. Legolas brüllte vor Schmerz und Wut. Tränen des Zorns entstanden in seinen Augen und er hatte plötzlich unglaubliche Lust, irgendetwas zu zerstören, zu zerreißen- zu töten. Doch seine Rache sollte ihm verwehrt bleiben. Der Wächter lachte ein letztes Mal triumphierend und unendlich böse ins Gesicht, dann wich der letzte Rest Saurons dunkler Magie und die von Curunir, dem eifrigen jungen Istar, aus seinem Körper und er starb.  
  
Von Aragorn und Galadriel war der Bann gewichen, der sie gehalten hatte, doch dies nahm er nur mehr am Rande wahr. Bebend stand er in der verwüsteten Halle und starrte auf die leere Stelle vor ihm, wo nun alles wieder ganz so aussah wie immer. Und trotz seiner Freunde, die ihm tröstend beiseite stehen würden, kam er sich plötzlich von aller Welt verlassen und furchtbar allein vor.  
  
*  
  
Sie schlug blinzelnd die Augen auf. Eine zeitlang tanzten kleine, bunte Würmchen durch die Luft und auch das Gesicht über ihr verzerrte und verformte sich unentwegt. Sie erschrak, als sie eine furchtbar klingende Stimme vernahm, möglicherweise von dem hässlichen Gesicht, möglicherweise aber auch von irgendwo anders. Sie fühlte sich...wohlig. Als schwämme sie in einer zähflüssigen, warmen Masse, die sich an ihren Körper schmiegte und sie zärtlich hin- und herwiegte. Da war dieser Traum gewesen, so verwirrend und voller fremder Wesen und Dinge....sprechende Krähen, Elben, Zwerge und ein goldener Zauberwald. Sie lächelte, ohne es zu bemerkten. Dann zwickte sie irgendetwas in den Oberam. Der Schmerz riss sie brutal aus ihrem gemütlichen Halbschlaf und ließ Gefühl in ihren Körper zurückkehren. Aus der warmen Masse wurde eine ganz gewöhnliche Matratze und eine weiche Decke, die lustigen Würmer verschwanden und das Gesicht hörte auf, ständig seine Umrisse zu verändern. Allerdings wurde es dadurch kaum schöner. Ein Krankenzimmer. Weiße Wände, weiße Vorhänge, metallenes Bettgestell. "Na, sind Sie nun endlich wach?", keifte das schmale, hoffnungslos überschminkte Frauengesicht und zog eine der mit schwarzem Kajal aufgezeichneten Brauen nach oben. Gena konnte nicht anders, als die Braue fasziniert anzustarren. Sie erinnerte sie an die Würmer, die sie gerade gesehen hatte. Die Haut der Frau wirkte vertrocknet und war viel zu dunkel, vermutlich hatte sie zu viele Stunden im Sonnenstudio verbracht, und ihre wasserstoffblonden, schulterlangen Haare erinnerten in ihrer Beschaffenheit eher an Besenborsten. Ihre Lippen waren pink. Gena grinste. Die Frau schien diese Reaktion falsch aufzufassen und kniff sie erneut in den Oberarm. Gena schrie erschrocken und schlug ihre Hand beiseite. "Hey! Hören Sie auf damit!" Die Schwester grinste schadenfroh. "Können Sie sich noch an irgendetwas erinnern, Frau Ransberg?", wollte sie wissen. Frau Ransberg...ja, so hieß sie, da war sie sich ziemlich sicher. Wie ungewohnt dieser Name in ihren Ohren klang. "Woher kennen Sie meinen Namen?" "Einer der Ärzte hat Sie wiedererkannt...er hat Sie vor einigen Monaten bereits einmal behandelt. Damals hat man Sie mit einer Gehirnerschütterung, einem gebrochenen Bein und ein paar gebrochenen Wirbeln eingeliefert. Wobei, wenn ich das bemerken darf, von Ihren alten Verletzungen so gut wie nichts mehr zu sehen ist." Das war also die hässliche Stimme gewesen. Der dazugehörige Herr in einem schlampigen Anzug hatte die ganze Zeit über auf der anderen Seite des Bettes gestanden. Er mochte um die 40 sein, hatte aber noch volles, braunes Haar, das er kurz trug, und strahlend blaue Augen. Wäre er rasiert und ordentlich angezogen gewesen, hätte sie ihn möglicherweise für gutaussehend gehalten. Und wäre er kein Polizist gewesen. Denn als solcher stellte er sich im nächsten Moment vor, indem er ihr eine Dienstmarke für etwa eineindhalb Sekunden vor die Nase hielt. "Inspektor Kaiser von der KRIPO", fügte er hinzu, ganz der Profi. Gena runzelte die Stirn. Sie war nahe dran ihn zu bitten, ihr die Dienstmarke noch einmal zu zeigen, verbiss es sich aber im letzten Moment. Der Kommissar war eingehüllt vom ekelhaften Gestank kalten Zigarettenrauches und sah hoffnungslos übernächtigt aus. Die Krankenschwester begann, an den Geräten, die über ihrem Kopf blinkten, herumzuwerkeln und verschiedene Schläuche, die von ihrem Körper weggingen, zu überprüfen. "Und was will die KRIPO von mir?", fragte Gena direkt. Ihre Stimme klang schwächer, als sie sich fühlte. Kaiser runzelte die Stirn und sah bedeutend auf ihren Oberkörper. Gena folgte seinem Blick und war ein klein wenig überrascht. Alles was zwischen Hals und Bauchdecke lag war mit dicken, weißen Mullbinden und Faschen eingewickelt. Sie hob eine Hand und berührte vorsichtig den festen Verband. Erst jetzt fiel ihr das fast angenehme Pochen auf, das sie die ganze Zeit über gespürt hatte. Vermutlich durfte sie den Ärzten danken, die sie mit schmerzstillenden Mitteln vollgepumpt hatten.  
  
Kaiser hatte einen kleinen Notizblock aus der Tasche gezogen und aufgeschlagen. "Nach ihrem Autounfall verschwinden Sie spurlos aus dem Krankenhaus. Sie melden sich nicht bei ihren Eltern, ein paar Freunde berichten, sie hätten Sie nicht in ihre Wohnung einlassen, weil sie offensichtlich unter Verfolgungswahn litten. Drei Monate nach ihrem Verschwinden findet man ihre Studienkollegin und Freundin Kare Friedberg und ihren Verlobten Christian Windbaum tot auf der Straße vor der gemeinsamen Wohnung. Einige Nachbarn sind verletzt, erinnern sich aber nicht wirklich, was geschehen ist. Augenzeugen berichten von einer Frau am Tatort, auf die Ihre Beschreibung zutrifft." Kaiser legte an der Stelle eine wirkungsvolle Pause ein. Dann fuhr er im gleichen, sachlichen Tonfall fort: "Dann verschwinden Sie wieder für weitere zwei Monate. Dienstag vor einer Woche werden Sie schließlich von einem Pärchen im Park gefunden. Halbtot. In ihrem Rücken steckt nämlich ein mittelalterliches Schwert." Er sah auf. "Reichen diese Gründe, oder habe ich etwas vergessen?" "Ja, den Mann, dem ich die Finger gebrochen habe, die beiden Obdachlosen und Dutzende von Orks und anderen Monstern, die neben mir auch noch am TATORT waren." Sie sprach die Worte nicht aus, erschrak aber, als ihr der Gedanke kam. Orks? War es am Ende doch kein Traum gewesen? Sie sah noch einmal an sich herab. Hätte sie noch einen Beweis gebraucht- hier war er. Träume hinterließen keine solchen Wunden. "Geht es Ihnen gut, Frau Ransberg?" Die Schwester beugte sich besorgt über sie und legte ihr den Handrücken auf die Stirn. "Meine Güte, Sie glühen ja!" "Vielleicht ist Ihnen ja etwas eingefallen", mutmaßte Kommissar Kaiser und musterte sie prüfend. Gena schluckte hastig. "Mir ist...übel", log sie und versuchte, möglichst krank auszusehen, was nicht allzu schwer war. "Sie können mir gern sagen, was Sie bekümmert", bot Kaiser an, der ihr Spiel sehr wohl durchschaute. Gena beschloss, ihn nicht zu mögen und warf ihm einen entsprechenden Blick zu. "Ich glaube, sie braucht jetzt Ruhe", meinte die Schwester und tauschte über ihrem Kopf vielsagende Blicke mit Kaiser, "Sie sehen ja, wie blass sie ist." "Ja, ich fühle mich wirklich ziemlich schwach", bekräftigte Gena, "ich sollte etwas schlafen." "Tun Sie das", lächelte die Schwester, die ihr von Sekunde zu Sekunde sympathischer wurde, "Und Sie setzen Ihre Befragung am besten ein anderes Mal fort. Ich hätte sie gar nicht erst reinlassen dürfen. Sie sehen ja, dass sie Ruhe braucht." Es war keine Bitte, sondern ein Befehl. Gena grinste, aber erst, als Kaiser widerwillig grunzend den Raum verlassen hatte. Die Schwester, die ihn nach draußen geschoben hatte, blieb an der Tür stehen und lächelte: "Diese Polizisten. Immer eifrig bei der Sache. Denken Sie darüber nach, was Sie ihm antworten werden. Übrigens: Ich bin Schwester Klara." Gena lächelte dankbar. "Danke. Ich weiß selbst nicht so recht was das alles zu bedeuten hat. Ich erinnere mich bloß noch undeutlich"- was nicht einmal eine richtige Lüge war. "Kein Wunder", meinte Schwester Klara ernst, "Sie dürfen sich glücklich schätzen, noch am Leben zu sein. Sie hatten bereits eine Menge Blut verloren, als man sie gefunden hat. Das meiste, was nun durch ihre Adern fließt, hat einmal jemand anderen gehört." Gena blinzelte irritiert. Makaber. Was für eine seltsame Krankenschwester. Aber egal, sie hatte wohl recht. "Ich bin nicht so leicht umzubringen", grinste sie. Klara sah sie lange besorgt und ein wenig verwirrt an, dann ging sie. Sie wolle einem Arzt Bescheid sagen, meinte sie. Ein Arzt. Sie war in einem Krankenhaus, auf dem Weg der Besserung. In ihrer Welt, ihrer Heimat. Wie kam es, dass sie sich plötzlich so alleine fühlte? 


	21. neuanfang

Da gab es natürlich einige Leute, die sich "Freunde" nannten und die sie in den folgenden Wochen besuchen kamen. Studienkollegen, alte Freunde vom Gymnasium und nahe Verwandte. Schon nach der ersten Woche hatte sich das fade, kahle Krankenzimmer völlig verändert, denn Tisch, Nachtkästchen und Fensterbrett waren gedrängt voll mit Vasen voller Blumen in allen Farben und Formen. Jemand hatte ihr sogar einen kleinen Strauße hellblauer Vergissmeinnichts neben das Bett gelegt. Jedes Mal wenn Gena diese Blumen sah, wurde ihr schwer ums Herz, denn die zarten Blüten sahen den Tecyor aus Lórien zum Verwechseln ähnlich. Je gesünder und kräftiger sie wurde- und dies geschah mit einer geradezu unheimlichen Geschwindigkeit, die den Ärzten zu rätseln aufgab- desto trauriger und nachdenklicher wurde Gena.  
  
Als sie nach einer kleinen Ewigkeit, so schien es ihr, endlich ihr Bett verlassen durfte, stand sie oft Stunden am Fenster und starrte nach draußen. Wie über Mittelerde war auch über diese Welt der Winter gekommen und vor einigen Tagen war bereits der erste Schnee gefallen. Das Wetter passte zu ihrer Laune. Ihr Leben erschien ihr grau und hoffnungslos wie die Stadt, die sie aus der Ferne beobachtete. Eine schmerzende Leere begann sich in ihrem Inneren auszubreiten, die sie nicht verstand, die ihr aber Angst machte. Kaiser stattete ihr regelmäßige "Besuche" ab, die aber eher Verhören glichen als solchen. Wer hinter ihr her sei, was sie denn getan habe, um den Zorn jener Leute auf sich zu ziehen, ob es denn gar eine Sekte sei. Sie wisse es nicht, erinnere sich nicht genau, habe wohl im Schock alles verdrängt, lauteten ihre plumpen Antworten darauf. Einmal war er aufbrausend geworden, hatte angefangen zu schreien und unsinnige Drohungen ausgestoßen, mit dem Ergebnis, dass sie die Schwester rief, die den Beamten augenblicklich aus dem Zimmer und zur Stationsleitung verfrachtete. Zwischen Schwester Klara und dem Kommissar war ein regelrechter Kleinkrieg entflammt, und Gena stand natürlich stets auf der Seite der liebenswerten Schwester mit dem etwas derben Humor.  
  
Der Tag ihrer Entlassung rückte unaufhaltsam näher. Eines Morgens war es dann soweit.  
  
Klara war so freundlich gewesen, ein paar ihrer alten Sachen aus der Wohnung ins Krankenhaus zu bringen. Doch trotz des warmen Pullovers und des gefütterten Wintermantels fror Gena erbärmlich, kaum dass sie einen Fuß nach draußen gesetzt harte. Fröstelnd hauchte sie in ihre Hände und rieb diese aneinander, dann suchte sie mit Blicken den Parkplatz vor dem Krankenhaus ab. Kaiser hatte ihr angeboten, sie nachhause zu fahren. Nachhause. Ihr Blick wurde leer. Die Stadt ihrer Geburt schien ihr auf einmal so abweisend und kalt wie nie zuvor. Sie freute sich nicht auf ihre Wohnung, im Gegenteil. Sie hatte Angst vor dem Moment, in dem sie sie betrat. Denn spätestens in jenem Moment würde der Alltag wieder seinen Einzug bei ihr halten. Sie wusste nicht, wie ihre Zukunft aussehen würde. Das Medizinstudium hatte sie beinahe abgeschlossen, möglicherweise würde sie es wieder aufnehmen, auch wenn sie Unmengen an Stoff versäumt haben musste. Trotzdem...sie hatte gesehen, wie Menschen durch Magie wieder zum Leben erweckt oder geheilt wurden- was an der Uni unterrichtet wurde hatte allerdings absolut nichts mit Magie zu tun. So wie diese ganze Stadt, diese Welt. Ihr fehlte dieser geheimnisvolle Glanz, der alles und jeden in Mittelerde umhüllt hatte, dieses Magische, das ihre Neugierde geweckt und sie fasziniert hatte. Sie vermisste die Vielfalt der Völker, den weichen Klang des Sindarin und die Diskussionen, die sie mit Aragorn und ihrem Lehrer Reypal geführt hatte. Endlich erblickte sie Kaiser, der winkend, die Hände wie sie aneinanderreibend auf sie zugelaufen kam. "Entschuldigen Sie, aber die Straßen sind spiegelglatt und Begriffe wie Split und Salz scheinen den hiesigen Straßenmeistereien ein nicht geläufig zu sein!" Er kam bei ihr an, atemlos und mit einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht, das ihr ihn fast sympathisch machte. Fast. Er meinte es sicher nicht persönlich, doch alleine die Art, wie er vor jeder Befragung seinen Notizblock gezückt hatte, hatte sie zur Weißglut getrieben. Sie murmelte ein: "Ist schon gut" und ging schweigend neben ihm her zu seinem dunkelblauen BMW, das typische Fortbewegungsmittel gutverdienender Beamter. Nicht so protzig wie ein Mercedes, aber doch ein Hinweis auf beachtenswerte Einkünfte. Wenigstens hatte eine ordentliche Heizung, das war alles, was Gena im Moment interessierte. Sie fuhren los, langsam und vorsichtig. Gena presste ihr Gesicht gegen die beschlagenen Scheiben und beobachtete die kahlen Linden, welche die kaum befahrene Straße zwischen Krankenhaus und Stadt säumten, an ihnen vorüberziehen. Ihre grauen Stämme erinnerten sie an die Mallornbäume und an die Schlacht, in der alles niedergebrannt worden war. Ja, sie erinnerte sich verschwommen an das, was geschehen war, und auch wenn es Grennrey gewesen war, welche die Schuld trug, so fühlte sie sich doch elend und unendlich schuldig. All diese armen Bäume! Ganz zu schweigen von den vielen Toten! Es war eine solch unsinnige Verschwendung von Leben gewesen, diese ganze grauenvolle Schlacht.  
  
"Gibt es keine Abkürzung zu Ihrer Wohnung? Ich habe keine Lust, die ganze Stadt zu durchqueren bei dem zähen Verkehr. Da werden wir Morgen noch nicht dort sein." Sie nickte und nannte ihm eine Abkürzung, die durch einige kleinere Siedlungen am Stadtrand führte.  
  
Plötzlich packte sie ihn am Arm. "Halt!"  
  
Kaiser trat augenblicklich auf die Bremse und verbrachte die folgenden Sekunden damit, sich ans Lenkrad zu klammern, um den Wagen wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen. "Sind Sie irre? Was soll das?!", regte er sich auf, als sie zum Stillstand gekommen waren. Gena schnallte sich ab und stieg aus dem Wagen, Kaisers Proteste ignorierend. War hinter dem Baum dort nicht eben jemand gestanden? Sie war sich ganz sicher, etwas grau aufblitzen gesehen zu haben. Doch dort war nichts. Bloß eine dünne Schicht Neuschnee und einige gefrorene Grashalme. Keine Fußabdrücke, kein aufgewühltes Erdreich und schon gar kein Fremder, der sich hinter dem Stamm versteckt hielt. Hastig stieg sie wieder ein und lächelte entschuldigend. "Verzeihung. Ich glaubte, etwas gesehen zu haben." Der Kommissar sah sie an als wäre sie komplett verrückt. Sie zuckte noch einmal verzeihungshaschend mit den Schultern und schließlich fuhren sie weiter. Da war etwas gewesen. Ihr Puls hatte sich noch immer nicht beruhigt. "Könnten wir einen kleinen Umweg machen?", fragte sie vorsichtig. Kaiser schwieg, schien aber keine Einwände zu haben. "Fahren Sie zum Friedhof. Ich möchte das Grab meiner Freundin besuchen."  
  
Kaiser war, ein erstaunliches Feingefühl an den Tag legend, am Friedhofstor stehen geblieben, nachdem er ihr die Richtung gewiesen hatte. Kare war in einem Familiengrab beigesetzt worden, Chris hingegen am hintersten Ende des geraden Kiesweges, der den Friedhof in zwei Teile teilte, bei den neu ausgehobenen Gräbern. Alleine diese Tatsache bereitete ihr ein unglaublich schlechtes Gewissen und das Bild des toten Liebespaares kam ihr wieder in den Sinn. Alte Schuldgefühle, die ihr ein Leben lang bleiben würden, regten sich und bereiteten ihr ein scheußliches Gefühl. Lange stand sie reglos vor Kares Grab und weinte still in sich hinein, bevor sie zu Chris' Grabstätte weiterging. Im Gegensatz zu dem anderen Grab stand an seinem bloß ein einfaches Holzkreuz. Kein Marmorrahmen umfasste die frisch gefrorene, dunkle Erde und bloß ein einziger, zerfallener Kranz mit einer weißen Schleife darum lag auf dem länglichen Hügel. Wer hätte ihm auch schon Blumen bringen sollen? Seine Lieben waren ja schließlich nicht von dieser Welt. Er hatte gewusst, dass es so enden würde, als er sich für ein Leben hier entschieden hatte. Ein Leben, das wegen ihr viel zu kurz gewesen war. Mit einem lauten Schluchzen brach sie in die Knie, barg ihr Gesicht in beiden Händen und stotterte sinn- und zusammenhangslose Entschuldigungen. "Vergib mir!", rief sie plötzlich, so laut, dass Kaiser am Tor überrascht aufsah, "oh bitte, vergib mir! Wie kann ich es nur je wieder gut machen?!"  
  
"Indem du die Vergangenheit ruhen lässt und in die Zukunft siehst", antwortete eine Stimme.  
  
Gena erschrak bis aufs Mark, denn für einen Moment bildete sich ein, die Stimme sei aus dem Grab gekommen. Dann erkannte sie sie wieder. Sie richtete sich auf, und drehte sich langsam um, aus Angst, dass dies bloß ein Traum oder Einbildung war und im nächsten Moment alles vorbei sein könnte. Er hatte sich nicht verändert. Natürlich nicht- er war ja immerhin ein Elb. "Legolas...bist du es wirklich?!" Er nickte, ein warmes Lächeln im Gesicht, das ihr Herz erwärmte und sie die herrschende Kälte um sie vergessen ließ. "Ich bin gekommen, um dich zu holen", sagte er und fasste ihre Hand- wie gut sie sich durch seine Nähe plötzlich fühlte- "es gibt viel zu tun für uns." Sie blinzelte verwirrt. "Zu tun?" "Mein Volk braucht nun einen starken Führer. Ich werde das Erbe meines Vaters antreten, und du sollst mir dabei helfen." Ihm helfen? Moment, das ging jetzt aber schnell! "Nein, nein, nein!", rief sie erschrocken, "du siehst doch, was beim letzten Mal herausgekommen ist! Ich bin die letzte, die über dein Volk herrschen kann, nach alldem was passiert ist! Außerdem bin ich ein Mensch!" "Du bist meine Königin", meinte der Prinz ernst, "und niemand wird an meiner Wahl zweifeln. Vorausgesetzt natürlich, du bist damit einverstanden". "Womit?", fragte sie dumpf und riss überrascht die Augen auf, als Legolas plötzlich vor ihr in die Knie ging und ihr dabei fest in die Augen sah. Während er sprach, umfasste er mit beiden Händen fest die ihren. "Gena- wie auch immer du noch heißt"- er grinste- "willst du, und wer auch immer du noch sein magst- mich zu deinem Mann nehmen? Unser gemeinsames Leben wird von kurzer Dauer sein, doch ich schwöre dir, es jeden Tag aufs Neue mit Liebe zu füllen. Es soll dir an nichts fehlen- bloß deine Heimat kannst du nie wieder betreten." Gena lächelte, gerührt und amüsiert über diesen ungewöhnlichen Antrag. "Wenn es weiter nichts ist...meine Heimat ist Lórien und wenn ich in den Wald zurückkehre, erspart es mir ohnehin eine Menge Unannehmlichkeiten. Darum lautet meine Antwort: Ja. JA!" Sie lachte fröhlich und fiel ihm um den Hals, so heftig, dass sie beide auf dem matschigen Boden landeten. Mit funkelnden Augen küsste sie ihn auf die Wange. Legolas lachte erleichtert und sah ihr tief in die Augen. "Die Situation kommt mir irgendwie bekannt vor", scherzte er und sah sie auf vielsagende Weise an. Gena brauchte Sekunden um zu verstehen. Dann lächelte sie sanft, nahm seine Hände und drückte sie sanft gegen den Boden, ganz so wie damals am See. "Bloß damals habe ich auf das hier vergessen...". Sie grinste breit, fing seinen Blick und erlaubte sich, tief in das Meer seiner Augen einzutauchen. Dann hauchte sie ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen.  
  
"Dürfte ich fragen, was hier los ist?!" Kaisers Stimme überschlug sich beinahe und sein Kopf war trotz der Kälte rot angelaufen. Sie beide sahen verwundert zu ihm auf, ein klein wenig verärgert über die Unterbrechung. "Wer ist das?", verlangte der Kommissar zu wissen und machte eine ungeduldige Geste mit der Hand, "und was soll das hier? Finden Sie das nicht etwas unpassend, Frau Ransberg?" Ja, es war wahrlich ein wenig ungewöhnlich, sich auf einem Friedhof zu verloben. Lächelnd erhob sie sich zuerst, danach Legolas. "Also? Ich warte auf eine Erklärung!" Lange sah sie ihn nachdenklich an, dann räusperte sie sich, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und murmelte: "Im Grunde kann er mir jetzt ja nichts mehr anhaben". Zwischen Kaisers Brauen entstanden zwei tiefe Zornesfalten. "Was wollen Sie damit sagen? Wer ist dieser Mann?" "Ich glaube nicht, dass sie das wirklich wissen wollen", behauptete Gena ernst. "Hören Sie, junge Dame, hören Sie auf mit ihren lächerlichen Spielchen und...." Den Rest des Satzes konnte er nicht mehr fertig ausführen, da Genas Faust in seinem Gesicht landete. Befriedigt sah sie, wie er bewusstlos zu Boden fiel. "Musste das sein?", fragte Legolas skeptisch und beugte sich besorgt zu dem Ohnmächtigen hinab, "es ist ziemlich kalt hier draußen". Gena nickte. "Es musste sein. Und nun lass uns gehen. Nun hat er etwas, woran er zu nagen haben wird." 


	22. epilog und resume

Epilog und Resumé  
  
(ein Epilog ohne Prolog, hehe, das ist neu)  
  
Die beiden kehrten, wie man sich denken kann, nach Mittelerde zurück, wo bereits eine Menge Arbeit auf sie wartete. Doch vorher noch heirateten sie- wo?- in den Wäldern Lóriens natürlich! Oder bessergesagt in dem, was davon noch übriggeblieben war. Fast ein Viertel der Wälder waren kahlgeschlagen worden, bevor das schwarze Heer, verwirrt und orientierungslos durch den Tod seiner beiden obersten Anführer, die Flucht ergriffen hatte. Neben den verheerenden Wunden am Wald, die wohl nie wieder völlig verheilen würden, gab es eine ganze Anzahl an Toten zu betrauern. Fast jede Familie der Sindar hatte einen Angehörigen verloren, und auch viele Menschen aus Gondor, sowie Zwerge und sogar ein paar Hobbits waren gefallen. Sie alle hatten Seite an Seite gekämpft, um den Wald, der auch weiterhin ein Sinnbild des Friedens und der Pracht bleiben sollte, zu schützen.  
  
Arwen, ihr Sohn Atarn und Aragorn zogen zurück nach Gondor, ließen aber viele Männer zurück, die beim Beseitigen der Überreste der Schlacht behilflich waren.  
  
Gimli, dessen geliebter Bart bald wieder zu einer stattlichen Länge gewachsen war, und all seine Männer kehrten in die Berge zurück und suchten- wie sollte es auch anders sein?- weiter nach Gold und Edelsteinen wie eh und je.  
  
Galadriel und Céleborn hingegen verließen mit vielen anderen Elben Mittelerde und zogen gen Westen. Somit verschwand auch die letzte Magierin aus Mittelerde, die Imstande gewesen war, ein Weltentor zu öffnen. Sie überließen den Wald und das gesamte verbliebene Elbenvolk ihren Nachfolgern, dem Prinz Legolas von Düsterwald und dessen junger, sterblichen Verlobten Gena, den Anführern des neuen Elbenreiches. Königin Gena Grünblatt(!) war zwar sterblich, doch ihr Leben dauerte überraschend lange an, sodass sie viele glückliche Jahre an der Seite ihres geliebten Mannes verbrachte, in denen Frieden und Wohlstand in ganz Mittelerde einkehrten. Man sagte, dass die Magie Grennreys nie ganz ihren Körper verlassen und ihr somit ein übernatürlich langes Leben gewährt hatte. Romantiker bezeichneten es als eine letzte Gabe, sozusagen eine Entschuldigung der Magierin. Amdir, der Istar, ließ sich noch einige Male blicken, und war der neuen Königin nun wohlgesinnt, weil er sie nach all dem Geschehen für stark und würdig genug erachtete. Haldir wurde oberster Befehlshaber der elbischen Heere und ehelichte eine ehemalige Dienerin von Galadriels Hof- eine blondgelockte, grünäugige Elbe. Mit Arwen allerdings kam Gena selbst in hohem Alter nicht aus. Einige Dinge ändern sich eben nie.  
  
......................................  
  
Also, was es werden sollte:  
  
Eine einfache, 10Kapitelige Lovestory um Legolas und eine ganz kleine dunkle Bedrohung.  
  
Und was es dann wurde:  
  
eine 20kapitelige Verschwörung rund um einen durch Seelenwanderung wiedererweckten Oberbösen, eine Hexe mit komplizierten Verwandtschaftsverhältnissen in Lórien und Umgebung, voller Herzschmerz, Kämpfe und Magie und unerwarteten Wendungen. (und ein gewaltiger Zeitaufwand meinerseits)  
  
Zusammenfassend muss ich sagen: Ich bin äußerst zufrieden mit dem Ergebnis. ;-) Auch wenn's nach Eigenlob klingt- aber ich bin einfach superfroh, ENDLICH fertig zu sein!  
  
Einen Dank an alle, die mir Reviews mit Kritik zukommen haben lassen- IHR SEID TOLL!!!!  
  
Ach ja, als letzte Anmerkung : BITTTTTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE schreibt Reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Wir Autoren sind einfach auf Feedback angewiesen, es spornt unglaublich an!!! Vielleicht schreib ich ja mal wieder was- mal sehen! CU (hoffentlich) connatica 


End file.
